By the Light of the Moon
by Mewl Neko
Summary: It was unforgivable Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga were stolen. A new lord of the south ravages the country with the help of an ancient artifact. War is constant. And what's worse he's been saddled with a troublesome woman. Where would it all end? [Kag x Sess]
1. ch1 Midnight meeting

Side note: Thoughts are distinguished by italics.

Prologue: Midnight Meeting

* * *

He tilted his head skyward. The moon was full and cloaked the world below him in an ethereal glow. The wind blew gently fluttering his long, silver mane out behind his silent form. He closed his eyes, hiding their golden hue from the dark night. His mind was for once not occupied by thoughts of the war that was soon to come.

_Winter will soon be beginning and when it falls to spring, the war will unfailingly begin. Many are anxious. There are stirrings in the south about a new lord taking over. The whole issue is a mystery, even to one such as myself.  
_  
He knew that is these rumors were true the new lord could not be trusted, but they were only rumors. However, it would all be dealt with at a later date.

Sesshoumaru turned his thoughts back to those of a more calming nature. His examination of the sky continued.

The natural light was muted every now and then by the passing clouds. He lazily studied the lands. Directly below him was his mother's garden that still bloomed as if living in her memory, but it was vastly overgrown with weeds. Beyond that were meadows surrounded by woods creating an intimate hiding place. His receptive eyes could easily see the many fresh springs and crystal lakes that now glistened when touched by the moon's touching rays.

Something was amiss. In all of these observations only one thing struck his mind as odd.

Even though the world was sleeping, the forest should be awake with nocturnal creatures. His perceptive ears would have caught such noises. However, there were none. Not even the hoot of an owl or the scratch of a mouse as it created its nest preparing for winter hibernation.

Sesshoumaru's brow creased in concentration. His instincts were warning him about something to come, but who would risk entering his territory? Few demons that could cause him worry entered, especially without his permission.

The silver demon leapt from his balcony to loftily descend into the thriving beauty that was the western lands. Sesshoumaru landed nimbly, creating no sound other than the shuffle of his pristine ivory robes. He crept cautiously towards the dark looming forest which, to many demons and humans alike, represented the dark mysterious character of his late father who spent the majority of his time there, scouting and wandering the familiarity of his homeland.

The woodlands in front of him seemed to draw him in. Like an attraction that he never felt towards any other being, male or female. He drew closer accepting the craving he felt to hunt or whatever it was calling out to his beast. This beast was one long since tamed and captured beneath his skin.

Sesshoumaru skillfully maneuvered a path through the shadowed giants until he came upon an open clearing. A shiver traveled the length of his spine as his curiosity reached its peak.

There in front of him was one of the many lakes that stretched throughout his terrain. The inky depths hiding the many creatures he knew to be in existence beyond his sight. He scanned the area his gaze falling on a lone figure.

The figure was obviously feminine, distinguished by soft curves that were only slightly hindered by the damp fabric of her yukata. The design of the cloth was that of doves flying across the shoulders and along the bottom hemline. The color was a rich violet with a lavender obi. Her ebony tresses glistened in their wetness signifying that she had only collapsed recently. Her delicate face was shadowed and framed by her bangs. Her bare feet were slightly swollen and bleeding from what would seem a long journey. Her dainty hands were tinted a light bluish hue from their rest in the shallow lapping of the freezing lake. Upon approaching closer, he acknowledged the presence of a cut on her left palm. She had stopped to clean it and probably had fallen into a deep slumber out of exhaustion.

He studied the human further not noticing anything interesting until he repeated a recent observation. Her feet and palm had cuts, not deep enough to scar, but deep enough to bleed. Even though the flow of blood had long since clotted, he should be able smell the salt and iron of its scent. The fact that Sesshoumaru, an inuyoukai, couldn't was worrisome and even more curious.

Sesshoumaru raised his nose slightly higher sniffing with a clear intent in mind.

Still nothing.

Sesshoumaru drew closer and lifted her injured palm from the icy pool. He was slightly shocked by the sheer coldness of it, as well as the softness. He observed her palm. Nothing appeared out of the ordinary. The pads of her fingers slightly wrinkled from their lengthened time in the water. He lowered his head so that his nose was only inches from the cut.

_Perhaps the water diluted her scent of her hand…but that wouldn't explain her feet.  
_  
No, the fact of the matter was that for some reason her blood's scent was concealed from him.

Everyone has a unique odor, even demons or rather especially demons. In their blood, on their skin, and in the area generally surrounding their bodies was a specific scent that was entirely that individual's own. Family shared similarities since they share bloodlines, but each living creature was different. Being an inuyoukai, he could distinguish one person from another. He could even recognize the race of said individual by their scent.

Although he could smell the scent on her skin, that of sakura blossoms and jasmine, he couldn't smell the tinge of blood. Without actually seeing the damage a person wouldn't have known of her injury.

_A great advantage. _

His once peaked curiosity was now beyond its limit. He growled low in his throat, knowing he'd most likely regret this later. Sesshoumaru bent down and picked the woman-child up. He threw her, none too gently, over his shoulder only making sure she wasn't impaled on his spiked armor.

He crouched down slightly as a white mist floated around him at his feet. The air began to whip at his hair lifting it from his shoulders. In a matter of seconds he was aloft and backtracking to his haven.

Sesshoumaru entered his mother's garden heading towards his abode. That was, in no way, humble. Instead of heading towards the stairs that would lead up into the main entrance hall, he turned left. His final destination was a small cottage that lied cattycornered to the back of his residence and on the far edge of the garden. This was used mainly for guests that wished to be reclusive from others. Or if there happened to be two guests visiting that quarreled and otherwise didn't get along, they could be separated. One in the main building and the other in this cottage; it could be rather useful at times.

The bungalow wasn't large, but wouldn't be called a hut either because it contained several spacious rooms and a fireplace. He walked towards the back where a small bedroom was located. The room was relatively bare, leaving two side tables to be decorated as the guest pleased. The small bed covered in a pale green comforter and white sheets below was placed in the center with the two small oak tables on either side.

One small window was to his right with sweeping, pale green drapes. The bare walls were white and had nothing shrouding their blankness. Directly to his left, in the corner, across the room from the side table was a small wood cabinet. He knew this held various herbs and bandages for wounds, some illnesses, etc. It also held candles to give light to the room. This was because when his father had commissioned this dormitory, he saw no need to give the little place electricity. That the candles would only add to its uniqueness and natural appeal.

Sesshoumaru crossed the room swiftly and dumped the woman-child on the bed. So now her legs were slightly hanging off the end, her arms on either side off her head, and her hair fanning out above her in random directions. She was mostly dry by now, but he could see the slight dampness still in the stubborn garment.

He frowned.

_She can't sleep in that. The servants would have to change the bedding...she's more trouble than I realized and she's still unconscious._

However, one look at her still injured hand quieted these thoughts. Besides, once his curiosity was quenched he would rid himself of the burden. Or he could kill her. He smirked just imagining the ways to do so. He glanced up at her again. He would have to replace her clothes. Not that he cared, but it was a nuisance. Usually he would have a few of his many servants do it, but it was just past midnight. Again not that he cared, but he wouldn't bother to wake his servants just to change some strange human's clothes. That was too much trouble.

He left the room momentarily to enter the door to his left. Even in the obvious darkness he successfully found the armoire that contained a stock of yukatas. He slipped one used for sleeping off the shelf and silently closed the cabinet. He then crossed the hall that would have been to his right once leaving the bedroom. The bathroom was small, but took up most of the cottage space-wise. Again crossing the room, he opened yet another wood cabinet pulling out a towel.

Retracing his steps he re-entered the bedroom. Approaching the girl, Sesshoumaru expertly untied the obi and removed the cotton fabric. He reached for the towel to dry any skin that was still wet. Running the fluffy material across her skin, his eyes lazily scanned the beautiful paleness. Her skin seemed to glow from the light that leaked in through the half covered window, casting shadow across her face, but highlights across her raven tresses.

He clothed her in the simple, white sleeping yukata and tied it with a cotton sash. Sesshoumaru walked to the small cabinet in the corner of the room to remove certain ground herbs that would motivate healing and strips of bandages. The herbs he placed against her injured hand and then proceeded to bind with a bandage. Sesshoumaru then repeated this process with her feet. After this was completed, he lifted her from the end of the bed and placed her under the covers. Pulling the layers up to her chin, he observed her face for the first time. He was slightly surprised by her beauty.

She had surpassing beauty for a human. She wasn't an ordinary peasant like he had assumed by the quality of her clothes. She had sculpted eyebrows with closed eyes below. Her eyelashes were a thick laced ink color. She had a delicate nose. The woman had a full bottom lip that was a light rose color. Upon closer inspection, he could see slight grooves on her bottom lip, indicating that she would bite or chew said lip. He rose from the bed and closed his eyes for a moment longer than needed.

Sesshoumaru realized how tired his body had become. He slipped from the room and crossed back passed the garden and up the lengthy staircase. He slinked through many halls and soon into his personal wing. He wound his way through the maze of smaller corridors expertly. Even though each one exactly the same- white walls with shoji screens lining both sides. Finally entering his personal quarters, he deftly removed his robes and fell into bed. Closing his eyes, the last vision in his mind was the shining moon smiling in through his large balcony window. The window that still lied open, but the moon was now slowly descending in the firmament. Then the lunar king surrendered its throne to the dawn, leaving only twilight to remind the awakening day of his eternal promise to rise to power once again.

Blink.

Darkness.

Blink.

She had managed, somewhat amazingly, to rise from the oh-so-comfortable bed and was leaning on the frame by the window.

It seemed like forever since she'd slept in a bed and the woman left it grudgingly. However, the call of curiosity was stronger than any desire to remain in bed all day.

Kagome glanced down at her hand that was stinging slightly. She was surprised to see a bandage there, but even more so when she saw a thin red line across the middle. It was blood leaking through the cotton binding.

_Did I hurt myself? I don't remember… _

Kagome tilted her head slightly to the side so that it was resting against the window frame. Her head was only padded by the drapes and her wavy tresses. She peered once more out of the sun's rays. She almost couldn't help the tears that glazed over her once clear eyes as painful memories returned to her.

Tearing her eyes from the heartbreakingly beautiful sunrise, she wiped furiously at her eyes. Tears were a weakness. Kagome promised herself she wouldn't cry and she won't. She turned to study the room she currently occupied. She couldn't help, but wonder who her mysterious host was. Whoever it was must have found her in the forest, most likely sleeping, and brought her here.

_I wonder why though. Maybe they know my reputation... if that is the case then I had better try to escape.  
_  
Kagome exited her small, neat room. Her feet were sore from her long trek through the mountains and woods. She noticed with a small melancholy smile that her rescuer had also bound her feet and tried to heal them with herbs. Unless they were helping her out of the kindness of their hearts, they probably knew who she was. Was she being sought after already?

Kagome couldn't help herself. She always liked to explore, even if it usually got her in trouble. Though, she couldn't sense anyone in surrounding area (which was only being a small radius). She crept as best she could around the cottage. Just in case her senses were off from the lack of sleep, she searched her surroundings. Even after the brief hibernation, her legs still felt like they could break off at any point. She grasped the wall gently as her knees buckled weakly.

Regaining composure and power over her body, she continued her escapade through the small residence. She came across two doors right outside her bedroom. One seemed to be an overly large closet with armoires lining all four walls. Kagome couldn't believe someone could ever need so many clothes. By the quality of each exquisite garment, she agreed that the proprietor of these items was quite well endowed in financial status. Her eyes widened.

_Even the yukatas for sleeping and bathing are more expensive than most I've seen! _

Kagome fingered the material gently. She slid a hand over the folded sleeve. They were gorgeous, but such extravagance really wasn't necessary, especially for a yukata one would only be sleeping in. Who'd ever see it?

The other door across from the humongous closet was, to her relief, a bathroom (And no, not because she had to go). Kagome sighed in relief. A bath was what her body really needed at this point. Besides she could be curious after her bath. It was weird that someone's aches and pains could be washed away down the drain by taking a mere bath, but in Kagome's case it was all too true. She always was an eccentric creature.

She padded into the room that would soon become her refuge. Her hips swaying in rhythm as she hummed a little ditty while she prepared her much needed bath (Again not because she smelled- she was tense.). The petite woman perched on the wide ledge of the bath tub that might as well have been a small lake. Kagome carefully untied the bandage around her palm allowing the cotton material to twist and twirl into a pile in her lap. Kagome gasped when she saw the ragged tear in her skin. She gingerly touched it, tracing the jagged line, wincing. Seems the skin was still pretty sensitive. Bending down she unwrapped her feet and easily undressed, being careful to avoid her injuries when she was able.

Her feet felt somewhat better just resting on the chilled floor. Their swelling had gone down, but it was still painful to walk. Her lithe form slid into the steaming water. Kagome reached behind her head where a rack of soaps and other care products rested waiting to be used. She grabbed some soap and let the thick substance slowly drip down into the hot bath. Kagome pulled her knees up, resting her chin on them. Watching the greenish substance of soap disperse into the torrent of running water, she let her mind wander.

After awhile the bath clouded from the soap. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and busied herself by playing with the small bubbles forming on top of the water. She was truly amazed that there was running water coming directly into the bathroom. Kagome blew bubbles off her fingers absently, not trying to catch them. She shut off the tap when her bath was full. The girl lowered herself into the steaming comfort until her nose was just above the cloudy depth now hiding her naked form.

The muscles in her neck began to steadily unwind from their knots to transform magically back into tissue by the water's coaxing gentleness. Her legs finally stopped their incessant aching. Kagome took up her soft tune once again while trying not to doze off. Feeling herself start to slip further under the water than she wanted, she stuck out her hands to push off the sides of the tub to pull herself back up. She yelped in pain. Instantly realizing her mistake, she gently braced herself with her battered feet and raised her forgotten injury above the misty warmth.

_I really don't remember doing this. I was in such a haze. Did I do it when I accidentally tripped on that darn tree root? It seems forever ago. Hmm then there was that lake. There was something about it. The trees seemed to speak, yet I didn't hear anything. And the water! It almost glowed…I think I'm losing it. That's the last time I wander around at night in the cold._

Kagome stood up and made sure she didn't catch her foot of the edge of the tub, like last time. She winced at the memory. She'd had a concussion and a bruise when she woke up. She shivered a little from the sudden change in temperatures. She grabbed a towel from one of the three wood cabinets in the bathroom and wrapped it around herself.

Kagome crossed the hall again to find an appropriate outfit. She shifted through the many wardrobes that ranged from ungodly fancy to sleep wear. She stopped in the middle to choose a simple yukata, one that was most likely more expensive then the one she had been wearing (which by the way was still lying in a pile in her borrowed bedroom).

Kagome's choice was a midnight blue yukata with light blue flowers and white fans that decorated randomly across the fabric. She then slipped on a pair of comfy slippers and entered the bedroom. Kagome picked up the discarded clothing she'd worn the previous day and hung it up in the one empty armoire that was set aside from the others. It was for garments that were chosen to be worn usually, but it served her purpose just fine. She smiled for the first time in several days. Her past few days being spent wandering that forsaken forestry.

_Now- to continue my tour, possibly find an escape, and perhaps find out something about my rescuer. _

Kagome smiled softly and set about discovering more about her surroundings. Little did she know that her mysterious host was heading her way.

* * *

Edited chapter one. 


	2. ch2 Tortured decisions

A/N: Since no one decided if i should put the shikon no tama in this, ill decide and you all can wait in suspense! Oh some said that sess was a little OOC, that wasnt my intention i just wrote and whatever came out. I was going for curious in the first chap and i hope i clarified my portrayal in this chap.  
  
Tortured Decisions  
  
With Sesshoumaru just before dawn  
  
Light poured in through the open balcony window highlighted his silver locks. He opened his eyes slowly so that his sensitive eyes could adjust to the sudden transformation from his darkened eyelids still heavy with sleep. He peered through the curtain of silver, that as he sleep had moved from behind him muscled shoulders to fan across his face, and growled softly at the annoyance. For once for had a chance to sleep peacefully without the interruption of fitful dreams. Sesshoumaru lifted himself elegantly from the warmth and depth of his monster of a bed. He slunk across the room the short distant of about ten to twelve feet to the object of his irritation. He stopped to lean against the window sill, which had become a habit of his and an unlordly one it was. He observed the plush pinks and deep violets sweeping across the horizon. The brilliant hues seemed to be gently tugged and pushed by the effervescent clouds. He sighed.  
  
--And with the passing of yet another day the birth of another has begun. --  
  
If only he had something he could look forward to. All that was on his schedule was papers, creating treaties with his allies for the upcoming war, and Jaken's annoying groveling. Ah yes....and that girl....the wind seemed to pull him. As if asking him to come out and enjoy the morning solitude if only for a brief moment because the second he was about to leave the wind whipped down tickling against his bare skin. (nice picture) His hair split at the base of his neck to create blinders on his side of his face hiding his stoic facade from the scenery. On the wind, he caught her scent. It seemed to be wrapped up and surrounded the chilly fall air. Like a child embraced in a mother's arms, her scent had snuggled between the streams of the gusts. His brow creased.  
  
--She's up? I didn't expect her to rise until late in the afternoon. --  
  
He turned and swept from the natural world he was at one time watching. While walking in he swiftly shut his opaque glass doors. Exiting his bedroom and entering an adjoining room in his personal wing of the house, he was joined by many familiar armoires. He opened the one he needed and deftly dressed himself in his white hakama and haori. He could have asked his servants to dress him, but in Sesshoumaru's mind they weren't worthy and they had other tasks to attend to. If he ever acquired assistance, he could always ask the human female. As payment for his hospitality. Sesshoumaru smirked. He could only imagine the female's reaction. Humans were stupidly modest creatures. He scoffed.  
  
--Humans........ --  
  
His face now only slightly contorted with a scowl, he turned to a locked cabinet towards the recesses of his dressing chambers. Pulling a key that normally was hidden in a slot in the wall. Pushing his finger on a knot on this already ruffed wall the indentation was created allowing his access to said key. He unlocked the cabinet. His armor had been placed on hooks, where he had hung it only the previous night. Right before his escapade into the woods. He easily strapped and tied his armor into place. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have normally worn his armor while in his own domain, but recently there had been many attacks on villages near his household and he suspected his soon to be enemy of the south. He was never unprepared.  
  
Waltzing from the room he headed for the small cottage at the back of the cottage. Sesshoumaru wasn't worried for her safety since he placed wards and containment spells on her cottage. The woman-child wouldn't be able to leave. He did have a suspicion that she would try. Humans were always stupid like that, but that was what was so confusing. Her scent entangled in the wind while still enclosed in the cottage? Unlikely.  
  
Unfortunately, his plans were spoiled by a large crash that left his eyes ringing. He stormed into the main hall. There he found Jaken hurriedly trying to stow a broken vase underneath an antique sofa. He just stood there, and almost in slow motion, Jaken turns eyes full of terror up to face his lord. His face flushes with dread and he falls to his kneels.  
"P-pl-please forgive this impertinent, lowly servant...." Jaken screeched. Sesshoumaru growled, resisting the urge to slam the frog into the wall. He didn't want to further damage his household. Many items in this room were irreplaceable. His anger was not worth risking their harm. Some were older than his past father. Instead, Sesshoumaru let a small, fiendish smile grace his ivory features.  
"Jaken...fix it." The mighty lord than turned on his heel and left the chamber. He was faintly aware of a clattering of a dust pan and brush. He paused and swiveled to see that his servant had followed him. Sesshoumaru also noticed the small folded document in his webbed hand. He raised a sculpted eyebrow. This seemed to snap Jaken out of 'caution- mode'.  
"My lord...this arrived from one of your spies located in the south. There have been many rumors that the southern lord lost a valuable slave..." Jaken was interrupted by Sesshoumaru's hand whipping out to swipe the document and was already half-way down the hallway before Jaken could react.  
  
Sesshoumaru changed his course to head in the direction of the study. He would deal with Jaken's clumsiness later. Upon entering Sesshoumaru's study one would notice that there were no windows. It was one of the only rooms in the entire residence. This room and most dungeons. He slid the door, not shoji screen, closed. He changed the door to allow more privacy to his personal sanctuary. Of all rooms, this was where he spent most of his nighttime and daytime hours, in solitude. Only Jaken could enter this place, and that was only if ordered or in case of major importance.  
  
The room was fairly large. The first thing you would see upon entering is the large wooden desk. It wasn't scattered with papers or files, but was neat. All papers and documents were labeled and organized in a specific system. He despised messes. Someone who was unorganized was not worthy of their status. If they couldn't keep of few pieces of paper in line, then how could the person keep authority over others? To the right of the desk were two book shelves. One held books, mainly on strategy or philosophy for war and other military situations. There were also piled, relatively or as neatly as possible, on the bottom two levels. there were glass doors that contained the scrolls. This barrier kept them from sliding off onto the floor. The other book shelf was the complete opposite. It held many scriptures of ancient poetry and literature. Sesshoumaru prided himself on his well-rounded base of knowledge. There were myths, stories, and other pieces of literature stacking the wooden sills. There wasn't a chair in front or around his desk, anyone who wished his council would sit on the floor in front of his desk.  
  
To the left of the desk was a single shoji screen. It led into the adjoining room. Here the space was largely occupied by a fire place. Sesshoumaru never needed the warmth, but was often entranced by the blazing flames that would dance in front of his eyes. This entertainment often introduced the journey into his subconscious allowing him rest. The room had a low table and several cushions near it, but the majorities of said cushions were placed randomly, yet tastefully around the fire place. The walls adorned tapestries, etc, but nothing he thought was too eye catching. There was a secret chamber located in the recesses of the wall that no one, not even Jaken his faithful servant of centuries, knew existed. It contained his most prized possessions.  
  
Sesshoumaru seated himself elegantly into his chair behind his oaken desk. Pulling out his letter opener, he delicately sliced open the seal. He was anxious to what information it could unfold to him. he had yet to place a strong foothold in the south that would allow him access to the lands. Not many people in that region welcomed the upcoming war, not even the peasants were blind to the tension building between the cardinal lords. The South was, unlike his territory, was mountainous. Where his lands had forests, there were lofty giants. The mountains were known for their severe temperatures. Even demons could freeze to death. Many believed it to be some curse. He cast this aside as nonsense and proceeded to open his letter.  
  
Briefly reading the scrawled handwriting, he discovered several things. Most of which he already knew. There was a war brewing. The southern lord was creating weapons and such materials needed for military brutalities. Another issue that was surprising is that a small undercover group he sent it to gather information had been found and captured. They were said to be alive and being questioned, this was all said by the one male spy who managed to escape. The last issue was of a slave that had disappeared. He had heard these rumors. It was said that the southern lord was very anxious to have it returned. What he hadn't been aware of was the gender. Female- now known to him. Her appearance was said to be the darkest black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. He growled. Suddenly a motive popped into his mind about why the girl he found had been wandering around his forest late at night.  
  
--hmm...this could be an advantage. She is obviously very dear to the southern lord and would most likely contain valuable knowledge. She will tell me, or I will use my less cordial methods of persuasion. I'll have to make sure her presence is unknown. I don't want a frontal assault by the south right before the winter months. --  
  
He smirked. Sesshoumaru stepped from his study, having been there for just over an hour, he needed a walk...to stretch his legs.  
  
With Kagome  
  
Kagome had now discovered her dressing chambers, the bathroom of course, a small study lined with shelves of books on every wall, and eventually was led to a small sitting room in the front or what she assumed was the front of the residence. The room was beautifully decorated, albeit it was on the sparse side. She was facing the door and there were two windows to either side of her. Each window was like a niche in the wall and had a small cushion for someone to sit on. The curtains had been closed, so barely any light came into the room. Only what found its way through the thin material allowed her sight. Although she could use her senses to maneuver that was a waste of energy. She saved this for when it was needed. She could spread out her senses basing them on objects and her surroundings, her senses could touch and then recede back to show her obstacles. There were two large comfy chairs in the room, in an off white in color, facing sideways to the door. There was an ever bigger couch that was the palest of blues. Between these three pieces of furniture was an oak coffee table.  
  
There weren't any pictures on the wall, but there was one long thin tapestry. Starting from the ceiling and falling all the way down to the floor. Observing this tapestry she found no words, but was amazed at the use of color and the brilliance of every single thread. On the top was a shadowed figure that appeared to be a dog floating amongst the clouds with the background of a raven black. Around him were twinkling stars and a silver crescent moon. Below perched elegantly on a steep cliff of a mountain was a man dressed all in elegant robes. Beside him was a younger man with a similar appearance, except he was dressed in all white robes. This male, most likely a son, only came to the other's chest, to reach the spikes on the man's armor. The older man also adorned red haori and white hakama beneath his thick armor.  
  
They both stood gazing at the moon, while below them were two more figures. kneeling in the grass was a woman. Her long ebony hair cascading beautifully down the back of her kimono almost reaching the ground. Her kimono was a rich lavender and had a blood red obi. She had a gentle smile gracing her lips and her eyes seemed to rest, almost lovingly, on the figures above her. Next to her and slightly in front was a young male, who seemed to be only a child. Yet he held an arrogant smile and his legs were spread wide in his naive stance. His focus was also on the males above him. He wore red haori and hakama.  
  
-- A fire rat kimono if I didn't know better....but why would a demon seek protection from one of those... --  
  
Then she saw it and metaphorically slapped herself for not realizing this further. She prided herself in her observations, yet she missed something as obvious as the two dog ears on top of his head. She had to admit they were cute and lifted her hand to lightly stroke the fabric. Snapping out of her gaze she blushed at her stupidity. She turned from the striking piece of work and silently congratulated whoever created it. Kagome frowned. She had come across no one.  
  
--Perhaps no one lives here? But then I can thank no one for their hospitality...but then again I can leave right away. --  
  
She walked to the window and ushered the drapes aside. She gasped. Her eyes were met with a beautiful garden. She greedily observed the scenery. She longed to go outside.  
  
--O wait...there's no one here to tell me I can't. No one can keep me from it this time! --  
  
With that decided, she marched towards the door. Her reached towards the wooden door with the intent to fling it open! She wasn't so lucky. Instead, she was thrown back onto the floor as soon as her skin touched the handle. She was now laying on the floor her head was just inches from the coffee table. She released her breath that had been caught in her throat from surprise. She growled. No wonder she couldn't sense anyone around her. Even if there were the spells would block her from the outside spells....they are my life.... --  
  
She stood up and this time approached the exit with caution. Placing her hands on either side she released a small amount of purplish energy. Kagome smiled when she heard that recognizable 'pop' as the wards were dispelled. Happily, she exited. Laughing gently at how easy it was.  
  
--That wasn't so hard. Makes me wish they were all so easy...though whoever placed them obviously doesn't know who I am. Or the wards would have been stronger... seeing how I am a miko. --  
  
Opening the door, a giddy smile across her face, she proceeded into the loveliness and coziness of the floral enrapture.  
--I love flowers...they are my weakness...I should go and replace the herbs I'll need. --  
  
A light bounce in her step, she perused the nature for the necessary herbs she wanted. Her smile faded. The garden although magnificent and huge, if was heavily overgrown with weeds. Kagome kneeled and began removing the pesky persistent meddlers. Suddenly a song came to her mind. Humming away the happy tune that her mother used to sing while gardening, her smile returned. Although it was now hidden by her long hair that was gracefully flooding and passing over her thin shoulders.  
  
With Sesshoumaru  
  
When he reached the back area of his mother's garden, he was inwardly surprised when he saw the girl. Not only had she broken the wards, but had done it efficiently. He could tell by the remains of the magic in traces of the air.  
  
--Well no wonder. She is a miko. I hadn't noticed before, but I had felt a twinge of power from her. It was one of the reasons I picked her up and brought her back here...among other reasons...--  
  
The woman was now picking the weeds out of his garden. A strange occurrence. No one had bothered before. He had often thought of it, but never could spare the time. And slowly after many years, his mother's beloved treasure was warped into such distress. He lofted into a nearby tree. He had cloaked his aura and his scent making sure no trace was left. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure why he masked his scent seeing as how it was only a human, but he had obviously underestimated her before. One of the first times and to a human female no doubt. He scoffed and leaned back into the shade of the many branches of the sakura tree he was now in.  
  
The young woman seemed to be enjoying herself. Her dexterous fingers working quickly and expertly to heal the sickness it had acquired. She was even singing a song. It was a wonder, and slightly ironic, how happy she seemed while singing such a somber tune. He could even see a secret smile hidden enfolded in the curtain of tresses that flowed down to contrast with the front of her yukata. He was slightly puzzled because the words were in a language foreign to him, yet if you could see his shaded face, the stoic features would reveal nothing. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and rested his head against the bark of the tree. Listening to the flow of musical sadness floating on the wind.  
  
--I'll let her enjoy this and only because she is doing me a favor. Then my questions will be answered and she will no longer be an annoyance to me--  
  
She gained his attention by adding a little more volume to her voice as she repeated the once softly spoken verses.  
  
isa nisei-  
beh miya tos sakatsuke tama deka kuromagni  
pioro meisei quila tos tasa saiiya  
  
miyazaki plusir mereis  
vivres quowa siyii meisa doshi  
tasa amameillami ala montou tos expiriei  
  
tos teisa beh sythe eitetei  
meisei deka ala bea pour teisa  
jiri meisa eysa beh mai oksha  
  
isa saiikei-  
beh jiami meisei qua  
nac maikuma tasa blui beh kisamiagi tos xiayem  
  
ukiwa beh nacou turo cou meisei qua  
soi naturai ala idaisonma cou  
wakamiis teisa coutakas ithew tasa amameillami  
  
seky meisa- meisei yuyaga  
beh nacou mool saya cou  
soi paikasa eew gisa teim aoshite  
  
beh gisa sei cou ka teisa lullasi  
ginseiin cou tos chkrei  
goiuiioin cou ka meisa maji  
  
tama ala meisa luka coumonei  
meisa luka gistei tos cou  
lazuli lukaishi annukami  
  
As is the song finally came to an end, he could spot a lone tear sparkle down her cheek to disappear beneath her chin.  
  
--Such weakness...despicable. My questions are going to be answered now. No more stalling. --  
  
Sesshoumaru leapt from the tree with an evil glint in his normally passive gaze. He allowed his aura to be unconcealed and he smirked inwardly at the height she jumped once he did so. The girl turned frightened and startled eyes to his. Sesshoumaru now towered over her, only a few feet away.  
  
With Kagome  
  
--Was that it mother...you gave your life for me? Your death was so sudden, I always wondered. This song is the only thing I have from you. Is that what you mean by eternal lasting memory? (AN: last lyric) frustrated sigh I hate it when I cry! This always happens....--  
  
A lone tear spread down her cheek and she didn't even try to stop it this time. It had been so long since she had allowed her sadness to leak through. Kagome's eyes widened. An aura, a dangerous one, suddenly screamed at her senses. She cursed her foolishness. She could have sensed the concealing spell that's used to hide such things, but she had been distracted...again...  
  
Kagome stood and faced her enemy, but was shocked at the unnatural beauty of the creature before her. He literally towered over her, by at least a foot and a half. His face at first glance was passive, almost bored. Though at closer inspection, his golden gaze seemed to be on fire, hitting and melting her at the core. Fear struck like a chord throughout her body. The male, obviously youkai, had long silver hair that cascaded down to mid- thigh. Kagome couldn't tear her eyes from his, as if an attraction had occurred locking her gaze with his that was slowly increasing in intensity.  
  
Both  
  
"Disrespect is not permitted here, human." Sesshoumaru practically growled, pronouncing the last word 'human' with particular disgust and laced with venom. Kagome, at first, was startled by the deepness of his voice, but soon whipped back to reality as his words sunk in.  
"Well excuse this human. I didn't mean to step on your toes. And this human has a name! Ka-go-me! Kagome- use it." Kagome gritted back. Sesshoumaru smirked at her brazen nature. Her aura flared and almost sent his senses reeling. He growled low in his throat.  
"You should acknowledge your station. Do not take my hospitality for granted, for it is not free." he retorted. With that he grabbed Kagome by the collar and, for the lack of a better word, began dragging her across the grass. Her protests were in vain, she knew, but still she continued. If anything she could make his life misery.  
  
--Even if he did rescue me from the woods, give me a place to stay, bind my wounds....................... okay, so I'm being childish...--  
  
She bowed her head in defeat and allowed herself to be taken in this barbaric manner. Sesshoumaru smirked at his victory and the girl's shame that was now laced in her aura that surrounded her body. He noticed this by his senses and also when he glanced back and noticed the olive green tint that swarmed the normal violet.  
  
He swept through his halls, passing few servants who at once bowed at his feet. They didn't rise, to Kagome's amazement, until he turned the corner. or she assumed they did anyways. He entered a stairwell that was all slate black stone. He descended down several floors, they passed many wooden doors. Until he came to a wide hall with many doors lining the walls. The two entered the room at the very back, right corner. He tossed her nonchalantly into it and she landed with an ungraceful "oomph". He closed and locked the door, mentally clicking the lock, that was on the outside, into place from the inside. He turned to find a pouting female. The wench was sitting on her butt with her kneels pulled up to her chest. Her arms rested on top of her legs. Her head was turned stubbornly to the side, refusing to meet his gaze. He smirked, she obviously didn't like his treatment of her.  
  
--Don't worry...it will only get better...(he thought with a malicious grin)--  
  
Kagome sensed the change in his aura. It went from mad to vicious in two seconds flat. Still, she refused to meet his gaze, seeing that there wasn't much she could do.  
  
--If only I could control my powers....--  
  
The woman seemed to be very annoyed with herself, but Sesshoumaru just stalked closer to the distracted girl. He grabbed, not too gently, and yanked her up against the wall by the neck. A stunned Kagome released a startled noise that sounded similar to an 'eep'. Sesshoumaru growled. The girl seemed to be caught in her own thoughts...as if her attention span was that of a sparrow. Always flitting around.  
  
--How do I get myself into these things? First I'm wandering through the forest, then I'm chased by wolves..............................--  
  
Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as the pressure upon her throat increased and her eyes began to cloud. Black spots hazed her vision, but slowly dissipated.  
  
"Why were you in my lands?" Sesshoumaru stated, his stoic mask in place and his previous anger forgotten. "I was lost." Sesshoumaru growled, no one lied to this Sesshoumaru. He wouldn't allow it. He lifted his hand an swiftly brought it down. Kagome stared. She hadn't even seen it coming. "Where are you from?" "I am from nowhere." The wench answered with an almost bored tone, as if this was...routine. He would change that. This would not be like her other past experiences. "Your insolence is your downfall." And with that the ever-feared prince of the west slammed the girl against the adjacent wall. Her delicate frame fell heavily.  
  
Sesshoumaru, turning on his heel, exited the room by unlocking the door with his psyche. A few minutes later a gruff man, with oily black hair that was pulled into a rat tail at the base of his neck entered the chamber. He was very overweight and smelled like rotten eggs. Kagome practically gagged, but her body was already aching from the taller man's free-throw. (as if she were a basketball) The revolting male grinned and hoisted her over his shoulder. His rough hands grabbing her roughly, most likely bruising her sides. "Dun worry pretty lass, Randei will take care of ya" His voice was even more horrid. It was raspy and stung her ears. She didn't have a good feeling about this. The man took her into yet another chamber, yet this was different, very different.  
  
The main focus point were two shackles hanging in the center. There was light coming from a light bulb that was still swinging from its recently pulled string. She could hear rats scurrying around upon there entrance. A wooden chair sat to the left of the door and cattycornered to the containment devices. On the far left wall, though it was almost completely shaded in shadow, she could see several torture gadgets. The ones she could make out are a few different types of whips, daggers, and what looked like a bamboo walking stick (solid, not hollow).  
  
The man locked her into place in front of him. He walked to the door and pressed a hidden button on the wall. The stone slid downwards revealing a crank. He turned it, and she felt her shackles lowering. The noisy squeaks and creaks sounded until her knees resting on the cold stone, making her shiver. He then released the crank and the wall slid back up into position. Randei turned to Kagome with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "Me sorry, young lass, but Randei cannut disobey orrrders..."  
  
The man slurred his s's and r's in a great lisp. It made her sick that such a ghastly creature would give her pity just before torturing her. As if her mind was read, the slightly hunched figure's faced contorted into a grimace. Then a crooked, fiendish smile crossed his overly large lips. If possible making him even more disgusting. He walked to the left wall and grasped a leather whip that had a metal handle. The metal clanking with his plane gold ring that he wore on his decrepit pinky finger, the knuckles large and distorted. The ring was most likely his favorite treasure, she'd guess, not that that it would ever come off. She sneered, a ugly gesture, marring her gentle features.  
  
--Oh, this should be fun. (she thinks sarcastically) --  
  
She started shaking slightly, despite her tries not to. This was going to be like all the other times.  
  
Hours later  
  
"The girl iss in 'er cell massterr....like you asked." Randei then bowed and turned to leave.  
  
Sesshoumaru returned from the main underground dungeon hall to his secluded office. He entered his haven, but passed through the first front room to enter into his private reading room.  
  
--So the human faired better than expected...several wounds and techniques were applied....but not one scream, not one single sound....I'm impressed. Humans, the disgusting creatures they are, usually beg for mercy. Perhaps there was a reason I decided to bring her here, that is besides a lapse in judgment. If there is a way I can gain her trust perhaps she will pledge loyalty to me. She would be a valuable asset when attacking the south, if she means that much to the Southern Lord Naraku. --  
  
He grinned. Now all she would have to do is survive the wounds she'd received. His smile faded into seriousness. If she couldn't even do that then she wasn't worth his time. His thoughts turned toward the lord of the south and his future demise. Sesshoumaru left his reading room to begin plans for the future war.  
  
- to be continued -  
  
Extra! Thanks to all who reviewed! This my first fic so it helps me, and yes I have a problem with paragraphs. My english teacher yells at me all the time for it. Sorry! I tried to split it up with more thoughts and dialogue. Also making one idea per paragraph then starting a new one. Is it better? I write to please! Oh, the song in this fic was one that I wrote, in a language that I created. I wasn't sure if I should just write it in English or not...but I decided it would add a twist. Most of you would probably want lyrics, so here they are!  
  
One day  
I want to leave this life behind  
Fly my way to the moon  
  
Across many oceans  
Lives would pass me by  
The world is mine to explore  
  
To you I give everything  
My life is all for you  
Forget me when I am gone  
  
One night  
I hope my child  
Can reach the sky I longed to touch  
  
Wish I could take you my child  
But destiny has stolen you  
Weighted your shoulders with the world  
  
Forgive me- my baby  
I couldn't save you  
But perhaps we will meet again  
  
I will see you in your dreams  
Singing you to sleep  
Holding you in my arms  
  
This is my last lullaby  
My last gift to you  
Eternal lasting Memory 


	3. ch3 New surroundings, New people

A/N: ok...so I figured out that I think better in the shower because this entire chapter came to be while I was washing my hair. So I have been typing like crazy before my bad memory gene sets in! Enjoy...oh and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome...you may flame of course...but I'll be sad -- not that it matters...but anyways!

New Surroundings, New People

Sesshoumaru sat at his desk, it was now very late. He was writing his normal mandatory letter to his father, the one where he wrote about the happenings of his father's household while he was away. The Great Inutaisho always left for his mountain lodge in the winter. He took his bands of servants, that were picked by him personally, and his wife.

Inutaisho never took his youngest son, Inuyasha, with him on these escapades to Sesshoumaru's continuous annoyance. He preferred the solitude and liked the fact that his father held him in enough trust to take care of his affairs. Sesshoumaru would need the experience for when he became lord of the west. What he didn't approve of was that he was always left babysitting.

He sighed. He was lucky this year. Inuyasha had been spending most of his time elsewhere. Sesshoumaru believed him to be in a small village on the southern border of his father's territory. Inuyasha, it seems, had taken a liking to a certain miko of that village. He never cared to remember her name. His half-brother's absence was not regretted or missed. Even the servants, to Sessoumaru's amusement, were even in better spirits. Inuyasha always made them nervous and often gave them extra work because of his reckless, brash nature.

Though, Inuyasha wasn't always such a horror. When he was younger...he was almost bearable. Inuyasha looked up to him then, Sessoumaru never liked the fact that the boy followed him everywhere, but compared to his actions now that was pleasant.

Sesshoumaru turned back to letter placed in front of him.

--I suppose...I should mention the girl...No. If this is intercepted, I can't risk the south knowing she is in the west's possession. I won't risk a frontal attack so soon, just to retrieve a human. I will just ask for my father's conference and advice. --

He inwardly groaned. No doubt, when Inutaisho met the girl, he would think that he, Sesshoumaru Prince of the West, had fallen for a human female. His father always took things the wrong way. Inutaisho would want to see her. Perhaps his father won't feel sympathy for her, like the others. Sesshoumaru always took care of prisoners because his father and half- brother always felt sympathy for the filthy creatures.

The prince set back in his chair to admire his work. His perfectly legible handwriting, as always, curved slightly to the left. He folded the parchment carefully in thirds, after the ink dried, and placed it into a cream envelope. Sesshoumaru then opened his middle desk drawer with the small key that hung constantly on his right wrist. The chain was steel and fused together with the poison from his claw. These were precautions to ensure it wouldn't break so easily.

Inside said drawer was his seal. If this were to be broken, documents and letters could be sent to his council or generals and no matter how ridiculous the orders would be obeyed. It's not that he didn't trust his father's servants, but these times were of war and he wasn't as negligent as his father.

Sesshoumaru pulled his seal as well as red wax from the drawer. He lit a candle to burn the wax. Dripping the wax on the envelope, he stamped his seal and efficiently closed the letter. Sesshoumaru's seal was an ornate 'SW' with a crescent moon behind it. He left the comfort of his chair to pad silently to the heavy oak door. He opened it without a single creak. Light spilled into the hallway casting shadows on every shoji screen.

Standing there was one of his father's advisors. The man was, by human standards, attractive with deep blue eyes. His eyes were now slightly squinted trying to adjust to the sudden change in illumination. The man's jet black hair was pulled back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Sesshoumaru had frequent conferences with this human. Sesshoumaru deemed him worthy of his presence because, although the man had obsessions with females of his race, he was rather intelligent when it came to diplomatic affairs. He went by the name of Miroku and descended from a long line of Buddhist monks. Many could not believe this and thought it a lie because of his 'wandering hands.'

Beside him was his father's personal messenger. The young boy was a kitsune who didn't even come passed Miroku's knees. The kit had rough red- orange hair pulled back in a hasty ponytail behind his head. Sesshoumaru had no doubt that when the boy grew old enough, he'd join his father's army. The boy's name, he believed, was Shippo.

Shippo had returned to deliver documents from Lord Inutaisho to Prince Sesshoumaru. He was then to wait for Sesshoumaru's letter before he returned to his lord. Miroku had come down from the mountains for a week to tend to a wound in his right hand. The human had been attacked by a demon that looked like a praying mantis that was sent by the southern lord.

In the midst of defeating the demon, his right hand had been injured. He had to travel to his home town to have it repaired by the monk who had raised him. No one was sure why he couldn't have the healer in the castle tend to it. All Sesshoumaru knew was that a curse was laid upon the monk and his right hand. This fact meant he would have to travel home to have it bound.

The monk perked up at the door's movement. With a stiff nod to Miroku, Sesshoumaru handed the letter over to Shippo. "Give this directly into Lord Inutaisho's hand." And with that said Sesshoumaru retreated back into his office, leaving the two standing in the now darkened hallway.

About Two weeks later

A large man opened the door of a plain carriage. Stepping surprisingly light on the soft earth, compared to his height, he turned back to help a petite woman from their mode of transportation. With his mate by his side, linking her arm so that hers rested on top of his, Inutaisho turned his stone honey eyes towards his home. His long, silver hair was pulled back into a high pony tail at the back of his head. His armor was thick and adorned spikes in several places. His tail billowed loosely in the wind.

All the servants had exited the residence to greet him and were now kneeling before him, heads bowed as he walked by. At the end of the line, facing him was his eldest son, Sesshoumaru.

Inutaisho was proud of his son. Every winter, the lord left his affairs to his son and every spring when he returned it was always infinitely better than when he left. Inutaisho frowned. "Where is Inuyasha?" The lord of the west asked.

His eldest son sighed, very uncharacteristic of him.

"Inuyasha is courting a human miko in a village on the southern border."

Nothing else needed to be said. Inuyasha received the letter notifying him to return to the castle for his father's homecoming, but couldn't be bothered with it. Though this was an unusual occurrence, for Inuyasha held his father in the highest respects.

There was snow still on the ground and the lord of the west was returning from his mountain keep two months early. Inuyasha's rude behavior would be forgiven if he'd attend his formal homecoming in the spring.

Lord Inutaisho returned earlier because he wished to interrogate the captured slave. Sesshoumaru had thought this all unnecessary, but once his father decided something Sesshoumaru couldn't go against his wishes.

It had taken one whole week for his father to descend the mountain where his lodge was located. In this time, the girl had been moved from her cell in the lowest dungeon. She had been cleaned and clothed once again, as his father's wishes proclaimed be done.

The castle's healer had been sent to treat her wounds, but there were none. Every gash, every tear had gone. Not one scar left as proof, her skin was once again flawless. The healer had explained it was most likely due to her miko powers.

--Of course that doesn't explain her blood –

Miko blood was stronger than normal humans, but it still held the odor that was human. The human smell was full of decay that shows their mortality and dirt from their huts, truly disgusting to a demon. Why his father had mated one was beyond him. This did explain why the girl had slept for most of her time after her interaction with Randei, the dungeon keeper. Miko powers are more evident when the person is asleep. While sleeping, more energy can be flowed into healing.

The woman-child, Kagome as she kept reminding him, was not permitted to leave her room. Inutaisho was more humane than other lords, but he wasn't naive enough to think she wouldn't try to run if given the chance. She had an attendant at all times, as well as a guard outside the shoji screen of her room.

With Kagome, Inside the Castle

--That insolent jerk! Thinks he can keep me locked up in here...I'll find away out of this prison! I swear! No, no Kagome don't swear. That isn't ladylike. Oh who cares! I'm going to go crazy if I don't get out of here. –

Kagome continued to fight with her inner self. In her mind you'd see her sitting on the floor cross legged with a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other. If you were her attendant, you'd see a very cross human sitting cross legged on the floor, with a scowl marring her face. The girl's lips would move soundlessly saying words no one could hear every now and then. Her arms would cross and uncross swiftly as well, as if she were vigorously arguing.

It was quite comical. Kagome's attendant had to try very hard to keep from laughing. Her attendant was a woman servant of the castle. Her name was Kieina (key-ay-na) and she was a dragon demon, which were very rare these days.

She had pale green irises and silver hair that flowed from her unnatural face. There were black lines starting at the outer corner of her eye and dragging down to rest an inch from her jaw line. The lines curved slightly outwards slightly and looked as if tears of ink had fallen from her inhuman eyes.

Her face was human looking in this humanoid form obviously, but there was an unnatural glow towards it, as if showing you a hint of the power beneath. The woman was a head taller than Kagome, but still shorter than Sesshoumaru. Her skin was a pale blue with heavy, black stripes starting at her middle and flaring outwards. On her forehead was an ivy leaf.

Then on her neck, descending from directly below her earlobes, were two ivy vines without leaves intertwining together. The two vines spiraled and swirled to cease their tussle at the junction of her shoulder and her neck. If you were to look at the left side of her neck, you would see a scar that looked as if two fangs had bitten into her flesh.

The demon was wearing a simple, pale green yukata that lacked a design. The outfit was set off by a brilliant cerulean blue obi whose large tails almost touched the ground. Her geta sandals were removed from her feet and laid neatly next to the door. To the left of her sandals were Kagome's in a sprawled heap where she had kicked them off ungracefully.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a breathless young girl servant by the name of Koharu. The young girl was one of the only people in the castle Kagome had befriended, besides Kieina and Shippo. She had run into Shippo, literally, when he was rushing off back to the mountain keep with more correspondence between father and son. They had been fast friends.

"Kagome! Ka-chan, your presence has been requested by Inutaisho-sama himself! Hurry, you must hurry to the throne room."

Koharu said this all in one breath and before Kagome could react she was being rushed out the door. This all was a blur to Kagome because she was still translating the slur that Koharu has said into words, that she nearly forgot her getas. (A/N: is that how they're spelled? Those wooden sandal things, someone please tell me.)

In the throne room

The room was basically empty. Lord Inutaisho had requested that his court (advisors, etc) not be present for this conference. The lord was resting in his large chair that was quite ominous itself. The chair arms, legs, and back were created from Inutaisho's enemies that he had killed, or the bones and fur rather. The blood red cushion covered and shielded him from the bones. There were eight mini steps that led the regular floor.

There wasn't a carpet or rug or anything. The stygian stone floor seemed to steal all light in the room. As if sucking in the electric glow of the room and made it appear darker than it should. Large windows lined the walls and ceased only at the throne. The light though was blocked out by closed, sweeping drapes that were black in color.

Sesshoumaru stood to his father's right and Miroku stood to his left. Miroku was set aside from Inutaisho's other advisors. He was always present during the lord's diplomatic, or political, affairs.

All three heads turned to the door, even Miroku, when the familiar clacking of geta sandals could be heard. There was a light rapping on the large set of oak doors. Again, this room was designed so that escape was impossible. The doors were so heavy that each one took two or three servants to open, the equivalent of one demon who was actually trying.

Kieina opened one side and pushed Kagome through, then followed herself. Kagome walked in the room, surprised by the gloomy, drab nature of the chamber. It was almost as if she had been taken back into the dungeons without her knowledge.

Most lords wished their throne rooms to belie what happened below their castle depths. These rooms were usually bright and brilliant, shining with wealth. She looked at Kieina worriedly, but the demon's face was passive. She was clearly used to the atmosphere.

The demons could smell the fear in the girl's scent. Kieina could only hope that her calm nature could calm Kagome as well, and it seemed to.

Sesshoumaru of course with his psychic abilities, could see the cloudy gray of confusion and the inky blackness of her fear streaming through her aura. The prince was the only one who could see any of this, but there was also a bright white, courage, slowly growing at the center of her ambience.

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife, and Lord Inutaisho did the honors. His deep, melodious voice cut through the air and struck Kagome at her core. "Come forth child." It was a command, she knew. She used to hate orders, before him. Through him, she had learned how to 'suck it up and deal'. She walked forward, her steps even, delicate, and graceful. This was all a routine, one she'd practiced many times throughout her life. She bowed deeply at the waist first and then kneeled before the large man who now seated himself in his homemade throne.

Her sudden cordial nature seemed to catch Sesshoumaru and Kieina off guard. The lord seemed altogether pleased with her performance, seeing how she had shown the complete and full respect the lord deserved.

Kieina placed herself before Inutaisho as well, though slightly behind Kagome. Since Kieina was a demoness, she was allowed to slide to the side, sitting mainly on her butt, with her legs still tucked neatly beneath her. Kagome, being human, had to fully kneel.

"Are you a slave of the southern lord?" Inutaisho asked evenly, breaking the silence.

"Define slave." The girl replied.

--The nerve of this girl? She openly questions my father, Lord of all the great and vast Western territory. --

Sesshoumaru thoughts were along this vein as the questioning continued. "Were you bought by the Lord of the South with the intentions to serve?"

"Yes."

Kagome answered meekly, not once raising her head. She was ashamed.

"Then, you are to stay on the castle grounds. You may go nowhere without your guard and attendant. No one outside this compound is to know that you are here. Am I understood?" Inutaisho said clearly and strictly.

"Yes m'lord."

With that said Kagome bowed, placing her hands in front of her knees and touching her forehead to the ground. Kagome upon raised herself, slightly startled by the next words that left the lord's mouth.

"What is your name?"

"...what?" She answered quite startled. Sesshoumaru smirked at the girl's state. Her eyes were wide and her small mouth was hanging open. She smartly resembled a fish.

"What is it that you are called?" Inutaisho repeated, obviously humoring the girl. "uh..um..Kagome." She managed to say.

"Well, Kagome, when you are here, you are to be known as Raiven." (rye-ven)

Kagome's answer was a simple nod.

"Well, now that that is settled, I think it's time we all commenced to dinner."

With that Inutaisho raised himself from his throne and Kieina followed, opening the door for her lord. Stepping aside she allowed him, Sesshoumaru, and finally Miroku. After that Kagome pulled herself up off the floor that was so cold had turned her legs numb. She stretched and then followed Kieina as she led her to the dining room. Lastly her guard followed Kagome.

(A/N: Kagome will be known as Kagome except between the characters. So when I talk about her actions, she'll be known as Kagome.)

The small band traveled the long twisting halls that never seemed to end.

--I wonder...how far these go, how big is this place? Rumors say it's almost impossible to navigate unless you know the area very well... –

Kagome's thoughts moved from this onto the many paintings on the wall. Each one was of a person she didn't recognize. Not one even looked remotely similar to the lord they were all trailing. It wasn't until they reached the end of the hallway, that she realized what they were.

When Kagome reached the end of the hallway, everyone had ceased their walk waiting for Lord Inutaisho to continue into the dining chamber. Instead, he turned and his eyes fell down directly to Kagome. She, for a moment looked directly into his stone gaze, before realizing her action and directed her eyes to the floor. This was a simple act that often proved to save her life a few times, and didn't bruise her pride as much.

The lord only raised a bristled eyebrow. "Child, is this the lord you serve?" There was sternness in his voice that told her to concentrate. She stopped staring at the carpet that was somehow more interesting than she'd realized. Her attention shifted and followed his arm to fall on a painting, the last one on the row. This one was different. The background wasn't at night or had a crescent moon high in the sky, like the others. This one had a full, bright sun.

--So, that's what these are, enemies who were killed by the west. This last one must have been killed by someone else...but why would he ask that? Do they not really know anything about me! Well that arrogant prick did just find me, so...—

"No, this man would never buy a slave. My master murdered this man, the former lord of the South." She replied curtly, as if it were all common knowledge. The lord nodded and turned to enter the door in front of him. As if sensing his movement, a servant in front of the door, opened it before the lord could touch the wood screen.

The woman-child was surprised by the grandness of the room. She had never been allowed to enter such rooms. They were reserved for guests, royals, and family members. Never were servants, or prisoners for that matter, allowed to eat with such higher status. Surely they didn't mean for her to eat with them?

When Kagome hesitated to enter the room, Lord Inutaisho turned and beckoned her in from his seat at the head of the large table. The girl's eyes widened and very slowly, carefully entered. As if she were waiting for the trick to be pulled and her to be punished for thinking she could eat with royalty.

Sesshoumaru's brow creased at the girl's behavior, one now to be known as Raiven. She seemed to switch moods like channels on a radio.

--At least she was treated correctly in the south. She shouldn't get used to such occasions such as this. You'd think she'd take advantage of it. –

Kagome noticed Kieina had exited the room and wished to know where she had gone, so she could follow, but she couldn't refuse the lord's hospitality. She'd risk injury to herself, though it would be nothing her body couldn't heal, but she would be sore and tired for a few days. With the lord home, she'd have to be more aware than ever.

Kagome bowed and placed herself at the seat the servant was standing at. Then said servant turned and left, but before leaving the room Kagome caught the jealous look in the servant's eyes.

--Hey buddy...you want my spot? You can have it. I'd do anything to get behind that shoji screen. –

And with that dinner commenced. Kagome didn't eat for she had eaten earlier, but it was an insult not to eat a little if not all of what you have been given.

Later with Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho

"What do you make of her" father asked his son.

"..."  
--She's an enigma, that's what and I fully intend to figure her out. –

"There's more to her than what meets the eye I believe. Keep a close eye on her. I suppose you think she'd be a good advantage of the lord of the South. Even I have heard the rumors of his vigorous search for her." Inutaisho replied chattily.

"Yes father." Sesshoumaru replied impassively. "If she is as important to the south as to search for her beyond their lands...then perhaps she is more than a slave."

Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru sat there and conversed on other matters until late in the night, as was their custom. No servants were in the room or were ever allowed even near said place while lord and son entertained each other in private conversations. Not even Miroku was to be in this room unless he was beckoned.

Meanwhile with Kagome

A godly creature meandered across the soft earth, bathed in moonlight. Her feet were bare of sandals or coverings. Her light body crushed the fronds of rich grass as she entered the forgotten garden. Her ebony hair glistened in the moonlight and her skin glows an unnatural bluish tint underneath the moon's smiling face.

It was full tonight and the sky was sparkling with twinkling little diamonds. Each one winking at you, as if muttering a silent promise or wish. The firmament was alive with brilliance and it only added to the woman's calm, serene face.

Kagome, not being able to sleep, wanted to go for a walk to in the overgrown garden she had first seen and taken such pleasure in de-weeding. The guard had wanted to wake Kieina, but Kagome had pleaded him not to. It was just before midnight, and a walk wasn't worth waking her. Upon her promise of death of the consequence if she should break her word, she was allowed to walk.

The guard didn't question her wanting to go to the back garden instead of the main one. There was always a peculiar, even immortal aura that surrounded and protected it from the elements and many years of wear. Though this couldn't protect it from overgrowth. If anything, it stimulated its growth.

The woman walked around beneath the sakura tree, the petals long gone, by now. She turned her attention to the area she had worked on. She smiled, please to see small stems and single leaves popping out of the ground. Rebirth was at work. This gave her something to do, while she was here at least. She turned her face back to the moon once more, observing its waning crescent shape.

The ethereal creature turned her interest to her guard. Nodding her thanks she silently followed his lead back in doors. Following like a rat in a maze through the shoji screens that seemed to mirror the other on the opposite side of the hall.

She knew she'd reached her door because she had tied a small red string to the metal that held the lantern in place. Although the lantern's brilliant red color wasn't burning with its internal fire, she could plainly see the thread hanging just below where the light hung.

She excused herself and her guard, the one on the night shift since during dinner the day guard switched with another for the night, sat himself against the wall outside her door. He had brought a small candle and a book to read while he passed the night hours.

Kagome observed her room from just inside the door. She stepped down three steps that introduced the entire room. The room was for the most part decorated with different tints and hues of blue and green. The room was fairly large, nearly twice the size of the one in the cottage.

In the back left corner, cattycornered to where she stood now, was a four poster bed with a canopy atop. The bed's comforter was a deep navy blue and the sheets hidden beneath were a pale blue. Her many pillows, about six, alternated these two shades. The canopy was of the dark blue where it hung across the bed.

As silk, slightly see through, curtains on every side of the bed swept down to cascade on the wooden floor, the color uniquely and delicately tinged from dark to the pale blue.

The windows were covered by drapes that were a pale green hue. The floors were bare except for an area meant to be used as a small sitting or easting area. From the door this is in the back right corner about 12 or so feet from her bed. These two places were separated by a Japanese screen that's used to normally change clothes behind. The screen was decorated with green and blue blossoms.

The sitting room consisted of two comfy chairs and a futon. The two chairs facing the door and futon had its back to the door. The chairs were a dark blue and the couch was a soft green matching the drapes, but slightly more brilliant in tone.

In between these was a low wooden table with a small silver tea set placed in the center, waiting for its chance to be used. Directly to the right, against the wall was a desk, stocked full of ink, quills, paper, and other such supplies.

There were two adjoining rooms connected to this one. One was a full bath and the other a changing chamber, each much like the one in the cottage, but various color differences.

--Very nice...almost too nice. It's as if I'm an honored guest, instead of an imprisoned slave that happens to be from...the south...their enemy in the upcoming war. DUH! I'm so dumb...why didn't I see it before! Well might as well let this play out...a girl likes to be pampered now and then. –

She released her light, sweet laugh, as she lazily waltzed into the dressing room. Kagome easily switched into a white sleeping yukata. This yukata stopped mid thigh and was, by her standards, quite revealing. But who would see her while she was sleeping? No one with honor would enter a lady's bed chamber unless they had express access or if it was an emergency.

The girl fell loftily into bed and sank into its fluffiness. Her body had never felt such ecstasy! Or at least as much as a bed could provide. She was then accepted into the deep black, but welcoming unconsciousness that was slumber. These late night trips to the garden would soon become a habit of hers. One she would fully enjoy and set her mind at peace.

Kagome closed her weary cerulean orbs, only to have a certain golden eyed demon enter the depths of her thoughts. The male unknowingly enticed her with his silver mane and beautiful masculinity, pulling her deeper into the world of delusion. Leading her into what would be a blissful, yet horrid experience, one that would forever haunt her dreams.

-To be continued-

Extra!

Thanks to: Regina Lucifer, Kai, Chelsea, Obsedian Fox, and everyone else for reviewing! I went back and edited my humongous paragraphs in ch1. haha...sorry about that. Hope it's better. . Ok, so I try to put in an extra section at the end of my fics. So here it is: well actually it's just a bunch of stupid comments, but...( they 're smileys, don't look at them sideways, they're just the heads at random front or side views.) This for all of you that are confused, an example: ) ( the '' is the eye and the ')' is the face...get it? Enjoy!

) hey... guess what I got! (--) zzz...sleeping

(.) you...aren't listening..are you... (0 oh man don't cry! What do you have?

(-) a lollie pop! Heehee ( you're so dumb!

) sniff...waa... ( oh crap...

,) waaaaaaaahhh (flying tears) (.) I didn't mean it! Good for you! (faking)

(o) nyah nyah! You don't have a lollie! (- I'm going back to sleep

(:.:) heehee wee! (--) snoooore...

Continued in future chaps


	4. ch4 Intruder

A/N: ok...you people feel special. The last two chapters came out in mere days! I couldn't sleep as much because ideas would pop into my head and I had to type them up....usually I like to update every week, but every 3 days is cool too. (In some cases every other day, I'm so sad...) That's one thing about ! The update won't show for 24 hrs, not that I'm complaining...but I do update about every 3 days. So if you're impatient look it up at 'A Single Spark' under the same title.  
  
Intruder   
  
Sesshoumaru rose early per usual, just before dawn. It was always a habit, ever since he was a little pup, to watch the birth of a new day. His mother always said the last star to disappear from the sky would be her wishing him a good morning. Even now, he wished that last star a good morning. Such a childish action, one of the only he still did. It was in tribute and memory of his mother.  
  
--That reminds me...I should fix up her garden, well after the snow melts, but with the war...once again my mother falls to second priority--  
  
The prince was now perched above his balcony, on the roof. There was a small ledge above his chambers, designed for look outs or scouts. From this post he could see mid way through the forests. The torrents or leaves were still holding the weight of the snow and dipping towards the ground with the effort. The iced over ponds and lakes. Soon the river beds would all been overflowing, pregnant with water from the melting snow.  
  
His gaze continued farther, forests were all his perceptive eyes could catch. Behind him were mountains in the far out distance, on the border of the North and West. There were also mountains of the border of the South and the West. Unlike the West, the South was much more penetrable, with its flat plains and plentiful fields that thrived in the spring and summer. Millions of wild flowers, sakura blossoms seemed to cover the land in a blanket of pink and white, and luscious crops that held demand all over the four cardinal points.  
  
The West was an ominous force that in its self represented the lord that ruled beneath its wings. The forests, where spirits ran free, caves, and other shadowed places that allowed protection to lower class demons filled the territory. Then, of course, the most feared of all, Mount Ellafebra. (A/N: made up .) This was a once rampant and explosive volcano that lays on the outer most edge of the west, right next the sea. The lava would run all the way to the sea, and black rivers still surge to life every now and then. All inhabitants that once lived there were buried in ash. (Like Pompeii, sort of)  
  
There were rumors that only wood elves would risk living in those areas. This was all myth to Sesshoumaru.  
  
--Pfft. Elves were an ancient race that has long been extinct. –  
  
After all, if anyone would know if they lived, he would. He was sent there to train when the volcano was still active. Testing his powers compared to Mother Nature. He would try to calm the rogue beast (volcano) before all life was destroyed. Sesshoumaru was successful. He gained much respect for those efforts.  
  
His thoughts ventured to his youth, but eventually turned to the woman slave now sleeping in one of the nicer guest rooms. His father wanted her to be treated like a diplomat from another land, and so she was. Sesshoumaru was adverse and still was to the idea, but again he couldn't go against his father's wishes. He was also required, by his father, to test her skills in offense and defense. Then train her if necessary, in order to learn more about a person, their fighting style told stories when their mouth said little.  
  
In Kagome's Room  
  
Kagome's face contorted, in silent screams. Her body shifted uneasily, tossing and turning looking for an escape from the nightmarish vision torturing her subconscious.  
  
Sesshoumaru padded noiselessly into the woman's room; since he knew she was still asleep. Her body wasn't visible, but he could hear her movements behind the Japanese changing screen. Her aura was slightly distressed, but he paid no heed to it. Humans commonly had nightmares, she'd wake soon he imagined. He waited about ten minutes, listening to her tossing and turning. His patience wasn't immeasurable, it had limits and the girl was amazingly reaching them.  
  
The demon unconcealed his aura, and let loose a bolt of youki. It wasn't anything too strong so as not to alert surrounding youkai, but enough to shake the human from her slumber.  
  
He was rewarded with a small squeak followed swiftly by a loud crash. Kieina, already on her way down the hall, rushed into the room. One look at Sesshoumaru and they both trespassed into the sleeping area. Kieina smirked, and covered said smile with her hand, at the scene before her. "Shall I bring breakfast here, my prince?" Kieina asked. "Yes, but not much. She'll be training today." Sesshoumaru replied curtly.  
  
Kieina then cast one last glance before leaving to retrieve the sustenance. Sesshoumaru could hear her soft chuckling as she traveled back down the hallway. Turning his attention to the girl, he saw the human in a sprawl on the floor.  
  
The woman-child had been so startled that she had practically leapt out of bed. This would have been fine, had her feet not gotten tangled in her sheets. The blankets were now all pulled to one side, but since they were tucked in her feet were dangling above the ground.  
  
Kagome had flipped from her side and was now lying on her back. Her feet remained entangled in the bedding and her arms were crossed, resting against her chest. Sesshoumaru left her there, waiting for her to right herself. He was baiting his time for when she would cast out her line to pull him in. Soon enough, a furious female rounded the corner of the screen to face him. She obviously hadn't bothered to fix her appearance. Seeing as how her yukata was slightly disheveled, revealing the right side of her collar bone. The opening slipped down, still resting on her shoulders, but showed the top curve of her breasts.  
  
Her appearance wasn't what trapped his attention. It was the utter disbelief in her eyes, still slightly shining with unshed tears. Her eyes seemed to give him 'I can't believe it's true' look. He was puzzled as to what this was concerning, but pushed it aside for later. She was almost shaking, with anger or fear he didn't know. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then reopened them again. Their normal clear cobalt colors shown through, but there were gray dashes randomly throughout their depths.  
  
"What was that?!" She asked somewhat calmly. "...." Silence Kagome sighed and shook her head lightly. "You're going to train under my guidance. Eat and then have Kieina direct you towards the dojo." Sesshoumaru then turned on his heel and swept from the room. The only sound created by his exit was soft rustle of clothes.  
  
It was then that Kagome gave herself a once over glanced and squeaked with embarrassment at the way she had shown herself to the arrogant prince. Not that he probably cared, but it was indecent.  
  
--How could I have not noticed this?!—  
  
Kagome dashed across the room. Beyond the foot of her bed, about 8 feet, were two doors. The doorway to the right lead directly into the bathroom and upon entering the left, one would come to a slim hallway. The hallway wasn't more than 3-4 feet wide and was about 20 foot stretch of wooden planks. At the end, she reached yet another door that led to the changing chamber. (To be more specific than before)  
  
The female entered to change her clothes. She would then eat and prepare for the torture that was anticipated when spending an afternoon with Sesshoumaru.  
  
In the Dojo  
  
Sesshoumaru dodged her sloppily made attack. He then sidestepped to swipe the bokken and snap her in the side. The girl whimpered and hesitated holding her bruised side. "You're not trying." For once Kagome didn't say anything. This was completely different from her past behavior, and her other sarcastic or determined snaps that she threw hazardly back into his face. No, the girl before him was silent. Her face shadowed by her bangs, obviously buried in her own thoughts again.  
  
--How can I hit him? I-I'm not even trying. Master Taeu (tay-ew) would be ashamed. He and Kaede, they tried so hard to teach me and now I can't even bring myself to attack. That dream...it was so horrible...so much pain--  
  
Kagome's thin frame was racked with a sudden shudder. Sesshoumaru tilted his head to the side slightly, as if the view point would give him the answers to his jigsaw puzzle that seemed to have a million pieces.  
  
He inwardly sighed. She was distracted. He had no intention of hurting her beyond bruises, but it seems she would have to learn the hard way.  
  
Sesshoumaru, instead of charging directly, swept to the side. He brushed his bokken to outwards to the right, aiming for her left shoulder. But right before he could strike her, a large crack sounded through the dojo as her bokken raised in one fluid motion, perfectly blocking his attack. There wasn't a weak spot that his trained eyes could spot. He studied her face, through her bangs, he could see her eyes. They were dangerously slit and a slight purple had leaked into the once frustrated blue irises.  
  
In Kagome's Mind  
  
You see a boy, a young one. His long silver hair had been pulled back into a single braid to trail along his back, most likely keeping his hair from tangling. He had two sets of red marks on each cheek. He stood there, in the room, but not really seen.  
  
In front of him were two people, joyously involved in wedding vows. The boy's cold eyes seemed to harden even more at the sight.  
  
The picture fuzzes to retrace back in time, to see the same little boy in front of a cave, near a high ledge. The boy's cheeks were stained with silver tears and his chest heaved with repressed sobs. In his arms was a beautiful woman. She had striking red hair and brilliant blue eyes. Her eyes, though, were now clouded and dim. No longer full of the love that she had most likely breathed into her son's life.  
  
The woman is covered in a layer of blood. The boy fell to his knees and lifted his hand to caress her cheek. As if hoping to replace the warmth that now escaped the skin. And only a few words escaped his lips, one he would never repeat ever again. "Ai Shiteru....haha-ue" (mother)  
  
Kagome shuddered for the second time. She stood there unknowingly by the boy and passed woman. With her abilities, she could see the woman's soul departing from her body. With desperation, she reached out to it. She could save her, she could. Kagome released a gasp. The female demon's soul...was pure white. No evil or darkness tinted its unique brilliance.  
  
It reminded her of her own mother. Kagome wished her mother had such a soul. No, her okaasan had a thick darkness. It was a wonder it didn't carry over to her child. She turned around and there behind her, there he stood. Naraku, her master, stood right before her, with his beloved sword in hand.  
  
"Wench, how dare you leave." He replied maliciously.  
  
The man raised his sword and aimed for her left shoulder. His wavy hair caught the wind and glistened with an unnatural inky nature in the sun. As if all the light had been swept into those locks and wasn't released, all light left this sunny world. The clouds now dominated the sky. They were gray and the air suddenly seemed thick. It practically choked Kagome and she could feel the moisture of the atmosphere on the bare skin of her face and hands.  
  
She looked up at the man. He knew. Oh yes, he knew all about the secret she had to tried to hide. To save her freedom she hid it from the world. She moved around and never got close to anyone for fear they'd find out. In the end, it was taken away. Everything she loved, everything she cared for, was gone.  
  
"I hate you." She spoke the words with such evil that her words seemed thick to the core with it. Her eyes shined purple. She would avenge her death...Leina. Kagome then let her power take hold of her and let go of the restraints she put on her body.  
  
In reality  
  
"I hate you."  
  
The girl had such the words with such emotion. Emotion so evil and her eyes shined bright purple. An unnatural glow seemed to fill her. A tingle ran down his spine and his instincts were screaming at him to leave, but he couldn't move. He stood, mesmerized to the spot as he watched the light enfold her.  
  
His hand reached out, unconsciously. The light around the girl did not refuse his touch. It warmed his skin and pulled him in. A living fire was around him, but it seemed to be more protecting than evil or harmful.  
  
He saw her, sitting in a puddle of limbs on the ground. He realized, now, that he had been pulled into her mind through touching her. But the girl in the subconscious was a younger version of what he found in the forest that lone night. She had tears in her eyes that threatened to flood her plush cheeks.  
  
He pulled her up, gentler than he intended. He picked her up and she curled into his arms, accepting their security.  
  
Flashing back to reality, the world seemed so much duller. With the annoying female now wrapped in his arms, Sesshoumaru turned and left the dojo.  
  
In Kagome's room  
  
--Groan...and once again I wake up somewhere other than where I fell asleep.—  
  
Kagome raised and entered her own personal bathroom. (A/N: I wish I had one...) The ivory fixtures gleamed in their cleanliness. She turned the handle to release the soon-to-be steaming water. Pouring in a soft, jasmine scented bubble bath, she watched as the light colored streaks swirled their way to disappear. The substance left behind numeral bubbles in its stead. Kagome deftly unclothed and slipped into one of her only comforts.  
  
The water hugged her body and created miniatures waves with every one of her slight movements. She was almost enticed back into dreamland when a loud horn sounded not far from her quarters.  
  
She recognized that sound and it was never good when it was used. She jumped from the small pool-like bath tub. She grabbed a towel and dried herself quickly. Then only clad in the short, fuzzy towel she opened the door that connected the bathroom to the changing room.  
  
Throwing the used towel in a basket just inside the changing room, she pranced hurriedly to the armoires. She chose a soft rose colored yukata. It had blood red roses on it whose lush, green petals contrasted greatly. Pulling a green obi around her that efficiently tied the complementary colors of the roses together.  
  
Brushing her hair quickly, she slipped on her getas and left her room. Kagome had gone a few feet when she realized something wasn't right. Her guard was missing and Kieina wasn't in her room.  
  
Kieina had been only a few doors down in a small servant's room. Said room was meant for servants to rest in, so they could always be close to their masters if they were ever needed at night.  
  
The southern slave girl padded silently down the hall and opened the closest shoji screen that led to the outside world. No one, she could spot not one person. She began to panic.  
  
--Are we under attack?! Oh that dream have been a premonition? Is Naraku here to reclaim me???—  
  
Least to say, Kagome didn't do too well under stress. She's like a frantic deer, jumping from one ledge to the next, sooner or later she'll tire and miss the edge.  
  
She, somewhat stupidly, left the castle and entered the forest that lied only a few feet away, from the covered walkway and shoji screens.  
  
With Sesshoumaru in the Library  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting in his library. All day yesterday he sat at the girl's bed. No, not because he wanted to watch over her. He was almost entranced by her aura. The whole way back to her room, a thrumming power had been flowing and receding from her body.  
  
The power seemed to call to him, pulling, reaching out to him. It called to his beast and aroused it from its dormancy. Normally, if this were to happen, he'd have to fight his carnal side to keep control. But his beast, for once, seemed one with him.  
  
He was puzzled then and still was. The girl's energy brought out his carnal side, yet it also gave them combined control, where both sides of his soul were one and were complete. He could feel the combined power flow through him and passed his humanoid form. It was a yellow potency.  
  
When he reached the girl's room and laid her on top of the covers, her ambience continued to change colors. It was a whirl of hues and tints, some he couldn't even understand. There were more emotions then he could keep track of, combining with others beside it, morphing into new ones. It was a color wheel of tertiary, primary, and secondary combinations.  
  
After an hour the power started to level off. It pulled itself back into the core of the girl's being as a purplish energy gathered it up. It was a kind of restraint for power that couldn't be controlled. Her miko powers he realized now, though it had taken him some research in his library and some continued thought.  
  
That was where he was now, the library. His head jolted upright. Sesshoumaru could feel a large youki aura headed in this direction. But instead of charging forth like the animal the aura felt like it could be, the creature lurked around. It twisted its way around trees, under bushes, as if it knew that he knew it was there.  
  
The thing slithered and slinked its way towards the castle. Sesshoumaru stood up from his seat to go meet the intruder who was trespassing so far into the western territory.  
  
Outside  
  
Sesshoumaru stood on the roof of the Eastern wing. The air blew his hair from his shoulders, whipping it gently. Looking around he could see lines of bodies, guards that had been killed by the beast. Most likely he'd kill one than hide in the shadows for the next one to find his fried and search for the killer, than strikes when he wasn't expecting it. A horn was blown behind him from the building, ringing in his ears, announcing an intruder. Several guards rushed towards the scene. One he noticed as the girl's guard. The beast was going to lure them into the woods, where they'd be at a large disadvantage. Kagome's guard was killed first by rushing towards the woods.  
  
Sesshoumaru leapt down in front of the others, stopping them from entering. He told them to return to their post, and they did obediently. He turned towards the beast when another wind brought a horrible stench to his sensitive nose, blood and lots of it. It took a lot of will not to cover his sensitive nose. One that was now stinging from the mistreatment it was receiving.  
  
The beast stepped from behind the underbrush where it had been hiding. He stepped to the side and sped towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
--He's fast...but not fast enough. –  
  
Sesshoumaru unsheathed Tokijin and slashed straight through the abominable creature's thick skin. He was about to leave, when he hear something behind him. The creature's body was regenerating. The body, once torn in half, was now completely one. The only hint that it had been damaged was the blood that still streamed over his reddish skin. His long white hair blew in the wind. He then recognized this demon.  
  
Goshinki was a renowned assassin for Naraku. He'd been rumored to have psychic powers, but they were no match compared to Sesshoumaru's mental blockades. They would not help him in this fight.  
  
Goshinki's power of regeneration came from some sort of magical object that he possessed inside his disgusting corpse that helped him avoid all injuries. Sesshoumaru would just have to find it.  
  
The demon prince sent out several waves of his psyche to scan for power traces in Goshinki. There was a large amount in his chest, right by his breast bone. He should have known. Any demon would keep something so powerful close to their heart.  
  
He charged forth, catching Goshinki of guard seeing as how he'd been just standing there for several minutes. Sesshoumaru's clawed hand ripped through Goshinki's rib cage to tear the object from its encasement. Goshinki in the meantime melted away to nothing but bones and sand.  
  
He was puzzled now. It was known that the demon worked for Naraku. He entered his study and continued to peruse the subject of Goshinki. He entered the room adjacent to his study and crossed the room to head for the secret chamber in the recesses of the wall.  
  
He slid his claw along the wall in a silent manner, sliding it along an almost impossible to see vein of indentation in the rock. A small click and wall slid to the side allowing his entrance. He entered and walked directly through the number of treasures he kept in there.  
  
He found what he was looking for. It was a plain black box. He unlocked it with his mind, seeing as how the key had been lost centuries before. He placed the glowing sphere inside and closed the container relocking it instantly. This box was no ordinary encasement. It was lined and shrouded with many ancient containment and concealing spells. It was impossible to open unless you were the owner of the object inside or if you had the only key in existence.  
  
He knew nothing about this object, but he did know many demons and humans with evil in the hearts would search for Goshinki just for the jeweled sphere. He didn't want demons after him for an object he had barely any knowledge about.  
  
He slipped the box behind his thick armor in a small slot normally meant for a hidden dagger. It was easily accessible to him, but not to anyone else. His thoughts returned to Goshinki.  
  
--The beast could have been here for the slave, but then why would he be on this side of the castle? Unless...it was all just a distraction, so another could get the girl.--  
  
After the display of power the girl displayed, he couldn't allow this. He could only hope that he wasn't too late. But it had been only a few minutes, perhaps ten.  
  
He once again, sent out his psychic waves to search for her miko powers. He growled. The girl had run into the forest. She wasn't off the castle grounds yet, but she was far into the shadowed woods where it was easy to get lost.  
  
He sped in her direction. This girl was becoming more of a hassle, but was also becoming even more interesting.  
  
In the Forest  
  
--Crap! I'm lost...again! What is this?! –  
  
Kagome sighed. Her feet hurt and of course she was lost. She never did have a good sense of direction and she kept falling over the stupid tree roots. She would swear that they raised themselves just to get a kick out of watching her fall. She turned to roughly kick one with her foot. She screeched and began hopping because she forgot she was wearing open toed sandals, not boots like she normally wore.  
  
She should have stayed at the castle, she knew that. But her miko and her hidden powers had told her to run. That is wasn't safe and she never doubted her hidden powers. Especially since they rarely ever intervened unless she was in real danger or were able to break their containment scrolls...like yesterday.  
  
Kagome trudged forward, continuing and only hoping she could find something familiar. But that's when it hit her. Like destiny calling out to her! She heard voices!! Beautiful, splendid voices! Oh...they were yelling. A man and a woman, she noticed as she crawled cautiously towards them. They weren't human. She cursed silently.  
  
Suddenly the man stopped mid-sentence and turned in her direction. He had a puzzled look on his face. In a flash he was gone and before Kagome could react she was hoisted up by the collar. She looked up into his face. It was handsome, in a rough sort of way.  
  
--Not at all like Sesshoumaru...(her eyes widen comically) I can't believe I just thought that! And about that pompous ass of a dog....—  
  
The demon tilted his head to the side as he observed the girl. First she seemed in a daze, then disgusted, and now she had her arms across her chest and her head turned to the side. Her face held an irritated scowl. He placed her on her feet abruptly causing her to stumble to catch her balance.  
  
Kagome looked at the man again. His cobalt eyes shined with youth. His long black hair was pulled into a high pony tail on top of his head. He wore a fur headband and armor. He also had pointed ears and a fuzzy brown tail.  
  
--A wolf demon....—  
  
She looked at the other woman in the clearing. She had jealousy in her sparkling emerald eyes. She obviously held the man, so aptly studying her, in her affections. Her red hair sparkled healthily and was pulled in two braids. A wolf demon also, it would seem. She gulped.  
  
"Well...heh..heh...I'll just be leaving now." Kagome said awkwardly. She'd do anything to get away from the heated stares. One was looking at her with lust and the other was part jealousy, part hatred.  
  
She turned to leave when someone grabbed her wrist.  
  
With Sesshoumaru  
  
He sniffed the clearing. She had been here just recently. Her scent was strongest against a tree root. She'd obviously kicked it. Seeing how he could sense a dying wavelength of pain. He turned his head abruptly as a wind blew in his direction. Her scent once more entangled in its streams. He jetted to the left and into a clearing.  
  
He found her conversing with two wolf demons. He recognized them from the Northern tribes. Kouga the leader of said tribe was giving her a heated look of lust. The other female was Ayame and was awarding the girl with a look of jealousy and hatred. The girl noticed all this for she tried to leave.  
  
"Well...heh..heh...I'll just be leaving now." But before she could take more than one step Sesshoumaru stepped from the underbrush, announcing himself to the persons there by grabbing the girl's wrist.  
  
All in the clearing Kagome gasped as she looked into the irritated eyes of the demon prince. His gaze was molten and blazed with a burning fire that captivated her. Realizing she was staring, she bowed her head.  
  
Sesshoumaru could see the blush staining her cheeks a cherry color. He had to admit it enhanced her beauty, but only to himself, never out loud would he say such a thing.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to the once forgotten wolves. He nodded in their direction before turning to leave, throwing Kagome over his shoulder ungracefully.  
  
Kagome sighed, she had been here before. Kagome was silently glad to be back with the demon prince, even though he was dangerous, he was familiar. And she was getting used to his 'mood swings,' as she called them.  
  
Kouga wanted to call out, but he didn't have the authority to. The prince was his senior in age, power, and wisdom. Not to say Kouga wasn't a push over, he'd kept his own in many battles. He'd gained the respect of his tribe, even at such a young age. Plus he was a high member in Inutaisho's army, a high ranking general.  
  
He shrugged and turned back to the girl who now had her back to him. They had been arguing over the direction to head for their tribe. Only Ayame could argue with him, for she was just below him in command. She was almost his rival and was wise when it came to most things. Inutaisho had wanted them to continuously patrol the Northern border for spies, etc. They'd already caught several. He ran to catch up to the fire beauty, whom he held in high respects.  
  
With Sesshoumaru and Kagome  
  
The silent man carrying her never said a word on the trip back. He just carried her silently. Kagome was awed, and thankful, that he was carrying her. No one had ever done that before. Even if she was on the edge of dying, she had to make it on her own.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't believe how far she'd gotten. She was almost to the Northern Mountains. A dangerous area, but he could tell by the way her scent has meandered around that she had been lost. He wasn't sure if there had been another demon, one to steal her. He could sense nor smell anyone in the vicinity.  
  
They reached the castle by night fall. He placed her down in front of her door. A new guard was standing there, Kagome noticed.  
  
--Did something happen that I'm not aware of?—  
  
She turned questioning eyes to the prince, only to find him looking back at her with stoic, passive features. He then turned to leave saying, "Stay in your quarters from now on, unless your attendant is with you," over his shoulder.  
  
--Don't know why I expected anything less from him. I'll just weasel it out of Kieina!--  
  
She smiled, glancing once more at the retreating back of the prince as it turned the corner of the hallway. She bowed and introduced herself to her guard, which startled him, just like it had the previous one. She giggled and turned to enter her room.  
  
-to be continued-  
  
Extra! Thanks again to all who reviewed! I love getting reviews...it lets me know you like my writing. Anyway here's a poem or saying whatever you want to call it. I think it's pretty cool.  
  
people may decide you're a child but what they don't understand the things you deal with everyday are more than they could deal with throughout their entire lives i may be a child but I'm danger beguile inside me is a waiting passion to emerge-  
  
Oh and I got an email that talked about how Inuyasha always wanted to be a full fledged demon. And the writer of the email said that 'fledged' means to supply the feathers needed for flight. After that, the thoughts of Inuyasha in the form of a canary popped into my head. Thought I'd share that with you all. Until next time! 


	5. ch5 Friends in unlikely places

A/N: Ok...I planned to update yesterday, but I decided to add an extra scene, which happened to be about 2000 words! Whew! So, this is a lot longer than I planned. But no problem, more for you all to read. I just kept having to add parts to fill in the gaps. This should answer a lot of questions brewing in your mind about my story. I know I left a lot of open questions without answers. Enjoy!

Friends in Unlikely Places

Kagome opened her door and as if she were moving in slow motion, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her room looked normal except for the sitting room. The chairs were upturned and the desk shattered. Suddenly air escaped her lungs.

--The jewel! I didn't get to return it to Kikyo yet! Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, please be there!—

Kagome rushed to the left plush chair and searched below it, where a hidden plank had been placed. She'd spent the good part of one night prying it up and digging a small hole big enough for the jewel and the scroll concealing its power that lured demons.

Kagome wilted. It was gone. She'd tried so hard to get it and then to escape Naraku, just to bring it back to its protector, Kikyo. That's why she'd been in the west. The village lied on the borders of the South and the West.

--If I just hadn't gotten lost! That forsaken forest...—

She'd wandered hoping to find it. She didn't know its exact location. Then she'd run into that pack of rampant wolves destroying one village. She lured it away hoping to save some lives, then gotten herself lost.

--I was lucky I could hide my scent long enough to lose those hungry mongrels.—

It was then that Kagome's guard entered her room, suspecting something was wrong. He'd knocked, but when she didn't reply, he'd come right in and was now standing in her doorway aghast.

There she was, the once smiling young woman who'd introduced herself like she was an equal. Now she was sitting on the ripped carpet of her sitting room amongst the shambles that would be once considered furniture. She had a dismal look on her face, yet no tears were on her cheeks and none held in her eyes.

She looked at him now. Her eyes widened slightly, a sad glaze in her orbs. Her face was slightly paler and she was now biting her lip.

"I'll go get the master!" Her piped up unexpectedly, his voice appeared loud in the silent room.

She nodded and stood to try and right the damaged room. The left chair covering the plank had its legs ripped off and was casually thrown to the side. She knew who did this. Kagome could tell it was Goshinki by the disgusting, pungent aura left behind. Goshinki was Naraku's lap dog. He was a big, ugly, disgusting thing whose only use was his psychic powers.

Sesshoumaru's study

Sesshoumaru looked over the letter before him once again. It was written from Kieina. She had been sent to the south as a spy along with Suna (sue- na). Suna was his father's personal favorite of all his spies and she never failed on her missions. The two had been sent down deep into the heart of the south to discover the progress of the southern armies and supplies. His father would be returning in a matter of weeks. He would need to provide a full report of the south's progress.

Sesshoumaru placed the letter in a draw of his desk and locked it. He then rose from his chair. The jewel his taken from the demon Goshinki still invaded his thoughts. It bothered him that he knew nothing of its origin.

A half an hour later

Sesshoumaru was researching the object in his many scrolls of myths looking for information on the jewel. He was pacing back and forth in the room as he had been for several hours, book in hand. He had a pair of glasses on his nose. He normally had no use for them except for this.

The scrolls were all ancient and therefore written in a demon language. Only the lords knew of it and very few could still speak it, let alone translate. The letters were tiny, barely the size of an ant. This was because the scrolls spoke of dangerous magic, etc and the writers didn't want just anyone to be able to read its secrets. Sesshoumaru needed the glasses just to magnify the words enough to be able translate. This he would never admit out loud. If it wasn't for his in depth studies, he wouldn't know the language at all.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He would have ignored it, per usual, when there was an unwanted intrusion. Except for the fact that the person outside the door, he recognized as the woman-child's guard. He growled. That woman gave him no ounce of peace, bothering him with her nonsense every second.

--If she's run off again...I'll send a hit out on her head, get rid of her. –

He threw open the door, scaring the guard to the extreme that he scooted against the wall of the hallway. Then dropped to his knees, with his hands squarely on the ground and head bowed, cowering.

"Pardon m-me, my lord. I did not..." The guard couldn't finish his sentence for Sesshoumaru interrupted. "What is it?" He finished harshly, a growl threatening to escape his chest.

"Raiven-sama's room...has been ransacked m'lord." He said his voice slightly stronger.

Sesshoumaru looked at the man over his glasses. He winced. That was his mistake; he hadn't even bothered to check her room before he left her there.

The prince turned to enter his study. The guard looked up thinking the prince didn't care and was about to leave, when Sesshoumaru swept by. The book and glasses now absent from his person he shut his office door and proceeded to the girl's room. The guard followed obediently at his heels.

At Kagome's Room

Sesshoumaru entered Kagome's room and looked around to find her sitting down on one of the steps in front of him that led down into her room. Her head was resting in her hands, her hair falling over her shoulders. He could sense her exhaustion, not physically, but mentally.

His eyes flitted to the poorly resurrected sitting room. The girl didn't too badly of a job really with what she had left to work with.

"Sesshoumaru-sama.." Her voice was soft, with a sad twist to it. Sesshoumaru was intrigued as to why she would give him the proper title now? "Gomen nasai, for the furniture." She continued.

--She acts as if it is her fault...how could I not have sensed someone entering her room?—

"It was destroyed by a demon known as Goshinki, a servant to Naraku." Sesshoumaru caught the obvious distaste when she repeated his name out loud. Sesshoumaru still didn't reply. "He..was after something, an artifact actually. A dangerous one by the name of the Shikon no Tama," Kagome swallowed. "I should have told you it was in my possession at the beginning. I know that now. I wanted to return it to its protector. That..is why I was wandering around the western territories late at night." She sighed and rubbed her hands on her weary eyes. "What does this artifact do?" he asked.

By this time, the guard had left to request new chairs and table for the girl and was absent during this conversation. Sesshoumaru sent him off after the woman's first statement.

"It can increase a demon's power by ten. If Naraku gets it..." She stopped there to allow his imagination to act. Destruction, total destruction would be the effect. That or enslavement under Naraku's complete control.

"Where is this protector?" "A miko. In a small village on the border of the south and west." She replied automatically. "Follow me." He replied shortly and turned to leave the room.

Kagome remained where she was sitting, confused. She was trying to count how many mood swings he's had since she's known him. She lost track when she was hoisted up semi-harshly by a strong grip on her elbow.

After a few steps, Kagome wrenched her arm from his grip and observed the beginning of a nasty bruise on her pale, sensitive skin. She gave him an annoyed look, but he wasn't paying attention. Just looking ahead and leading them to who knows where.

A few minutes later in Sesshoumaru's Study

Kagome found herself being pushed through a large wooden door. She was standing in a normal office, or as normal as possible with stacks of scrolls and old, worn out books on shelves behind an oaken desk. There wasn't a rug or chair or anything, forcing the other person to stand or sit on the ground.

--Must not have many visitors...or knowing Sesshoumaru this is just to make himself feel more important. –

She snickered at the last comment.

Sesshoumaru had continued through this room and into an adjoining room, ordering her to stay where she was and to not touch anything. Kagome repeated this in her head giving Sesshoumaru a squeaky mock voice which made her giggle.

Sesshoumaru could hear the girl giggling in the other room, and he could only guess what would make her laugh. The woman changed moods so quickly it was hard to keep track, and she said he had mood swings...

He mentally scoffed. His unpredictability was a valuable asset.

The prince opened the secret niche in the wall of his reading room. He walked to the place where he'd hidden the mysterious jewel. Gathering it and placing it in the sleeve of his haori, he closed his private safe.

Kagome jumped at the snap of a shoji screen. Sesshoumaru was now seating himself in his chair behind the desk. Just to annoy him, Kagome sat herself on the empty corner of his desk. He looked at her with a hint of annoyance in his eyes, but Kagome missed it completely.

A pulse was sent through her, her lips parted slightly her breathing slightly faster. Her eyes glazed over.

--The jewel! It's close, if I can only pinpoint its location. It's hidden I can feel a fog around it clouding my senses.—

Sesshoumaru watched the girl with curiosity. She was sitting, her back ramrod straight, with a look of concentration on her facial features. Her hands periodically clenched and unclenched. Sesshoumaru reached out and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

The girl gave a squeak something of an 'eep' and ended up popping off his desk. She now remained standing facing him, holding a hand to her chest trying to slow her racing heart. She blinked a few times and looked at him.

He pulled the box from his sleeve and her eyes widened considerably. "The jewel! You...have it?" Her statement ended up as more of a question, to which he stiffly nodded. "You wish to return this?" The girl's visage brightened, a smile gracing her lips. She nodded enthusiastically. "Very well. We will leave in two days time and travel to this village." "Arigato! But...how did you come to possess it?" She asked tilting her head to the side in curiosity. "I killed Goshinki." He replied simply, seeing how specific details were unnecessary.

Kagome was awed. The demon before her, she once thought as arrogant and believing himself better than everyone else.

--Perhaps he is. If he could defeat Goshinki and act so casual about it..he must be strong. –

Sesshoumaru was slightly perturbed by her expression. Her eyes shown with admiration and she was smiling. She'd never smiled at him before, like that anyways. Her next statement startled him even more. "I am most grateful to you Sesshoumaru-sama," She then followed said words with a deep bow. "Good night then." She then smiled once more and left the office, leaving a speechless Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was never speechless. His stoic mask revealed his puzzlement only by then slightest widening of his eyes. He blinked. Then sat to return to the book he was reading before the interruption. He wanted to know more about this Shikon no Tama.

The next day

Kagome stirred from her sleep. Her eyelids still heavy. She opened her eyes squeaked when her brilliant blue eyes met warm chocolate brown. The person moved back surprised when Kagome 'eep'ed. (weird word) The stunning brown eyes belonged to a small child.

The girl grinned sheepishly. "So it is true!" She chirped. "What is?" Kagome asked, getting over her shock. "People say if you stare at someone long 'nough they look atcha." The girl replied.

She was now sitting on her rump on the edge of Kagome's bed. She was wearing a yellow and orange checkered kimono with bubbles decorating the fabric that stopped at her knees. The child was a human female with shoulder length black hair that was pulled into a side pony tail. The child laughed was a bubbly sound that seemed to constantly leap from her throat.

Kagome smiled at her warmly. "I'm Kagome. What's your name?" "Rin's name is Rin!" The happy child chirped.

Kagome reached over and tweaked the child's nose replying, "Wanna play?" The child's eyes brightened immeasurably and she nodded enthusiastically. Kagome raised herself from her bed to change. "Wait here. Let me go change really quick."

Kagome raced into her dress chambers. She then changed into a simple pale blue yukata with a dark blue obi with plain flat sandals on her feet. She liked this color blue because it brought out the color of her eyes about three shades, or so it seemed. She also liked it because it could get dirty and be easily cleaned.

She then walked out into her main room, but Kagome was shocked to see that Rin had disappeared. The older woman searched her room. Her head turned in one direction and she stifled a laugh. She headed to the window beyond the sitting room at the far back corner. It was possibly the farthest spot from the bathroom door. Kagome could hear Rin giggling from behind the cloth.

Kagome put up a fake routine. She waltzed around the room looking behind the furniture and in the closets. She eventually collapsed on her stairs with her head in her hands. "Oh! Woes me! Where can she be?" Kagome said in an overly dramatic voice. "Kagome-sama! I'm right here!" Rin said as she jumped put from behind the curtain.

Kagome looked at her with fake tears in her eyes. This expression was then replaced by an evil smirk. The older woman than pounced on the younger. Kagome grabbed Rin by the waist and lifted her into the air. Kagome then spun around in a circle with Rin at arm's length, causing the child to laugh.

Rin pulled herself from Kagome's grasp and ran from the room. Charging down the hall, she called over her small shoulder, "Can't catch me!" "Is that a challenge?" Kagome laughed and followed, except much slower of course.

Kagome slinked down the hallway opening the shoji screens looking for Rin. She was surprised that every room was decorated differently.

--Is every room in this joint specialized! –

Kagome laughed. Tai was wearing off on her.

--I wonder where Tai is now..last time I saw him, we were both in Naraku's castle. He was the one who helped me escape, I owe him big. He turned against Naraku just to help me.—

She then heard Rin's cheerful voice just around the corner. She smirked and began creeping to the adjoining hall. Once reaching the end she leapt out expecting to land on a little girl.

Instead she jumped into a much larger body. Arms wrapped around her to help her stand up. "I'm very sorry, I-" Kagome paused when she looked up at who it was she ran into. There stood the ice prince Sesshoumaru.

--Hold on a second! Is..is that a smile?—

As if Sesshoumaru read her thoughts, the slightest hint of an upturn twitch of his lips disappeared. "You should be less careless. What if I were an enemy? I'm sure they wouldn't help you back up to your feet." "Ok, ok! I got it! I said I was sorry..." Kagome muttered the last part and crossed her arms across her chest. Suddenly Rin piped in. "Sesshoumaru-same, Kagome-sama and I were playing tag! Do you wanna play too?"

The young girl had a hopeful look in her eyes, her hands were clasped under her chin. It made Kagome knees weak. Only one thought was in her head as she observed the girl's puppy dog eyes.

--Awwwww...--

But these thoughts were broken as another vein of thinking came into her mind.

--Man, no one can refuse that...not even Sesshoumaru.—

Kagome chuckled, a view of Sesshoumaru chasing the little girl around a field popped into her head. Just the thought of it made her laugh harder.

Sesshoumaru gave the girl a threatening glare. "Another time Rin, I have work to do." "Will you read me a story tonight before bed?" The girl asked somewhat discouraged. "Hai." (yes) At his answer the girl's happiness suddenly burst full force into view. "Come Kagome-sama! I'll take you to the garden! We can play hide and go seek!"

Rin then grabbed the older woman's hand and dragged her in the opposite direction. Sesshoumaru watched them tear away back down the hall. At the sight, a grin just slightly more pronounced than a smirk graced his lips. He always knew how lonely the child became with only Jaken to play with.

--Perhaps this woman has another practical use.—

With that her turned and continued on his way to his study as he was before Rin had stopped him to converse.

An hour later in the garden

Kagome was laying in a field on her back, her eyes closed enjoying the warmth of sun of her skin. Rin lay at her side. They were both exhausted from playing an intense game of tackle hide and go seek. Rin put her head on Kagome's shoulder, waking the older woman from her light doze.

"Ka-sama...how do you know Sesshoumaru-sama?" "Well Rin-chan, he found me out in the forest unconscious. I was injured and he brought me back here."

--That's not exactly a lie. He did do those things..among others. She seems to love and idolize him so much, I can't ruin that.—

Rim eyes widened and she hugged Kagome's stomach. "Sesshoumaru-sama saved Rin too!" The child exclaimed, though her voice was slightly muffled against Kagome's stomach. The vibration tickled and caused Kagome to laugh.

"I didn't know that Rin-chan!" "Yea!" Rin's voice was lower now and held a sad twist, "Rin was lost in the woods and these wolves attacked Rin! Rin was so scared!" The memory obviously still haunted the young girl because she trembled and Kagome embraced her in a motherly hold.

"But then Sesshoumaru-same swooped down and saved Rin from the mean wolves!" The child was now sitting up and punching the air with her fists while making sound effects. The previous slave couldn't have but smile.

--I always seem to smile around her. I can't help, but laugh around her. She reminds me..of Leina.—

Normally the thought of her passed away apprentice saddened Kagome because she was like a daughter to her, but this time all the happy memories returned.

--Perhaps Rin...can help me to mourn and get passed this.—

Kagome smiled and pulled Rin into her arms. The woman walked over to an oak tree, its branches pregnant with sparkling green leaves. Sitting down in the shade, Kagome placed Rin into her lap. Rin snuggled into the woman's comforting hold and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Kagome leaned her back against the rough bark of the tree. She rested her head back and closed her eyes. She would dream of Leina, but this time the memories would not be painful. She would meet the a bubbly child with bright turquoise eyes, long black hair coming down to her waist pulled back into pigtails, and wings in her dreams. Kagome would dream of her bird hanyou apprentice and all the times they spent chasing each other in the fields beneath a shining sun.

Later that Night

"Jaken, pack my things for I will be leaving for a week." "Of course milord." Jaken replied deeply bowing.

Jaken then left the study and rushed to Sesshoumaru's chambers on the upper level of the castle. The office is on the first floor and his bedroom right above it. In Sesshoumaru's reading room, there is a secret stair well that leads to this room, but only Sesshoumaru can use it. Such a luxury would not be allowed to be used by a servant.

Jaken entered Sesshoumaru's personal chambers and walked to his changing room. The prince had his own wing of the house; it was towards the back and the nearest to the gardens.

Jaken pulled a bag down from one of the closets in which to pack Sesshoumaru's things.

--Where would my lord be going? I can't help, but be worried with the war about to begin. All the villages and towns in the west are scrambling to prepare. Every smith has been given orders to make weapons. The warriors are restless. The entire country is waiting. The south is silent, like a hunter circling its prey. With my lord leaving, the castle won't be as protected and my lord will be out in the open.--

Jaken had no doubts that his master wouldn't be able to overcome any obstacle. Quite the other way around, he had strong faith in his master. But even a servant will worry. In fact, as Sesshoumaru's closest relation, he would be in more danger than Sesshoumaru himself.

As the prince's servant for centuries, Jaken would know the most about him. If Jaken were to be captured, he promised himself not to utter a single word of him master on pain of death. This oath is ironic because if he didn't satisfy the southern lord he would be killed.

The southern lord had a horrible reputation. He was seen as deceptive and manipulates people into doing his bidding. He uses threats and pain as persuasion, only. No talking, no diplomatic way of handling things.

It was even said that he tortured his own men, to find their weaknesses to be able to control them better. Also that if any even made so much as a gasp, his torturing would be doubled. Any screams would be silenced forever.

The southern territory was known for its beauty and thriving wildlife. Now it was a barren wasteland. Some sort of poison kept the flowers wilting. Every time a new bud would poke its head through the earth, it crumbled to dust. The atmosphere was poisonous to all creatures, not just the flowers.

The livestock would get sick as well as young children. Children seemed more susceptible to it. They would be fine one day, playing in the fields. The next they can barely breathe, come and go from unconsciousness, and have deadly high fevers. Many babies have died from just the fever.

If that wasn't bad enough, when the victims were awake, they'd scream of red eyes. They scream about evil red eyes that haunt their dreams and are going to come after them. Villagers became afraid that they were possessed by the devil. Others believe it is a premonition of the future. Their lord had horrifying red eyes that could chill anyone's blood.

Lord Naraku's dealings were a secret. Only rumors swarmed his activities. No one was sure. A cloud of mystery surrounded him. These villagers believed that Naraku would kill them all.

Jaken sighed. The man was a mystery. If he was even a man, he was called evil incarnate. Jaken continued his task. He packed a week's worth of haori and hakama outfits with sashes to match.

In a separate and much smaller bag, he placed his lord's toiletries, such as soap, a salve to wash and condition one's hair, a brush, etc. He then placed the smaller bag inside the larger one. He then carted it out and down the servant's quarters to wait until morning when it would be loaded.

The Next Morning

Streams of light poured into the windows that filled her room with the morning sun. The heavenly streams traveled to a large four poster bed where sleeping beauty lay. The girl's long, ebony tresses fanned across the pillow and slightly hanging off the edge of the bed. Her skin held a healthy sheen to it, even in its regal paleness. Her eyelids still closed, tapered off to thick, dark eyelashes that batted slowly open.

Kagome squinted in the unwelcome brightness. She'd forgotten to close the drapes...again. Kagome groaned. It was still early morning. She turned over and sighed.

--Just a few more minutes...or hours. What a sec..Am I forgetting something? Wasn't there something I had to do today?—

Kagome bolted up straight in bed, the covers falling to her waist. She jumped out of bed, her head racing. She'd also forgotten about her trip with Sesshoumaru.

--My trip with Sesshoumaru...hmm maybe I'll get to know him better...--

Kagome stood in the middle of her floor halfway to her bathroom door in a daze. Suddenly she shook her head and snapped out of it.

--Baka! This is no time for...that...--

Kagome blushed at her romantic thoughts of the demon lord. This was new for her. She'd never had such thoughts for another person since she was a young child of around eight or nine. She laughed at her foolishness, perhaps she still was a child.

The woman then rushed into her bathroom, washing herself thoroughly, but quickly. She changed into men's clothes. She wore deep blue hakama and a pure white haori. On her feet she wore flat sandals. She retraced her thoughts.

--A white shirt? I'm going to get this so filthy...but...it's the only one I see. Oh well! No time to be picky!—

She tied a light blue sash, whose ends held a simple white design, (think Sesshoumaru's except different design and color, but that basic look) around her waist. She grabbed a bag and threw in a few yukatas as well as more men's clothes. Kagome made sure to pack a pair of boots, as well as a pair of getas in case the situation called for it. Grabbing a few necessary toiletries, she leapt from the bathroom.

She jumped from surprise when she practically ran into Sesshoumaru who was now standing in the middle of her floor. In her rush, Kagome missed the presence of his youki. For once Sesshoumaru wasn't concealing it.

Sesshoumaru smirked at the girl. She was panting from her rush and hadn't even realized his arrival. It obviously caught her off guard.

The girl smiled at him before passing by him to the desk. She grabbed a book she'd found in the library while waiting for Inutaisho to arrive, nearly a month ago. Time sure does pass by.

Kagome then turned to him, her bag in hand. "Ready?" She chirped. Sesshoumaru said nothing, only took the bag from her hands. It was surprisingly light for a woman. Of what he knew women had to take several bags wherever they went. This puzzling one only took one small bag that was about the same size as his.

Kagome tilted her to the side in confusion.

--Is he offering to carry my bag? Weird...—

She shook her head, tossing her hair behind her shoulders and followed the silent as ever prince out the shoji screen.

Outside the Castle

Sesshoumaru stood slightly to the front left of Kagome. He handed her bag to Jaken who placed it next to his master's to be loaded onto the horses. The two of them wouldn't be traveling by carriage; it would cause too much commotion and would bring unwanted attention to them.

Sesshoumaru's steed was beautiful. It had long muscular legs and brilliant silver mane. Its body was covered by a dark charcoal gray hair. It had searing, ice blue eyes. Sesshoumaru's bag was placed on the back on the horse, on top of a saddle bag that lay across the horse's hips.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to Jaken expectantly. Then turned his gaze in Kagome's general direction and then looking at Jaken again. This was only a smooth turn of the head that no one would have noticed. But Jaken, knowing his master's body language, stepped forward and bowed. "My lord..there is a problem with Raiven-sama's horse." Jaken replied.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, allowing Jaken permission to continue. "The mares are heavy with colts and the geldings have all been sent out to graze. It is the early spring wanderings..." Jaken finished.

Every spring, early, just after the snow has melt, the mares were released into the mountains and fields to mate. The stallions are always left free to wander. The geldings were sent out as well, but just to graze over the western territories. Some of the mares mated early of course and those were the ones that remained on hand. They always return for they were obediently trained. Of course some failed to return, that is very plausible, but a servant would go out in search for them. This was normally Inuyasha's duty, but in his absence a servant would find the missing.

"There is one my lord..." Jaken trailed off. By this time, Kagome had realized they were talking about her and was listening. "Show me." She replied. Jaken stuttered, "But it's wild and untrained! I don't suggest you ride this horse Raiven-sama."

Jaken didn't like giving such status to a human, (the '-sama' suffix) but if she was worthy for his lord's company then her must.

"Please?" It was a question and Jaken looked into her deep blue, imploring eyes. He looked to his lord and Sesshoumaru only nodded. Jaken sighed and led her to the stables. The stables were on the eastern side of the castle, but at this time only a few minutes walk.

--This horse is nuts! Only Prince Inuyasha was bold enough to ride and even then he was bucked off after a few minutes...I don't know what she hopes to achieve. --

When they reached the stables, Kagome was shocked. She had pictured small burn-like structure, in her head it was even painted red. But no, this structure was the size of 3 small houses. It was a wood structure, not painted but stained allowing the natural color of the wood to the shine through.

Inside the horses each had their own stall. The stalls themselves were quite large.

--These dumb horses have stalls that are bigger than my room with Naraku! Man...kind of wish I was a horse right now...--

Kagome laughed at this. But it was true. Her room at the southern palace was the size of a broom closet. She couldn't even properly lie down. (That's right, smaller than Harry Potter's room)

She followed Jaken to the very last stall. As the two approached, Kagome could hear hoof pawing and a rough scratching. Kagome wasn't scared, she was curious. Jaken probably had a bad run in with this horse because his knobby knees were knocking like crazy. It was actually getting on Kagome's nerves.

Kagome couldn't take this crawling pace. Jaken had slowed down considerably. Kagome pushed passed him and ignored his squawking cries for her to stop. Kagome turned the corner and peered in the stall. She was surprised when her shoulder hit something. She backed up a few steps.

There towering over her was a beast that made her seem tiny. It had sleek black hair that shined healthier than Kagome thought a horse's hair could. The horse seemed to have a glow around it. It had long ebony mane that fell just above the end of the neck. The hair practically hid its muscular neck from view.

The wild stallion was fierce and obviously untrained. He had piercing and unnatural green eyes. The animal's seemed to paralyze her and passed straight through to her soul, as if it were judging her character. Kagome could only stare frozen. After a minute or two the stallion snorted its approval. The male backed up to allow her entrance into its stall, which had to be larger than the others due the horse's size.

Jaken jaw was hanging so low it was if it would comically hit the ground any second. The girl seemed to have silently communicated with the animal or something.

The girl entered the stall, grabbing a small cloth to place between her and the horse. Jaken peered in the stall cautiously and saw the horse lower its neck to allow access to its back. The girl was so small compared to the beast that Kagome had to climb up. The next thing Jaken knew he was running from the prancing steed. The horse exited its stall, Kagome in stow. Kagome had to lay flat against its back to avoid hitting her head.

The horse ducked its head and exited the structure. A servant approached very slowly and lifted a bridal to Kagome. Kagome refused. She simply nudged the horse, rewarded when the male walked to the side of the barn, scattering servants tried to avoid the thing as much as possible.

Kagome grabbed a small robe and looped it around the horse's neck and tied the ends into a knot. This was just in case she needed it. She doubted it though, this horse wasn't trained, yet, but it was intelligent. The male just had to like you. It had magical powers, she knew that now. The animal searched your soul and if you were worthy it would allow you to ride on its back.

Sesshoumaru heard clattering hooves, and lifted his head to see a smiling, proud Kagome riding the largest horse he'd ever seen. He recognized that horse. His father had captured it in the region near the ancient volcano. There were rumors that it had magical powers. This interested his father into keeping it. But no one had been able to ride it, for the exception of Inuyasha and that wasn't even for a sufficient amount of time.

The girl was gripping the beast's mane lightly to help to keep balance while it trotted along. The creature's head was low and relaxed, but its eyes flitted around obviously aware of everything.

When Kagome stopped she stroked the male's mane slightly, earning a happy snort. She was then handed her saddle bags and her extra bag containing her clothes. She held them across her lap, hesitating. She patted the horse's neck asking for permission to add the extra wait to his back. The horse nodded his head in a slightly jerking manner, showing his approval.

The very action shook Kagome and she grabbed mane to keep from falling. Then with a small laugh she laid the saddle bags and her luggage behind her, tying it loosely. Then grasping a small amount of mane again, she looked expectantly at her guide, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded and kicked his horse gently in the side. Kagome followed nudging her new found friend onward.

A few hours later

Sesshoumaru was puzzled once again by the girl he was now traveling with. She had barely said a word since they left. Actually she hadn't said anything at all. He was actually enjoying the silence and her company for once and he wasn't going to spoil it.

Glancing at her, he saw her sitting on her horse smiling as they walked along. She was twiddling the black mane still grasped in her hands, but much looser now. She was looking out ahead. She smiled when she saw two birds they just passed by started flying and singing. Her eyes were wide with interest at the surrounding area and her lips held a gentle smile of contentment.

He turned his gaze forward again. He focused on then woods around them for potential trouble. Even in daylight there were raids and there were even some demons in these forests foolish enough to attack him. He was never caught off guard and unprepared.

Kagome chanced a look at Sesshoumaru. He'd been looking at her again. He had done so several times over the past several hours.

--I wonder what he's thinking about...his face is more relaxed. It's always passive, but the muscles aren't as tense as they usually are.—

Kagome was enjoying this. She loved being out doors, always has. She used to travel around and actually preferred to stay in the woods then imposing upon the hospitality of others. Some people though wouldn't let her refuse, but still. Of course, this was all before Naraku.

Just the sun shine and the singing birds was enough to lift her spirits. The flowers were in bloom; their lovely, light scent permeated the air giving it a pleasant twist. Petals fluttered to the ground showering them in a maze of pink, white, and pale yellow. It was over all one of the best times she'd had in a very long time.

--It's just like it was...back then with Leina. –

Kagome swallowed hard. She felt that inevitable lump grow in the back of the throat as guilt pervaded her heart. It was her fault Leina died. She sighed.

Sesshoumaru glanced over at his companion. He sensed a dramatic shift in her aura. She went from happy and content to guilt and a deep sadness. His brows knitted in concentration. There was something else there. A hidden emotion he couldn't quite perceive. It was foggy and deep within her heart.

Kagome's horse spooked to the side, rubbing against Sesshoumaru's horse. The sudden jolt of movement snapped Sesshoumaru from his thoughts in time to catch Kagome from falling the few feet to the ground.

The horse jerked his head forward, efficiently alerting Sesshoumaru. He could sense it. A hush fell over all the creatures in the forest. Sesshoumaru's nose was suddenly useless. He couldn't even smell the woman beside him or the horse beneath him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flitted in every direction. He growled when he caught sight of the demon wearing a kimono of blue and red.

Sesshoumaru's growl startled Kagome. She could practically feel the vibration. She whipped her head to the front of their caravan where his gaze laid. Her eyes fell on a demon. The woman had scarlet eyes and black hair tied into a tight bun. She was gently waving a fan in front of her face and sitting in a low branch of an oak tree. The branches above where she sat cast dappled shadows on her skin.

"Kagura." Sesshoumaru gritted out. Kagome wasn't sure if it was a good thing that Sesshoumaru knew the demoness or that he held her in such disgust. Kagome could sense an evil aura around her being and if that wasn't enough she knew her as well. But not by name for she, like Goshinki, also worked for Naraku. The southern lord called them his children, she never knew why.

Kagura was a wind sorceress. Kagome had seen her in action. She'd kill and then resurrect the dead with her fan only to turn them against their companions. Kagura rarely ever attacked an enemy herself, not very honorable in Kagome's eyes.

"I have a message for you." The woman's silky voice was directed towards Kagome. Sesshoumaru could see the disgust in Kagome's eyes. She obviously felt the same way he did for the woman, though he doubted it was for the same reasons.

"If you will return willingly to Naraku and you will become his mate..." Kagura paused, more for effect. Kagome's lip twitched up in repulsion. She was screaming insults on the inside and wanted to throw up just from the idea, but she remained calm and collected on the outside. Her stoic exterior practically mimicked Sesshoumaru's.

"Then Naraku will return the property that belongs to Lord Inutaisho and the war can be avoided." Kagura finished.

Kagome knew this was a lie.

--Naraku would never give up a chance to play games and plan strategies when his life isn't on the line. He would sit back and watch the battles for entertainment. If he returned whatever property stolen from the west, was another issue. The war would occur. If I knew I could save the lives of the southern and western armies and villages, I would sacrifice myself, without hesitation. He would mark me, trapping me as his for eternity, and then proceed with the destruction. –

Sesshoumaru watched with fascination. He could see the battle the girl was having.

--I knew this much of Naraku. He is deceptive and can't be trusted. Even if he gave his word and signed a binding document, he would break it eventually. He has no honor or morale. Naraku would hold onto that sword like his life depended on it. Tenseiga would have to be pried from his dead, cold fingers. –

Yes, this war all began when one of Naraku's lackeys stole the treasured sword Tenseiga. Sesshoumaru, though, never saw a use for the blade that couldn't kill. But it was obvious that Naraku treasured it enough to start a war over it and then sword couldn't remain in his possession. Naraku wasn't worthy enough to be able to decide between life and death.

So a war began to retrieve it. His father had expected to win the sword over within one season, the one just passed, but the west had greatly underestimated the south's resourcefulness. Therefore it had been put off for an intermission during the winter months only to begin again once winter fell to spring. Of course there had been small encounters during the winter, but nothing more than a raid or a spy being captured.

--But it will all begin again soon. A few weeks and we will head out to battle—

Sesshoumaru shifted his full attention to the scene before him. Kagome and Kagura had been staring each other down and Kagura was the one to break. She whipped her fan letting loose three glowing blades in the shape of crescent moons at the two companions.

Kagome's horse reacted, jolting to the side, throwing Kagome flat against his neck. Kagome clasped her fingers, sufficiently securing her to the strong neck. Sesshoumaru pulled hard to the left, easily dodging the energy attack since his horse was quite agile.

While the pair was occupied, Kagura easily pulled one of the feathers decorating her hair from its place and threw it into the air. The feather transformed, leaving a much larger feather in its place. She stepped into the boat-like structure and lifted into the air before either Sesshoumaru or Kagome could react.

The demoness disappeared from view into the cumulus clouds of the cerulean sky, leaving the pair to watch her disappear from the ground.

Sesshoumaru cursed himself for not attacking the woman from the beginning. He turned to look at the girl. She had a grim look across her features, marring her beauty.

--Beauty? Where did that come from? Granted she isn't bad for a human, but she is still a human.--

Kagome was slouching on her horse. She was deep in thought that she didn't notice the prince's attention on her this time.

--If I can make a deal with Naraku...maybe I can stop this war, like he can only attack if an enemy attacks first. sigh No, he'd find a way around it...like usual. Plus if I become his mate...I won't be able to see Rin again. I wouldn't be able to see Sesshoumaru again...hold up. Where did that come from? No...I must stop this war, it's partly my fault anyways. It's the least I can do. After all, I was the one who stole the sword. Or was forced to anyways and for what? Leina was killed anyways...--

-to be continued-

Extra! 

To all other reviewers, though there are few, enjoy! (.)

(o) hellooooo! (--) snooore

-) are you sleeping again! ('.) uh no...

(.) guess what! (.) not again...

(0.0) I saw a ghost! Oooo (-' uh...ghosts aren't real, go to bed

) but I don't wanna go to bed! (--) I hate babysitting you


	6. ch6 Horrifying realities

WARNING: VERY IMPORTANT!!! Do I have your attention? This chapter has very descriptive gore and violence, be advised. I have made it so that this chapter may be avoided; just skip to the next chapter (6.5). There will be a summary of the basic events in the next chapter. I highly suggest no one under age 15 read this. If you choose to read this, remember that I have warned you of its content.  
  
~Horrifying Realities~  
  
******************Sesshoumaru's POV*****************  
  
Sesshoumaru was sitting in an oak tree. It was old, its height possibly over one hundred feet. The natural wonder was the mother tree. It was the oldest and tallest in the forest of the western territory. One of the first to ever grow, but was the only one to survive all the wars and fires brought to this forest by enemies. Almost as if the tree was slowly reaching for the moon with its many branches. These branches ran up filling the sky above him with fresh green leaves. He made it a point to keep his golden gaze locked with the silent lunar god above him in an unchallenged staring game.  
  
Although, every time the woman below made an unhappy, almost pained sound he glanced down. She was nestled in between, rather uncomfortably, the roots of the mother tree. Her face was contorted, he knew without looking. For every time she would release a gasp or whimper from her delicate mouth, his head would turn immediately in her direction. He would then mentally kick himself.  
  
This was one of those times. Sesshoumaru studied her face. It was contorted as always. Her eyelids closed and slightly scrunched. Her thick, dark eyelashes would flicker and swish with the rapid eye movement below. Her plump, rose- colored lips were parted to allow her increased breathing to escape.  
  
--It is only a nightmare after all. It is the mind's way of solving the conflicts that occur during the day. Stupid human.--  
  
He turned his gaze back to the moon, trying his hardest to ignore the silent torture that was currently lying several feet and branches below him on the soft soil. The woman let a harsh gasp escape her mouth. A knot tightened in his stomach. He had to practically grab the branches surrounding him to keep him in his place high in the tree.  
  
******************In Kagome's Mind******************  
  
A breeze whispered through her ears, ruffling her short white hair. Her long ivory forelocks pushed across her face creating a thin wall between her and the already injured man before her. Her slanted purple eyes narrowed as she approached the figure now cowering before her. He was naked, per custom. No irritating clothing to deal with, nothing to burn once the body is gone.  
  
Kagome squatted down to eye level with the man she was currently about to torture. She leaned in until she was only about two inches from his face, her upper lip twitched into a sneer.  
  
"I despise scum like you. Traitor." Her voice was soft, but malicious. It's very tone promising utter, unimaginable pain. She licked her lips in anticipation. A blood chilling smile spread across her face as she stood revealing sharp teeth and long fangs.  
  
These fangs weren't normal, larger than a youkai. Kagome's fangs were at least an inch long. When her mouth was closed, they just gently rested against the gums of her lower jaw. Kagome's fangs were known and stroke fear through any creature's being. The terrifying woman often took blood from her prey before killing it.  
  
It kept diversity in her blood and her body also could practice converting blood types to match her own unique one. This was needed since no other had her specific blood type. This caused her to get sick often when she was younger, from blood loss. She had to get used to converting blood. But this became her favorite way to kill a prey. The fangs pushed deep into the flesh and caused a considerable amount of pain when ripped from said flesh. She could tear tissue and muscle as well as veins in one swoop depending on where she bit.  
  
The man's current state was not good, life threatening in itself. He had attacked and killed a general of Lord Naraku's army. The general hadn't taken the human seriously, his first mistake. The human was a taijiya, a demon exterminator. The general's lack of knowledge was his second mistake. The general had just...lost his head. That was can be taken also in a very literal sense way beyond the saying. But that doesn't mean that his somewhat foolish death wouldn't go unpunished. Kagome had wasted valuable time hunting the human down and dragging him back, she would enjoy this.  
  
--I will rip his body to shreds and leave his soul to be devoured by the devil himself. --  
  
So far the man only had wounds that the general inflicted. These would include scratches on his chest and sword arm, the right. Kagome would fix this of course. A cruel smile crossed her lips. His sword arm would be the first to go. Unsheathing her sword that held an aura drenched in blood. One look at it and one would expect the blood to be showered in the essence, only to find no trace. It had been so used to death that a permanent smell of blood was left on the glimmering blade.  
  
Kagome waltzed up to the man. Before the man could act, her sword cut through the air and a thump sounded. A limb hit the floor and rolled away from its owner due to the slight hill they sat upon. The man stared at it disbelievingly. That's when it hit him, a white hot pain slicing through his nerves burning them to exhaustion. It was foolish, he knew, attacking the general. But the demon had raped his daughter. He had to avenge her even if it meant his death. He would die knowing that youkai died as well.  
  
"Why did you kill the general?" Kagome's solid voice, seemingly not bothered by the crude situation, slammed him from his thoughts. "To avenge the rape and death of my daughter." The man replied, somewhat carefully. "That's all?" The woman in black asked skeptically. "That is not out of the ordinary. I thought it might have been something...important." Kagome replied easily looking at her fingernails and flicking the dirt off of them before returning her attention back to the man.  
  
The man was speechless. This woman before him cared more about the dirt on her nails than the death of a child! She was heartless. He spit at her feet. "Now now, you shouldn't do such things to provoke your executioner." The woman, whose heart was black as coal, reached down to the quivering man.  
  
"You will lose your pride, traitor. You will drown in your own blood and you will be left to die." She continued her voice full of a malevolent tone.  
  
Reaching down to his huddled position with a swift movement of her left hand left the man wide eyed and startled. She loosely and carelessly tossed something over her shoulder to land with a plop and be buried in the thick mud.  
  
He bent over, only a hollow squeaking erupting from his throat. The human closed his watery eyes as the pain hurtled up his spine and twisted his back muscles into knots. Suddenly finding his voice, he released a mighty grunt followed by a girlish scream. His voice once again gave out on him turning the tail end of the horrifying scream into a rasping screech. These protests fell on deaf ears.  
  
--So insignificant, so unimportant, his life. –  
  
The soldiers watching were surprised, yet curious as to what sort of punishment the head assassin inflicted to cause such a brutal reaction. "You are no longer a man; I have taken your pride." She smiled a cruel, twisted grin thick with evil and malice. Her unnatural eyes burned with hate and a subtle unexplained amusement.  
  
Several of the spectators, no all, had stiffened at this new remark that fell from her smiling lips. They knew what she meant, but none were brave enough to admit these thoughts to their consciousness. They buried the despair and deep pity for the man deep inside their hearts for fear it would be discovered and cause them pain in a personal way.  
  
Kagome analyzed the reactions of the gathered crowd. They were horrified, disgusted, some looked as if they were to throw up, and some held a pitiful glance towards the human. Even one such as Naraku bore a hint of this in his passive gaze.  
  
She returned her attention to the soldiers giving them a look that said 'anyone else?' Many faces paled turning a ghostly, appalled white as she locked eyes with every single one. Their backs were straight and some were shaking. The crowd looked as if they were about to bolt. Kagome dropped her smile then.  
  
--They're no fun, can't even take a joke. –  
  
She laughed at this. No, it wasn't a joke at all, but she still laughed at it humorously. The musical sound radiated from her and the soldiers couldn't help but relax. But they stiffened once more when the bubbly, soft sound deepened and hardened. The child-like humor morphed into a possessed cackle.  
  
Kagome stopped all too sudden casting an eerie silence throughout the field. Her grin returned, similar to the Cheshire cat, back in place dominating her face. With that Kagome turned her attention once again to the torture she was chosen to do and followed this notion by picking the man up by the back of his collar.  
  
Kagome configured her hand to where all four fingers were straight and tense. She then rammed said hand into the human's gut. She was taught expressly for this purpose by the council. Yes, she had been taught through experience of virtually all methods and techniques that were part of the art of the torturer. She used this to her advantage and had angled her hand at the precise angle that would invade his lungs  
  
Indeed it did. Kagome's hand had pushed violently passed the man's diaphragm. Then her fingers split into pairs to puncture both lungs at once, saving her the effort of doing it again. The dark torturer then let him drop the several feet to the earth. The man, known as number 1659 in the army regiments, dropped first to his knees before curling into a fetal position in the muddy earth. The mud had sprayed in several directions and Kagome lifted slightly into the air and fell loftily again to avoid her clothes being soiled.  
  
Kagome allowed him to lay there for a few minutes, with a cruel and calculating look. 1659 was wheezing and coughing up blood, to show hard evidence that his lungs were beginning to flood with his life-giving, crimson fluid. Blood ran down his bare torso to pool into the earth, turning a maroon hue.  
  
Crimson paths also fell from his mouth in waves, as well as flying from his mouth during coughs that he didn't bother covering with his hand. His left arm was pinned beneath him and wrapped around his waist. The other was trying to stop the blood fleeing from his wound. 1659 was now trembling, like the disgusting human he was. His skin tanned from training long hours in the open sun, was now covered with mud. His brown hair that once shined healthily was matted and knotted with dry clumps of mud in it. His face was pale with pain and his exhaustion only made him appear older, but none the wiser.  
  
--A dying fool. Very fitting—  
  
Kagome raised her eyes to the other soldiers behind him. The army had been assembled to show what would happen to traitors and all those opposing Lord Naraku. Kagome observed that some demons were smiling, their arms crossed against their chests. They were obviously enjoying the entertainment from their sitting position. Others were horrified; they were the more humane ones. Naraku's army was infamous for mixing humans, demons, and hanyous and training them into an elite force to be reckoned with and even feared.  
  
Although she too held distaste for the man, he had freed her from the prison inside that human wench. Naraku had discovered the truth of the hidden power in the human miko Kagome and found a spell to release the darker evil. Of course, he left the pure power concealed, no use in letting that loose. Then he had pulled her into his service on a threat to reseal her.  
  
--Couldn't let that happen, but I'll escape soon enough, once I kill that bastard. I had been seen as a threat and the council had sealed me away into the child known as Kagome at birth. My true name is Kaekei. (kai-eh- kay) But this child was a human miko. Her miko powers successfully sealing my evil beneath, deep inside her soul and heart. Of course, there is a wretched 'pure' side to my personality as well. That bitch, who believes in life, makes me sick.--  
  
Kagome dropped her glowering gaze to the man. He had risen back onto his knees and had his hands scrunched into the mud to supply support. 1659 looked up frighteningly when he heard her soft, yet deliberate footsteps approach. Kagome raised her clawed hand. She watched the blood, still wet, gleam as it ran down her bare wrist. There was a hint of a large, wide scar running down the center of her wrist only to disappear beneath her solid black haori.  
  
"P-please..I b-beg of y-y-our mercy!" The last word was said forcefully as another fit of coughing racked his injured body. Kagome's eyes flashed hatefully, disgust full and flooding their purplish depths. "How dare you ask for mercy when you are not worthy." She gritted out, barely more than a whisper.  
  
Kagome leapt back several feet, lowering herself onto one knee. The spectators all stiffened every last one. They had seen this attack. The only ever result was death, but it was a slow excruciating one. She had used it on spies, etc that invaded the southern territories. It tore the body and severed from the inside out. It ripped the organs and veins from their places. But they had never seen this at such close range. Even the once smiling demons were shaking now.  
  
She raised her right hand effortlessly raising the dying man before her through her psychic powers. Then forming her hands into several memorized movements, she clasped her hands with a loud snap together. The sound alone seemed to echo and bounce of the beings in the otherwise empty field.  
  
Kagome's eyes burned red, like hell had been raised and swallowed into her irises. Unclasping her hand she swiftly sent in out and a shockwave of power coursed through her, lifting her forelocks and shooting them in random directions from the force of it. Her clothes rippled and billowed around her. A black energy shot from her hand and spiraled away, leaving only a black smothering aura surrounding the woman.  
  
The man was hit directly and the force would have normally caused him to fly several miles, but since the sorceress placed him into a paralyze spell, he stayed suspended in the air. His unearthly screech resounded into the atmosphere.  
  
The energy disappeared into his body. His skin seemed to bubble and his face was turning vivid colors. His eyes were wide and he was screaming and would most likely continue until he lost his horrid voice.  
  
Kagome winced. She then raised her hand and pulled it back towards her to rest against her side. This action caused the man's vocal cords and tongue to be ripped from their home and shoot into her left hand where the blood recently had dried became slick once again. Kagome squeezed her hand, crushing the body parts. The man was now silent; even though his mouth was wide open in silent horror and agonizing pain.  
  
Kagome released him from her paralyze spell and 1659 crumpled to the ground, his body shook violently. Tremors and spasms coursed through him, or what was left of him. His eyes were sightless and his body was broken, severed, and torn. Blood leaked from the dead creature in several places and a slight gurgle surged softly from his throat. Organs were protruding through some of the gashes in his skin all over his body. Kagome leered at the traitor.  
  
She then raised her hand to her lips, her right hand, the one not covered in blood and whistled. Her left hand still grasped the bloody mess. The sound of her whistle was high pitched and screamed into their ears. Even Naraku covered his sensitive ears with his hands. The sound seemed to pierce right through and screeched into their ear drums.  
  
A flapping was heard and a large black bird was seen. Somewhat resembling a cross of an eagle and a raven, but black and bigger. A truly devilish creature with grey sharp eyes buried in jet black feathers. Kagome's back arched slightly backwards when the creature swooped down to rest on her arm. She then cooed the gigantic creature. Its large claws overlapped when holding onto her forearm. Its large wings were folded and its tail practically hit the ground.  
  
Kagome raised her left hand, producing the tongue to the creature's sight. The bird's tongue lashed out to encircle to objects and swallowed them whole. Kagome wiped her left hand onto her black hakama, not caring that it would be almost impossible to remove. She stroked its fine feathers and it nuzzled its head under her chin in an adoring fashion. Kagome smiled at its action.  
  
Turning back to the dead human, everyone could see the bird's eyes light up at the sight of the dead thing that once resembled a man. The bird turned its head to its master and chirped hopefully. Kagome smiled an evil grin and nodded her head.  
  
"I'll make sure it's a demon next time, Kuro." (coo-row) She laughed when the bird hopped playfully and happily to the corpse. It would have been like a kid at Christmas, had it not been so disgusting.  
  
The bird bowed its head respectfully to its master to then caw its appreciation. Then Kuro began to busy itself in filling its stomach. The soldiers watched in horror as the bird began to eat the dead corpse. Some emptied their stomachs onto the grass where they kneeled. But still, the bird continued to peck and swallow each bite. When the bird had finished every piece of the flesh, every drop of blood, he pranced back to its master, who lowered her arm for him to step onto.  
  
"I'm sorry Kuro. That must have tasted horrible, but it was necessary so no evidence was left remaining." Kagome then used her own claw to slice a slit into her left palm. Placing it near the bird's beak, she nudged him gently. The bird then chirped again in an almost child-like fashion. He then flipped out his tongue to submerge it into the cut, slowing and meticulously lapping up the blood. Kagome's face hadn't changed during the whole event. But she relaxed slightly as the bird gently massaged the muscles in her hand with its tongue as it cleaned the wound of the flowing blood.  
  
As soon as he was finished he bowed his head again. Kagome then bent her knees halfway to the ground and with a great force straightened them. Then she raised her arm to allow her feathered friend to lift into the air. Kuro effortlessly took the air currents and was soon gone above the wispy clouds.  
  
Kagome turned to face her master. The wind lifting his long, midnight black hair from his shoulders only to drop it again to gracefully fall down his back in gentle waves. He had a pleasant and amused glint in his red eyes. Kagome gave a triumphant smirk and bowed her head. Naraku then stood from his chair that had been positioned in the field for the lord to sit.  
  
"Anyone who wishes to betray me will be dealt with by my top assassin, Kagome." The army went stiff in fear before placing their heads on the ground with their hands on either side in a submitting manner. Naraku smiled his smooth, charming grin.  
  
"You did well, my Kagome."  
  
-to be continued in Ch. 6.5-  
  
A/N: I apologize if that was too gross for anyone. ^.^ Sorry, I wanted a dark side to Kagome's past. 


	7. ch65 Unwanted reunion

A/N: Ok so I won't be able to update as often, every 2-3 days, because stupid school is starting again. I was on spring break! But it's over now...I'll try to update once a week because my expectations on length per chapter are not exactly low, seeing as how I try to get 4-5000 per. It's a lot of work, hope you appreciate it! I also would like to apologize again for last chapter. I decided to test my writing skills with gore and if you don't like this I hope you chose not to read it.  
  
********Summary of last chapter********  
  
In this scene, I wanted to show a darker side to Kagome and her past. Basically what happened was Kagome was haunted by a memory of her past during a dream. It was when she was working for Naraku. She kills a man for killing a general in the army. You learn that deep inside Kagome's spirit lies a powerful spirit. This spirit can separate itself into two halves, good and evil. Naraku found this out and released the evil side. Then he threatened to reseal that side of the spirit if it didn't work for him. So it will until it decides to kill Naraku. The two sides of the personality of the spirit known as Kaekei (kai-eh-kay) hate each other. Or rather the evil side hates the pure; the pure isn't capable of hate. Kagome is only aware of the evil presence because of Naraku. She had known a soul was sealed inside her, but that was all. Hope that helps! Even if you read the chapter, you still might be confused.  
  
~Unwanted Reunion~  
  
Kagome sprang up from her fitful sleep. A thin film of sweat gleamed on her skin and a drop of moisture stretched down the side of her brow. She unconsciously wiped it away. Her body cringed at Naraku's final words.  
  
~You did well, my Kagome~  
  
She shuddered. She would never be his.  
  
Kagome drew her knees up as she thought; unaware that she had the demon's lord attention from the corner of his eye.  
  
--I'm lucky I could reseal the evil side of Kakei, really lucky. I had to injure her spirit from the inside. Since she gets off on pain, it wasn't exactly easy. I had plenty of internal injuries from that. I was also lucky that my scent can be completely locked away. And then if Tai (tie) hadn't helped me to escape Naraku's castle...--  
  
Kagome sighed. She was suddenly nudged in the side and she let loose a squeak. Jumping from her blankets she turned quite a frantic look. She sighed once again and let her head droop.  
  
--Those memories bother me more than I thought. I had no control over her. No matter what I did, I couldn't make her stop doing those torturous things. I will lose control like that. I was the guardian of the spirit and I let it loose because even I barely know anything about it. –  
  
She looked at her horse where it stood. Her horse had a look crossed between shame for scaring her and amusement from scaring her so bad she screamed and jumped out of the nest of blankets.  
  
Kagome looked up at her silent companion and though he was looking at the sky she could see the upturn of his lips. She scowled because he was laughing on the inside at her. Kagome found this as worse than just busting out laughing. But she also scowled because she was starting to get used to and understand his moods.  
  
She sat back down and patted the horse's head. Turning towards her horse, she began conversing with it, knowing full well he could understand every word. She could sense the magic in him ever since he had drawn himself into her soul at their first meeting.  
  
The wind picked up causing her to shiver. She greatly missed the comfort and shield that she received from her blankets. Her living chariot gently nudged her back to them and she obliged easily. She wasn't one to normally accept orders, as this was obviously a silent one, but it was colder than she at first had realized. "You know, I don't know what to call you..." Kagome trailed off in thought as she tapped her chin lightly with her finger showing concentration. "Do you have a name?"  
  
Kagome's full attention was now on her black semi-wild, but fast friend.  
  
******************Sesshoumaru's POV******************  
  
The prince couldn't help the twitch of his lips as they hitched into a barely visible smile. The girl had sprung from her sleep gasping from fright. He had never seen the girl so scared before.  
  
Sesshoumaru studied her from his peripheral view. The woman had a thin layer of sweat covering her body making her skin gleam and shin under the smiling moon. Her eyes were wide and her chest was heaving. Her lips were parted to allow the increases in breathing occur. Her face was gently paler and her shoulders were shaking just barely. She bit her bottom lip almost unconsciously. It seemed to be a habit of hers. Sesshoumaru felt bad for her lips, being mistreated so.  
  
He practically laughed when she released an unsophisticated scream and jumped from her momentary bedding. Her horse had approached out of worry for her and he could see the obvious amusement in the animal's sharp inquisitive eyes.  
  
Kagome's clothes, now slightly damp, caused her to shiver in the blowing breeze. Sesshoumaru could see her shaking only increase and watched as the horse protectively nudged her back into the solid warmth of the blankets.  
  
Sesshoumaru had turned back to his star gazing now that the woman's soft cries wouldn't bother him. But one second later he found his head whipping back in the girl's directions as she broke the silence.  
  
--She's asking the horse..if it has a name? Strange woman. I know that that isn't a normal horse; I can feel the disturbance of magic around his aura. Its aura is almost demon-like, similar to youki.—  
  
Sesshoumaru's curiosity was even more aroused when the horse nodded in agreement that it indeed had a name. He looked at the woman quizzically, proceeding to listen in on their conversation, but still aware of the area around them in a mile radius.  
  
******************Kagome and her horse******************  
  
Kagome wasn't the least bit phased at the horse's nod to her question.  
  
--Hmm...well I'm not very good at psychic connections. My powers are too random and flighty. Grrr they would be a big help right now. I could just form a simple link and ask him! But noooooo they have to be difficult.—  
  
She was now aggravated with herself. It was true; her powers were flighty and fleeting. The pure miko energies seemed only to appear when her life was in danger.  
  
Her horse turned to her, a question in its eyes. She was about to ask it another question, when she felt a tugging at her mind. Her instincts were silent, obviously accepting the invitation.  
  
Kagome wasn't sure what or who it was trying to pry into her mind, but it felt familiar. Suddenly memories from a few days ago bombarded her. When in the barn, the horse had pulled himself into her consciousness, searching to see if her soul was worthy of him to serve. That energy was the same as it was now, only softer and coaxing. As if trying to convince her of its benevolence.  
  
Kagome turned curious eyes to the animal lying beside her. Her eyes widened as her mind allowed permission to enter and one word was sent through the link. One whisper almost silent had her mind not echoed the word in a similar fashion several times.  
  
The girl smiled. Jisuai (gee-sue-ai) was the horse's name. Kagome knew that the name meant protector in an ancient language, Eitei (ay-eh-tay). It was considered dead and even so very few knew it. It was considered the language of the gods and their children were the other ones to ever utter it.  
  
How she knew it was a mystery. After the link was broken, she had wondered what it meant. Then like a whisper in the trees, protector trickled into her mind. Perhaps Kaekei, the soul sealed inside her, knew this secret language and had mentioned it. For as far as she knew, she had only ever felt the evil presence.  
  
But this was when Naraku said that spell, she felt restraints break in her body as the evil flooded.  
  
--But why would she help me? Maybe Jisuai told me as a drifting thought as the link was being broken.—  
  
Kagome doubted her new friend had told her, but she had a higher doubt it was the evil soul deep inside her.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders, realizing how tired she was. Kagome yawned and lied down snuggling her back closer to the warmth radiating from Jisuai. As a last thought before slipping into the deep, Kagome released a sigh along with it.  
  
--I miss Kieina.—  
  
******************Sesshoumaru's POV******************  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head fully when he felt a tingle at the end of his mind.  
  
--A mental link?—  
  
It was indeed a mental link that was being connected between the two. But he couldn't tell from which of the two it had started from. He could feel the tangle of powers between the two as their minds combined into one.  
  
Sesshoumaru could see plainly that was no ordinary horse because the animal had created a link with the human girl beside his animalistic body. He knew the horse was the one because he had seen the way the woman's expression change throughout the exchange.  
  
First, she was irritated obviously aggravated at something she was thinking about. She chewed her lip in concentration. Then she was caught off guard. Her eyes turned cautious, next somewhat afraid, followed by confusion. This almost complete array of emotions was finished off with excitement.  
  
The girl's shoulders had been tense too, but they soon relaxed as she settled down once again for sleep. He watched as she snuggled into the magical being now to her back. A small smile of contentment crossed her lips.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that was sticking at the back of his mind. He shook his head then sending his silver locks flowing slightly in a swirl around him.  
  
--I was jealous...of a horse...over a human. How disgustingly pathetic.—  
  
But he still felt a small longing to feel the warmth of her skin. He'd had brief touches, mostly on accident where she'd run into him. Her pale skin was always silky soft and warmed his cool hands. She had just blushed slightly and backed away further, then continued on her way.  
  
He once again shook these meaningless thoughts from his mind, shoving them back arrogantly to the far expanses of his brain.  
  
On the edge of his attention, he could hear her soft breathing in rhythm with the deep lift and fall of her chest. Her lips were parted and the muscles in her face were relaxed. The light of the moon cast a pastel grey shadow on her face and cast shining highlights in her ebony tresses that heavily framed her face.  
  
In that one single moment, where his molten gaze was riveted by the sleeping display of pure beauty below him, it was almost as if time had stopped. The wind swayed soothingly across his face, brushing his metallic colored bangs aside. For the first time, Sesshoumaru saw the woman in a new light. It was almost as if she wasn't human, but some phenomenal miracle the Kami-sama ever created.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted himself gracefully from his perch and landed solidly onto the soft awaiting earth. Bending on one knee, he looked cautiously closer at her face. Lowering his clawed hand, from its resting position on his bent knee, Sesshoumaru traced her jaw line with the pad of his thumb.  
  
He was being extra careful not to scratch the woman and also not to wake her as well. His eyes had softened a barely conceivable amount as he caressed the soft, silky skin. The pale exterior warmed at his light touch and Sesshoumaru allowed himself a thin smirk to pass momentarily across his lips.  
  
Sesshoumaru's instincts went berserk. They were only stinging at the back of his mind, but soon pushed to crowd and steal the demon's full frontal focus from the female.  
  
He stood stiffly his head turned away from the clearing they had stopped to rest in for the nightly hours. Sesshoumaru moved to the edge of the clearing heading towards the running river. Casting one glance back at the slumbering couple, he stepped back into the silhouetted giants.  
  
He passed expertly with ease through the meanderingly random trees. Pausing shortly at the edge of the wood on the brink of entering into the open ground where the river flowed rushing around its curves. The river made a sloshing sound as it whipped itself down the driven path that was very familiar to it.  
  
Sesshoumaru, his face passive and his stoic mask in place, stepped from the sheltering comfort of the woodland area. Indeed, he recognized the scent. The disgusting scent of diluted blood of the creature made his stomach queasy.  
  
The figure was in a crouched position as it was once drinking the crisp freshness to soothe his complaining throat. Sesshoumaru watched as the figure stood before him and turned, his suspicions quenched in full. He released a low growl almost akin to a sigh.  
  
"Hello...brother." He greeted, the once shadowed figure now revealed from the darkness to face him, with a hint of irritation in his voice.  
  
********************Before with Inuyasha******************  
  
After dark, Inuyasha tread the familiar path into the woods. Every day, he left the village where his beloved lived to sleep in the forest. It had been just over two months since he began his pursuit of the head miko of the village, Kikyo. In the past months, the forest had come to be known after him because it almost exactly represented his character.  
  
The forest was dangerous, full of shadowed mysteries, but when in need it gave comfort and shelter from the heat to the passerby. Just like Inuyasha, whose gruff, or rough, exterior represented the danger of the forest; the half demon's warm heart represented the safety the forest could provide. All one would have to do is search under the brush and one would find protection waiting.  
  
Many of the older people of the village kept their distance from the half demon. They saw him as loud, arrogant, rash, and often rude. He was seen as rude mainly because he easily often disrespected their healer, Kaede. She was a wise woman who knew almost all there was to know about herbs and magic. Inuyasha would call her an old hag or other names of the sort.  
  
But the young boys would fling themselves at him in a challenging manner to wrestle or chase. And the young girls would blush at the handsome silver man and offer to sing him songs. Other girls would ask him to tell them stories.  
  
Even the young teenagers were more patient and understanding of his character. They could plainly see through his charade. To which Inuyasha would tease them for some matter or the other, but when it came down to it Inuyasha was another protector of the small, rural village now. He assisted Kikyo when demons or such would attack.  
  
Every night the silver male would trek through the woods searching for his favorite sleeping spot, a giant and old tree known as the Goshinboku tree. The Goshinboku tree was extremely old, often challenging the great mother tree of all the western forests for superiority. To search for Inuyasha in the forest would immediately go to the Goshinboku, the god tree, as that was what its name proclaimed.  
  
The moment Inuyasha left Kikyo at the edge of the forest; he'd smelled the intimidating scent of his elder brother. The heir to the western lands, Sesshoumaru, normally concealed his scent. But Inuyasha's half brother was no normal demon. He was considered almost unconquerable and he never did anything without a reason or method behind it.  
  
Inuyasha's forest, as it came to be known, was wild in the clearest sense. His brother was obviously using his reputation to avoid confrontations. He did this be revealing his aura. Many demons tried to defeat the male, but always failed. His reputation was so great that if he purposely stated his position, all would avoid his path in an effort to save their lives. It was a warning.  
  
But Inuyasha wasn't fooled. His brother never revealed his scent for such reasons. Sesshoumaru would never give up an opportunity to perfect his attacks and sharpen his skills. Hidden beneath the obvious was a reason more important to his brother or he wouldn't have so clearly given away his presence.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and headed in the direction for a visit. He'd never give up a chance to annoy his half brother.  
  
--I'll find out what you're hiding.—  
  
In no way would he normally pursue his half brother, but his curiosity was ignited. And like a moth, he was attracted to the enticing, even if he knew he was to be consumed by the flames, he would still search to quench his piqued curiosity.  
  
He dashed off in his brother's direction, only slowing once his was in smelling range. Then being careful to stay down wind, he stopped at a river near his brother's camp. He reached his clawed paws into the languid liquid and cupped the clear essence into his palms. The water slicked his parched throat.  
  
Staying down wind would not defend him from his brother's senses for long, but he would take advantage of this time to enjoy the night. He was not disappointed. Seconds later he was graced with his senior's attendance. Inuyasha allowed the water to slip through his fingers to rejoin the pool. The surface rippled now from the unexpected interruption in the wetted body.  
  
Inuyasha stood, drying his hands lightly against his hakama acting as if he were removing any lint or dirt that acquired on the fabric's surface. The half demon turned to look his senior full blooded brother face to face.  
  
Sesshoumaru was the one to break the silence. "Hello...brother."  
  
Inuyasha inwardly smirked at his brother's annoyance at his presence and he also noticed the pause in the statement. Inuyasha silently sniffed the air, directing his sense in the direction he just came from.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw his brother's intention and realized that since he'd been away, he had no idea of the girl that he was traveling with.  
  
Inuyasha frowned. He could detect no one, other than two horses.  
  
--Had I been wrong? But then why does my brother have two horses? Surely he didn't personally travel to return me home. If he had a companion, they must have left.—  
  
"When does father return?" Inuyasha asked instead of the many questions streamlining through his mind. "Two weeks to this day." He saw his half brother's weak attempt to find out about his venture from the castle. He was most likely wondering about the two horses as well. His brother always was transparent. "Is there a reason to your presence?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Yeah, what are you doing so close to the southern border?" "I plan to speak to the miko you are currently courting, dear brother."  
  
Sesshoumaru normally would have never divulged information so easily, and his brother was obviously shocked. His reasoning was logical; he would be seeing his brother the very next day anyways. Sesshoumaru said nothing else, but turned on his heel to return to the clearing, leaving his brother with his mouth gaping open.  
  
"Wait Sesshoumaru! Why are going to see Kikyo?" Inuyasha yelled as he charged after his brother.  
  
He had to dodge many trees seeing as how he was barreling into the woods. He almost ran smack into at least three trees and almost hit his forehead on two low branches. But before he could shout an insult at his insufferable relation, Sesshoumaru, his back to Inuyasha, slapped a hand out clapping it against the younger boy's mouth.  
  
Inuyasha was confused by his brother's actions. He stiffened as he sensed movement directly in front of him in the clearing. Thinking it to be an intruder he pushed passed his brother's extended arm. Inuyasha halted mid- step at the scene he was observing.  
  
He smirked.  
  
--So my brother does have a companion. Somehow she had masked her scent and aura. She did it well too.—  
  
But Inuyasha was surprised. Not only was the companion a woman, but a human woman, who didn't look a day older than sixteen. And this female chose this moment to awake.  
  
--Oh crap! This is my fault...--  
  
Yes it was. His yell had awakened the sleeping Kagome for the second time this night.  
  
******************Kagome******************  
  
Even in her sleep, Kagome had sensed Sesshoumaru's aura leave.  
  
Normally she had to track him by her miko powers, no easy feat. He always had his aura concealed, but soon she began to recognize his presence even then. Most likely because they were surrounded by nature and his aura would bounce off it like sound waves. What was weird was that he had left it open and able to be perceived by anyone who passes by who had any sort of sensing ability. Any demon could find them in seconds. Kagome supposed it was to threaten others to even try to attack. She knew enough about Sesshoumaru that he wasn't easily beaten, if ever. So still she felt safe, but it bothered her that he felt the need to unveil his aura, if this was his reasoning. Perhaps there were demons that could or would challenge him.  
  
Sesshoumaru's actual leaving wasn't uncommon. Actually if happened almost every night. The first time she'd been afraid he was abandoning her in the forest. She'd actually chased after him, only to be embarrassed when she caught up to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome awoke when she sensed the absence of Sesshoumaru's aura. At first, she couldn't sense it, but as she grew more accustomed to the male she found herself noticing it anyway. Kagome was worried.  
  
--Sesshoumaru's gone! Maybe he's abandoning me in this forest! No, no! He can't leave me alone, I'll never find my way out!—  
  
Of course, once again Kagome's mind cracked under pressure and panicked. She was never one to be calm. She dashed off catching glimpses of his presence on the night air. She was about to leave the woodland she'd been surrounded in.  
  
Her eyes had been wide with anticipation and her heart was filled with happiness at being able to leave the dense, natural labyrinth. But at the very last second possible, her toe was caught on an unforeseen tree root that sent her flying.  
  
Kagome had expected to hit the ground with a rude assault, but it never came. In fact she hit a muscular chest and protective arms encircled her waist. But Kagome was too busy cursing the root to notice she was effectively on her feet.  
  
--Stupid thing! I swear these roots just pop out of nowhere and grab my foot! I just flew like ten feet! No way is that possible!—  
  
Of course it was more like three feet, but Kagome was exaggerating. She now stood with her left shoulder against, what she thought was yet another tree, and crossed her arms pouting. In her mind, she was still cursing trees and listing their usefulness.  
  
It wasn't until she felt the tree she was leaning against shift, that she felt the muscular tone of the bark. Then it clicked and she turned her head. Her sapphire eyes met pale skin with rippling pectoral muscles below their surface.  
  
Her gaze trailed upwards slowly, somewhat scared and already knowing who was holding her sort of. There he was in all his masculine glory. Her traveling companion stood, half clothed, half naked. This is when the girl freaked. She squeaked and leapt from his grasp. His arms had only been around her once, pulling her upright, and then dropped to hang easily by his side.  
  
Kagome turned her innocent eyes into his golden hued ones that sparkled with suppressed amusement. The girl cast her gaze around, realizing why the prince had crept off. She now stood before a languid lake that spread out to give a quiet oasis in the smothering trees. The moon cast pallid highlights dancing across the gently rocking surface.  
  
Kagome metaphorically kicked herself.  
  
--He was going to bathe!—  
  
She suddenly felt extremely stupid and you could tell by the redness burning into her cheeks. Sesshoumaru's voice was whispered delicately and lowly into her ears, almost whisked away by the wind. "I had no idea you were so eager to join me."  
  
Kagome's mouth opened, but closed. He was joking, she could see it. Her eyes slipped down to wear his haori had dropped from his grasp when he effortlessly caught her in her clumsiness. The white color contrasted greatly to the dark green, almost inky color of the grass. She fidgeted not knowing what exactly to say. Her head snapped his words sinking in passed her embarrassment.  
  
"I thought you were leaving me to fend for myself." She replied. "So you were worried I wouldn't return?" The male tilted his head to the side, in a questioning and almost child-like gesture. Kagome was surprised. He was definitely in a jubilant mood, maybe nighttime suit him. He seemed much more tolerable at night in her experience anyways.  
  
"Jerk-" She then huffily left the clearing. She then by sheer wonder and luck managed to find her way back by using Jisuai's aura to lead her. She then plopped with grace into the nest she had created as a bed.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
Once again the always graceful lord had caught her in an uneasy situation. It was almost as if he liked to catch her in awkward ways, and then tease her.  
  
But this time she ignored it. The last time they had left in the middle of the night, he had woken her unpleasantly. He had grabbed her roughly by the elbow and pulled her up. But he had woken her. In the past few days, she had come to trust him and it increased a little, tiny fraction with each passing day.  
  
Kagome turned over and fell back to sleep. Kagome also ignored the small tingling of her senses that announced another presence, but it wasn't strong enough for a full demon to be anything to worry about. Since it was probably at least a mile away and its aura held no evil taint in the least.  
  
The miko slept easily. Her dreams filled with rain-filled skies, her favorite kind of weather, and fresh green fields. This was freedom, to be able to see miles of forests and fields just waiting to be explored. Nature was eager and awaiting someone to share their secrets with, one just had to listen. Even in her sleep, Kagome smiled. She had wanted this, her whole life. She had been seeking a place for her to belong one where she felt free and didn't have to fear. But for once she wasn't alone. Around her was a cloud of children running with her, holding her hand, looking at her with adoration in their sparkling, youthful eyes.  
  
It wasn't until later, maybe 20 minutes that she was interrupted from her most pleasant dream she'd ever had. A yell erupted in the nearby grove that was filled with irritation and slight anger. Kagome stirred grabbing at the hints of the dream that still played in her mind. For once, she didn't want to wake. She wasn't haunted by images of her dark past where events occurred that she had no real control over. Or visions of her slave master.  
  
Footsteps had stopped at the edge of the trees, the being was Sesshoumaru, but what caused her to stir awake was that another was following him.  
  
--Probably the one who so rudely yelled in the middle of the freaking night!—  
  
Okay, so Kagome's irritation level skyrocketed.  
  
--Not only for once was I sleeping peacefully, but I was having a good dream! I haven't had one in years! I swear they're gonna get it.—  
  
Kagome turned over and opened her angry blue eyes.  
  
******************In the clearing*****************  
  
Sesshoumaru could tell once Kagome opened her eyes she was angry. Her normal clear blue orbs were tainted with a coal grey tint. Not that he was worried of course. He'd learned how to deal with the angry woman before him several weeks ago. All he'd have to do was to usher her to a hot spring and leave her to herself for an hour. She'd always come back with a bounce to her step with her anger totally forgotten.  
  
Of course his brother knew nothing, since he'd been away.  
  
--His fault.—  
  
Although Sesshoumaru had inwardly rejoiced his brother's absence, but truly Inuyasha should have been there.  
  
Inuyasha cringed slightly. He wasn't a complete dunce, he could see she was angry and she had good reason. Once again his nature had gotten him into trouble. But more so was that if she traveled with his arrogant half brother then she wasn't some normal human. That he could be certain of. His brother ignored and kept away from humans as much as possible. He had no patience for stupidity and humans to him were pests that infected the western territories. Inuyasha was more like their father.  
  
Inuyasha was about to apologize when the girl's attitude changed from anger to confusion. The anger in her eyes smoldered somewhat, quieting for the moment. He could see a sudden shining curiosity in her eyes, one that a child was wont to have. Though the grey still tinted her depths it was slowly dissipating and a pale blue coursed through like the sea foam on a deep blue ocean wave.  
  
Kagome was mad yes. But at taking a second glance at the new comer, before her rant, she realized the similarities of the male to Sesshoumaru. Kagome tilted her head to the side, her long hair falling gently along with the movement, but staying trapped behind her shoulders.  
  
The male was most likely the aura she felt earlier. The aura only felt farther away because the male before her was a half demon and therefore his aura wouldn't be as strong. A demon's aura would thrum and throb against her senses putting them on alert-mode. But this differed depending on the distance they were from her.  
  
Kagome realized just now that his aura was just like her past master, Naraku. Since her master had been a hanyou as well, except there was one major difference that put them at either ends of the aura scale. This was the fact that Naraku's aura was inky black and seemed to stick or slither against her. This half demon with his silver hair had a white aura, one of purity. She knew he was trust-worthy, but there was a tint of arrogance to it. She inwardly groaned. Perhaps he was more like Sesshoumaru then just appearances.  
  
"What's your name?" she asked calmly, which surprised both in the clearing.  
  
"Inuyasha" He answered nervously.  
  
--Well there's one difference, besides the hanyou thing. Sesshoumaru would never show his nervousness so outwardly.—  
  
Inuyasha, she noticed, had silver hair, but it was slightly tangled and didn't have that almost unnatural shine that Sesshoumaru's locks held. Inuyasha obviously didn't care as much about grooming. Inuyasha's eyes were gold, but they were warmer and more of an amber hue. Unlike Sesshoumaru's eyes that held a hardened, almost cold, look and were a rich honey. Sesshoumaru was taller by at least a head, but Inuyasha was still four or five inches taller than Kagome. Inuyasha also had the cutest little furry triangles on top of his head. Kagome almost missed them since they were practically buried in the male's silver mane.  
  
"Are you brothers?" she asked after a time of contemplation. "Half" Both males said in time together.  
  
They both then looked at each other. Inuyasha showed his irritation outright, noticeably the more expressive of the two. Sesshoumaru merely showed a little twang of irritation that showed by the slight swirling of the color as a darker amber entered the honey orbs.  
  
Kagome giggled her emotions all turning bubbly at this and her anger disappearing altogether. Apparently they didn't like each other a lot. Both silver clad heads turned sharply in her direction. Sesshoumaru walked to the tree he'd been sitting in earlier, but placed himself elegantly on the ground to rest against the rough bark.  
  
--Yet another mood swing in the world of this woman.—  
  
Inuyasha remained standing where he was, but relaxed when his brother went to sit down against the tree. But the tension remained and it was getting to him. He decided to break the silence.  
  
"You never told me your name." his question directed to Kagome. Kagome was used to hearing this question. It was more common to know the names of servants and even some slaves. "K-Raiven" She corrected herself quickly.  
  
--Almost forgot I don't use my real name. Lord Inutaisho proclaimed this to me at my first meeting him, so that in case anyone ever overheard there wouldn't be a direct connection. But Naraku probably knows since he sent Goshinki. He's probably scheming something at this very moment.—  
  
Inuyasha was puzzled.  
  
--It was almost as if she was going to use a different name. –  
  
He shrugged it off as nothing. It was possible that she was just thinking and said what she was thinking out loud, before realizing his question. The tension had grown somewhat. Inuyasha say the other two look at each other briefly before realizing the other had looked and looked away.  
  
Inuyasha noticed this with a smile and with ease ignored the questions in his mind.  
  
--They must not realize it yet.—  
  
He turned to leave and waving casually over his should he remarked, "Guess I'll see you tomorrow." His form was soon hidden by the shadows of the night.  
  
Sesshoumaru's brow creased as a frown crossed his face. He didn't like the all-too-smug tone his brother had used.  
  
--He's up to something...--  
  
In his peripheral vision he saw the girl move to resituate herself in her blankets. The horse, who Inuyasha had not noticed, most likely ignored, had not moved since Sesshoumaru had left the clearing, beyond the fact that its head was alert to Inuyasha's presence. The horse had looked like it was about to protect the woman-child in front of him, should there be need. He now allowed the girl to snuggle against him, back to back.  
  
"Night, Ji-sama." Kagome mumbled this before drifting off to sleep. The horse snorted before laying its head down ready for a slight doze.  
  
--Ji-sama? She made it sound like the horse was a noble or something. That titled was given to those of your senior, or of a higher status that yourself. And this girl was giving this status to a horse?—  
  
He breathed a silent sigh, which basically closed that subject with a 'whatever' attitude. Sesshoumaru wasn't looking forward to the following day. The only perk was getting rid of the burden that was the shikon no tama.  
  
Sesshoumaru was not a weak demon and would not fall to its charms. But it was persistent in its calling, almost like pleading, that pulled and tempted his youki. Though to Sesshoumaru's confusion, it did not arouse his beast in the least. If anything his more animal-like side was quite the opposite. His beast seemed to be averse toward the magical object.  
  
Actually, his beast was much more enkindled by the woman's energy. When she had released the light that had surrounded her, his beast had urged him to touch her. It wanted to reach out and be engulfed. And Sesshoumaru actually had, which was unlike him.  
  
He wasn't one to act upon his urges and in fact he rarely had any of this nature. She-demons rutted just for status or just to do so. There were superficial, or well most were. Some were good natured, but he still ignored them as he did the others. They were all below him. He wanted a mate who could equal him in battle and in wits. None had ever been able to accomplish this, so he had pushed the subject aside. His father didn't understand this and pointed out his bachelor hood status often. It would be soon that he would accept the throne and he would need a lady.  
  
--Feh- I need no help of a woman.—  
  
With that the introverted prince cast his eyes off to watch the night give birth to the dawning day. The sunflower yellow rays warmed his pale skin. This bright color blended with a red that was closest to it, but farther up the sky was still a deep blue. The dazzling sun showed its peeking head up over the rolling hills as if to say 'good morning.'  
  
He would give the woman-child another few hours before they head out to the village.  
  
-To be continued-  
  
******************Extra!******************  
  
Hope you all like this so far. This wasn't highly eventful. I realized this after I'd written it. Sorry, I guess I get caught up in description or something.  
  
A lot of you might want some fluff; PERHAPS I'll put some in the next chapter. I have refrained from doing that so far was because I don't see it fitting Sesshoumaru's character very well. Don't worry, this is a sess/kag, but it will develop naturally and I want to remain truthful to each of their personalities. So it can't happen overnight.  
  
I'll also try to involve more of the Inu gang. I mentioned some of them, but they'll come into full focus sooner or later. I'll update in a week! Hopefully... 


	8. ch7 Return of the Jewel

A/N: I'm sorry!! I'm late on my update! . I debated a lot about what should happen in this chapter and it was a little harder to write. I hope I didn't lose any of my..um...eight fans! Enjoy!!

The Return of the Jewel

Kagome and Sesshoumaru

It was still early morning when the pair set out. Kagome felt like walking, besides the fact that her entire body felt like stiff wood from riding the entire three day trip.

The western land was a vast territory indeed. To travel from one border to anther would take a human two weeks. But it would take a demon five days if they were to travel all night and day.

Kagome walked beside her new close friend. (The horse not Sess) Kagome wanted to save his energy for the journey home for they were leaving almost immediately. Kagome didn't need to lead Ji, as she now called the male horse, because he just he followed knowing she wanted him to. Sesshoumaru's horse seemed to have disappeared overnight.

--Most likely to graze--

Kagome had urged Ji to go as well, but the protective male wouldn't leave her side. So, the girl had just picked some fruit and vegetables that she found near their temporary campsite, that she knew were edible.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to mind as he walked in the very front of the caravan. His long metallic locks fluttered on the wind's wisps and his clothes fluttered matching his movements. Sesshoumaru looked as if he were floating; his movements were so flowingly graceful.

Kagome got the impression, or rather the blunt obvious truth that the brother's dislike each other. So most likely they wouldn't spend much time here.

Kagome actually wasn't that fond of Kikyo either, the protectress of the Shikon no Tama. There was just something about her that was off. The girl always bothered Kagome, kind of rubbed Kagome the wrong way. But she just always kept an eye on her to make sure she was trustworthy. Their resemblance was uncanny, but they were significant differences.

Kikyo was kind, but she was in now way a loving creature. If you were in trouble you could ask her for help if she trusted you that it wouldn't be a trap or deceptive in some way. Her powers were immense and her beauty unparalleled, except for Kagome.

Kagome was beautiful, but in a different way. Her smile was always shining and her laugh bubbly. She was a true loving creature. She would go out of her way to help anyone in trouble or any one who asks, no matter who or what they were. She believed strongly that all humans, demons, and hanyous deserved to be equal. The only thing that separated them was breed. The word given to describe the different species, but there was no true difference. Only you parents and the customs you were born into. It was much like religion. Demons were stronger to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, what gave them the decision of life or death? Humans were meant to heal and care for all. Hanyous were to guide and assist. Or that was how she saw it and her sister as well.

--Onee-san...--

Kagome directed her thoughts to the scenery and realized the village was in sight. Looking to her companion whom had moved beside her now, she smiled.

--Soon the Shikon no Kakera will be where it belongs and the weight of its burden will descend from my shoulders.—

The walk had been shorter than she'd first thought. Kagome was so entangled in her contemplation; the small settlement was now just in front of her. The two stood on the small hill leading down. There were lines of huts on both sides that curved around forming what looked like alleyways and small streets between. Kagome could see fields of rice with irrigation. Many villagers had their yukatas hooked into their sashes or obis as they worked.

Kagome nudged Ji and turned her head to look at a group of young children. They were playing in a field just beyond the town. But when the three had left the shade of the forest all attention was turned from the game they were playing to the strangers. Kagome could see the look of yearning in their eyes and smiled when she noticed they were looking at her animal companion.

So she nudged him and he snorted in response. But he still meandered half heartedly over to the children and flopped into the grass and somehow did it gracefully. Kagome smiled and jogged to catch up to Sesshoumaru who was waiting at the edge of the village for her, but he didn't turn around to face her. Once she caught up, he continued on without a word or glance.

The awkward pair strode into the closest line of huts. Most of the townsfolk regarded the two cautiously. Prince Sesshoumaru's reputation set them immediately on edge. The demon had obviously traveled a long way for a reason. And said reason wouldn't be frivolous. Many had run into their homes and retrieved weapons should they be needed. Though the sight of the human beside the demon prince, their anxiety was settled somewhat. Many were surprised at the resemblance to their priestess and suspected her to be a relation.

Others, however, regarded them queerly. The pair looked quite strange walking side by side. The human girl took two steps to every long stride of the male. A demon and a human as companions weren't rare, but the two were like exact opposites. The demon had long, straight silver locks with split bangs. He had the most piercing, cold gold eyes. He would send glares every now and then to those who were clearing staring. The male was quite handsome, almost in a feminine way. No one was sure how old the demon was, but it was over a century to be certain.

Sesshoumaru ignored those who had exited with weapons in hand. He regarded them as no more than then pesky flies that deserved nothing more than to be squashed on the spot. But his father wouldn't approve and he couldn't, once again, go against him. His father was strangely protective and caring of them. Almost as if they were pets.

But the woman couldn't keep the smile from her features. The girl had wavy ebony tresses that fell to her mid-back and full bangs the framed her young face. She also had sparkling cerulean irises. This girl, or child, looked no more than sixteen. Though in human years thirteen was the age to marry, compared to the male beside her she was an infant. Of course she seemed ignorant to the stares of those around her.

Many young men had stopped what they were doing and were clearing gawking at Kagome's beauty. For though she was similar to Kikyo, this woman held a shine to her and was much more welcoming.

Sesshoumaru clenched his teeth. He was unsure as to why, but seeing the looks of lust at the sight of Kagome was disgusting. It made his stomach clench in a strange way that it had never done so before. Well it had once.

Flashback

A young teen is walking through a small town dominated by demons. But the boy is barely even noticed because there aren't many children in the village. They are all in the woods and fields playing during the still burning daylight.

Beside him is a demoness who is still a head taller than him. The woman has light, flowing footsteps and her long dazzling fire-colored tresses that flared while she walked. Her shimmering blue eyes were alight with happiness and her face revealed her contentment.

The young Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice the deep-filled stares of lust directed at the woman beside him. Many demons had been killed to gain the right to court his mother. He growled low in warning. The males at first chuckled, but at the feral growl they instantly backed off. They weren't afraid of the young demon, but the look in his golden eyes was too similar to that of Inutaisho for their tastes.

At his growl his mother looked at him concerned, but she then realized the lust-filled glares they were receiving. Though most had lessened somewhat, it was still visible. She smiled at her sound and chuckled slightly before gently linking arms with him. His face returned passive as he looked up at his goddess of a mother.

End of Flashback

Sesshoumaru's thoughts

In the old traditions, demons married their equals. A demoness would have to been defeated by the male who wished to mate her. Therefore they two earned the right to produce offspring who would be just as strong.

Even years after being mated, his mother was still sought after. Though no one ever verbally revealed their desires or intents, it was all in a look. His father had been challenged several times to court the woman, known as Atsaiyaka. (at-sigh-yah-ka) Atsai, for short, was strong, intelligent, and held unsurpassable beauty.

No one, but his father had been able to defeat her. His grandparents had said it was a sight to be seen. Their children had been reduced to animals as they fought it out, both using their instincts only to guide them. All reason had been dropped. The two were bleeding from beyond several places, blood had slicked the floor. They were afraid they two would be killed before one was beaten, they were so evenly matched. But in the end Inutaisho had remained standing and with his last bit of his strength he carried Atsai up to her room.

When the two sets of parents followed they found the pair unconscious. Inutaisho held Atsai in his arms, her back to his chest. The once white sheets were turned a faded red as blood seeped into their fibers. Inutaisho held no expression beyond that of angelic and Atsai had a small smile gracing her rose lips.

All

Sesshoumaru growled low in warning. This made many of the young men turn their gazes to the demon, which was followed by the paling of their faces. It was if their faces had been doused in white paint that children used to make pictures using the petals of flowers.

Kagome turned at the sound that came from the demon beside her. Looking around she saw the boys who were now white as sheets, but the burn of lust was still present in their depths. Kagome turned her head to the left and the right, before a light redness crept into her apple cheeks at the realization that they'd been looking at her.

But this was not out of shyness or flattery. She hated that. People looked at her as an object of beauty that could be bought with money (a dowry or price the girl's parents will give along with their daughter). Something just for decoration, intelligence meant nothing, it was all by appearance.

Kagome clenched her fists, but swiveled to look at the silent prince that was now slightly behind her since he had stopped first. Her face was at first hidden by her long bangs, but she turned up to lock eyes with Sesshoumaru. The bright blue eyes still held some specks of grey that represented her anger. But along with those were larger white, almost silver, specks in the girl's depths.

Sesshoumaru was surprised. There was appreciation shining in her aura and her eyes seemed to be another unique color. In the time he had known her, he realized that besides being able to tell her emotions by the tint of her aura, but also the shades of her eye color. And this was one he'd only seen once, when she saw him for the first time in the garden. That is before he spoke. Then her eyes had tinted grey with anger. He smirked at the memory. How he enjoyed making her angry, though it wasn't his original intention. Just to see the girl flush and stutter was too entertaining.

Kagome in the meantime was scouting the vicinity for Kikyo. Allowing her miko senses to expand she searched for the welcoming tingle of Kikyo's aura. Although Kagome had never personally met the woman, Kagome had helped in stealing the Shikon no Tama, or rather the evil spirit of Kaekei. Kagome herself was trapped and hadn't at the time been able to do anything.

Even though the spirit was sealed inside her, their thoughts were separate as far as she knew. Or at least Kagome couldn't sense anything from her. Perhaps she was being blocked? But the spirit had watched the miko from afar and therefore knew what her aura was like. Kagome had also been watching from her imprisoned state. Imagine her surprise at the sight of the woman, who looked to be her twin, who was the target.

Kagome felt traces towards the edge of town.

"She's near the eastern edge of town."

Sesshoumaru was shaken back to reality and away from visions of Kagome's embarrassment. He nodded and noticed the electric blue that was now fading from her orbs.

--She obviously searched for the miko's presence using her own abilities.—

He followed her lead and soon they found themselves in front of a case of steps.

"A shrine." Her eyes were raised, as if counting the number of steps.

The girl's sentence was short, but it explained much to the demon. A shrine was a human construction that they built so they may be closer to the kami-sama. (god) The villagers would pray there and even travelers would ask for guidance for the kami-sama. But this was for humans, no demons allowed. It reminded him of when children would play and the boys would build forts or hide outs. Then in the dirt or pieces of wood they found would write 'no girls allowed' or 'boys only'. This relation reminded him of how foolish humans could be. Allow some demons would taint the aura of the 'holy' place, what made it holy in the first place?

To Kagome

Kagome rotated her head to Sesshoumaru. He simply nodded and then bent his knees to leap into the air. The humans near them gasped in surprise and their eyes turned fearful. But the demon only landed softly in the nearest tree. (the village is surrounded on both sides by forest, so they walked from one edge to another)

--What is it that set them so on edge?—

But even as the thought crossed her mind she knew. The Shikon no Tama would call many demons and humans with evil intentions in their hearts. So truly they wariness was understandable for they were attacked frequently. It was more of a surprise that it was still a peaceful farming village. Many demons attacked knowing this, but underneath the smiling faces and tranquil atmosphere were men and women prepared to fight should the occasion arrive.

Even in the dappled shadows of the large oak tree, Kagome could see the glimpse of smirk on Sesshoumaru's face. His eyes were illuminated in the shadowed area and humor was lit in them. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight, but for once it didn't disappear. Usually she'd catch him with such fleeting looks, but they would vanish so quickly when he realized she was looking that she was left with doubts that it had never been there.

The young female smiled, but not her normal broad, child-like grin. In its stead was a mature, womanly smile. Even though it was small and revealed no white teeth, it was beautiful and lit up her face all the same. It just had more of a soft quality.

Kagome then turned and began her assent up the light grey stone steps.

To Sesshoumaru

He watched the woman-child ascend the stone steps that were speckled light gray and white. As she moved, her hips swayed rhythmically unconsciously. Her steps were light as she bounced up each step, sometimes taking two at a time. When he had leapt into the tree, he had been able to smell the fear of the peasants around them. This only caused him humor.

--but the girl looked somewhat...repulsed. That a town whose main job was to protect the jewel would frighten so easily.—

Then Sesshoumaru was caught off guard. He was rarely ever, but the girl had smiled. Not her usual grin, but a genuine, womanly smile that was full of grace and maturity.

--I've been spending too much time with this child.—

Prince Sesshoumaru concluded that to be stunned by a simple smile meant that he was getting too soft. It was ridiculous for him, a demon prince; soon to be lord of the western lands, to be surprised by something so frivolous. He'd seen so many before, but why was this particular one different? Besides the fact that it was the first one he'd ever seen cross her peachy lips. Many women, demons and humans, had fawned over him and flashed such qualities.

Sesshoumaru swallowed these lingering thoughts and focused on the area around him. His shoulders wilted slightly and he mentally sighed. His half brother was coming for another tiring visit.

And there he was. The hanyou was walking through the village with an arrogant grin spread across his face and there was an evil glint in his eyes. Sesshoumaru became wary.

--He's up to something.—

The villagers around the younger lad, the prince noticed, seemed peculiarly interested as well to the hanyou's unexpected happiness. Those trained could see the mischief in his golden pools and they shooed away the children in case the brother's had another 'training session.' This is basically where they fight each other like no tomorrow and then say it was all practice, though it's more for Inuyasha than Sesshoumaru. For the elder practiced every night where he could find solace and tranquility.

--Also no irritating observers.—

Yes, the women of the castle, whom his father always had visit every now and then hoping one would catch his eldest son's eye, would gawk and cheer at his display. All he ever did were simple katas, or simple to him, and such things.

With Kagome

An ebony haired girl passed the entrance way of the shrine. Her hair glistened in the early morning sun and her azure eyes flitted about drinking in every surrounding detail.

In front of her was the shrine, surprisingly not small, made of gray stone walls much like the steps and had a darker stone roof. The doors were heavy stone and had silver-looking handles. These handles were about a foot long and the doors must have been about eight feet high. In two rows lining the walkway to said shrine, were statues of past priestesses in stone. Below each were their names engraved in curving kanji. There were some trees behind the statues where people of the town could rest in the shade. There was one huge Sakura tree to the right with still blooming soft pink petals.

The petals fell from the swooping branches already pregnant with more plentiful numbers of baby buds as well as petals just beginning their life. The circles of leaves fell in patterns onto the solid earth at Kagome's feet. The woman stared up into the branches half expecting to see Tai there. He always had affection for these trees. The demon would constantly find him self a Sakura tree and slouch among the branches. He said that 'Within all their beauty, even in death, Sakura trees can bring happiness to anyone. The tree is full of wisdom for it is always speaking. When the wind whispers through the branches, you can hear it crying for this world and awaiting salvation. '

Tai would always start out with a 'you know... ' and then go into it in detail. Kagome would sit down amongst the great roots and rest against the bark. There were many tales he would tell. Even though she'd heard the story of the great Sakura trees many times, she always listened. It calmed her.

--I'll tell it to my children one day. Before they go to bed, so they'll have good dreams.—

Kagome laughed lightly and spun on her toes in a circle. The light crimson petals changed the path of their descent to flow in a cyclone-like spiral around the woman's lithe form. Once they reached the bottom of the spiral they'd fall lifeless to the earth. Kagome smiled.

She often had to release energy so it wouldn't build up in her system. This was one of the many easy ways she found that she could do it. Plus it always made her content. To give life back to the dying petals, even if it's only momentary, it's like they have one time to shine.

There was a soft chuckle behind Kagome. The young girl spun around so fast that her hair whipped around her shoulders to rest naturally partly down the front of one side and then down the back. Kagome's eyes widened and a silent gasp left her mouth parted open.

With Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha sauntered over to where his brother lay casually lounging in the oak tree.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha was one of the only who could call Sesshoumaru his name without an honoring suffix, him and his father anyways. The silent prince didn't even acknowledge the other's presence, but Inuyasha was beyond used to this treatment.

"Who's the girl? I didn't know you fancied humans..."

Sesshoumaru remained impassive. His brother was trying to get him to react. It was like poking a sleeping viper with a stick and Inuyasha was the stupid five year old with the stick.

"You would know of her circumstances had you not been gallivanting across the land courting a human." Sesshoumaru replied, with an icy tint to his tone.

Inuyasha was visibly bristled by this comment, but he chose to ignore it because it was his brother's nature. They both received satisfaction in annoying the other, but in different ways. Sesshoumaru tried to get Inuyasha, or rather provoked him, to act irrationally. Inuyasha merely annoyed his brother to no end and tried to get any reaction out of him because Sesshoumaru saw most emotions as weaknesses.

"So, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha was just more than a little irritated with his brother, but remained calm.

"None of your business half breed. We are here to see the miko."

"If you're both here to see Kikyo, then why aren't you up there?" Inuyasha smirked at his own cleverness.

"Because it is a human shrine where the miko dwells at the moment and it would cause unnecessary disruption if I were to proceed." The elder stated quite matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha was about to say something else, but a little girl ran up to him. The small child had black hair that fell straight to her shoulders. The little one has freckles and tanned skin from playing in the sun. Her bright green eyes dazzled in the light. The girl bowed politely making sure to keep her plain blue yukata from hitting the dirt.

"Inuyasha-sama, would you mind telling us a story?" The girl asked.

Her eyes flitted to the tree trunk, but she dared now to look up into the branches. Making eye contact with a youkai, especially one like Prince Sesshoumaru, was often deadly. Sesshoumaru smirked.

--Smart human.—

The younger of the two inuyoukai smiled a grin. He couldn't refuse the girl. Her name was Lili and one of the nicest and most polite of all the children in the village. The girl had one of the purest hearts he'd ever seen.

"Hai." Inuyasha said as he mockingly sighs, but smiled once again in his gruff manner when the child raised her eyes to his. He had felt her disappointment, taking the silence as rejection. But when he answered positively, her green eyes brightened almost three shades and shimmered with child innocence once more.

Inuyasha took Lili's small hand inside his much larger clawed one and practically engulfed the entire palm. The two walked back the way Inuyasha had just come. The split between two houses and Sesshoumaru watched as they crossed into an open field where other children sat playing a game of what looked like tag. A game Rin was quite fond of. The group instantly stopped and turned in the direction of the approaching pair. A cheer erupted causing his brother to laugh quietly before sitting down to tell a tale.

Of course, Sesshoumaru knew the girl had been stitching a blanket in a nearby hut when Inuyasha had arrived at the base of the tree. When he passed her hut, her head had popped out for a moment. A second later an elderly citizen entered and Sesshoumaru had heard the woman tell the girl to ask Inuyasha to tell a story. The townsfolk obviously wished to avoid a conflict between the two brothers.

With Kagome

"Kaede-obaa-sama!" Kagome leapt into the open arms of the older woman.

Kaede merely smiled and laughed heartily. She wrapped her arms around her past apprentice, only to frown at the girl's obvious loss in weight.

"Have ye been eating right, child?" Kaede asked, more of a mother to Kagome than anyone else.

Kagome giggled and waved the woman's concern away, "Yes, yes and hello to you too."

Kaede gave the girl an once-over glance. Kagome was smiling and her face held a brightness she'd never seen before. The girl was practically beaming and as happy as ever, if not more.

--What brought this change? Kagome has always been a blissful child, but there was always a dark rain cloud covering her inner soul. But it seems the long rainy season has passed.—

Kagome did have a dark past. Sometimes the girl would share, but more often she would just cry inwardly and silently without saying a word. During her apprenticeship, Kaede had been able to sense the sadness buried deep down, but the girl never wanted to trouble anyone. But now, it seems all a dream that simply vanished without a trace of ever being there.

--Perhaps my apprentice is getting better at hiding her emotions...or I am getting older. Most than likely...both.—

But even more puzzling was the fact that she looked like she'd barely changed in the three years they'd been apart after the completion of her training. It was almost as if she hadn't aged at all. Granted one wouldn't change all that much, but you'd expect a change. And Kagome looked exactly the same as Kaede remembered.

--I'll leave this topic for another day--

"What brings ye here? Last I heard you were in the south under the lord's hand." Kaede didn't miss the visible cringe.

--Obviously not a good subject—

So, Kaede avoided the subject of Naraku, though she had wished to ask if the rumors were true. Some were saying that the dark lord had had a servant steal the Shikon no Tama and it was currently in his possession.

"I'm here to see Kikyo-sama, the protectress of the Shikon no Tama." Kagome stated more to the woman who was approaching behind them.

Kikyo stood not but a few feet away and Kagome had either been so distracted or the female was excellent at stealth and concealing auras. Kagome hadn't felt her aura since she reached the top of the temple, but then she hadn't felt Kaede's presence either.

--Oh...there must be a barrier surrounding the shrine and all that I felt before was a miko presence, but I couldn't tell how many. But then if you can pass through this barrier or find some way to break it, you wouldn't be able to find the miko in the area because the miko energies are so strong here.—

To be able to protect something as dangerous and unique as the Shikon no Kakera, one would need several spells in concealment, protection, and restriction. Concealment spells would hide the aura more than it would normally, but it couldn't dissipate the pull that calls to demons completely. Protection spells would protect the shrine, like the barrier that told a person only one miko was present and left you in a false sense of security. Lastly, restriction spells would decrease the power of the intruder or any demon crossing the sacred area.

--That's the true reason why Sesshoumaru shouldn't enter. Who knows how long the restriction spells last. They are harder to break than barriers because they are the darker, or stronger, side to white magic. I might not be able to remove these if he were to come up, but I'm sure Kikyo could.—

Kikyo was almost a mirror image of Kagome. There were slight differences though. The basic differences were the numbers of age, height, and weight. Kikyo was the older, taller, and slightly heavier one of the two mikos. Not that Kikyo is fat, not at all, she has more muscle density and her form isn't as lean as Kagome's. Kikyo, at this point is eighteen to Kagome's sixteen, and she is about three inches taller.

Kagome was definitely the smaller of the two. Her shoulders were narrow and she had longer legs, where Kikyo had a longer torso. Of course, these were seen by the two, but no one would know at first glance beneath the loose clothes.

The most prominent difference, besides their demeanor, was their eyes. Kikyo had chocolate brown pools, a normal color for a Japanese woman (in humans), where Kagome's were the brightest blue. Anyone, like Kaede, who knew them well enough, would see these differences as clearly obvious.

"How may I help you?" Kikyo's calm, soft voice sounded across the courtyard much like the wind.

"I wish to return the Shikon no Tama to you." The pair of miko sisters was surprised to say the least at Kagome's statement.

"Child, how have you concealed the object, I felt nothing from you." Kaede was bewildered; her apprentice must have grown much since she last saw her.

Kagome pulled the small black box, which Sesshoumaru had handed over just this morning before they entered the town, from inside her forest green sleeve. Kagome handed it over to Kikyo,

"If you wish to open it, you may ask my companion, Prince Sesshoumaru-sama, to unlock it."

If Kaede wasn't surprised before, she was now. Her apprentice was traveling with one of the most revered and feared youkai princes of all four cardinal lands. Kikyo merely nodded and began to descend the steps Kagome had come up just moments previous.

With Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru lounged in his tree quite comfortable. He had tried to sense Kagome and the miko they'd traveled to find, but only found one aura.

--Most likely a barrier.—

But that wasn't all the barrier did. Besides concealing the exact number of auras that were present, giving protection, no sound could be detected. The barrier hid all sounds, so any conversations said behind its invisible shields, were deaf to demon ears.

But after about ten minutes or so, he saw a miko pass the edge of the steps to look at his directly through the branches of the tree. It must have been the one they searched for because she was holding the black box in her pale hands. The woman was surprisingly similar to the girl he'd rescued that they could be sisters.

Sesshoumaru left his place in the tree and stood at its base instead. Kagome bounced over to him and smiled before turning to the other two.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this is Kikyo-sama and Kaede-sama." Kikyo and Sesshoumaru nodded to each other, though Sesshoumaru's was much stiffer and less noticeable.

"Pleasure to meet ye, Western Prince." Kaede replied.

"Kaede is Kikyo's younger sister." Kagome continued.

Indeed, Kaede was Kikyo's younger sister. The Shikon no Tama has the power to slow or completely stop the aging process for a human miko compared to its compatibility to of the human to the jewel.

Basically, the more the Shikon and the miko's energies are neutralized and work together the longer the miko will live. Since miko protectors of the jewel are rare, the Shikon no Tama would want to preserve its protector. Kikyo is one of the longest to live so far and the most compatible to the jewel.

Of course, the girl will age, but it will be more like a hanyou. Which is one of the reasons Inuyasha is courting her, besides her looks and power. Kikyo will even die as well, but only when the next protector is born and able to fulfill their duties. This is how it has been since the jewel's creation from Midoriko.

"Would you mind opening this box, Prince Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kikyo asked breaking off conversation.

To which, Sesshoumaru opened the little black box where a whole Shikon no Tama is seen inside. The spherical object seemed almost like glass as light danced on the surface and morphing shadows lurked below. The Shikon was like a sheep in wolf's clothing. It had good promises of power, but it has deeper darker motives as well.

"Perhaps ye will stay the night and tell us yer tale of how it is the Shikon no Tama ended up in yer possession." Kaede asked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I agree." Kikyo responded.

"I'm afraid we cannot. With the lord's homecoming in just a short two weeks, we must be on our way."

Kagome turned to her silent partner as if asking permission. Sesshoumaru simply nodded his consent and turned to leave the way they'd entered. Kagome quickly bowed respectfully to Kikyo and hugged her past master. Then she too swiveled and followed after the alabaster prince. When they reached the edge of the town again Kagome saw Ji lying in the field with at least ten children sitting around or on him. Kagome laughed lightly. This caused Ji's ears to perk up in the cutest way possible.

Inuyasha was sitting there after just finishing his story. Inuyasha waved at the two standing by under a gently blooming sakura tree. Inuyasha stood and helped dismantle the children from the horse's back. The horse stood carefully so as to not step on any of the children and trotted softly next to his woman friend. Sesshoumaru then turned and headed back into the forest whose trees held glossy green leaves. Kagome waved back to Inuyasha and then also entered the deep forest with Ji following next to her.

Sesshoumaru's POV

The girl had spoken the very response he was about to utter. It was like they shared a common link without even knowing that they formed one. The girl now walked silently and easily beside him. Over the course of a few days, she'd grown quite accustomed to him. Many would be a nervous wreck, but this girl seemed to have immeasurable courage. This irked him to no end.

The odd pair had entered the woodland a few minutes prior. The trees created intricate patterns and shapes on the still dewed grass fronds that carpeted the ground. The girl seemed to be focused fully on her feet, had been for about three minutes now, and the ground surrounding them that was contained in her eyesight.

He knew the older woman had been the girl's master of the miko arts. So why had she wanted to leave so soon. The girl obviously hadn't seen the woman for some time now.

--I wonder what's on her mind, this enigma of mine.--

Kagome's POV

--Should I have told them? Kaede and Kikyo...they would find out eventually...but the council...they said if my power was ever released again after that incident, I'd be sealed away for good. I don't like cages...--

Kagome sighed and realized the lord's stare. He had been for some time now, but she'd chosen to ignore his silent question. Why did she leave so soon? She didn't want Kaede to know of her betrayal of Kikyo. Her treachery still ate her up inside, even if she didn't have control of herself, she should have.

--It's still my fault.--

A few hours later

--How do I find myself in these situations? All the time!—

Kagome was irritated to say the least. They had been walking for a few hours, skirting the edges of human villages. They were trying to cause as less commotion as possible. But they encountered an ice demon, named Yukiro (you-key-row). The boy was just a few inches shorter than Kagome and reminded him of Kieina. He had the rich blue skin, but no black stripes on it and his eyes were a deep purple. His hair was a paler blue with dark blue streaks. His hair was short and layered with the bangs pushed back so that only a few thin strands were in front.

Yukiro had introduced himself and then also had the courtesy to state he was a messenger from Naraku. Except unlike Kagura, he had no message. The male demon had simply formed his hands into a few memorized movements. From Kagome's training with the council, not Kaede, she recognized the symbols. They were for storm, snow, and wind.

After which the boy disappeared in a whirlwind of snow laden wind. But this time Sesshoumaru couldn't have acted even if he wanted. The pair had been trapped in a spell that prohibited movement. Of course, Sesshoumaru had noticed the scent of magic. That was why they had detoured, that and the smell of Naraku were unsettling.

They exited a thick brush, but then it was too late. Before they could blink the trap was set and the boy had appeared.

Now they were stuck traveling through an abnormal snow storm. Though most people, who had been absent at the meeting with Yukiro, would think this storm was normal. For there was always one last snow fall before spring truly broke out. Many would be rejoicing while in the warmth of their homes. They had been waiting for this for a few weeks, with plenty of wooden logs stored in their huts. Soon, the planting seasons could begin.

Kagome wished she could be one of them or at least be a demon. Sure, she had a demonic spirit inside her, but she was still human.

--Or at least I assume it's a demon, but who knows nowadays.—

Kagome shivered. All she that was wearing wasn't much. She wore a forest green haori that had silver crescent moons, which were about two inches in size, by the collar and trailed down the back to form a larger crescent moon outline from the smaller ones. There was also one larger one at the bottom of her lengthened sleeves.

Right now, Kagome wished that Jisuai was with her. The horse had been sent back to the village to warn them of the storm blustering their way. Kagome knew that Kikyo would most definitely be able to create a link seeing as how she had many years of miko training that Kagome didn't.

She was lucky she decided to wear the thickest of the three haori she brought. She had decided such since it was on the chilly side this morning and she didn't get hot easily, but was usually cold.

This haori had a white under-layer and the top layer was made from fire rat fur. At her waist, the outfit was tied with a white sash. Kagome had decided against the flat sandals and traded them for the black boots. Now, she was silently proud. Though her instincts had been on edge since she woke up, perhaps this was why? But it wasn't just that. It was like a whisper deep in her spirit that said to dress warmly. Kagome hadn't second guessed herself; it's always good to be overly prepared than under.

Sometime during their escapade through the winter wonderland, Kagome had brought out a black cloak she stuck in her bag at the last moment. The large hood was now covering her head and there was a face covering that was attached. Normally it just folded down by the collar so that it wouldn't bother the wearer, but if needed the person could lift the covering. Then it had two strings that would attach or rather wrap around the wearer's ears. Then the cloth covered up to the nose, leaving only the eyes and forehead visible.

--Winter wonderland...MY FOOT! Though with this cloak I feel kind of like a gypsy.—

Kagome laughed lightly, causing Sesshoumaru to tilt his gaze backward for a few moments.

--Even in such horrid weather, she can laugh. Strange woman.—

Sesshoumaru had moved to the front in an attempt to block the girl from the brunt of the force. Granted this was more for his ear's sake. The girl's chattering teeth had been driving him nuts. At least this way, it was duller with the wind whipping in and around his sensitive protrusions of hearing. The storm was definitely focusing on them. It slowed their pace tremendously.

Kagome coughed, not even bothering to cover her mouth. The risk of freezing was too great. It just wasn't worth the exposure. Another shiver racked her frame. But they stopped. All shivers or spasms of her body's attempts to warm itself had finished.

--This...isn't...g-good—

Kagome's mind went blank and the blackness she'd been fighting for the past half hour finally took over. The weather had finally taken its toll on her delicate body. Kaede always said she was always too skinny. Fat gave warmth.

Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru lifted his head. The girl had collapsed. She would need shelter or she would die. His father had put her under his protection, she was his responsibility. And she was the only major link they had to Naraku. She could be the key to the West's victory; Sesshoumaru wasn't going to lose such a valuable asset to a storm, even if it wasn't natural.

Sesshoumaru removed his armor slinging in onto his left shoulder. He picked the girl up bridal style, so she would get the most out of his body heat that was now radiating off of him. Seeing as how it was trapped more or less by his armor it was now free.

The woman-child unconsciously snuggled into his shoulder, her head buffered by his tail. Sesshoumaru then wrapped the loose end of the appendage around his middle and the girl. Her freezing cold hands, he noted, grasped his tail, pulling it closer. She was also making sure it wouldn't leave judging by the death grip she now had on the silk-like fur.

Sesshoumaru had to resist the urge to drop her right there and then. He realized now how much she must have been suffering and her endurance was remarkable for a human to have lasted this long.

Sesshoumaru didn't notice the weather too much at first, but after the first two hours the wind started to bite at his hands and face. But he paid it no mind. He had trained in the mountains as a boy as well as near the volcano that lied on the edges of the Western territory. So he was used to a wide range of temperatures.

Though it was almost like the storm was mocking him, seeing how much he could take. Sesshoumaru could feel that infernal ice demon. It was like his spirit dwelled in each flake of white powder snow and every chilled gust. He could almost hear the boy laughing on certain occasions. Like his joy was carried by said wind. It was ironic that such warmth and joy could be spread about on the wings of the wind that was so icy.

One of these occasions had been when Kagome had first fallen. The boy had been chuckling before, but when she fell, the laughter grew ten fold. He was trying Sesshoumaru's patience, which is unlike popular belief, not immeasurable.

Sesshoumaru was worried about the miko child. Normally in a situation like this one, the human would be shivering like mad. It was normal. It was the human system's way of creating warmth through friction. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have known this had it not been for Inuyasha.

Flashback

A young Sesshoumaru walks into a small hut in the mountains carrying Inuyasha in tow. The hut was placed in the fields where the village children played. This way when Inuyasha and per chance Sesshoumaru as well were to venture out, Riviei could watch over them. Riviei (re-vee-ay) was Lord Inutaisho's second wife and the mother of Inuyasha.

The hut was basically a hole dug out of a mountain side. A nicer way of saying this is a niche. The mountain curved downwards but then shrunk inwards. This was creating because there was once a great boulder lying there and the mountain had worn away around it creating an indentation. This was where the cottage was built, so that only half of the building was revealed to the valley. But most was protected by the rock's face.

It was in this hut on one winter's day, Riviei is sitting sewing and cooking a simple vegetable soup that would warm up the boys when they came in from outside.

She always made some for Sesshoumaru, but he never accepted. He usually walked Inuyasha to the hut to ensure he wouldn't be attacked by those against Inutaisho, and then would continue on to the mountain lodge. Riviei and Inuyasha would always wait for Lord Inutaisho to accompany them back.

One this particular day the sun rose with an odd red gleam foretelling of supernatural events, whether good or bad. The day was colder than usual and soon the snow was falling. Riviei had warned the two inuyoukai, but both still found their way outside.

The younger was playing by him self on the opposite end as the other human children. The older hopped into a nearby tree to read the novel he took along with him. He stayed close to his younger brother because he often had to threaten the human children when they teased him. Though he never said a word, just his presence set them on edge and often scared the girls into crying.

The snow had started falling, but the two were still playing. Sesshoumaru was reading and Inuyasha was running around laughing his head off while trying to eat the snow before it hit the ground. Although he just ended up falling face first only to get up and repeat. Sesshoumaru meanwhile had taken to falling asleep for a little while atop his oak tree.

But soon it was falling almost abnormally fast. The mountains were encased and swept up in a torrent of white. Several feet had already fallen when Sesshoumaru jumped down from his perch. He always liked trees, being so close to nature was relaxing.

Sesshoumaru searched for his half brother only the hanyou wasn't in sight. Sesshoumaru used his nose as best he could in the swirling drafts of wind. A few minutes later he had dug out his brother who had fallen in a snow drift and fallen asleep only to be buried. It seems the boy had just lay down and just never stood up, but was coaxed into a false sleep by the cold. It was a good thing that Sesshoumaru had slept in a tree or he would be in the same situation.

But something was wrong. His brother was unconscious and not responding to Sesshoumaru's shaking. It was then that Sesshoumaru saw the boy's slight, almost unseen, bluish tint of skin. The elder then rushed him to his mother's hut. Or as swiftly as he could in the waist deep snow and he couldn't take to the skies with his brother as well. He still had to perfect this skill and his lack of ability angered him somewhat.

When he entered he saw that as usual the woman was there sewing and tending to a soup. She turned startled eyes to the demon in the doorway covered in a layer of white that piled on the doorstep threatening to invade the warm sanctuary. The woman beckoned the pair inside and quickly shoveled as much snow as possible back out the door before shutting it.

Sesshoumaru meanwhile placed the younger inuyoukai on one of the two small futons that lined the far wall. They each met each other in the corner. The closest is where Inuyasha now laid. The boy neither shivered nor responded when he was placed upon the patched quilt.

"He has hypothermia." Riviei said quietly as she rushed around the small area of the room, grabbing random things.

Of these included several blankets which were placed on the floor next to the bed. Then the woman paced to the fire placed and removed the soup, seeing as how it was finished anyway, and replaced it with a tea kettle filled with water from a nearby stream.

"..." Sesshoumaru didn't deem her worthy of a reply.

This was because one she was human, but also because he did not know of such a thing. It seemed to be a sort of disease.

As Sesshoumaru careened backwards against the way in somewhat of a slouch he noticed that while the two were out the woman had rearranged the furniture.

--This must be a human thing--

His back was to the door and to his left was a small window. Then to his far right in the corner of the hut was the fireplace. It had to be there so that a chimney could be constructed against the mountain's face. In front of him was a rocking chair made of simple oak along with a sewing basket full of colorful threads, needles, etc.

There was a small table to his right of the chair with a cup of tea that he imagined was forgotten and had long since lost its warmth escaping to the surroundings never to return to the source. Then beyond the table was one futon that turned into the corner. There was another futon in the same position as the first but on the adjacent wall, so that the heads of the futons met each other at the far corner of the hut.

Sesshoumaru head was redirected to the stove where the soup was still softly simmering even after been removed from the heart of the flames. The curling tendrils of steam wafted almost seductively and coaxingly into his chilled nose that had been severely nipped by the cold. This pervading pleasure brought delicious smells that he could practically taste in tow.

His mouth involuntarily watered, saliva leaking from his glands to moisten his tempted cavernous mouth. But Sesshoumaru defiantly clicked his jaw shut with a barely audible snap. He would never indulge in the disgraceful wench's stew, no matter how much his grumbling stomach persisted.

The woman sat beside her son and started to remove the soaked clothes from his frozen frame. While she did this she continued her simple explanation as if Sesshoumaru cared.

"Hypothermia is when the body is surrounded by cold for a long period of time. The body's temperature drops too low and it shuts down."

The woman's young face was wrought with worry. Her violet eyes no longer danced, but shined with unshed tears of guilt. Her lips were quivering and her hands shook, but she busied herself all the same. Sesshoumaru could hear a few motherly statements flutter through her mind without even trying.

--I should never have let him go out. He tries so hard to be like his brother, but he's just not as strong. Kami, I hope he's okay...--

The woman had replaced Inuyasha's drenched clothes with a warm, dry red haori and hakama. Those these were cotton, instead of the thick protective fire rat clothes he was wearing. And the outfit was thinner, truly meant for sleeping.

Riviei rubbed her son's arms causing friction, trying desperately to warm his body. But Inuyasha lay there, cold as stone. The woman pulled the boy into her lap and surrounded him as best she could.

The unconscious boy sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Sesshoumaru watched, sitting on the wall and leaning on the door frame. His arms were resting across his chest. He was curious as to what the woman was doing.

He knew he should go and report these events to his father, but he wanted to know if the woman could figure this out by herself. For once Sesshoumaru wanted to see her handle something. Besides if it got anymore serious he would send for the Taiyoukai. But Sesshoumaru knew Inuyasha wasn't going to die. He could see this condition was serious, but the boy was a hanyou, not a human. It would be doubly serious for a human to come under such a condition.

Many more layers of blankets were wrapped around the boy to substitute the loss of warmth from Inuyasha's mother for a period of time. Riviei stalked to the fire with a determination that Sesshoumaru was not waiting for. She glanced in his direction, but he merely raised a sculpted eyebrow in response. This gesture clearly stating that the woman was alone in this situation.

Using a thick cloth, Riviei folded it over to shield her sensitive skin from the heat of the kettle. Pulling this from the heart of the fire she set it on the stone just beyond the flames. This area was placed especially to place hot dished or pans and was meant to deal with such hot and wild temperatures.

Rushing to one of the cabinets that lined the wall on the opposite side of the door where Sesshoumaru sat, Riviei pulled out several different herbs. She smelled each one to test the freshness and dampness. The human woman picked the best of her stock and sat before the fire. She used a mortar and pestle to grind the herbs and placed them in a ceramic cup that had blue flower designs lining the outside. Then she poured the hot water, normally for tea, into the cup. The remedy would help to warm his body and begin to soothe the fever that would rise as an inevitable effect.

After feeding this to the younger demon, she laid with the boy amongst all of the blankets. In a few hours, Inuyasha was fine beyond a mild fever. When Inutaisho arrived, Sesshoumaru was gone and the two left were taken home still wrapped in the blankets, but also wrapped safely in the taiyoukai's long tail.

End Flashback

Least to say, Sesshoumaru was for the first time impressed with the woman and how well she handled it. Of course she was worried and upset, but she kept her head and healed her son. The disease could be deadly for the hanyou had it been ignored and the woman act correctly in time to save him. Sesshoumaru had truly expected her to call his father; he'd been waiting for it. But she'd caught him somewhat off balance when she gave that look of determination.

Turning his full attention back to the woman wrapped carefully in his arms. He could see the similarities between what his brother had then and what she has now. Only it would be much worse since she was a human.

--And once again...I am saving her life...doesn't this get old.—

It was true. This girl seemed to be followed by trouble and trouble seemed to like her. Yet still, he was bound to her. And he was to protect her, until it was time for her to play a part in this whole charade called war.

--I'll need to find shelter first...Then a means to warm water—

The girl now had a grip just short of painful on his tail. The very tip was twitching like mad in an attempt to free itself, though its efforts were fruitless. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes into a squint, if he was correct in his positioning of their progress, then a small cabin should be near. This was built by his father at his mate's request. It was meant for humans who were traveling through the mountains.

Sesshoumaru gritted him teeth. He still didn't approve of the idea of his father and his human mate; this was put lightly and deeply underestimated. Inuyoukais mated for life, even in death. And his father hadn't upheld the sanctity of this bonding. Therefore he was publicly humiliating Sesshoumaru's mother and what was even worse was that the woman was **human**. It was unheard of for a taiyoukai to mate a human, or was until his father.

His father was considered weak for it, but of course...it didn't bother the youkai. In the event of his death, it would be his sons that would feel the grit of the mockery. Sesshoumaru would have to work twice as hard to gain back the respect of the other three cardinal lords. And Inuyasha...well...enough said. He would always be left as an outcast. Sesshoumaru always pitied his half brother, but he never did anything because he figured it would only strengthen the hanyou. But for now, the boy was safe, Inutaisho was still alive.

Kagome's mind

Kagome tried to open her eyes, but for some reason her eyes wouldn't open. She had a bad feeling squirming around in her stomach. The girl whipped her raven clad head back and forth, but still her eyes refused to open. It was almost as if they didn't wish to see where she was. Then incredible warmth seemed to wrap itself around her body and stuck to her skin. The heat created a slight condensation. But the woman-child wrapped her thin, yet slightly muscular arms around herself as a harsh wind blew away all the previous warmth she'd felt by the unknown source.

Suddenly an aura pricked and tingled at her senses. Kagome lifted her head toward the direction it had come from. A slender hand reached to caress her chin. Kagome 'eep'ed and jumped slightly, but the hand remained in place. The girl relaxed, somehow she knew this person. She wasn't she how this was, but the presence of them was comforting.

Kagome reveled in the feel of the hand. The skin was soft like no other she'd ever felt. Also the temperature wasn't overly warm or cold, but a tepid cooling sensation on Kagome's wind burned skin. She tried to ask who the person was, but found her voice lost. It wasn't responding to the nerve signals her mind was spiraling through her worn out cells. It was if her voice was malfunctioning or rebelling, wishing to remain dormant.

Kagome was starting to get frustrated, but the calm steady voice of the person now known to be a female pacified her irritation. The woman's voice was almost angelic sounding and swept into Kagome's ears and calmed her heart. Without even realizing it, Kagome was swept into the protecting embrace of the stranger who continued to lull the raven child to sleep.

**Isa daisuke xiayem**

**Nac rieski tos lazulity**

**Dan kaekei bea ella takeida**

--That voice...so soft...so familiar.—

The soft lyrics invaded her blinded mind bringing warmth much like one only the sun could bless upon a being. Kagome felt the unknown female's arms around herself tighten.

**Tasa kaimi's batsasi saura**

**Obahas ka tasa abamei fe tasa sakabu**

**Oukamig kopan tos tise quo evah ninia**

Kagome felt her eyes soften as a salty saline crossed her blistered cheeks. The raven girl blinked. Her eyes were once again free from their lidded prison. A gasp escaped her chapped lips.

**Ichie saerig viviriele**

**Pris nitos tasa zaerud horroto**

**Tos waso bea zei fe quapakai**

Kagome almost sincerely wished her eyes remained ignorant to the scenery she found herself immersed in. Thick, rolling grey clouds spanned the horizon shrouding all signs that light existed in this plane. Kagome looked below, her muscles tightening involuntarily. One more inch and she would have leapt off a giant cliff that dropped straight down several hundreds of feet. The ground was blurry as a fog pervaded the air a foot or two below her bare feet.

--Bare...feet?--

Indeed, she was not in the clothes she thought, no that she knew she had dressed in the morning. The barren ground was empty of forestry or anything at all. The earth was a dull grey and cracked. There were empty river beds that stretched into the distance. Kagome body tensed even further as she was lifted and dropped over the cliff. Still, her voice would not come to her. Sapphire eyes widened, mouth gaping open in a silent mortified scream. Her hands flew out instinctively as she fell almost in slow motion.

--This is it. Only a few more feet...--

Just before she hit the ground, saliva flowed from her glands to moisten her mouth. Kagome's voice sprang to life and her eyes closed to hinder the sight of her death approaching. One phrase escaped her abused lips.

In reality

Sesshoumaru kicked open the wooden door open from its frozen state. He didn't even bother to notice how the metal abused hinges basically cracked off leaving the door hanging quite precariously. Sesshoumaru also didn't see the slight splintering of wood where his foot made contact. The sound of the damage and the evidence that consisted of slivers of wood were swept away with the lustful wind's gusts. The wind acted almost as if it wished to sweep and steal everything in its wake.

He looked around the long abandoned cabin and frowned in distaste. It seems that no one had been this far west in awhile. But then again it was a little early; most were still recovering from the winter. Most travelers didn't begin their quests for another month seeing as how it was still late January.

He dropped the girl with a lifeless plop on the small futon. Sesshoumaru was not encouraged by the fact that the girls made no sounds- not grunt, groan, or even a gargle. She was silent; it was almost as if she couldn't speak at all. He went to a simplistic wooden chest placed in the corner to the right of the fireplace and diagonally across the room from the futon.

He pulled out several blankets; actually he took them all out. Sesshoumaru knew for a fact that he should give his direct body heat as the most sufficient way, but he would not lower him self to such unheard of actions.

There was once a chair in the room, but it had been cut to pieces by someone because it now lay is a messy pile of spindle to the left of the fireplace and nearest to the girl. He easily started a crackling fire with the flint he found beneath the blankets in the chest. Then he piled the blankets around the girl tightening them so as to give as much warmth as possible.

Around the storm swarmed and howled away as if screaming its pleasure at the challenge it was receiving. Sesshoumaru knew that the storm would only cease when both their bodies were lost in its world of ice and death where no heat could survive.

The prince perused through the girl's cloth sack that she insisted that she bring with her everywhere. Somehow she seemed empty and almost naked without the thing hanging out her shoulders. He'd gotten used to the light flopping sound it creating when she walked.

Inside it, he was surprised, were several, no countless numbers of herbs. Each different kind had a pocket that was created by sewing extra fabric to the inside walls of the bag. There were also several vials of different colors and mixtures in some pockets that contained potions or poisons, he couldn't be sure. The girl seemed to run out of these and so some even lay loosely at the bottom, but were contained by a string to keep them separated from all the others.

Sesshoumaru had always wondered why she constantly had a fresh earthly smell to her, but he assumed it was just the fact that she was a miko. Mikos were known to have deep connections with herbs and so it was be plainly natural for her to smell like the objects she worked with often.

Also located in the bottom was a petite and portable tea kettle that most likely only served two or three cups of water. The woman also had one wooden cup that was obviously crafted by her dexterous hands seeing as how it was slightly misshapen.

Sesshoumaru searched and easily found the herb that Inuyasha's mother had used when he was sick so long ago. Using the mortar and pestle he found in one of the larger pockets at the very base of the bag, he ground the herbs. In this pouch was a small towel no bigger than his hand as well as vials of water that were about one inch thick and five long.

Taking one vial of water and pouring it into the kettle, her placed it on the fire. In a few short minutes the water had sounded its soft squeaking. Preparing the healing drink, he walked over to the futon. He kneeled down and lightly lifted the girl into a sitting position. Carefully he poured the warm drink down her throat, using the towel from her sack to wipe the extras that rolled down her chin and neck.

He realized that her clothes were soaked and that staying in them would only worsen her condition. The blankets warmth would increase this as well. So, Sesshoumaru set about removing the hindering clothes, gritting his teeth as he went.

--I am constantly reminded as to why this girl is not worth the trouble.--

Once finished, he left the girl in her undergarments, allowing her that decency. Sesshoumaru covered the shivering girl with the blankets and tightened them, perhaps a little too much in his irritation.

Kagome's mind

"Nie!" (no)

The word was screamed hollowly and time seemed to stop. The raven child felt liquid power flow through her veins along with her crimson life flow. The girl's hair flowed around her by an unnatural force and swirled around her shoulders defying gravity. Kagome eyes opened and instantly blinked in confusion. Here she was stretched out, her belly facing the ground. The dry, tortured earth still laid about six inches below her floating form. Tentatively she reached out a hand and was somewhat worried by the paleness of it.

Once her fleshy palm hit the earth, grass spread out from just a single touch. Kagome lowered her body gently bringing her knees down and resting on them. The girl released a breath she didn't know she was holding. More grass had grown after being graced with her touch. Kagome lifted her head from her study of the grass when she heard approaching steps behind her.

There in front of her stood a female. The woman had hair whose color that would have made fire bow its head in head and striking charcoal grey eyes. The woman's eyes changed color as she stood in front of Kagome. The irises once dark grey softening to a cool, foggy tint as her peach lips formed a small waning smile. There were white markings on her face.

The pallid lines dropped down from the outer corner of her eye and small white dots, twice the size of a freckle, lined the lower lid. On her forehead was a white circle with what looked like a cross inside of it. Except instead of straight lines they were wavy and curved with the arms touching the outer circle encompassing it.

Kagome tilted her head, the woman before her mimicked at the same exact moment. The raven child couldn't figure out what she was.

--Youkai or human?--

Kagome couldn't tell because her long hair covered her ears. The pale strands were pulled back in a half pony tail. The pieces pulled up were braided at the crown of her head and twisted into a bun then held in place with two ornately decorated chop sticks. The rest, the majority, was left loose and fell down to about her calves.

Her clothes were navy blue hakama and a pale violet matsuri happi coat. The happi coat had a kanji symbol on the back that said life. On the front were pale blue cranes soaring across the fabric starting at the top left shoulder and flying down the right hem. This was odd since happi coats were uncommon and had to be personally made. They weren't popular with the older generations and were a fairly new type of clothing. The woman also had bare feet.

The girl's face was warm and inviting. There were silver streaks starting at the outer edge of her eyes and then small solid circles lining just below the bottom eyelid. Her top eyelids were layered with a white shadow that gradually darkened to a charcoal grey as you traveled backwards across the lid. The woman spoke, but not in Japanese. Instead it was something other language, but Kagome understood just like it was her native tongue.

"Meisei nyamo ala Yukila."

"My name is...Yukila."

Kagome repeated in Japanese. She knew the woman understood because she then nodded after Kagome's softly repeated sentence before continuing on.

"Beh mai tasa zai tos Kaekei."

"I am the yang to..."

Kagome trailed off at the mention of that name. The name that represented the darkest evil that lay trapped within her soul. So, if this woman was her yang...then she was the light to Kaekei's darkness? Confusion flitted across the girl's eyes and was clearly shown on her young face. This brought about some questions to grown in Kagome's mind.

"So why did I not know of you?"

The woman answered in the unknown language, but when Kagome heard it was translated directly to Japanese.

"You have always known you just did not realize it." The woman replied.

"How was she let out?"

Yukila knew whom the girl was speaking without Kagome having to mention the name. Kagome preferred not to say it seeing as how it brought too many harmful memories forward to plague her consciousness.

"That man somehow found the releasing spell. There is only one and long ago it was lost. We'd hoped it was destroyed."

"Who thought it was destroyed?"

"The council of elders."

"That group of old..." Kagome trailed off as childish insults crossed her lips that were now resting in a frown. To her surprise, Yukila laughed lightly when 'geezer' reached her hearing and a brilliant smile graced her face.

"Not those specific souls, but their ancestors. Kaekei and my soul are intertwined. You cannot have yin without yang. Just like a human has good and evil. It is only that these darks and lights are separated instead of as one."

"Why are you separate?" Kagome asked her curiosity about to explode.

"Our soul was reincarnated too soon. A dark miko called it forth to create an evil like no other. She separated our soul into two parts since she only wanted the dark. The council was able to defeat the miko, but the evil being was different."

"So what did they do?" Kagome was now leaning forward on her knees her innocent eyes wide with curiosity.

"They called me forth from the nether and I was pulled into the body of the strongest elder. Together we defeated my darker side. But the elders did not know of the spell the miko used and the only way to protect the world was to seal us away in a pure being."

Kagome looked down at her lap. She knew the rest. Somehow it saddened her. Kagome found her hands much more intriguing as she held back the dam of tears threatening to flood. She only looked up when she felt the same soft, slender hand under her chin.

"You were chosen because you were the purest miko blood child born in several centuries; both your parents of spiritual blood. I had hoped you would never know of the danger locked inside your soul."

"You were the one...when I was trying to gain control over her who helped me. You did, didn't you? You told me how to do it!"

"Yes, I was the silent wisdom that was there to guide you in the right direction."

"Then were you the one who told me what Jisuai meant."

"Yes, I opened a link between us. Since then your mind has adapted and by now has full ability to communicate with Eitei. You are fluent, that is how you know what I am saying now."

Kagome nodded she knew what she was speaking was true. A cold wind blew up around Kagome and she shuddered. But then she felt a hot, but not overly so, liquid move down her throat. A hand moved up to touch her esophagus and she cast a baffled glance at Yukila.

"You must return to reality now."

Yukila cupped Kagome's face gently, a small smile upon her peach lips. A purplish light encased Kagome and she had to close her eyes from the bright exposure, but the brilliance highlighted her sight from even behind her closed eyelids.

"Wait! What is this place?!"

Kagome yelled her voice desperate as she searched the light. Her eyes stung slightly at this effort, but she couldn't find the red haired beauty.

"My prison sealed inside your soul."

The words that Yukila said were dulled as the scene faded to black. The raven child could feel herself enveloped in warmth that was almost stifling. The woman-child was aware of several layers of blankets around herself as well as a cool, slightly calloused hand on her forehead.

Bewildered sapphire eyes opened and the first thing she did was flail her legs and throw off the covers. Kagome's breath was heaving, somehow tired from such a simple act. Clawed hands gripped her shoulders and she gazed up into honey pools with slit pupils. The girl took a deep breath and calmed her tense muscles. The hands removed themselves, but the bed dipped down a little as the prince placed him self easily next to her.

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl struggled to sit up and he waited until she was fully vertical or at least as far as she was going to get. Then carefully handed her a wooden cup holding warm water and herbs making sure she had a good hold before releasing his grip.

Kagome gratefully took the cup the texture rough against her smooth palms. Sipping it slowly, sighing as it flowed down her throat. She smiled thankfully at the silver haired prince who left her side to retrieve the covers that her legs kicked off the bed and pulled only one back to cover her up to her waist. He then placed himself against the wall near the door.

"You had hyperthermia. We had to stop for shelter. Rest, we'll be leaving in the morning."

Kagome nodded and didn't bother saying anything else since he obviously wasn't going to reply. Looking around it seemed as if they were in a small traveler's cabin. There was one window and between gusts of wind and snow, Kagome caught sight of a night sky.

With a sigh she downed the rest of the drink and leaned over the side of futon to place the used cup on the ground. Kagome lay back and with heavy eyelids fell back to the welcoming void of slumber.

--Who knows what knowledge tomorrow will reveal.--

Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl one last time before resting his weary eyes. He'd never admit it, but for just a second the girl had worried him. She most likely didn't realize the fact that just before she woke she quietly groaned one word that was in a language he couldn't understand. It was the same one as last time, Eitei. This was followed by a glow that surrounded her body in a purplish flame. The girl was trouble and a pain, but he'd be lying if he said she wasn't intriguing.

-To be continued-

Extra!

I'm sorry this took so long, but it's almost twice as long...so I hope that makes up for it. I'm pretty lazy, so if you want me to update then motivate me with reviews! Kick my butt into action .

Lyrics

One pure touch

Can ripple to eternity

And heal all hearts sorrow

The angel's beautiful song

Echoes in the abyss of the lonely

Offering company to those who have none

True trusting friendship

Pries into the betrayed mind

To bring all out of shrouding shadows


	9. ch8 Flooding Winter

A/N: Ok just so all of you know...Kikyo isn't Kagome's sister. I know it may have sounded that way at one point or another and to tell you the truth I considered that, but in the end decided against it. Kagome does speak of an older sister, but it isn't her real sister, just someone who is so close that she might as well be. You'll hear about her later on. Enjoy this chapter! .  
  
Flooding Winter  
  
Kagome yawned as she stretched her arms above her head. Her petite mouth opened wide with her thin, pink tongue sticking out slightly in a childish gesture. Her young body was still sore from the trudge in the waist high snow two days previous. Of course, it wasn't a long distance they covered; actually they barely made any ground at all. Kagome guessed it was probably about three miles, but it was twice as difficult while being surrounded by their own personal snow storm.  
  
The miko groaned and flopped back down onto the small futon. Her mind wandered to the day before. She had awoken in much of same manner as she had today. Except she was must more sore in several places and it hurt just to move. Also she still had a light headache and fever.  
  
Sesshoumaru said they wouldn't leave that day because the snow practically surrounded the cabin up to the roof if not passed. Of course, it wouldn't take the arrogant youkai more than five minutes tops to dig them out but he said she shouldn't travel until she was fully healed. Or else she could relapse and land them in the same situation as before. Sesshoumaru had also said that it was due most likely to her miko powers that healed her so quickly.  
  
--I was actually thinking that he cared...--  
  
Kagome could have sworn she had seen concern flash across his golden orbs for a second, but then it might have been her imagination. She was still a little woozy at the time. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment before she snapped to attention at the demon prince's voice.  
  
"We're leaving, prepare." He said in a clipped tone.  
  
Kagome sighed, but nodded. She pulled herself from the semi-soft, pliable bed. Lifting her soft blue gaze to the door, she noticed the lack of presence of 'the one and only' Sesshoumaru.  
  
--So that was the sound I heard earlier. The dog got up at dawn to dig us out so we could leave...how nice.--  
  
It wasn't that Kagome didn't want to leave the confines of the small cabin. In fact she found it to stifling, but she wasn't looking forward to walking in more snow. Kagome took Sesshoumaru's absence as a sign to get changed. They had quite an episode the other day. Kagome chuckled despite herself, at the memory.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You want me to do what?!"  
  
A fuming Kagome threw a pillow at a contemptuous demon lord standing with his back to the door. He crossed his arms across his chest in disdain. He merely side-stepped the throw of the object that was supposedly meant to hit him. It smacked into the door releasing a creek from the abused wooden opening.  
  
"Human, I care not for you modesty or your worthless morals as such." "I can't change with you watching!" Kagome sputtered. "I have to check for any signs of your condition. I can't have you hindering our progress further." He emphasized condition in an attempt to get past her rose-flamed cheeks.  
  
Kagome stilled for a second allowing the words to sink in. At first thinking that what he said meant he cared about her, but then his second statement flew into her thoughts.  
  
"Oh, so I'm hindering your progress." Kagome repeated in an almost chilling interpretation of the distant coldness in his voice.  
  
--See if this hinders him any. All I need is a walk.--  
  
Though her muscles ached somewhat painfully, Kagome forced them on only biting her already abused lip in the process.  
  
Sesshoumaru's POV  
  
Sesshoumaru was at first caught off guard by the iciness of her tone, but then the girl had stomped past him out the door, slamming it in the process. He stood there for a second.  
  
--Let the blasted thing go! She's too much trouble and not worth my time.--  
  
Then his father's exact words crept back into his thoughts. He then mentally groaned as his father's pestering words once more flew through his active mind.  
  
I leave her in your care. She is leverage against the southern lord. Let nothing happen to her.  
  
With a seething growl emancipating from his throat he stormed through the door, practically ripping it off the hinges in the process.  
  
The girl was quite easy to find. Her raven tresses stuck out like a sore thumb. Sesshoumaru leapt into the air just as the girl glanced over her shoulder. Her attention diverted, so didn't notice the shift of the youkai's aura and Kagome smacked into his chest with a clang.  
  
Kagome's vision went fuzzy for a second and was faintly aware of two slender hands grasping her around the waist. Kagome raised one hand to her head and looked up to her savior from the iciness of the snow. As she did so, her ebony locks slipped behind her thin shoulders that were shaking slightly in gentle shivers.  
  
Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised that she knocked into him. After all, she'd done it before it. But the strange look in her eyes he wasn't expecting. There lying in those dark depths was an emptiness. He saw true loneliness, something he only had ever felt within himself.  
  
How someone could seem to be so carefree, yet so lonely inside? Then again, if something seemed impossible, this girl would be the one to accomplish it.  
  
Kagome  
  
Kagome shook her head trying to clear away the fog that had crossed her eyes for a moment, only to gasp at the intense molten gaze boring into her cerulean orbs. She had always thought Sesshoumaru to be hiding his emotions, but to see them full force was something different indeed.  
  
Naturally, to anyone else, a scene would be seen of a petite human woman been gripped around the waist by a youkai that towered over her by at least a head and a half. The human would have widened eyes and parted lips, but the youkai would have no emotion pervading his facial features.  
  
But for once, Kagome could see past the barriers that shielding his mind and inner soul. This allowed her a glimpse of his soul, but at the sound of her gasp, the dam gates shut once more. And it was all too soon for Kagome. What she didn't know, was that the same exact occurrence happened with her.  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
Yes, you could always see her emotions flashing presence in her deep cobalt irises, but Sesshoumaru had seen beyond the looking glass. The eyes no longer reflected just her emotions, but her soul as well was bared to him. He had been able to see the darker and deeper side of her soul. It was something that she tried so desperately to hide, or forget.  
  
And for a second, his façade dropped unknowingly. But her gasp awakened him from his trance and normalcy was revived. Sesshoumaru silently cursed himself for being foolish. No one was worthy of seeing him in such a weak, but true state. The only person died, a long time ago.  
  
Sesshoumaru had to hold in the wistful sigh as fond memories soared into his frozen heart trying to rekindle the hypothetical flame lying dormant, but with the chill of the heartless memories and actions of his father slithered in as well the flame was left in ashes once more.  
  
Sesshoumaru blinked, and then promptly threw the now struggling woman over his shoulder, being careful once again to not impale her on one of his spikes of the armor. He couldn't help, but notice the beginning of the bruise on her cheek.  
  
He would most likely be blamed for it, even though it was she who ran into his armor. He still couldn't help the limp feeling of guilt tightening in his chest.  
  
All  
  
Kagome struggled the entire way back to who knows where. She knew they were headed back to the cabin, but in her anger she hadn't realized how far she had gotten. She then noticed that much of the snow had melted since the warmer and more natural temperatures of spring were returning.  
  
"I am not a sack of potatoes you can just throw over your shoulder whenever you feel necessary!" "Hush woman."  
  
As the woman continued her overly loud screeching right next to his eardrum, he considered two very tempting options. The first was to just kill her right now with his claws and the second was to grab her by the throat to cease her relentless screaming. But at the annoying echo of his father's words, he opted for a third, less deadly action.  
  
Kagome's voice caught in her throat so that only a slight choking sound was all that was left. The demon lord had raised his hand from her upper-mid thigh to her rear. And he had just added a little more pressure.  
  
Kagome found her voice and continued her yelling, except this time they consisted of how much of a hentai, and other such synonyms, Sesshoumaru was. The demon prince responded only by adding a little more pressure from his large palm and a little squeeze. To this Kagome squeaked and followed up with an even darker blush, if it was possible.  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't hold back the smug smirk at his quietness as well as the obvious embarrassment she was feeling. He knew that her human modesty, one not in existence in the youkai realm, would be the end of her. Somehow Sesshoumaru had a feeling that embarrassment would shut her up, if she wanted him to stop.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Kagome's apple cheeks were now tinted with a dark blush. The thought of the youkai prince's calloused hand touching her in such an obscene way still embarrassed her innocent soul to the core. Even Naraku had not been bold enough to touch in such semi-intimate ways.  
  
Kagome smirked. Although, since the evil spirit was in control, Kagome had no doubt that Kaekei would had chopped Naraku's grotesque hand off, even if it meant been trapped again in her spiritual prison. Kagome had no control over Kaekei's actions, but she was still inevitably linked to her mind. Kagome knew the woman would rather suffocate in imprisonment that let the revolting hanyou lay a single claw on her. Somehow this made Kagome relax a little. At least she wouldn't lose one of the most precious things while not even being able to control it. (just a little sentimental, but it would be her first time)  
  
Kagome wasted no time in getting dressed. She easily shed the sleeping kimono. Well, it was more of long shirt that stopped mid thigh. She hadn't bothered to bring her sleeping kimonos since they were unnecessary added weight.  
  
She slipped into black hakama and a light blue haori that was tied with a simple white sash around her thin waist. Kagome deftly slipped on the black boots and with practiced ease crossed her bow diagonally across her chest. The girl then slung her arrows over her right shoulder to allow easy access.  
  
Then gathering all of the few objects that were her possessions strewn lazily about the small living space into her cloth bag, she exited the hut. Sesshoumaru was lounging in a nearby oak with, upon closer inspection, had his eyes closed in a resting pose.  
  
--How does he make something so obviously uncomfortable look desirably not?--  
  
Kagome mused that the prince could make a sharp, jagged rock look like a four poster bed the way he was positioned in that tree. It irritated how he could so simply and gracefully make himself comfortable no matter where he was. She was also envious and that only increased her anger.  
  
--Why does this guy piss me off so easily?!--  
  
Kagome had been asking herself that often lately. His every action stirred her and she wasn't sure why. But the miko pushed it down with a deep, calming breath and neatly tucked into a hypothetical drawer in her mind for later contemplation. Kagome then knocked against the tree's trunk. The sound and action reverberated up into the lofty leaves that were just beginning to bud.  
  
As expected, Sesshoumaru jumped down. It seemed as if he preferred this action to her first one where she simply yelled up into the branches stirring up every single bird that was resting. Without even looking at her, his 'high and mighty' set out into the woods. Kagome huffed, but obediently followed, not wishing to repeat yesterday's humiliation. Kagome wasn't about to give the prince another chance to grab her ass.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Kagome was jumpy and her nerves seemed to burn from being on edge. Her hands wrung nervously clasped in front of her with a light sweat. Her mind ached, not a dull pain, but a throbbing one. Something akin to a headache, but not quite proceeding passed into a full blown migraine.  
  
Her instincts as a miko were practically blaring and her primal instincts told her to bolt, anything, but just to get out of there. In fact, one of the only things that kept her routed to the path the pair was traveling was her companion, if she dared to call him such.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt is as well, whatever it was. Not that the ice prince would say anything, but Kagome could tell by the tenseness of his shoulders and the stiff way he carried himself in. Normally one wouldn't see the difference from his normal already perfect posture, but Kagome could see that his steps were no longer fluid and relaxed, but mechanical and wary.  
  
Also she could see the constant twitch of his pointed ear at every single sound from its place on his head halfway hidden by silver hair. The ear didn't move as much as the hanyou, Sesshoumaru's half-brother, but the action still tried to strangle a giggle out of her. Kagome had to actually battle the laugh because she knew this was not the time. Something was out there and that would only draw attention of it, whatever 'it' was, closer and faster.  
  
There was a sudden wave of heat in the air. Kagome felt as if her lungs were losing the air inside of them even as she breathed in deeper just to reassure herself. But the inevitable shiver coursed threw her and she dropped to her knees.  
  
Bright lights flashed behind her eyes as they began to fog over. Her mind cried desperately for her to fight it. She knew this feeling.  
  
--What was it with me? Is the whole world out to get me?!--  
  
Kagome instantly berated herself. This was no time for such childish actions. Sesshoumaru wouldn't survive this is she didn't protect him...for once.  
  
Soon she felt strong hands on her shoulders lifting her up. Kagome stared into molten pools of gold flashing fury and brief concern. A small, strained smile crossed her lips signaling that she was fine. Sesshoumaru's head whipped from side to side trying to find the source of all of this.  
  
But one word passed through her lips made his attention flash back to her just as the suffocating sensation took hold of them both.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffened as a deathly grip surrounded him. He felt weak. Normally he was immune to the temperatures that humans would so easily fall victim to. His breath released in short pants and it was if his lungs were collapsing in on themselves. The slithering humidity crept and stuck to his skin. He tensed instantly; for once he was unsure of what to do. This helplessness was new to him.  
  
This wave of warmth that surrounded his body was like fire. The sensation licked at his heightened senses setting him over the edge. He would have found this luxurious had the dull waves of aching pain subsided. These tortures could only have been concocted by the infernal hanyou. The slithering heat and ebbing lashes of pain were only suitable to such a sniveling coward.  
  
Sesshoumaru had to close his eyes as a new wave of aches surrounded him, silvery flashes behind his eyes and cool hands on his arms were the only thing keeping him conscious. Giving in he latched onto this source of immunity. His instincts were telling him to attack, but from where he couldn't be sure. And not being a brash demon, he waited. His mind was scolding him for losing himself so easily in such a simple trap. –Break free—  
  
Sesshoumaru was lost in this cloud that permeated his consciousness. He was no longer sure if he was indeed conscious or perhaps he falling over the edge into the abyss. It would all look the same.  
  
Sesshoumaru stiffened once again as he felt an intruding aura trying to connect with his own. At first he resisted, but relaxed when he saw the purplish tint engulf the girl's body standing half a foot from him. The girl had appeared in the darkness, but he knew she was there the entire time. Perhaps he hadn't been moving at all?  
  
The girl brought her hands from where they resting of his forearms up to palm his chest. The coolness of her flesh seeped beneath the cloth of his robes. He felt the miko's pureness pervade his form. Sesshoumaru felt as if he were floating in a tepid stream of strength. The water surrounded him and protected him from the inferno. He dipped his head down. For once in his life, Sesshoumaru heir to the Western Lands gave in to temptation. The youkai allowed the aura to leak into his.  
  
For some reason, that he wasn't even going to try and fathom, the energy didn't burn him as it probably should have. The purifying energy could have killed him at such an intensity and close range. But instead a tingling and soft, comforting warmth wrapped around his soul. This was nothing like the last time he felt miko energies. This was something completely different.  
  
Sesshoumaru's youki reacted almost immediately. The pureness unlocked the proverbial cage it was housed in. The two, dark and light, clashed in that clearing. The roars of the demon and the soothing song of the miko sounded as one.  
  
Naraku's eyes narrowed as he watched the pair from his castle. He wasn't one to deal with annoying fools personally like this, but the pair was forming a bond. He didn't like it one bit.  
  
"You're mine Kagome."  
  
Those very words echoed through her hazy mind. But they only pushed her further causing her aura to shift and strengthen. Kagome once again felt the motherly embrace of the spirit inside her. But she didn't want help.  
  
--I want to do this on my own!--  
  
Kagome practically pleaded in her mind and she could hear the soft snickers of Kaekei, the dark spirit. Kagome scowled, but it melted when Yukila's soft, melodious voice graced her hearing.  
  
"Kagome...you must understand that we are you. We are the inner strength you call upon when you are in danger. I heal you and Kaekei, whether she wants to admit it or not, protects you."  
  
A scoff was heard somewhere off in the distant abyss. This caused both Yukila and Kagome to smile, seeing as how the evil one hadn't denied it.  
  
"We're a part of you. When the council input us into your soul, something occurred."  
  
At Kagome's worried face she continued a little faster than her normal calm rhythmic tone allowed.  
  
"It was wondrous, if not rare, occurrence. Our spirits bonded with yours and became one. That is why this one called Naraku yearns for you. He is...attracted to your power."  
  
Kagome shivered. She snapped back to the present when she saw Sesshoumaru's hand waving in front of her eyes. Reaching out she snatched in inside her own much smaller palm. The prince could feel the power resonating from the soft flesh and like a beacon his aura responded to the silent call.  
  
"This is not the time for your idiocy." He drawled in that 'I'm-better-than- you-and-I'm-quite-aware' tone.  
  
Kagome growled deep in her throat in a quite animalistic nature causing only a sculpted eyebrow to rise in answer. The now quite annoyed miko child ignored the amusement in the depths of the person who she now realized had an arm wrapped around her waist. A soft cherry blush heated her pale cheeks, but Kagome shook her head.  
  
--Man...I hate to admit it but, he's right darn it! My mind does wander...I'm kinda hungry...grr--  
  
"This is one of the techniques Naraku uses with his miasma. It enters your mind and activates the nerves to signal heat." Kagome explained.  
  
"Well, obviously."  
  
She was about to protest, but again shook her head. The fact is only she could help them right now and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to accomplish it.  
  
Kagome pulled herself flush against the demon prince, noticing how he just barely flinched at the contact. She would have to remember to pester him about that later. The girl rested her head of the youkai's shoulder and wrapped her arms around him so that they lay between his shoulder blades pulling him ever closer, if possible.  
  
Sesshoumaru caught the hint of what she was trying to do, but was still baffled at what exactly she was planning to do. But he responded by embracing her back. Since she was so short her head rested just barely on his shoulder, more like his bicep. Sesshoumaru wrapped him strong, muscular arms around her shoulders with one hand resting at the back of her neck and the other just above placing neatly at the crown of her head.  
  
Anyone could see past the thick clouds of charcoal grey and swirling black miasma would see a demon prince and a human miko wrapped up in a lover's embrace. This deliberate and yet intimate action only cause Naraku's hatred and sliver of jealousy to rise to the bursting point in his chest. He strengthened his aura around the pair and pried into their minds.  
  
But Naraku found the act unachievable to do as he once did. It was then that he noticed the light shade of silver that outlined the miko's form.  
  
The metallic shimmer made her smooth skin glisten and shine as if it were slick from water or more likely sweat. Her sleek ebony locks once pushed behind her shoulders now swirled around her like a stygian veil. Her angelic face buried between her companion's chest, ignorant of the steel, protective chest plate and the cloth folds at his arm. Her slender arms reached around the youkai's strong frame and delicate hands grasped silvery strands of hair.  
  
The demon prince was in a similar state. His trim body was outlined with a crimson, more obviously deadly aura. His porcelain features were upturned toward the firmament that was darkened by sleet grey haze. Soft peach colored lips were parted as smooth breaths slipped passed easily. Golden orbs were gently shut hindering their sight of the situation. His arms were around the girl in an almost protective manner and long legs were spread in an arrogant stance.  
  
Silver and red spiraled out from the owners and formed a defensive shield from the now poisonous film surrounding them. Both thoughts of the pair in his sights were synonymous.  
  
--How do I get myself into these things?--  
  
Both answers were blaming the other that was contained in their embrace.  
  
Naraku slammed him fists down on the oak table he was currently sitting in front. The ghostly apparition of blaring white in front of him made no move of surprise. This figure always calm and collected, known as Kanna, simply waited for orders while holding the mirror for her lord's viewing.  
  
"You are mine." The hanyou gritted out dangerously as his eyes glinted edged in a violent scarlet. He was seething, but he struggled to calm himself.  
  
This was for now an unexpected turn of events and rendered his miasma useless. After all, he would have plenty of chances of retrieving his precious possession. With that last though, he let his fog drop releasing them from his inter-dimensional prism. His ingenious traps would succeed in other ways.  
  
--Let her think she's free. It will be even more rewarding when it's ripped from her again.--  
  
Naraku chuckled to himself. He did love how intelligent and somehow crazily optimistic he could be.  
  
"Leave me Kanna."  
  
The demon did as she was told and retired back to her own chambers until she was summoned once again.  
  
The next day  
  
Kagome was back to being gaily blissful. Jisuai had burst into the scene and crashed into her. The male nudged her with his long, slender head into her chest and shoulder, asking a silent question if she was alright. Kagome laughed at his actions and merely scratched lightly behind his upright ear in response.  
  
Sesshoumaru's horse was no where to be found, most likely it had returned to the castle upon instinct. All of the lord's horses were trained to return to their stables. All did this because they were always well groomed and fed. But the youkai didn't seem to mind as he kept at least ten paces between himself on the ground and Jisuai's long, elegant strides.  
  
Kagome couldn't help the fact that her mind wandered. It was only natural, especially for her. Tangents were her life sadly. The way her thoughts meandered around helped to create some intricate and very useful war strategies when she used to fight for the council. Those old crones were constantly amazed what she could come up with.  
  
Usually Kagome tried to avoid this seemingly constant action, but since they were only traveling she allowed herself to wander the abyss of her consciousness. The miko studied her companion once again. The memory of his muscular arms wrapped so tightly and almost intimately around her was still freshly imprinted on her young mind. Just the very memory, even if it was only under dire and necessary circumstances, still caused a pale crimson blush to warm her apple cheeks.  
  
--Hey!! None of that...Naraku's planning something; I have to find out what it is. I promised Tai to 'kick that hanyou's crude ass up the river and smack into the gates of hell.'--  
  
Kagome laughed, but made sure to keep it locked inside her chest. She didn't want to have to explain it to the youkai prince.  
  
--No doubt he'll try to stop me saying I'm just a foolish human female...and these are just my hormones or something.--  
  
Actually Kagome had no idea how he would react to the plan she was beginning to form in her nimble mind. She was just beginning to weave the ideas into action and it was going to be not only difficult, but dangerous as well. But Kagome would do it because she was constantly driving to reach her dream.  
  
--To have peace of mind and to live carefree.--  
  
Call her childish, but that was all she truly ever wanted. Kagome longed to live off the land and spend the rest of her days lying in flower fields. Perhaps there would be someone she loved with her, but most likely not. But she was tired of being used. Naraku used her as a tool for destruction and as a main player in his treacherous schemes. Now, the lord of the West, Inutaisho, is using her against Naraku as leverage of some sort.  
  
Kagome sighed. Once again her intellectual wanderings have brought her back to melancholy, something she wished to avoid for the time being.  
  
--Ick, I feel so dirty. I must look a mess. I could use a hot bath. Mmm...hot springs are a girl's best friend, who cares about diamonds! Well actually, diamonds are pretty, but I much prefer those midnight sapphire stones. But then again emeralds...--  
  
Kagome continued speaking with herself inside her own little world. Meanwhile Sesshoumaru is in a much similar state, except his thoughts have a more direct path.  
  
--That encounter with Naraku, something wasn't right. He is not the type to just give up. I'll have to keep a look out. He'll wait for the moment I'm at my weakest then he'll strike.--  
  
Sesshoumaru inwardly scoffed. As if he was ever weak, he was very rarely unaware of his surroundings. But he would have to be careful. No doubt that brainless hanyou would be brazen enough to attack the Western family to get what he wanted.  
  
--And that something just happens to be tagging along behind me...--  
  
Sesshoumaru calmed the growl that had surfaced in his throat for a moment.  
  
--I'll be ready for him.--  
  
Later On  
  
Two sullen forms trudge their way through what would have been grassy fields. But with the melting of the wintry snows warped into what was now this thick swamp. The water had started at just above their ankles, but had risen dramatically as they progressed deeper into the territory. As of now they were walking through a small ravine that had rebellious plants growing in the bottom and vines stretching up the sides towards the sky. It was nighttime now and only the full moon gave light to lead the way.  
  
The baby blue sky had melted and morphed to blazing oranges and striking reds. Then fell into a deep auburn while the light of the solar god steadily burned to naught. This became one of the main problems because the pair couldn't stop even if they wanted to.  
  
Kagome, with her human sight and senses, had to depend on Sesshoumaru by way of forging their course through the thickening brush. Kagome made sure to keep her miko senses scanning the area for any threats and also other presences of life forms. Perhaps they could find shelter somewhere soon, she needed it.  
  
Her favorite season was winter, naturally. The crisp, frigid air and the white wonderland also captivated her. Of course, she didn't like being stuck in it with a 'no-fun youkai.' One who seemed to be described best by a frigid winter storm, but she'd never tell him that. Kagome smirked.  
  
--I laugh at him quietly...--  
  
Now the water hadn't been a big problem at first because it was warmer once they set out. Also the fact that Naraku's spells and poison tried to fry them alive for supper, but as night fell the water's chill had begun to get to her. The chill clung to her clothes and soaked her through.  
  
Over the course of a half hour the water had risen to where it now leveled off about her waist. (her actual waist, not her hips) They had started out towards the top of this so called ravine, but delved deeper into the gorge because it was safer. They wouldn't be out in the open as much seeing as how along the top of the canyon were just plains of fields.  
  
On these plateaus there were no trees or under brush, except for a few minor flowers here and there, perhaps a small bush or shrubbery every now and then, but nothing that would be of help for camouflage. Not that they were skulking around in the prince's own territory, but as he put it he was traveling with a 'human' female. (emphasis on human) After all, Kagome still could not use her inborn abilities offensively, but only for defense unless they decided to 'come and out and play' of their accord. And per usual they had a mind of their own and their own itinerary. So if Sesshoumaru was busy what was to stop another from simply attacking her or worse...besides Sesshoumaru couldn't keep two eyes on her at once.  
  
--Though he barely ever has even one...that jerk doesn't ever look at me! Even when I'm talking to him and that's just down right rude! I have to remember to throw that back in his face one day...--  
  
Kagome smiled and giggled faintly, but this soon fell from her throat as a gurgle and speckled grey blue eyes widened larger than they already were. (if possible) The stumbling miko had managed to somehow tangle herself in the plants that were now drowning in the water that surrounded her. Kagome stretched out a delicate limb and slender fingers reaching for something to support her falling self. Kagome's dexterous fingers grasped the intricate silk pattern of Sesshoumaru's lengthened sleeve to steady herself, but merely succeeded in pulling the prince back towards her.  
  
The pair tumbled underneath the rain-filled lake that had become of the ravine. Sesshoumaru instantly reacted to Kagome's struggles seeing as how the ties on her feet had tightened and had reached to twist around her thighs as well as her calves. The demon easily ripped through the tiring binds and pulled both to the surface. Kagome coughed for a second to retain the breath that had escaped her a minute.  
  
The now grumbling youkai, how un-lord like, turned his now soaked head in Kagome's direction which was seemingly in his lap. The youkai was crouched and somehow found a suitable rock to perch on. His golden sun irises bore into her indigo orbs with a meaningful glare. Kagome was caught by the deadly beauty of 'the wonder that is Sesshoumaru.' During her innocent speculation of his facial features, seeing as how she's never been this close before, Kagome noticed several things.  
  
The youkai could only be described as striking in appearance. The prince had long, slender symmetrical shaped eyes. Each lid was decorated by a thin strip of red lining the lid, that Kagome was sure wasn't any sort of make up, but more of a marking of some type. Long, black lashes curled gracefully outwards from the eye. The deep color of the lashes contrasted with the light paleness of the male's practically flawless skin giving off a dramatic appeal.  
  
The murky depths of his irises swirled with concealed emotions and obvious boredom. Alternating light and dark colors in the emotionless orbs showed much of what he wanted or wished to hide. But the shifts in the torrent of tints were miniscule and barely noticeable. The metallic hue surrounded and contained the slit pupils of matching color of his luxurious lashes.  
  
Each perfect cheek was held with a high and regal bone structure that any female would die for. There were two horizontal rouge stripes that were parallel and marked his high cheek bones with this marking that appointed him heir and soon to be a taiyoukai. The adorned birth markings were of an identical shade in hue as the color lining the upper lid.  
  
Sesshoumaru had a thin face and slender neck that stretched to somewhat broad shoulders. They weren't too wide, but strength was easily seen in their build. On either side of his perfect face were two pointed ears that had a high sensitivity and had a tendency to twitch when coming to attention. These appendages were exactly aligned and were not like Kagome's own ears. Kagome could only suspect that her ears were uneven with one lying higher than its mate.  
  
Silky, iridescent bangs framed his slender face that shined like a hidden fire was encased in each silver strand. Beyond these cut pieces that hung elegantly in his face with an almost childish appearance were extended silver locks that cascaded to rest below his rear. Kagome could only guess that had it been in view, this part of the body would no doubt be fit to perfection and toned nicely. These thoughts were silently and quickly followed by a cherry blush.  
  
It was only then that the woman-child snapped back to reality and regained an attentive awareness in her eyes instead of the previous slightly zoning void. Go figure that embarrassment would once again set her thoughts back on course. Kagome smiled to herself unaware of the prince's observations of her that had occurred during her quite meticulous study of his attractiveness. That's right, she isn't stubborn enough to not admit to the fact that she's attracted to him.  
  
--But it's true what they say. Beauty is only skin deep. Down under he's as cold as ice...but I always wonder if that is really what he's like or if that is just what he wants people to think.--  
  
Of course being this close to a woman would normally have affected most men and especially since the female was sitting on his lap. But that would have been based merely on attraction and all blood along with intelligence would flow to one particular area. And at such close range, Sesshoumaru was unusually aware of the light blush coloring her cheeks.  
  
Being the demon he was also allowed him to notice the heat radiating from her small body. The youkai had never felt a particular interest in observing her thoroughly, but now seeing as she was so taken by him, that it was only natural for him to study her as well.  
  
Her heart shaped face was dominated by her largely expressive eyes that were usually clear and shining with life. Although now he could tell she was deep in entranced in her own thoughts because there was slightly more grey than blue in their depths creating a slightly hazed effect. Above these occupied eyes were two curved black eyebrows.  
  
Lining these animated, yet at the moment dulled, orbs were long, curling lashes that were just as dark if not more so than her tresses. In between the valley of her cheeks was a slender, button nose that led the way to slightly parted rose lips. These tempting fleshes of skin seemed to call to him begging for touch. Sesshoumaru could only wonder if they actually were as soft as they looked.  
  
On either side of her feminine face were two rounded, shell-shaped ears. Both of which were pierced with a clear, but somewhat blue shining crystal earrings that were set in silver and sat in studs on her lower earlobe.  
  
He also noticed with his scrutiny that the left was slightly higher than the right by a few centimeters. On human standards this was practically even and he had to agree. Most of the filth (humans) had an inch or more difference.  
  
The woman-child has a dainty chin and delicate, thin neck. His meticulous gaze followed the lines of her neck that were slightly rose in color. He could feel more heat on her cheeks due to something; most likely she had finally realized how close they were. But the youkai took his time raising his gaze back to her face.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly and almost seductively raised his golden stare back to match hers. This meant he had to lower his head in a gentle slope to meet her eye to eye. Golden and indigo clashed like the complementary colors they were in an age old stalemate. Both containing a fire for life, but both were varying in difference.  
  
One was strong with determination, yet held a soft caring expression. The other was fierce, yet was captured in a bored state. Where one was deep, cool cerulean that mirrored the sea in depth and color the other was sizzling heat that could be compared to the blazing solar god that fathers our earth in rays of warm protection. One gaze demanding respect and the other commanding submission. Female verses male and yang verses yin were competing for dominance in just one glance.  
  
A low chirping sounded in the background followed by a loud squawk as one bird consumed another for dinner. This screech resonated in Sesshoumaru's pointed ears as well as even Kagome's. Though the loudness was greatly different from demon to human, the somewhat softened sound pulled Kagome easily from her study.  
  
With a deepened blush that had graduated from cherry to crimson in mere seconds before standing up. But a better description would be attempt seeing as how one of her legs was trapped between and slightly underneath his. Kagome could feel the suffocating limb tingle from the loss of blood.  
  
As she raised herself from her current, quite embarrassing sitting position the demon rose as well with no expression, or more than the usual annoyance.  
  
"We have no time for such nonsense."  
  
But these words all belied the true heat he had felt for this female. Sesshoumaru cast it off as a simple attraction. After all he may not feel the full array of emotions, but he is still a male. And as such he cannot deny himself such simple reactions. It meant nothing. But he couldn't deny one thing. They needed shelter. Besides the arousing heat his person had obviously caused her, she was shivering despite how warmly she was dressed.  
  
And with that the two continued on except for the fact that Kagome traversed much closer to her guide. If the demon were to look back at her he would find confusion written clearly etched in her feature, heat still lighting up her cheeks with color.  
  
There were three more days to come. And only two things surfaced in Kagome's mind that seemed to be constantly bound in there, 'Oh God' and 'Oh GREAT.' With both sets of words being heavy with sarcasm and followed always with a groan.  
  
-To Be Continued- Blah blah!  
  
A/N: Ok ok...so no lemon scene here. Sorry! But I think it is still too soon. There will be one eventually so don't get your hentai thoughts in a twist. Also I wanted to update this like last week, but I went to Florida to visit a friend and yea...but hope you enjoyed this! And here's to hoping I don't get writer's block!! Ja ne! 


	10. ch9 Darkening Truths

A/N: Hey all! I love you all for your reviews and emails! They encourage me really...the more you bug me, amazingly the faster the chapters will be updated. Before this chapter, a little background of the two souls in Kagome!  
  
ATTENTION IMPORTANT: Ok so I've been confusing myself a little bit with the soul inside Kagome and wanted to clear it up. Kaekei and Yukila are one soul that a group called the council tried to destroy. They had only meant to send the soul to the underworld. The full soul had a different name, but in that being's life the person split their own soul into two parts. Each part, or personality (not in an insane way) chose a name for themselves. The soul was split unbeknownst to the people around, even the council, so they didn't know that the good and bad were always separated.  
  
The council had to transfer the two parts to a chosen miko, Kagome, because the spell they cast went awry. The council wanted to send all evil to the underworld to therefore purify the being, but they only sent the evil part. But the two parts couldn't be separated with one in one world and one in another. (the living and underworld)  
  
So basically the soul is in two parts, but is one soul and can be reunited. One part can also be brought in the fore front, as Naraku did by using a certain spell that was thought long lost. In the original being, the spirit Kaekei was in control. So because the council was not aware of the splitting of the soul, they thought that the soul of the being was completely evil. Kagome is normally in control, but is connected to the other two parts, that are now bonded to herself, mentally.  
  
. Whew...that's a lot of info! Hope I didn't fry your brains... Truly... oh...right enjoy this chappie!! .  
  
Darkening Truths  
  
At Naraku's Castle  
  
A swift heat coursed through his body setting his nerves on fire. A gleam of sweat shined and clung to his ashen skin. His heavy pants echoed through the nearly empty room. It was unfurnished like most in his inner domain for they were used for mainly one reason. The male's thick, luxurious ebony locks stuck to his back and neck as he released his seed within the withering woman below him.  
  
The woman gasped in surprise, but had otherwise remained soundless throughout the entire exchange. She only responded because it was instinct of her body even if it was human. The man had stroked her flame and she shamelessly reacted to his touch. Her innocent form so unused to such attention and it seemed he gained more elation because of this fact. The man grinned. To think that such a pure being could give him such pleasure.  
  
Red eyes were even now clearing of the blurring film of red that seem to color his sight as he was in the heat of the moment delved deep into his instincts. Naraku smirked down at his now claimed mate with an expression that for once was free of evil malice.  
  
The woman opened her dull, truly emotionless brown orbs to look at the man still covering her body with his own. Her eyes were distant before, but now they empty completely. Naraku almost wished she showed as much fire as Kagome. The two were so alike in appearance, but so different in personality that Naraku felt that Kikyo was almost...lacking.  
  
--But she was only a replacement trapped under his will that would remain until what was his returned.--  
  
Naraku rolled to the side grabbing the discarded yukata as he did so. The woman shivered instantly noticing his absence and warmth that had efficiently been blocking the night's chilly air. The quick temperature difference caused her to quickly sit up and pluck the covers from their forgotten and quite messy position at the foot of the futon.  
  
Wrapping them around herself she took it upon herself to look around the somewhat cluttered room to find her clothes strewn helplessly about the chamber in no orderly fashion at all. It also seems that in her master's haste he had ripped her silken robes in some places. Still, the young woman, just barely passed her teens, rose to collect her things, but paused in her actions at the silky masculine voice.  
  
"Sleep Kikyo, we have all the time in the world."  
  
Kikyo nodded and answered, "Yes, Shujin-sama."  
  
Her face was the epitome of calm, but inside was a completely different story. Her mind screamed to be released and her miko senses so used to being free were cramped in their trapped enclosure deep within the girl's soul. Inside she was blazing with anger, but all that showed were silent crystal orbs streaking down her smooth pale cheeks.  
  
Naraku revealed the dark smirk that constantly drifted across his lips to show his true nature.  
  
--Soon all will be mine. And not even that Western hound and his imprudent puppies will be able to stop me.--  
  
Naraku laughed a maniacal cackle as he walked lazily down the halls at his own favorite nicknames of his competition. That is before he found a servant girl carrying laundry. She carelessly dropped one towel of her large load. Resting the basket down she bent over to pick up the rebellious cloth as her master watched resting against the corner of the hallway behind her, without her knowledge.  
  
His crimson eyes glowed heatedly with the increase of his body temperature as he watched the girl bent over. The girl was most likely fourteen or fifteen which is the perfect age to him.  
  
--I could use another child to do my bidding.--  
  
Naraku's gaze slithered down the smooth lines that were somewhat constructed by the layers of her yukata. The sunny yellow fabric held white flowers in a few places that gave innocence to the girl... soon to be woman.  
  
A thin waist shown by an expertly tied blue satin sash that shined in the afternoon sun. The cloth clung to her thin hips and as she bent her knees gently, half way bending over, a round bottom was produced generously to his meticulous eye.  
  
The girl had a light brown hair that was uncommon in this area that was what caught Naraku's eye. So he bought her from her family which was deeply in debt and being the loving child that she was, he knew she wouldn't refuse her family's pleas.  
  
Smooth hands glided over her hips to rest on the top of her inner thighs when she was fully standing. Said hands pulled her thin, innocent body against a large arousal causing a gasp to escape her lips. But as a lock of black hair fell over her shoulder, she realized who it was behind her. She knew this would happen eventually.  
  
--Darn my family! Selling me off like that...even if they did need the money...--  
  
Naraku buried his nose in her hair and noticed the light smell of the oils on her body. The soft rose and eucalyptus, his favorite, tantalized his nose. All servants use this scented oil, so that if chosen to be bedded by their master he would agree to their smell. The male growled softly in her ear before turning the small girl in his arms and licking away her tears.  
  
Then the two abandoned the basket of freshly washed clothes by entering the nearest shoji screen. Naraku carried the girl in his arms since the room was at the end of the hall. Even though the girl hated to admit it, her master was charming in a creepy way and it was pleasant being in his arms that were quite more muscular than she realized.  
  
--Not that I was looking...--  
  
But the girl timidly looked up at the male carrying her and was startled to find him staring intently at her. A blush of embarrassment rose on her apple cheeks followed by a triumphant smirk from Naraku as he shifted his gaze forward. Every servant, who normally weren't allowed to look in their master's eyes, would have been curious.  
  
The girl was surprised by how handsome the man actually was. She could only wonder why he didn't have women chasing him and also why he chose servant girls over others. These thoughts were hushed with the click of the shoji screen.  
  
After a few minutes another servant came by and effortlessly picked up the basket, now one adorned each hip. This older servant more in her thirties was one of the only working in Naraku's service that had no family outside his home.  
  
Her name was Urasue and was also the only one who never shared his bed. Not that she could ever be considered pretty to the eye. But seeing as how she worked for his father and was very knowledgeable on things other than cleaning, he kept her around.  
  
This woman thought nothing strange about the lonely basket left in the hall. This was the norm and no one thought anything of it. It was their master's wishes and they could not disobey, no matter how much they desperately wanted to, if they wanted to live. Even hope for a better future was waning like the morning hours to the afternoon sun.  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru  
  
Kagome sighed comfortably for the first time in a few days. They had stopped for a rest and were resting in high field finally reaching above the western slopes that were now makeshift waterfalls. These slopes were simply steep inclines that surrounded the plateaus of the west and introduced you to the heart of the lands. Not many could reach this without help from someone who already had.  
  
Passed the slopes were a few fields, then the forests began again except they were extremely thick since they were much older than the first woodlands you would encounter. This made the west one of the most protected naturally.  
  
It was now night time and they would reach the fortress in the morning. Kagome could tell Sesshoumaru was anxious to get back. She wasn't sure why, but that was the reason that she didn't complain when he ordered her to get up so they could leave. After all she was rested, sort of. The miko had a good three hours of sleep, which wasn't a lot to most people. But Kagome was shocked when Sesshoumaru, also known as the 'Slave driver,' allowed her the luxury of three whole hours by herself.  
  
Kagome knew flying would have been faster, but he didn't want to carry her. She didn't want him to carry her either, especially since it's always with her over his stupid shoulder. Besides this gave her a great chance to familiarize herself with the territory she was engorged in. So in case she needed to make a quick exit, she wouldn't get as lost.  
  
Jisuai however had to travel around the forest since his build would have been too bulky to pass through the brush. But Kagome was certain the male would meet them at the edge. Even though he had to go around, he could canter or trot until his heart was content. In other words he would either meet them or beat them to the fields beyond this forest.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked easily through the tight trees often having to turn sideways through two trunks that grew too close. Breathing in deeply he could smell home. The castle never felt like home after she died, so he spent most of his waking hours in this forest. He was one of the few people who could walk through it and never get lost, even if he was blind. The trees would tell him where he was. Even his father, the Great Inutaisho would fly over instead of going through.  
  
Kagome somehow successfully maneuvered through the terrain. It was then that she realized she wasn't even close the first time she traveled. She had just reached passed the first, not as dense woodlands the bordered the territory. Kagome hadn't even reached the inner heart.  
  
The girl had new found respect for the west. Perhaps she could live somewhere hidden in this deep, forgotten nature. When she was free, if she could find some way to avoid Sesshoumaru or rather deal with him somehow...  
  
--Then maybe I can find happiness.--  
  
Kagome smiled, her smoky cobalt eyes shimmering with hope and a longing for the future. Part of her mind persistently spoke of the fact that she would never be free of the chains attached to her very soul.  
  
--If what Yukila said is true...than I am really two spirits combined, but one is split in half. But who am I? I feel like I'm missing something. I know Naraku wants Kaekei and Yukila only wants to help me... but help with what?--  
  
Kagome held firm suspicions that Yukila knew more than she spoke. The pure spirit wanted to help her in any way she could. The kind female had attempted to calm Kagome's fears of her internal occupants, but it wasn't very effective. There was something she was missing. Yukila knew of whatever it was. It was almost like a nagging feeling at the back of Kagome's thoughts. Although the three were connected, they still had separate thoughts. Some would or could be combined, but others, if pressed, could be contained and kept secretive.  
  
An example of this is the very existence of Yukila. The spirit had remained inside Kagome's soul without the miko's knowledge until Yukila chose to reveal herself. But Kagome felt that there was something that awakened her and that it wasn't the spirit's choice. Too many questions and no answers...Kagome sighed.  
  
--Well, at least no Shikon to worry about!--  
  
Despite herself as well as her location, Kagome cracked a cheeky grin and increased her speed to walk closer to Sesshoumaru. The space between them had lapsed a little too far.  
  
--And heaven knows HE won't slow down!--  
  
At Naraku's castle  
  
The dark Southern lord stalked the shadowed corridors of his abode. It was long after midnight and time to return to his chambers on the lower levels of the place he called home. Many thought it strange that he preferred to sleep in what would be called the basement or dungeons. Only certain servants were allowed to clean these levels and Naraku was a stickler to that particular rule. No other personnel were to even enter the stairwell connecting to these rooms.  
  
The male was comforted by the cobbled stone flooring and if he was ever frustrated the prisoners were near. The floor plan of the lower levels consisted of two floors that were the same size if not slightly larger than the upper, above ground levels. The first level was where most of his quarters resided. This included his bed chamber, a sitting room, an overly large bathroom, a training room, and a zen garden. The dry garden was used for his personal use only and was used mainly for meditation.  
  
Naraku's office was on the first or primary level of the entire layout. This first level was the coldest and most often you could see your own breath in a soft gray wisp when breathing. The very first part of this level was the dungeons and everything that went along with that.  
  
The second half was Naraku's offices. This wasn't an attempt at intimidation seeing that these were the first things one would come to upon entering the first ground level before reaching Naraku's study. The man just didn't have enough room for his office and library on the above floor.  
  
The office was moved when he decided to install a zen garden. And being as how the rooms used as a dungeon were already used to the extent as irremovable, he had the office furniture placed further behind them with a sigh. But this often managed to allow him to get his way with more accuracy so he wasn't about to complain.  
  
Pulling passed his office doors which were two thick wooden openings created from the blackest of trees that were said to be cursed from the devil himself, Naraku felt along the stone walls with the pads of his fingers. Finally feeling the slight almost unnoticeable indentation in the grey, greatly shadowed corridor, the dark lord placed his palm against it flat.  
  
Naraku's fingers were splayed out in a relaxed fashion and calling a small tidbit of his aura to the surface of his skin he pressed against the hidden opening. The door, that wouldn't have been detected by any who didn't already know of its existence, swung open stopping at a ninety degree angle.  
  
Entering this sanctuary as candles were automatically lit by a spell cast by none other than Urasue, the only other who knew of the cave system below the castle. Naraku followed the dimly lit passageways with ease turning every now and then as the halls split in several directions until he reached a deep cavern.  
  
It took the male several months if not a year to familiarize himself with the exits and entrances as well as the tunnels in this underground masterpiece. Naraku entered his beloved treasury were upon the wall was his first achievement in this scheme of his. The tensaiga hung on metal perches that were covered by a soft, crushed felt. This immaculate blade was a healing sword that was stolen from the western palace by Naraku's favorite female.  
  
Though he very much doubted the girl truly knew what she was doing or the potential of this weapon when she snatched it for him. Indeed it was she who started this very war with one simple action that was commanded by him of course.  
  
Next to the glimmering metal was the Shikon no Tama in an intricate glass case. The glass was angled so that the Shikon was not visible when you looked into the encasement, but all that was seen was a reflection. So it was meant to be seen, but not touched. This beauty was delivered by his beloved Kikyo personally.  
  
Naraku studied the jewel. The power rippled below the watery glass as a charcoal core tempted the hanyou's very soul with its deepness. The very heart of the Shikon called to him, coaxing his inner demons to push the surface. The male's hand rose to the temptation until Naraku snapped back to attention.  
  
"Soon...my precious Shikon. Soon all will be ours."  
  
--Once I reclaim Kagome and entrance her darker self back to the surface, than she will lead the others to battle. My victory will be guaranteed.--  
  
Naraku left without another word, besides a chuckle and an evil gleam in his blazing crimson irises that promised deception and evil to behold the future.  
  
At the Western Palace  
  
Kagome trudged into her room. A servant had taken her things to be washed while she removed her horse's tack and brushed his coat clean. The horse had said his goodbye as a deep snort and nodding his nose against her cheek as a signal to leave. So the weary traveler had high tailed it out of there.  
  
The miko somewhat clumsily undressed in her changing room dropping the heavy fabrics in the laundry basket designated for dirty clothes. Kagome plopped onto the large bed and sighed as she sank into the comfortable mattress.  
  
Just as her tired eyes were closing with intent to fall into a soft, blissful slumber, the blue orbs snapped back to reality with a muted click of a shoji screen. Realizing it was her own, she sat up on her elbows and slipped sideways from underneath her covers with a light swish of fabric.  
  
Creeping carefully around the changing screen that separated her bed from the rest of the chamber, she peered around the corner. Just as she was about to walk passed it she bumped into a small body and on instinct Kagome grabbed the person as she fell with a thump to the floor.  
  
Kagome hovered over the being and with wide, slightly frightened eyes that seemed surreally blue in the moonlight cast from the uncovered window. The woman-child's mouth opened in a silent 'oh' when she saw who her trespasser was.  
  
The person was wearing a guilty expression and a somewhat still shocked face. However upon seeing who was hovering over her, the intruder lifted herself off the ground and wrapped her cabbage patch arms around the older girl.  
  
Kagome sighed once again, a bad habit she was falling into, as she sat back on her knees and dragged the warm bundle into her arms in a loose hug. Rin pulled back from her with a wide smile lighting up her small face.  
  
"Rin missed Ka-chan!"  
  
A small smile from Kagome as well as tightening her arms around the child was a good enough answer for the petit child. Rin buried her head against Kagome's neck her face resting towards her neck, but slightly resting on her upper chest.  
  
"Can Rin sleep with Ka-chan?"  
  
Kagome couldn't resist such a simple request. After all she was gone over a week and all that the girl wanted was someone to hold her to 'shoo away the monsters' as Rin had said it during their time together in the garden. Rin wanted company, human company which was rare in the demon castle and Kagome could give it, so she was determined to give all that she could.  
  
"I'd like that Rin-chan."  
  
But the words fell on deaf, or rather dormant ears, as the adorable child was already fast asleep tucked against Kagome's side.  
  
A beautiful smile warmed the woman's features and it was the one of the only ones free of sadness or guilt. It was a truly blissful action that was truly unlike her daily smiles, but instead elegant in its appearance. In that one moment the miko child grew into a graceful woman. Kagome became a woman whose face held all the grace and demand for respect in her delicate features.  
  
Sliding gently beneath the layers of the pale blue and pristine white Kagome tugged herself as well as Rin onto the bed and promptly sunk into the soft mattress. Kagome placed Rin beside her as the girl unconsciously snuggled to fit close to her elder. Kagome raked her fingers through Rin's hair and was awaiting tomorrow's activities with a lackluster laziness.  
  
The miko yawned and shifted her cerulean orbs closed while wrapping the soft bundle cuddled against her side in a warm embrace. Kagome drifted to a vegetative state with the hope that the approach of the following eve could be less stressful. Not that she minded being active, but dealing with Naraku as well as a certain silver-haired prince was beginning to grate on her optimism and her nerves.  
  
The next morning  
  
Sesshoumaru rose early per routine, but still dreading the mounds of paperwork no doubt piling on his desk he turned his course towards the dojo. It was just beginning to lighten from night to day. The sky was a pastel pink that was dashed with a brighter, more intense rose that was a striking sight.  
  
The demon had dressed himself simply in a white haori and cream hakama tied together with a white sash that knotted at his waist. This replaced his normal sash whose ends flared and cascaded down to about his knees. This silken tie was much shorter and was meant to not get in the way. Sesshoumaru looped his long locks back into a loose ponytail on the crown of his head. His metallic colored bangs framed his face, but did not hinder his sight as he strode towards the weaponry room.  
  
Sliding open the simple shoji screen with a quiet click, the demon prince stepped into the silent room. Then with practiced ease he jumped from the floor just before it collapsed below his feet. This was a gesture that caught many who were not supposed to enter this room. A smirk crossed Sesshoumaru's features when he remembered the first time the woman-child entered the room.  
  
Flashback  
  
Sesshoumaru walked in the opposite direction away from the space where Kagome was currently standing. Noticing the growing distance, the miko jogged to catch up to the prince's long strides.  
  
"Hey!" the girl all but yelled.  
  
Sesshoumaru's shoulders tensed at this action almost immediately before turning to the speaker of the overly loud voice. The demon sent her an icy glare that stopped Kagome in her tracks.  
  
Kagome bowed her head.  
  
"I'm sorry...I forgot about youkai's sensitive hearing."  
  
Kagome spoke much more softly and her voice was slightly muffled, the result of her chin resting on her chest. But when she raised her eyes to Sesshoumaru's he found such sincerity in those orbs that he'd rarely seen a human express and it was never at his expense. The demon nodded or rather inclined his head an inch before continuing on his way.  
  
--The girl apologizes for such trivial things. It wouldn't have made a difference as long as she shuts up and remembers for next time.--  
  
It was then that the floor gave out and with a softened squeak; surprisingly she remembered not to screech. Just as she was about to plummet into the extended version of the dungeons below Sesshoumaru reached out at the last second possible, not that he was rushed, and grabbed the back of Kagome's shirt collar.  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted a wide-eyed girl out of the darkened abyss. The prince had no doubt she would have broken her legs in the fall of about a hundred or so feet. The miko lowered her head in embarrassment and Sesshoumaru could only smirk at her discomfort. But then a blush crossed her features and for the life of him, he didn't want to even ask why she was blushing once again.  
  
--She's been doing that a lot lately.--  
  
End Flashback  
  
Sesshoumaru let out an inaudible growl because he was once again pondering the source of her blush. Sesshoumaru wasn't oblivious; he knew it had something to do with being in his proximity. But most women he'd ever met would either try to seduce him in their awkward, inefficient ways or would simply balk and be intimidated by his very presence. Some would flush, but only because they were uncomfortable or really nervous.  
  
--Curse this female...--  
  
Sesshoumaru brought his mind to another issue. He had forgotten to warn her about the trap. He had to be more cautious seeing as how she'd never been in there. The girl should be notified when to have extra precaution in certain areas. This method was common, within the castle, as a safety measure. As well as being either not lighted or dimly so.  
  
To prevent their weapons from being stolen the floor drops and the intruders fall into a corridor that isn't lit. Mainly because most who enter this far are youkai and the western lord wouldn't waste his wealth or oil for the lamps, even if it doesn't matter. The lord of the west is tied for wealth wise in status with the eastern lord.  
  
This particular dark corridor leads then to the dungeons where they would be met by Randei. Randei is the caretaker of the prison cells and all of its inhabitants, though very few last through the first week. Randei also carries out most of the 'visiters' activities unless his lord or prince wished to take it upon themselves to do it personally.  
  
The demon prince than proceeded to follow through with intricate katas full of thrusts, kicks, and dodges. His normal routine was begun.  
  
In Kagome's room  
  
Kieina released a shining grin at the couple curled deep into the softness of the mattress. She had entered with the intent to wake the sleeping miko, but came across a strange scene. Instead of the slumbering miko who normally hugged one of the many extra pillows close to her body, it was she who was the pillow.  
  
It seems young Rin awoke sometime after Sesshoumaru and Kagome's arrival. Then the lonely child sought out her older counterpart. Now the young girl was hugging Kagome around the waist in a loose grip that tightened ever so slightly as the elder stirred. Kieina frowned at this action. No doubt Rin was lonely, but the girl is seemingly attached and will indefinitely be depressed should Kagome leave.  
  
Just the action of Kagome trying to turn over in her sleeping trance causes the child to cling with a more possessive nature. The servant watched as Kagome, who she was to call Raiven, soothed the child's tense state by unconsciously tightening her hold momentarily in reassurance that she wasn't going anywhere. Then the elder girl slackened her embrace and rested her hands loosely around her junior's small shoulders.  
  
--I swear that girl is a youkai.--  
  
Many felt that the young girl, Rin, had a youkai soul trapped within her human body. This was mainly because how she treated her savior, Sesshoumaru, as more of a father figure. The girl would become jealous when the demon spent too much time in his office or speaking with his father when he could be spending time with her.  
  
It was sincerely innocent and fit in with an inuyoukai pup's selfish and possessive behavior. A pup will always search out their parent's attention and Rin was all too good at achieving this sought out goal. But Kieina knew she just picked up on a few things from the youkai around her, other than the normal instincts a child has with its mother.  
  
Besides Sesshoumaru was all she had. Rin didn't say much to anyone, but of course she kept her cheery and trusting attitude to everyone except those with wolf blood. The very fact that the girl was so easily attached and comfortable enough to seek security with Kagome was amazing. The girl wasn't cautious, but she tended to keep her distance.  
  
Kieina sighed and crossed the pathway to the bed up the two small steps that led the way.  
  
--Kagome will leave one day should she survive passed my lord and prince's plans for her. And Rin will lose another mother. Indeed it would be a sad day.--  
  
The servant walked beside the bed and with a gentle shake woke the two. Kagome's cyan eyes opened to the rising sun that lighted up the room with a glowing yellow and a soft blue that complemented greatly, but created a contrast making the sight all the more lovely.  
  
Rin sat up and yawned, tilting her raven head back. The girl's hair was still attempting to remain in its ruffled ponytail that slanted off the right side of her head. Black hairs stuck out in several places giving her a youthful and slightly humorous opinion.  
  
Kagome turned her head from the window and with laughter sparking in her eyes waltzed back to the canopy mattress. The elder girl scooped the smiling child up to cradle her in her arms and tipped her head forward to Kieina, crossed the room with the intent to enter the bathing quarters of her grand, but temporary abode.  
  
In the Dojo  
  
Sesshoumaru had finally ceased his elegant, swaying movements as he sensed the aura of someone who was impossible to confuse with anyone other being. The ambience of this individual was so irregular that no other soul, but the toad servant Jaken could own it.  
  
With lengthening patience, the prince waited for his retainer to enter the fighting arena. And he was not disappointed or kept waiting, as the ugly abhorrence soon scuttled into the open area training facility. With the grace of dying animal, Jaken fell to his knees in front of his chosen prince.  
  
"My l-lord, Sesshoumaru-sama, your father's advisor and messenger await your gracious presence in the library."  
  
Jaken surprisingly unwavering voice and serious tone caught Sesshoumaru's attention. For once the ever loyal beast wasn't squawking, but used a deeper, more intelligent voice. It was quite unusual and the demon prince could only wonder what brought it on, since he only rarely used it. And when the toad youkai did it was serious and of the greatest importance.  
  
The youkai's amber eyes narrowed when Jaken turned his head just the tiniest bit to the side revealing a large, yellow tinted eyeball. Sesshoumaru's lips thinned to an indecipherable line as he stepped to the side quietly. Unsheathing his sword, the prince swept the glistening blade across the exposed flesh of the supposed Jaken's neck.  
  
A swish resounded followed by the dripping of fluid. As soon as the skull was separated from the body, the beast changed back into his original form. Sesshoumaru stepped back to a place where his light clothes wouldn't be bothered by the blood. The crimson liquid was flowing in rivulets and streaks across the stone flooring.  
  
There in front of the heir of the west was a pig-like creature with a talisman made out of paper sticking to the forehead of the runaway head. With the snap of his fingers a servant appeared and began to clean up the mess.  
  
A fluttering paper caught his eye as it was crinkled beneath the fallen corpse. Picking it up and reading its contents, the prince folded it back up crisply. Then the demon strides his way to the library where he could feel the presences of the advisor, Miroku, and the messenger demon child who remained nameless in his mind.  
  
Sometime in his absence Jaken had been captured and replaced. To his ever increasing annoyance, Sesshoumaru no longer held any doubts that there were traitors among the inhabitants of the palace. Even with Naraku's unrealistic creativity and skill, there is little possibility that he could switch his personal servant without anyone being the wiser.  
  
That is unless someone was assisting him, which Sesshoumaru had felt sincerely possible for quite sometime. He just never had any actions to prove this thought until now.  
  
The heat in Sesshoumaru's body doubled to an impossible amount. And the fact that it came from the cool, collected youkai sent servant's to drop the objects in their hands and press their backs flat against the wall in fright as he passed them by. His youki was now almost tangible in the air surrounding his body, but still his face was the perfection of calm and foreshadowed the darkness carefully hidden below, waiting to be released.  
  
In the Dining room  
  
Kagome ushered Rin through the doors of their usual dining room. The small girl laughed happily as she clasped her two hands around Kagome's.  
  
"Do you think Rin and Ka-chan can gather flowers today?"  
  
Rin spoke in an excited voice per usual and Kagome could only nod in agreement. The pair sat down at the plain oak table that had been set up decorated with the breakfast china.  
  
Kagome had found this room during one of the games of hide-and-seek before she left for Kikyo's village. It was empty and according to Kieina it had been for quite some time. If you were to open up one of the three shoji screens located in the room, specifically the one in the far left corner, you would find a direct passageway to the back garden.  
  
This garden was Kagome's favorite. It was the very first one she had come across in the beginning of her stay at the western palace. Since she'd been living here, she had tended to it whenever she could spare the time. As a result, the carefully laid shrubs and bonsai trees were practically glowing with vigor and strength.  
  
This garden, unlike the landscaped format of the main gardens, was cozier and looked home made. Now least to say it was still designed by a master craftsman in Kagome's opinion, but it gave a loving and less stiff approach. The garden plan was more sporadic and based generally on aesthetic appeal than categorizing the plants into groups for a colorful affect.  
  
Also Kagome noticed that the garden was arranged for the best appreciation scent wise. Though Kagome was human, she could still fully comprehend the wafts and blended torrents of scents that set her senses tingling and her body wanting with an unexplained yearning for more. But also she could appreciate the wonder and splendor of the colors that mixed sensually together to form a creative masterpiece.  
  
One thing was for sure; whoever designed and took care of this garden had great tastes as well as a meticulous eye for detail. But Kagome could feel that whoever it was was no longer here. The master of this greenery wouldn't let it toil away with overgrowth.  
  
But it was also more of a feeling in the miko's heart and soul. It was like their very soul was placed in this spot and protected it from the wintry seasons and the often droughts of deadly summer. Even that wasn't enough to keep it completely intact. Kagome would never be able to give it a full recovery and rebirth it back to its original potential.  
  
--I'm no green thumb, but I won't let it rot away with weeds either.--  
  
It was more like she couldn't. Something in the very roots of the plants, every petal, every leaf, called to her. While she was here she would tend to it. There wasn't anything that could prevent her from doing so. It was an activity she enjoyed in and was also yet another, slightly less tiring way, to spend time with the ever exuberant Rin.  
  
Speaking of whom was at the moment spilling her tea. Kagome reached over and lifted the cup to the child's lips with ease. After that was accomplished and an embarrassed thank you from the child, Kagome rose to fish in the closet. This was the second shoji screen, besides the entrance and the passage to the garden, in the small, yet homely chamber.  
  
"Ah hah!"  
  
Kagome left the closet with a triumphant air with a small floor cushion in hand. The closet screen closed with a muffled click and the miko dropped the pillow with a plop on the floor next to a confused Rin. The child looked up expectantly, confusion in her cinnamon depths.  
  
Kagome snatched Rin off the floor by lifting her beneath her arms with her fingers splayed across Rin's thin ribcage. Then scooting the cushion into position, Rin was lowered back down. The girl's belly button was now level with the low table and she could reach the contents held on its surface wit ease. Happiness engulfed the brown orbs warming them like melted chocolate.  
  
Kagome flashed her own brilliant smile, but it was one that could only dream to rival the happiness contained in Rin's eyes.  
  
"Is Ka-chan okay?" Rin was now concerned.  
  
For even one so young as she could sense the sadness if her motherly figures eyes. Kagome's face faulted as she delved down into her own mind.  
  
--Should I tell her? She reminds me so much...of her.—  
  
The miko looked up at the girl whose full focus was now on her instead of the forgotten food steadily cooling as time continues to pass. Kagome sighed and made her silent decision.  
  
Blah Blah  
  
A/N: Ok...so I hope all of these 'flashbacks' I'm sticking in don't confuse or annoy you readers. They give me a chance to add more depth and other scenes I hadn't originally thought of to write in previous chapters. Also I keep skipping around like 'two weeks later' or 'two hours later.' But this way you know what actually happened in that lapse of time. So if you hate them, tell me and I'll limit my use. 


	11. ch10 Misunderstandings

A/N: Hey, these chapters are coming out slow I know. A month is a long time, since it is the summer. I'm trying to get these out faster. I'm going to say two chapters a month and that's very optimistic.... OH! And please drop me a line, especially if there are errors!

Misunderstandings

In the Western Library

Two lone figures stand, whose shadows fight for dominance among the many shelves, in the center of the room opposite the entrance. Two heavy oaken doors opened outward to present the enterer with dark hard wood floors. Then in certain places this floor was covered by a light tan, almost cream colored, tatamimats. These mats are laid out below several low tables that were no more than a foot off the ground. Near some of the recently used tables there are a few pale blue cushions that were carelessly left out and forgotten.

The library consisted of two levels. There are four staircases leading up to the next space of shelves, one in each corner. The library is filled top to bottom with books with one adjoining room set aside for scrolls and other single pieces of parchment.

Upon climbing the ladder, there is a five foot walkway that circles the circumference of the room. This is held up by wooden supports that are separated about twenty or so feet from each other and are used only where necessary. So in total, there are eight pillars in the room and each are decorated with carvings. These carvings cut into the wood to form a spiral starting at the top and circling down.

The drop from one floor to the other is about eighteen feet, not a large drop for a demon, but for humans it is quite a sturdy leap. Lining the plunge is a small railing no more than two feet in height. It was more of a precaution than a safety measure.

The library is dusted and cleaned twice a day. These shifts are early in the morning, right as soon as the servants take to their duties. Then this ritual occurs once again around late evening around seven or so. Since youkai have very sensitive sensory organs and preceptors this aids in keeping the dust, etc. from invading or overloading those senses.

As soon as one enters this room you are met with two large windows that are facing in front of you on the opposite wall. Separating the two is a very large mural, painted directly onto the wall. The artist's idea or model for inspiration is unknown. The woman was in debt to the taiyoukai with the fact that she owed a great deal of money.

Having a secret talent with the arts she presented the idea to Lord Inutaisho of a mural or painting of his choice in a place of his choice. This was in exchange for being debt free. Otherwise, the woman would have to spend several centuries in servitude to the demon to work it off. The lord of the west was known for his fascination for art and accepted the compromise. He chose the library between the two windows because the white space was always empty. But as the subject he left it up to the creative mind of the artist. For that is how true art is made, with a creative mind and an open canvas free for exploration.

The woman's name has long been forgotten except for the initials 'K.S.' and this is only because they are splotched at the bottom right hand corner of the piece. The mural was almost abstract in its true nature. Or at least it was to anyone who didn't know the actual intention of the rendition.

In the center of the painting is depicted a woman with blazing red hair that seems to shoot embers and crackle with heat. The long tendrils curled and flared outwards behind her cascading towards her knees. The tresses are pulled around her body accentuating her curves and highlighting her skin making it seem glowing with contained energy. The girl had long bangs that framed her face, pushed forward from some unknown force or wind.

Her eyes are closed and her face is angled towards the heavens. Her body is thin and lanky with the back arched ever so slightly forward. This gesture increased the vantage for observing the darkening, almost stormy firmament. One of the female's arms, her left is folded against her side, clutching the fabric near the vicinity that her heart would lay. The other is extended outwards and slightly backward with her hand turned even more in the rear direction she was facing. Her slender fingers were splayed out in a varied position.

Long legs are shown because the loosened kimono is spread at the front and swirling around her as well. This wasn't in an indecent way, but more to an exotic and caused a desiring effect. But also gave an unnatural and god-like appeal. One leg was lifted and pressed beneath her as if she were kneeling. The knee was pointed upwards and the cloth of the alabaster silk kimono fell back passed mid thigh.

The other, her right leg, was like her arm and once again extended slightly backwards. This action made the heavenly woman hold the illusion that she was flying. There was a silver aura surrounding the female whipping around her and lifting her up into the air. The silver and white twirled and swirled around the girl and contrasted to the dark, almost foreboding background.

Inutaisho had been so intrigued by the masterpiece that he searched out the artist. But the woman had disappeared without a trace. Some servants in the castle believe she was a kami descended from heaven posing as a mortal to send a message. But others formed a more possible conclusion and that she was simply dispatched of. Death was a more 'down to earth' conclusion to the mystery.

But no one knows who the female is. She looks familiar to Inutaisho's first wife and only wife at the time, Saiyaka. Except there were peculiar markings covering her entire frame. There was a bulge in her kimono at the collar showing a bold, white line that lay beneath her collar bone. Where it started and ended was unknown since it was hidden beneath fabric. There were also lines that lead down the outside of her thigh and ceased at knee.

Then yet another circular pattern of the back of her wrists partly hidden by the lengthened sleeves. And lastly on her face the misty white lines began at her temple diagonally falling to the corner of her eye and then curving along outwardly to rest at the line of her jaw. Then after this small break, the same line proceeds down from an inch below her jaw line, steadily inwards over her pulse following the esophagus to rest on the edges of the half moon shape her collar bone creates at its center.

A man, with navy blue eyes so deep any woman would shudder between her shoulder blades and knees, studies this portrayal with a critical eye and a beautiful, masterful taste in art. Although these same tempting irises strayed more towards the smoothly muscular thighs then the captivating scenery of the winds, everyone within the castles thick stone walls was accustomed to these actions.

Only one thing could keep the man's tendency to straying hands under lock and key, that source currently living in a mountain keep for the winter's breath-taking environment. In this case however, another caused this hentai's head to swivel from its satisfying ascent from hips to bust.

Miroku was yanked from his ponderings by the approach of an aura so strong it was intoxicating. The advisor was surprised to feel familiarity with this very soul and shivered as it entered the very room he was so pleasantly standing in. The library's heavy, thick doors were pushed open, but the manner was with so much force that the doors hit the walls and rebounded back into their bolts effectively slamming shut.

There in front of him stood the revered Prince Sesshoumaru, the only demon, or of any species, that could challenge his lord and master Inutaisho with strength and endurance. The very one whose sword technique and style could not truly be determined for every time he attacked it was different. And the other fact is that most don't live long enough to see the deadly nature behind the blade.

The so called monk stared up at the demon in front of him and stared for once into those golden orbs with fear twisting his features. Miroku could see two things. In Sesshoumaru, he felt a beast that was breaking loose of its bindings of poise and control. The reins holding the bloodlust were snapping at their roots and the true demon inside was growling to be free.

Sesshoumaru's eyes held a fire destined to join the sun instead of the usual ice that could freeze the artic temperatures of Mount Fuji. The wise advisor felt his knees weakened and could feel his heart pounding the blood through his entire body. The second thing that Miroku could feel was in himself.

A rush of water washed around and lifted his body. The rough waves rushing towards him, but in the midst of it all was the tidal wave. The largest of them all buying its time to build its complete potential before crushing its victim. The solo human rose in the swells, the strong smell of salt over riding all of his senses.

In the spraying foam of the humongous natural wonder his could fantasize an animal with an open mouth roaring to the heavens. Long hair splayed around in the growing size of the water. Piercing jet black eyes stared him down before narrowing in anger as another scream was strummed by its vocal cords.

And just as the tide was about to rise and engulf him, the waves receded and the clouds turned a calming grey. A voice gripped his mind and ordered his mind to respond and act normally. Miroku didn't know what the words were as they meant nothing to his terror-clouded psyche.

A pallid face beaten with sweat rose to meet the fierce, yet powerfully controlled features of the demon prince. A gulp resounded in the room as Miroku composed himself, his chest still heaving from the onslaught of raw youki. With a deep breath the monk stood and straightened out his robes.

Miroku was completely over run with the strength of the youkai's aura and that was before he even attacked. The advisor could only pray that he would never face the prince on opposite sides. He was a force to be reckoned with, a true successor of the Great Western Lord Inutaisho.

There was a squeak from above that alerted Miroku to the whereabouts of his current companion.

"Shippo, come down."

Miroku's authoritative voice bit through the tense air of the room like a scream in a hushed crowd. The kit hopped down from the rectangular banner he was clinging to. This banner, like several others hung around the library, hung from the ceiling alone the highest trim of the room. The colors were of the family crest, red, white, and silver. Every other banner held the crest where the ones that lay in between held designs of different variety in these three colors in silk thread.

The young boy stood slightly behind the advisor's leg, clearly not used to this treatment either. Their prince always had a strong hold on his instincts and emotions. These outbursts were more common among his father and seemed to be passed on to Inuyasha.

Miroku adjusted his aura to attempt to make the kit relax, which it did. The youkai pup easily picked up on the serene wavelengths of his friendly aura and using them for comfort and strength. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru seated himself at one of the many tables of the finest pale oak wood.

This wood was from the ancient forest of Besa (bay-sa). The name was given by an anonymous person and was in an ancient tongue long forgotten through the passage of time. Very few knew what the name meant, but the descendants of the western empire knew by reading scrolls passed down over the centuries. The name meant black because in this wood no light penetrated the thick brush and only the tallest trees could reach the sunlight.

This forest is considered the oldest in existence because no one in this age could remember a time it not being there just before the great volcano. That place is so thick, heavy with unnatural energy, most pure. Spirits flock to the powerful pure energy, as well as deadly, ancient demons to the darker depths of the spiritual power.

Of course these demons were never seen and said to only be rumors or tales, but at night the spirits would leave the forest and dance among the fresh air of the surrounding meadows. No one would enter it. There was a legend that elves thrived there among the spirits.

Legend has it that the forest's pure energy protected the neighboring lands as well as its own greenery from the vicious volcano's eruption in the centuries previous because the sizzling lava never reached passed the forest's boundaries. But the dark energies always present along with the light, all the animals and inhabitants didn't survive. At that time, the forest was lively with lower class demons and several human clans.

The demons sought shelter and peace. The humans used the lumber for profit, but always replanted all that they took. As well as making sacrifices to appease the forest spirits as thanks for allowing them their great success. The lumber was pure white to the darkest black depending on which part of the forest it was taken from.

If towards the volcano's edge, the wood was burnt black or a smoldering grey. In certain trees a swirling red or brown tints contaminated the wood creating a beautiful, natural pattern from the lava's path. But in the very center of the woodland, no light could reach the smaller trees. So there was less pigment in their branches and trunks birthing a white wood. These trees were smaller and much harder to find since most were destroyed by the lava because they were weaker than the surrounding taller trees.

They were the most valuable and soon all was gone. But they couldn't be recreated because it was natural selection that these trees die of their short height. The only reason they survived was by adapting to grow vines that hooked the taller trees to them. The vines entered the bark of the neighbors and stole food and water.

Their cousins, the ones of middle height were a pale, fine grain wood that looked metallic under light. It was almost silver. And as the silver ice prince seated himself behind the table upon the raised dais, the sunlight sparkled among his tresses and was complemented by the shimmering table. The light reflected against the shine of the wood creating a mirror like image on the surface where Sesshoumaru's stern face could be seen. Control once more reining his features, but strain was still among his tense, set jaw.

The effect his aura had on the advisor was unsettling for Sesshoumaru. Even though he was human, he was fairly strong and could hold his own in battle. But he was weakened just by the purity of his youki. Sesshoumaru rarely released his iron grip on his beast for it was a voracious killer and couldn't be set loose.

The human must have been shocked, but secretly Sesshoumaru was proud he had such an effect because not even his father in his truest form could unseat the monk. It was unsettling only because when he was standing there he could feel the monk's aura draining. As if he was struggling just to keep himself alive, like Sesshoumaru's aura was stealing Miroku's.

--It seems I have several things to research, this new observation as well as the fact that the miko's blood had no scent. Yes, I mustn't forget that for that is one of the reasons she was brought here in the beginning. Perhaps I should seek council with my father.--

Sesshoumaru directed his attention, for once, towards the other occupants in the room.

"You are for a reason of some considerable importance to disturb my morning session?"

The deepness of Sesshoumaru's voice never wavered and his youki seemed to have settled back into submission. And Miroku steeled his expression back to the seriousness of his visit. The monk approached the table where his prince had seated himself.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as a white, unsealed letter was pulled from the safety and concealment of the monk's violet robes. The advisor placed the letter upon the crafted table and bowed as he returned to his previous standing place in the library. The youkai prince lightly lifted the letter from the sturdy tabletop. With his superior senses, he could smell his father on the letter's seal therefore deducing he was the one to open it. Relaxing slightly, the demon prince removed the contents from the envelope. The paper had several creases causing Sesshoumaru's brow to knit in realization. The writings of the letter could not be pleasant if his father, in his haste, did not refold the parchment properly. A sense of foreboding filled the youkai.

The parchment had obviously traveled a long way judging by the crumpled edges that were torn in some places marginally. The color was also more of a tawny than the original cream. The youkai straightened from his lazy posture before reading the characters written before him. The hand writing was curving slightly to the left, signifying a right handed composer. Also the elegant strokes were smaller and remarkably neat showing that the writer was educated as a noble or higher in status.

The monk watched the demon prince closely. His head titled to the side with curiosity. This male was certainly intelligent if not fascinating. The demon hadn't even opened the letter sent to the taiyoukai and already he seemed to know the contents. His back was now straight in an impeccably perfect posture and his brow was creased the slightest indentation.

First the demon had observed the seal, then the paper itself as if it held some secret only he with his meticulous observations could notice and draw them in for contemplation. Miroku shook his head to clear these thoughts as the youkai had finally dropped the slightly yellowed and worn paper onto the tabletop in front of him. The edges of the still unfolded paper scraped and scratched as it slid upon the smooth wood, but didn't leave any markings.

Sesshoumaru had a much different reaction from his father, the lord taiyoukai. Truly it was humorous to think they were of the same blood. Miroku never had the honor of meeting the first lady of the western lands, but from what he heard of her, Sesshoumaru acquired much of his characteristics from her, such as his current patience and quiet nature that he was exhibiting right now.

On the other, completely different, hand his father had stood up so quickly from his large chair that it fell over with a heavy thud. His normally handsome face was twisted with anger, his cheeks changing to a most unbecoming shade of red. Scaring his servant, or rather mail boy, to death who turned tail and scampered out of the room trying to avoid the rampaging path of the enraged youkai.

It was then that Miroku found his door slammed open and the aftermath of the shudder the room produced knocked the book from his loose hands. There stood the still red faced taiyoukai with his human lady clinging to his right arm rubbing it in a comforting manner. This act seemed to work for he breathed a sigh and it was as if as his rage was wisped away to the surrounding atmosphere. While hastily refolding what Miroku assumed was some sort of letter, he ordered the monk to leave immediately and return with his personal messenger to deliver the letter to his eldest son. The very predicament he found himself in now.

Miroku could see the obvious differences of the two inuyoukai, but the incident previous proved that the son had the same potential of the father, if not more. The lord taiyoukai was forward and straight to the point as was his son, but where Inutaisho was more impulsive Sesshoumaru sat back and observed. The young inu preferred, or as it seemed, to watch his enemies squirm a little before attacking them when they're paranoid and shaking with fear.

Inutaisho much liked things out in the open and simple. He wanted a good fight, but one that he knew he could win. Inutaisho was at times predictable where his eldest son, and heir, was complicated and whose thoughts could never be read. Both were dangerous, but in very different ways. Working together they were a destructive force.

--It seems only natural that Sesshoumaru would succeed his father o- --

"You are dismissed."

Startled from his thoughts realizing that he'd been unfocused for a few minutes, the monk had to hold in the reaction to reply 'what.' If he had the youkai in front of him wouldn't have been pleased. But the words finally sunk in and Miroku resisted the urge to turn tail and follow the not so well hidden command. But lifting his hand, he protruded a second letter. Sesshoumaru was obviously displeased with this, by the narrowing of his eyes.

"I was told by your father to give you this after you had finished reading the first letter, my prince."

This letter was deposited on the table and with the leaving thought that, "Should you require returning correspondence to the great taiyoukai, the messenger will remain until the dusk of this night," then the advisor bowed and left the room.

Sesshoumaru dully noted that the kitsune, once situated on the now crumpled banner he noted, had followed after a polite, but rather hasty bow as well, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

--My father returns in a day's time. There is much left to do.--

With Kagome and Rin

Kagome turned towards the table and noticing the food was now chilled, took to sipping her tea. The essence wafted up and flared gently in Kagome's nostrils. The scent was a light mint, but had a spicy zing to it. The miko wet her lips with her dexterous tongue before tasting the slightly arousing aroma. Cerulean eyes lit up in pleasure at the savory simplicity of the tea.

Kagome's knowledgeable mind in tea flavors along with her miko training, teaching her about all sorts herbs, helped her to discover the ingredients as she sampled the sweet watery caress in her mouth once again. Lips smacked together softly, tongue rolling the liquid across the slightly rough texture before swallowing once more.

--Hmm...--

Mint was a definite; its soothing menthol taste flooded the senses and filled the aroma with a secret blaze of strength renewal. There was a mellow complement to the sometimes overpowering minty aspirations. This was some sort of berry that softened its stronger companion in the brew. Kagome tested her senses further before mentally assenting to the conclusion that it was indeed raspberry. But also there was a soft spice that sharpened its savor shockingly out of the blue as the tea was engulfed and sent down the throat.

Except throughout her experiences and teachings this taste or herb never crossed her path, meaning that it was born on the demon realm and therefore altogether new to her. It sent a shiver throughout Kagome's senses. Her ability of taste and sense of it was always strong, especially for that of a human. Food cooked to the perfection was sensual and exhilarating to the female. Her miko training allowed all the variety of tastes to gain names and naming them in her head as she ate improved the taste as well.

Kagome then gathered her thoughts and focused her attention on the little girl at her side. Rin was absently poking the cold food with her chopsticks obviously deciding if she should eat it or not. She was hungry, but the food was never as good cold. Her mood was spoiled due to somewhat ruined meal and the unusual silence of her second idol.

Kagome's hand crossed Rin's vision as she pulled the plate closer to hers. Hoping to lighten the mood and of course spoil the child she was unconsciously becoming quite attached to, Kagome was willing to waste a little portion of her energy. Hovering her slender fingers above the porcelain laden with food, her finger tips falling slightly as a reddish tint flowed from the pores of the skin and was swallowed by the sustenance below. The pads of her fingers glowed like a poker stuck in the licking flames of a fire.

After a few seconds the miko slid Rin's plate back over with a warning that the porcelain would be hot. The unnatural energy Kagome used in a somewhat wasteful act treated the plate as if it were a living thing. Delving deep with the fibers of the coated glass and warming from within. It was an easy maneuver that heated the entire palate. But of course was unnecessary, but Kagome didn't want to call the servants back to re-heat it and give them more work. Especially since it was partly her fault they hadn't eaten right away, stalling from answering Rin's simple question.

Rin clapped her hands at the trick in joy of seeing a new aspect and having a new reason to adore her idol. Then picking up the dropped chopsticks, the pair ate in a companionable silence only daunted by the slowly evaporating pressure that simple question created.

Delving into the prepared meal after a minimally long absence of cheer, Rin forgot the question she had asked and chose instead to munch on the vegetables and small cakes in front of her. The ornate dish was beginning to peak through the arranged morsels that remained. Kagome absently noted the engravings of fish swimming through an ocean of white with only others of varying species accompanying them on the sea of porcelain.

With Sesshoumaru

Sesshoumaru had long since left the library, returning to his study. Here, the demon walked a worn path in the stone as he acted upon a rare urge to pacing. His back was tense and his shoulders propped into a stiff, but still perfected posture that was drilled into him since childhood, but truly only surfaced in uncomfortable or formal situations.

The reason the youkai was moving in such distracted, but swift motions was because of what his father had discovered from his spies that the taiyoukai had sent into the south. Both Kieina and Suna returned intact and safe. Kieina returned to her duties serving Kagome and also Rin, but Suna had been shipped off to the northern lands as an emissary for a treaty.

Yes, he knew why Kagome's blood held no distinctive scent, nothing to distinguish her weakness. Sesshoumaru had doubted their existence, but until now he had no proof to even deem it more than a legend. He still didn't, but he would watch the miko, strange that she was one, with ever-vigilant eyes. But for now, Sesshoumaru had to prepare for his father's formal arrival as well as his juvenile brother's.

--I understand the disgrace's desperation for wanting to retrieve the vixen. The question was how did Naraku acquire her and also convince her to stay when she had the potential to overcome him? What was his hold on her?--

Sesshoumaru pondered these and other such questions without receiving any viable answers in his intelligent mind. He didn't know enough about the myths of these creatures. Therefore, he concluded to study the similarities and differences of the woman-child to the written knowledge in the scrolls. These scrolls were very ancient and conveniently located on his bookshelf among his collection of scrolls containing such topics.

Sesshoumaru had five hours to utilize and he would find the answers he desired even if he must confront his still prevalent enigma face to face.

In the Garden

Kagome was currently walking along an aged bridge, one of many, that crossed over the expanse of a large koi pond on the edge of one of the main gardens. Rin and she had been content to stay within the compounds of the smaller garden, the one she had first laid eyes on. Except that servants kept traipsing back and forth through it to reach the kitchens and servants' quarters. The rush to finish the preparations for the lord taiyoukai's arrival was fresh in the air and feverish in the hearts of those who were working.

Kagome, naturally, wished to help, but her only and always response to this was that guests weren't to assist the hired help or that her only occupation and duty was the well-being and care for the young ward, Rin. This left her with frustration and slightly in the way in the spacious, but diminutive garden, that the pair left holding hands to a secluded part of the royal gardens.

Rin had placed herself upon the creaky wooden planks of the walk way. She neatly tucked her light blue yukata, that stopped at mid-shin, up over her thighs part way so that it wouldn't wrinkle or get wet as she splashed her now bare feet merrily in the water below. This bridge was much closer to the water's surface than the newer more elaborate passages across the water.

The railings were slightly warped and the edges cracked giving one who wasn't careful a nasty splinter if leaned upon. The floor boards, as said previous, were creaky and also in spots mutilated by birds that pecked their beaks into the surface looking for pieces to create nests with.

Kagome rested her head on her folded arms before sitting herself in a similar position next to her charge. The miko felt slightly fatigued at the moment and slipped her head between the wide columns lining the bridge that rested between the floorboards and railing.

"Rin-chan..."

Kagome started, but never finished because the child perked up so quickly at the familiar and intimate name that she had become so used to.

"Yes, Ka-san?"

Kagome flinched in the slightest way. Rin, Kienia, Koharu, and other servants who met her before Inutaisho's order, knew her true name instead of the alias, Raiven, that she was given. Of course she informed Rin of her own volition because truthfully she couldn't lie to the one she was becoming, no was attached to.

Also it gave the girl a special secret that very few others knew of and the bright smile, giddy face afterwards was worth the divulged information. Besides whom would Rin have access to tell it to? Especially after her idol said not to, it was possible, but highly unlikely. It gave Kagome confidence that she required to bring up the harshest failure of her long, dwindling lifetime.

"Would you like to hear another secret?"

The girl said no response, but nodded her head vigorously. Afterwards she placed her pointer finger against her small mouth signifying that she wouldn't tell. Kagome had said this was their symbol to keep quiet and Kagome returned it with an uneasy smile.

"In the near future, I may have to leave for awhile..."

Once again she was interrupted, but this time by a horrified gasp. Turning her face to the girl's, Kagome was perturbed to find the beginnings of tears. The miko was determined and continued on, but in a gentler tone.

"I don't know for how long... but I promise to return to see you."

After this, the miko picked up the young girl without the normal hassle as the child chose to curl up in her lap and wrap her short arms as best she could around Kagome's neck. The elder woman hugged the girl fiercely before going on with her words and her promise.

"You remind me of someone I cared for very much."

Kagome turned Rin's face, which had buried itself into her shoulder, to hers.

"I have to go; I have to put this person and my past to rest...before I can be content."

"Rin understands."

Kagome was surprised by the girl's voice cutting hers. There was a hard look, or as hard as the small jubilant thing could muster, in her eyes.

"Rin will wait for Ka-chan to fulfill her promise. Rin will never forget."

Blah Blah

Ok, so the actual point of the plot is arising. Soon, and finally, you'll begin to understand the summary. Sorry it took so long...like 10 stupid chapters to get here...but still it will be worth it! Review with errors or improvements please! And just for the record I did finish two chapters in one month, but because my internet is nuts...it wouldn't let me on! grr

Thought of the day- Are the ramen noodles pronounced 'rah-men' or 'ray-men'?

I've heard it both ways. As a kid, it was the second pronunciation, but as I grew older I learned of the former. Anyone know? Personally, I use 'rah-men' only because I think it sounds better. Not a very good reason, but oh well.


	12. ch11 Demanding Request

Disclaimer: We can all agree I have no claim to the dog-eared mutt. I doubt anyone will come after me…knock at door well isn't that bad timing! Review or no new chapter, seriously I should be doing chemistry . But I do live for procrastination. One reason why this chapter is late…haha- whoopsies?

Demanding Request

"You there! What do you think you're doing?"

Kagome plucked her head from between the boards blocking her view to look halfway across the pond. The voice was obviously feminine, but rough in a warrior-like manner. There about ten or so feet from her sitting position was a young woman with long raven hair that was, at the moment, pulled up into a very high ponytail at the crown of her head. Serious dark russet eyes regarded her with suspicion. The form of the female was muscular, but thinly so with a feminine sleekness. The woman was lithe and lanky, but appeared, to Kagome's somewhat well trained eyes, to be strong and swift.

But more so what worried her was the fact that the woman snuck up on her without her knowledge. Naturally her senses were dulled in this form of humanity, but the vicious warrior spirit within her was yowling at her own ignorance. Kagome's head was aching from the continually changing range of towering yells to cursing utterances. Yes- it was obvious Kaekei wasn't pleased at this new comer's achieved stealth, but Kagome wasn't about to let the cat out of the bag.

With a jubilant smile, the raven haired beauty rose from her prone position upon the hinoki planks to face the intruder of her and Rin's peaceful world. The miko placed her hands palm flat against the inwardly bowed railing. Her blazing fire yukata had dancing torrents of corn-yellow flowers in winding wisps across the soft cotton fabric. Kagome didn't bother to straighten the wrinkles showing the girl in front of her the defiance that could clearly be seen burning like electric blue lightning in her cobalt depths.

Sango's POV

This girl was different from the normal hime or person of such nobility Sango often came across. These individuals would rather live a life of humiliation and shame than place themselves in a position so un-lady like. Especially after once being caught with slumped posture, the girl has not the decency to blush in embarrassment? She doesn't even straighten out the wrinkles in her yukata!

But more so than that, Sango noticed the tiny hairs on the back of her neck raise in anticipation or rather caution. This fact alone would set the strange female aside since this signified a strong internal sense of awareness of the surrounding atmosphere. Though it was most likely passed off as paranoia, most females wouldn't have had any reaction at all compared to the taijiya's skills.

Even some of the best trained soldiers fall victim to her stealth and tracking techniques that were often described as odd. Of course, naturally Sango would have to call them unique or original because they are completely different than the normal tricks taught to soldiers, etc. Only the greatest and most highly trusted of the Mountain Taijiya Clan were qualified to even have knowledge of such high quality expertise.

Other things that were noted by the clever and ever observant taijiya were her eyes. The twin pair of orbs were a glowing cerulean that burned with a powerful force that was carefully hidden to the naked eye, but the taijiya was well-read in the art of soul searching and it was as clear as day. Hidden deep beneath was a mass of darkness that could only hold unimaginable secrets just waiting to be unleashed. Yes- indefinitely this was the one Sango was to train.

All

The overbearing silence was broken was Rin's joyous laughter at the clopping leaps of a bull frog as it languidly hopped from a sturdy toadstool near the edge of the pond, to a floating lily pad. But to the creature's dismay, it was a tad too heavy for the poor flower surface and plunged into the nether deep beneath. The jumpy thing than scrambled to the surface to float there bobbing up and down with the movement of the water from its previous frantic movements like a buoy. Kagome smiled holding in her chuckles, she could almost hallucinate the soft jingling of the bell attached to the top of the marker. There were these cone-shaped floatation devices where she lived. Her village was right on the edge of the never-ending cobalt ocean that stretched towards the sun.

The villagers would often go too far out and many horrifying drowning occurrences. So, those who owned small boats or made rafts of bamboo sticks tied together with strong burlap vines would sail out to wear only the tallest man in the village, Enma (yah-mah), could stand and place these markers. They were made of a wide bamboo reed cut at the bottom and widened into the shape of a cone. Then a small hole was poked near the top and a small bell was tied with a durable string or cloth. This way when the children and others went to swim, they would know when they could hear the tingling bell over the crashing waves that they were too far out and were to head back in a ways.

Kagome turned her once again meandering, pathetically short attention span to her unexpected visitor and greeted her kindly. She knew that she female was a high ranking official of the Western army by way of the insignia that crested her right shoulder, the one that happened to more so facing her since the girl turned to watch Rin from the same space of distance.

"Konban'wa, my name is Raiven. To whom do I owe the pleasure of addressing?"

Kagome had to be careful. She almost let it slip her real, given name, again. Her loose memory just could not hold on to all these simple things without a constant reminder. Most called her lady or young one and even in some rare cases human. In very few circumstances did she ever have to think to reveal her fake, alternate persona. However, one look at Sango's blank features and a mocking small smile crossed her peach lips hidden behind her normal cheer.

Sango blinked.

--Well…that was unexpected--

Sango was truthfully anticipating a course or gruff response. Even a squeaky voice that often accompanied these high class broads that were so high pitched even Sango had to suppress a wince. She always wondered how the demons put up with it, seeing as how their senses were much more acute even though hers were higher than the normal human.

But such manners from a small defiant source were certainly unordinary, but not unwelcome. The girl to be known as Raiven, per her exact words, was holding her angered boldness well. Sango smirked.

--This shall be interesting. Perhaps I should start a bet with Miroku on how long she lasts? But then again…how long exactly has she been here already?--

Sango had recently arrived back from her village, a secret one hidden deep in the mists of the high mountains. She was always allowed to return during certain lapses in youkai riots. Indeed, that was her job to wander the Western lands following rumors and tips from Inutaisho's advisor, the perverted monk Miroku. Since the demon lord only had the time to extract the truly important and higher demon classes that were threats to his empire, Sango was enlisted with eradication to any and all lesser youkai daring to even plot against their regional lord.

Kagome noticed Sango's small change in expression and realized the smirk as a challenge. She then returned it, but it held more of a mischievous tinge to it.

"You are to come with me…Raiven."

Now it was Kagome's turn to falter with confusion. This warrior didn't label her with the title of her status and honor as a guest of the Inuyoukai clan. It seems she was fortunate enough to find someone like herself. This was passed between the two females unspoken. Kagome however, bowed in return, giving the elder female her due respect, and chose to overlook the other's obvious disregard. Kagome always gave the proper respect, even to those whom she loathes. She poised herself to be polite and act the level or her status. Kagome may be naïve and is no doubt spirited with a fiery defiance, but she is not arrogant or ignorant of the world around her.

"Gomen ne, but I cannot leave my charge unaccompanied."

"As it lies, young Rin may attend as well. The young prince commands your presence."

Kagome could hear the obvious annoyance in her voice, but why would Sesshoumaru be searching for her? Wondering the reason for her summon because it seemed as though he'd been avoiding her. Well, Sesshoumaru would never purposely avoid a human, especially a female, for that would put a depression in his immaculate reputation with cowardess. No- that demon ignored with dull disdain because humans weren't worth his time.

--I wonder…would his face break when if he finds out?--

Kagome cleared her throat, clearing her eyes as the twin portals had fazed during her thoughts.

"Habakarinagara oneesan, but you never told me your name."

Sango 'humphed,' but shot out her hand in an awkward gesture. This only made Kagome look down at it before tilting her head to the side moving her eyes from Sango's face to her outstretched hand. During the elapsed time of the turn of her thoughts, she had unconsciously moved from the center of the rickety bridge to the faintly sloping shore. The grass, that was kept short by the ever-attentive gardeners of the palace gardens, was longer here.

The olive and forest-colored fronds stretched, curved, and bent their lengths towards their only source of energy. The sizes varied with some being as thin as a single thread of silk used to create her yukata or as thick as her thumb. The lengths ranged from just below her angles, with her yori boots on, up to the center of Kagome's calves. The sandals were weaved and a half inch from the ground and Kagome wore them because of the slight snow still on the warming earth.

The white substance was slowing trickling in small rivets creating moving ripples in the pond. This small movement caused the algae-eating carp poking their small noses above the surface to dive snuggle between the weeds growing beneath the bridge for safety. That is before they would re-surface to steal and draw in some of their life-giving sustenance floating on the top of the pool. The koi provided a nice distraction and Kagome could only wish her life could be as simple as that of the carp.

"Hirusaki, Sango."

Sango's terse reply and strong handshake made Kagome frown. Why was she so unfriendly?

"He is impatient; you'd better follow…now."

--Uh…what?--

Kagome laughed, a deep melodic sound tinkling passed her lips. Sango turned on her heel swiftly with a military twinge. Her face was twisted in an exasperated concern, her brows were knitted together.

--What did I do to deserve this?—

"Sesshoumaru- impatient?"

Sango then shook her head, realizing why she was laughing. It would be humorous to anyone to see that ice pick pace back and forth seething with frustration.

--Hah- that'll be the day.--

"Now."

The command wasn't lost on Kagome. She turned searching for Rin so that she may attend to the young warrior's words. But was at a loss at where she was. No longer was hopping along the edge of the pond or squatting down new the cattails peering into the water. But then she practically jumped out of her skin, when she felt a soft tap on her thigh.

"Rai-sama?"

"Eh..hai Rin-chan. We're going to visit someone."

"Okay!"

The three then walked back towards the covered walkway where the underneath laid the shoji screens back into the palace.

In the Eastern Wing

Her sculpted eyebrows knitted and a frown marked her lips in confusion. Her head tilted to the side as she studied the unfamiliar walls of the wing she hadn't been in before. The stone walls were chipped grey and obviously much older, and less kept. The tapestries were beautiful, but the designs weaved in threads like a spider's web of silk depicted ancient personas and the time of old. A good many were in fact dusty with lack of care and the further the trio traversed into this unknown territory, the dirtier they became. Some were even almost unintelligible.

They had reentered the busy atmosphere of the scrambling servants practically disappearing within the crowded main hall. Her eyes had lost her guide, when she felt Rin's hand tighten around her own. The small child than jerked on said palm to get her full attention and when she had it, Kagome felt herself being pulled in a direct direction. The two had to squirm their way through the moving groups and when finally breaching the exit, Kagome stumbled after having tripped once again on something or other.

Sango stood there leaning against the wall and it was obvious she was used to this. Her smirk was one tell-tale sign of amusement at Kagome's expense, but also Kagome's wide eyes and bewildered stare must have set her off. For she then chuckled and acted quite out of character, or at least that Kagome was aware of having just met her, when she waggled her finger indicating that the two were to follow her.

Sango passed under the hanging banner where the word 'eastern' was written in kanji. The miko paused before entering. The warrior had crossed under a hanging tapestry into a hall that Kagome had never known was there. She had always thought that the eastern wing was located upstairs or at least that was the part she was always in. It would only make sense that a lower level could exist, but she'd never seen any soul enter it, so she just assumed.

--That's what I get for my assumptions…once again led astray, as Kaede would say--

Upon entrancing beneath the hanging cover, Kagome had to cover her mouth from the old and slightly musty air that infiltrated her nose. The winding halls were layered with tapestries. Some of these had another pictorial portrayed below hidden from the passing eye unless one were to take the time to pull aside the top depiction to behold the second lying beneath. They were all magnificent and no doubt took years perhaps an entire human lifespan to create the intricate details. From the actual artwork down to the trimming or border, Kagome was once again in awe.

She followed Sango close enough to keep her in her sights, which was technically necessary because the halls kept twisting in on themselves and the tapestries that hung like paint made it hard to tell when there was a corner or straight away. There continual presence made it appear that a turn would keep straight and Kagome had been fooled into almost running into the wall on one particularly sharp turn when her mind had happened to wander. Go figure.

It seemed like the trio had reached the end, the final hallway.

--Thank God--

On her way down to where Sango was waiting patiently, Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she halted her steps. Her head swiveled to her right. The miko openly gaped at the inscription scribed upon one specific painting; in fact it was the only artwork that wasn't of the threaded nature. There it sat, not even mounted to the wall, just leaning precariously on a ledge as if someone were moving it and just left it in its place between the neighboring wall hangings.

_Sei deka akon ti seis cou_

_Turo dieche eysa sythen ti cou_

_Cou ala se kaimi lazulies_

_Dan si ala teisa jisuai _

The letters were swirled in cursive and shimmered in a gold thread at the very bottom. The lettering was very small and if the color wasn't caught in the light causing a glint just as she walked passed it, Kagome would never had noticed it. In fact, she had to knee to decipher it. Or well, try to decipher, for there was no mental translation this time. The words were whispered from her lips and understanding flooded her mind.

--Sounds…almost like a prophecy...but whose?--

Kagome noticed a small head suddenly blocking her view, a small ponytail bobbing just under her nose. It tickled and Kagome sneezed, after turning her head of course. The dust combined with Rin's soft, feather light hair was just too much.

"Shitari! What were you looking at Rai-sama?"

"Arigatou, Rin. I just noticed the extravagant trimming on this painting. It's exquisite, don't you think?"

"Hai! It's pretty, but…it's ah…dusty…ah- ah…"

Kagome couldn't understand how one so young could remember to call Kagome by her second name. She could barely keep track of whom she told and who she didn't. It gave her quite a headache too.

Rin's speech was halted by a sneeze that, if possible, was adorable. Kagome stood with a small smile returning Rin's previous saying of 'bless you' in the child's sniffling direction. Apparently Kagome wasn't the only one affected, but with all these draperies, who couldn't be?

But then again, her guide, the girl leading from the front of their small train, wasn't. Her back was abnormally straight, her shoulders back. A hand, her right, was resting casually on the hilt of the katana on her belt. Sango, as she labeled herself, was in what Kagome would call the 'soldier stance.' Sango stood with her legs slightly more than shoulder width apart with her left hand bent behind her back resting in the small of her back. Her palm was closed in a gentle, relaxed fist. Her right was still placed on the hilt of her sword.

The three had reached the door at the very end of the hall and to the left. A large, yet another tapestry, was at the end of the hall right after the door. But this one was much larger than those they passed recently and portrayed a human woman.

It was similar to the one Kagome had seen in the cottage upon first awakening in the western abode. Except in this portrait, she seemed much older. Perhaps around her late forties, but her beautiful shining eyes were still alight with love that several shades of brown attempting to catch that alluring emotion. And it was expertly accomplished, in Kagome's unprofessional opinion.

Once again the unknown female was in a kneeling position, but this time her feet were tucked to the side most likely because it was easier on the joints in her ankles. Her kimono was a jade green with black silhouettes of koi and other such fish swimming in swarms across the forest fabric. There were several layers, the one right underneath being a pale baby blue and the next, strangely a salmon color. But these colors were repeated on the outer most layer of ten where along the hem and tail of the sleeves was designs in those very hues. Sakura blossoms danced in the peachy pink tint and orchid-like blooms in the powder crystal tinge.

Her slippers were the most pristine creamy white satin where a highlight was caught on the rounded toe. Her sash was also an off white dye and she was perched upon a raised dais. Kagome recognized the black flooring as that in the Western Taiyoukai's board room or greeting hallway.

Her blue eyes lifted to the woman's face. It was somewhat blurred to the obvious age of the threads. Why was this one more aged than the picturing in the cottage where sunlight could obviously escape the blinds to beach the tapestry? Long, raven hair was swept back and pulled into intricate loops and twists. The design halted at the start of her neck leaving the rest to tumble down in flowing heaps to spill onto the floor. No doubt it would reach her ankles.

--Okay…I definitely pay too much attention to the unimportant things, but when my life's in danger I'm as oblivious as a child. Well…the story of my life…--

Kagome sighed and turned to see Sango's expecting face. Kagome bowed her head, but gave a shake of approval. When the woman was leading Rin and Kagome through the maze of turns, she didn't seem to be in a hurry despite her earlier words that they were in such a state of distress.

Sango watched the so called noble woman cautiously. She knew that the girl was supposedly an unwilling slave to the new southern lord, but Sango didn't trust her. And why would she? The girl used to belong to their enemy, Sango had good reason. But after hearing she was to teach the girl self-defense, she was left flabbergasted. That was until she saw the girl trip over the lifting heel of one of the servants while exiting the swarm in the main hall. The girl had no grace, no balance and Sango had a lot of work to do…well now anyways.

Sango opened the door after seeing that the girl was attentive and ready. Sango hadn't rushed down here, after all if the ass wanted the miko's presence her should seek her out. If he hadn't forced that 'I'm your prince and you have to listen to me' crap, she wouldn't have bothered and just blown her off. No one would have blamed her.

The warrior was intrigued though that a youkai house would contain an untrained miko. The girl Raiven was untrained and Sango knew she was a miko by her warm, blindingly white aura, but that wasn't what was puzzling. Her instincts were almost that of a youkai like when Sango had used stealth to observe her from afar, the hairs on her neck rose. It was quite uncommon. Perhaps she was trained and was just hiding it? Or maybe she knew not of her miko descent and was simply trained in other areas? It was possible…

Sango stepped aside after opening the heavy cherry door allowing the girl to enter first, as was per custom. Raiven seemed to watching her strangely and Sango realized that she hadn't expected any manners from her because of the lack of respect she'd shown before. Seriously it wasn't that had to grasp. Sango had manners, but her respect was earned. But still the miko passed by her with only one passing glance.

Kagome wasn't expecting the manners, but accepted them and entered before the warrior. She was the lady, or was acting it anyways in this house as a guest. Her ears were suddenly cracked by a gruff shout from inside the room as soon as she stepped in. She truly wasn't anticipating it, so naturally it caught her off guard.

"What the hell took you so long!"

The look on her face was classic. Kagome had just walked in when the younger prince, Inuyasha she believed his name was, screamed in her face. And so she stood there shocked and confused. Hadn't it been Sesshoumaru that had summoned her? Well, apparently not. After wiping the spittle from her face that Inuyasha so graciously bestowed upon her, she stepped passed her further into the room.

The furnishings were lovely, if not antique in their appeal. It was truly breathtaking and as one with a fascination for the days of old, Kagome couldn't help running her fingers over the satin fabric of an upholstered chair. It was a deep red with yellow Chinese dragons running over and tearing up the other designs of birds flying over as if trying to escape the ever-persistent devils.

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's eyes watching her behind her back and they were practically glaring holes in her head.

"Not used to be ignored, Inuyasha-san?"

Inuyasha started, the girl had noticed? Well, it would have been nearly impossible not to even as a human.

"You can't speak to me like that wench! Besides, I wanted to talk to you…alone."

"I am not a wench." Kagome gritted out between her teeth all the while sarcastic thoughts flew through her mind.

--_Joy…………………_--

Sango narrowed her eyes and tilted her head as a scowl twisted her lips in a distasteful manner. One because she was being rudely dismissed by this selfish pup and by the way he was treating one of the very few 'himes' she approved off. This Raiven person, if that was her true name, didn't back down and act with a meekness that was almost sickening. Sometimes when guarding the guests, Sango was disgusted and highly disappointed in her race. Always backing down, no one, but that girl and herself, would step up to deny a youkai.

Sango was currently leaning on the door frame with that portal still being left open for any passing to hear, not that any would come into this forbidden wing for any reason anyways. After all, it was against Inuyasha's wishes and you didn't want him to get mad. He did so, so easily and he was so irrational that he'd take off your head before even the colder elder son. Inuyasha…was known for his temper to say the least.

A small sound of annoyance slipped passed Sango's thinned lips as she pushed off the door and slammed the door loudly behind her. The sound reverberated through the room and Inuyasha had to cover his already flattened ears with his hands.

"Stupid…damn…."

Those were the only words Kagome could pick up while in this form. Sometimes she wondered why she didn't just transform and borrow what would have been Kaekei's form while she was alive. Her hearing, smell, and taste would increase ten fold…but then again Kaekei's form was quite suspicious. The girl stuck out like a sore thumb and it was only her careful, graceful movements that left her unnoticed unless she wanted her presence known.

--Well, I could use Yukila's transformation spell as well I suppose...--

But if she was Yukila, not only would every being within a hundred mile radius that had a sense of smell at all would seek her out to mate, but she wouldn't be able to refuse them. That was the woman's major flaw. She was compassion embodied in flesh, but she was kind and accepting. Yukila couldn't hurt or injure anyone, whether they are enemy or friend. And every youkai, lesser and upper, would seek her because pheromones, the scent that would indicate a female being in heat and also aroused, are released from her body…constantly. Yukila and Kaekei were such a rare being that as a survival instinct, their body, when it was still whole even though their soul was split, would remain in heat so as to make finding a mate easier.

The male would come to them, what could be easier? Yukila was there to accept the dominance of that chosen male and Kaekei was supposed to slaughter all those who weren't worthy. Now, by way of the council's ruling, the male must defeat the female in combat in order to earn the right to mate. Or it could end in a tie, either way. If the male was defeated he was to lose his life and die with the shame of failure.

Kaekei was definitely the better of the two because no one would mess with her and the risk of death. Kaekei's stubborn spirit and strong will would give her the strength possible to erect a barrier around her, so that no 'dolts' would attempt to take her and waste her time. Yes, the woman liked to fight, obsessed really with blood, but if the opponent is weak there isn't a point. It would only be a waste of strength and talent. To be killed by the legend hand of the Haitei (hi-ah-tay) would give that person an honorable death, at least if she used her dominant hand.

"Hey bitch, are you listening?"

"Nani?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest making Kagome notice that he was wearing that red outfit again. Didn't he every change his clothes? Or was she just lucky enough to see him on the days he wears that ratty thing? Really…did he even wash it? It was covered in mud in some places like on the elbows and knees. There were also small rips and tears here and there. Some where small enough to be caused by finicky underbrush, but others were obviously caused by claws and other such deadly weapons. Inuyasha certainly wasn't good at dodging judging by the sheer number of them perusing his clothing.

"It's about Kikyo."

Okay, now Kagome was interested.

"Is she okay? What happened?"

Inuyasha leaned back, but didn't move his feet. The girl had approached him and put her hand on his crossed forearm, his hands tucked in his wide sleeves. He wasn't used to this or that look of worry in her bright blue eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

The lack of suffix snapped him back into play and he shoved her away gruffly, but not enough to knock her down.

"I don't know ningen."

"Hey! You have to be so rude! I was just worried and you weren't exactly clear..."

Kagome huffed turning her back from the hanyou, her hands clenched at her sides, but at his next sentence all anger slipped adeptly from her frame.

"She's gone."

"What? What do you mean gone! People don't just disappear."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"How long?"

"A week, I've been searching for her all over the place, but I can't get anything. I though you might know something."

"Why would I know where she is?"

"Kaede said that mikos have a resonance they can use to find each other, but she's too old of a hag to be able to use it correctly."

"Are you asking me to use the mikos' connection?"

"Yes."

"No."

"What! WHY NOT?"

"Because it's dangerous Inuyasha. I don't think you fully understand what it is you're asking of me."

"Dangerous? What the hell do you mean dangerous? You just project yourself out there and call her! How's that so hard!"

"Inuyasha…you don't have to shout. I am right here."

Kagome's tone was condescending and uncaring, somewhat like Sesshoumaru's. Too much like that ice prince if you had to ask him. He watched her confusedly as she wandered the room, running her hands over the fabric of his mother's chair.

"Hey, quit that."

He snapped and he hadn't meant to, but he wouldn't, couldn't, take it back now. It would make him appear foolish. The girl had turned to him surprised. Who wouldn't be? He rarely ever used this level, serious tone. It was one worthy of a Western Prince, which is precisely why he didn't use it. Inuyasha only used this timbre when it was important and he at times when he was willing to use his status as a prince to get his way. Instead of his usual method which was force guided by the saying 'act first, think later," that was his mother's favorite chair. He wouldn't have her pawing over it. If she was so close to Sesshoumaru that ass might let her take it if she asked him.

No doubt the girl was there for a reason other than his brother's bed warmer. He had never seen the demon take interest in a female, other than to rut when he was in heat. But even then he made sure that the demoness wasn't. He obviously didn't want pups out of such an, ironically, unemotional and physical bond. The bitches just wanted to be able to say that they fucked the western heir, but none would be able to gloat that they were carrying his pup. It wasn't Sesshoumaru's way. His mate would be worthy of him in all aspects.

--And no one can equal that pompous bastard…and his ego.--

Inuyasha's foul mood melted and he chuckled, which was a rare event indeed. He wasn't the most cheerful hanyou in the world, but he wasn't his brother either. Inuyasha always made certain they were different. Inuyasha wanted a mate; he wasn't destined to be alone. He wouldn't be able to take that.

--Kikyo…--

Kagome titled her head to the side as she sat down on one of the floor cushions against the wall. She leaned back and once again propriety lessons left her busy mind as she rested her head back against the surface behind her. She exhaled through pursed lips. Could she use resonance to locate Kikyo?

--I could…it depends on the distance. No, they'd find me for sure.--

"Gomen ne Inuyasha, but I can't."

Kagome's heart twisted at the downtrodden features of the half demon. He was never so expressive, and she felt responsible. No completely mind you, but it couldn't be helped. Where was Kikyo? Was she captured…or did she leave of her own accord? It was possible.

--I never did trust her…--

Where would she go? Even as a miko, a powerful and very adept one as her, it was still dangerous to venture out into the tangling wilderness unaccompanied. After all, Kagome knew. She'd done it and it could testify to the stupidity of that action.

Inuyasha stared at her. His golden eyes watched carefully the conflicting emotions crossing her animated face. It was so easy to read, yet he still couldn't get a grip onto her thoughts. The hanyou could easily see the emotions, but not the reason for their occurrence. The drive behind them was lost to him.

"Fine."

The miko's head snapped up, but Inuyasha averted his gaze. Kagome narrowed her own regretful eyes. She truly did wish to help him…but…would the consequences be so dire? They would be indefinitely. The question was would she be willing to risk herself as well as the others around her, should the council find her location? She would have to leave.

--But then there's Naraku. He was my original target. I'll have to deal with him on my own, as was my plan in the beginning. If he was destroyed by the Western troops, his death wouldn't be on my conscience like the others…but…I will do this.--

Kagome stood to leave. She bowed to the half demon that was currently trapped within his own head. And he didn't even notice her exit until the door's much quieter click. But this one seemed to echo in his head even louder than Sango's slam. For it was this closure that shut off all possibilities of finding his dearest. She would have to make herself known to him or he would never find her.

--I'll have no one else.--

It was his resolve, but would it be his end?

The Main Entrance Hall

The large doors opened their gates to accept their long awaited visitor. These gates only ever opened for his demanding presence. When there were guests, they entered through the two side doors, the ones alongside this mammoth, into the main hall. The ominous black double set of entry had no handles or knockers on the outside. It was always assumed that the West never accepted guests, especially unexpected ones. Even the doors on either side, though much smaller, had neither handle nor knocker as well. The doors had to opened from the inside and it took one dull demon servant to open the small doors while four to open the middle.

The sun tore at the eyes of even all present in the hallway, even those who with much weaker senses. All orbs squinted as they apparently tried to see whom had ripped open the door so hastily it was practically ripped off its hinges. The person was obviously demon, but with the full afternoon sun behind him…it was much like a solar eclipse.

The voice of the unknown male blared down and resounded through all of the halls. The sheer volume made the walls shake and dust from between the frames in the ceiling that had been unreachable by the servants now fell down clearly visible in the light that penetrated passed the towering form. The identity was obvious to all who were thronged in the main hall and all bowed as he entered and swept pass with his mate on his left arm. Inutaisho was home.

"Tadaima."

The servants greeted him as he went as they were prostrated on their knees with their heads on the marble flooring. However Inutaisho wasn't a cruel or angered lord like most were. Some were vicious and looked down heavily upon those beneath him. But Inutaisho knew that every servant would readily give their head if it meant his safety. All inside his castle was deadly loyal and he kept it that way. The taiyoukai greeted all, but only after they offered first. Those that didn't would receive what was to be known as the 'challenge' look.

This look was a mix of ire, anticipation, bloodlust, and disappointment. He didn't want to slaughter his servants and slaves. Inutaisho was for the most part frugal with punishment, but he couldn't be described by any means as kind. No taiyoukai had room in their personality to be soft. It was a constant battle of dominance in your land as well as those surrounding you. One sign of weakness and then those with any brain at all would attack. However there were those that attacked at any time, weakness or not.

Many attacks and assassinations had been planned when Inutaisho took his second mate, the human Izayoi. But he was proud to say that none had succeeded, that is to say that all were averted. A few of the attempts were close. It was in the dark time that the youkai lord found out exactly how loyal those in his house were. Especially when he was in a bloodlust battle where he almost completely lost himself to his darker urges, a large swarm of his servants enveloped his opponent. This wouldn't have been too out the ordinary if they hadn't been human.

Only the humans would be foolish enough to go between their lord and a threat because they knew nothing, or most, of youkai society and its ceremonies, etc. The battle was an engagement challenge. It was basically a bet between the two opposing forces and life was the trophy. Both youkai were on the verge of their releasing their beasts, but since Inutaisho was far superior, and known for his control of this creature inside him, was still resisting the magnetic pull. It was when the other lost himself that the group surrounding him and pounced.

Their bodies were ripped from his person as he transformed in the spacious throne room. His body filled up to the room showing his extensively hard scales and slithering tongue. The cobra had managed to shreds the servants into pieces of parts that once formed ten or so bodies. Blood splattered Inutaisho's somewhat torn clothes. Most would think he would be pushed even farther over the edge, but no, it was the exact opposite.

Inutaisho's eyes had been vanquished of that hazily alluring red that signified his change. The sacrifice of those few had cleared his mind, while casting his opponent into the hollow depths of bloodlust. This was an area where only instincts ruled and common sense was thrown aside. This was why it was so dangerous to allow the beast to the forefront. Any could die…even your own mate. Bonds in that stage meant nothing only that should it feel sexual lust it would have a host to rape.

It was then that his stone gold gaze passed over the crowd surrounding the two fighters ensuring that neither would try to leave before death. Many of the demons had bloodied eyes with clenched fists keeping their rage and instincts in check. The humans held enraged and disbelieving looks on their faces. Only one was crying.

Izayoi's worried and glistening eyes held his. They were pleading for him to be okay, to not leave her. That night was the greatest conquest of his life. Not only did he defeat the youkai lord of the east, but he discovered the greatest ally he could hope for…those living and serving in his own home. Inutaisho had ever since treated his servants and even his more civil slaves as employees. He treated them like people, and demons, etc

Blah!

Ok- I combined chapters! That's why there are like four missing.

I'm going back to my original limit of 5000 words per chapter, so expect one chapter a week.

I just can't stand all these little tidbits of chapters…can you say annoying?

So this was originally chapters 11-14 put into one. I apologize for any confusion.

Habakarinagara oneesan- pardon me miss...

Shitari: Bless you

Nani: what?

Tadaima: I'm home

Words of the script on the tapestry:

See life as it sees you

Take death when given to you

You are his angel eternally

And he is your protector


	13. ch12 Lost Humanity

Lost Humanity

"Bring her to me."

"Hai, Inutaisho-sama."

The servant left the ever frosty throne room. Even in the dead heat of summer that grand hall remained its freezing tendencies. Many believed it to be because of an incantation of some sort, but truthfully it was because this room descended to the lower floors of the western domain without the enterer's knowledge. That was the spell. As you walk down the hall, which is much longer than necessary, the floor begins to slant. There are paintings on the walls that were particularly tasteful, meant to be a distraction. When you are distracted from the direction you are heading, the downhill slope isn't noticeable. Most would realize that they are getting a little nauseous or light headed, perhaps the pressure in your ears changing with the descent. There was a spell around the throne room so that the lowest part would be where Inutaisho's throne was placed.

The servant rushed down the winding passages, the ones within the walls dedicated especially for servants. This caused less commotion in the halls and allowed servants to act out their rush instead of walking with poise like the workers of the western citadel were deemed to accomplish. Yes, even the servants had to act with grace for that was what their training demanded. Koharu was running with short strides as that were only what her tightly fitted yukata would allow. It was her favorite, the best one she had, and that also meant Koharu couldn't release it. No matter how small it was getting for her, she kept it and wore it on occasion. It was a pale sea green with yellow orchid petals and white centers. It was tied with a matching pale green sash, the same as the yukata as was custom. Only those of higher status wore different colored sashes as another way to demonstrate their status.

Koharu exited the second, inner corridor when she reached that which Kagome's room was being held. The southern wing was definitely the simplest of them all, besides the western wing. Well, all of it wasn't so plain, only the elder prince's quarters.

With Kagome

Kagome heard of Inutaisho's return. In fact, she knew the taiyoukai saw her. When Kagome exited the first floor of the eastern wing, she'd snuck behind the crowds greeting their lord and lady. It was just after his voice had sounded through the many halls. Actually it made her jump out of her skin since she was just about to pass under the tapestry when it reached her ears. Since she wasn't the tallest thing in the world, Kagome easily slipped behind the servants. At least until all of the servants bowed. Kagome was entering the next hall when she felt the demon's eyes watching her. Kagome had turned her head looking over her shoulder. Cerulean eyes met stone gold as Inutaisho furrowed his brows at her. Kagome faced him fully with a small apologetic smile and bowed until her torso was parallel to the ground. She just didn't feel like being submissive today.

Kagome then left to her own chambers knowing her way around after a few months of being in the palace. This mirror meant more than just a mirror. It meant that she could look at herself, view her worth when ever she pleased. That Kagome could look in the mirror and no longer fear it would break, like the last time. But now, her powers were under control and she could bare look at herself. And so here she was, standing in front of her large mirror in the room she hadn't known existed until a few days ago. Once again, the ever curious miko was bored out of her mind and took the time, during Rin's training of defense lessons, to explore all of her quarters in depth. This was when she found her new favorite little treat. If she went into her changing quarters there was another door that led to a room next to her bathroom, but wasn't connected by a door. Kagome had never been given the liberty of being able to look at herself. In_ his_ eyes, she wasn't adequate to do anything or be anything, but his slave. Even more importantly, it was a lethal weapon that could be used against him and herself.

The raven haired miko stood from her Indian-style sitting position. She'd been sitting here, for nearly an hour. Her thoughts were organized and hanyou-based. They were all 'what ifs' and she was even more frustrated them before. Kagome's kind self, her miko soul, wanted, needed to help Inuyasha for she was the only one who was powerful enough to do it. Not just any miko could do it because you had to actually know the person, but even more important you needed to know their spiritual wavelength, or key.

Steeling grey eyes hardened unnaturally. It was happening…again…

Meditating for so long drew these silent whispering voices passed barriers she hadn't even known were there to leak into her calm spirit.

_You aren't worthy of seeing your true self. You are our tool and your renegade behavior will remain anonymous. But because of you…the others' existences are lessening. That half-demon Naraku is gathering and enslaving them. You're…at fault. We're coming for you and those **demons **cannot help you. For they will die… all of them. _

"No! I won't let you…not again…never."

_Yes beg…beg and we may let one live. Or maybe…your concern is focused on one certain individual?_

"Iie…I won't beg. I will not let you."

Kagome gritted her and felt Kaekei within her stirring. Kagome knew she couldn't defeat the council alone. Even letting her inner spirits loose would be risky, Kagome couldn't fully trust the dark part of the split soul. Her blood lust was renowned and practically uncontrollable. And Yukila could never hurt someone directly or indirectly. The poor pure soul was already tortured by being forced to witness the many murders of her darker half. Kagome's shoulders hunched and tension released from her body. She cracked her neck and knew what she had to do. The council…the creatures that created and trained Kaekei and Yukila when they were once whole. The guardian that the two souls once formed. The destined protector of the elfin throne and the misa-sama of earth. The lady, known as mother nature to all demons and humans, was her charge. The misa-sama was to protect the earth while the kami-sama watched over the heavens.

-But we failed in our duty to our mistress and the mother died. The loss of her presence sent the world into chaos.-

Kagome's head shot up at the newly revealed information. She was even more surprised that it was the normally reserved Kaekei who would never tell you anything without an ulterior motive.

"Yukila…why didn't you ever tell me?"

-I was ashamed…and it is not a pleasant memory, but there is more. Kaekei tell her onegai.-

"What else?"

-Why do you think you can feel the Shikon's ambience?-

"I can?"

-Hai baka, feel for it. Close your eyes, call to it.-

Kagome shut her eyes slowly and slowed her breathing. Her hands spread out on either side of her body naturally with her palms facing up. Her feet spread and a sudden jerk close to her heart sent her to her knees. Kaekei couldn't help the wolfish grin splitting her lips.

-Not bad. The pull was so strong because the Shikon is corrupted. There are is a pure side, the soul of the miko contained in it that rejects this evil poisoning. That is what calls you so desperately.-

"But…but Kikyo is the protector!"

-Until you got here. She is older than you and was…temporary until you were ready to hold the responsibility.-

"Huh...why?"

-You remember we were a guardian? We still are. When we entered your body, our natural instincts were adapted to fit you. Our purpose is life was to protect purity and during our time that innocence was the misa-sama. But now…you must learn our grand knowledge of spells, plus many centuries of training. We will teach in your sleep. You've done it for awhile unbeknownst to you.-

"I still don't get it."

-Baka ningen! Listen! When our soul was separated from our body and reinstated in you, a human, for protection and containment, those instincts morphed. They were translated from a guardian of life souls to that of the jewel of four souls.-

Kagome slapped her fist into her opposite palm with a look of understanding crossing her face with a stupid smile.

"I get it! But why tell me now?"

-Because…you have to know why we have to break the link to the council.-

"What link?"

-When the council promoted us as the deemed protectors of the mistress, a piece of our soul was connected to each of the six masters forming the council. So if we were ever needed in an emergency we could be found easily. But now it is only a clever tracking device.-

"Kaekei…"

-We need to be free from them if we are ever to heal and atone. Their emotions can be transmitted to us through that link just like our emotions can be to you.-

Yukila's voice was strained obviously she was more affected by these emotions. She wasn't weak, but kind hearted. And to be reminded constantly by her failure to protect someone she loved and respected tormented her daily.

"Ok what do I do?"

-Why do you think Naraku kept mirrors from you?-

"I don't know."

Yukila had shrunk into the background, her presence no longer felt in Kagome's mind. And Kagome let her go.

-Because that is how we were sealed and also how we are to be set free. He knew that.-

"Oh."

-When the mirror broke before it wasn't your powers. It was our power, an aura that surrounds us, and it knew that the mirror shards were needed to set us free. You just didn't know what that meant.-

"So…what."

-So….break that fucking mirror. Then use the shards and cut lines as I tell to.-

Kagome gulped, Kaekei's voice was growled to her. She would be the one set free, Yukila was too emotionally tortured to be stable enough to be released. Kagome swallowed hard understanding the painful task she had to do. For the sake of her own freedom as well as the other guardians suffering because of her carelessness. If Naraku was enslaving them the way he did to her, it wouldn't lead to anything good.

"Was the council that voice I heard before?"

-Hai…normally we shield you from it.-

"Yukila! You mean you don't think I'm strong enough to take it!"

-Well you aren't, baka. It's a constant voice, a fucking nag, in the back of your consciousness like a subliminal message all the time. Constantly sending evil waves to sway your spirit and without the proper training you would be corrupted. Then you'd be useless to us.-

-Kaekei! Kagome…you would be controlled by the council and so would we then.-

"But I thought the council was good. They contained your soul within me to protect others…"

-Iie…we are blamed for the misa-sama's death. And Kaekei- didn't help, but going off on a killing spree…but then that is how she deals with her guilt.-

-Nani! I never lament!-

"Sure…Kaekei you big softy…"

-Ningen………….-

"Okay, mou urusai na!"

-Did she just….-

-Cease being a child Kaekei-

-Oh tag team me why don't ya!-

"Shouldn't we tell Sesshoumaru-san first?"

-You mean the overgrown mutt? Doushite?-

"Well…he'll smell the blood won't he?"

-Yukila...barrier?-

-Hai, I believe that's best. We will inform the youaki prince at a later time-

Kagome squared her shoulders, her decision confirmed with her inner soul, even when split it two and so contrasting they still got along. Perhaps it was because they were once one?

-Focus gaki!-

Cerulean orbs shut her vision turning inward. She had to break the glass silently nearly impossible if she wasn't a miko. Kagome silently thanked Kaede for training her, she would definitely need it now.

Now dulled cobalt eyes blinked as she stood there, seemingly forever, lost in a moment where time did not exist. She wanted to see it, see it all. She had to. Kagome had to feel it, she needed it. But what it was she needed…escaped her hazing mind.

Kagome untied the sash from her yukata, a plain cream fabric with white cranes flying across the hemline, one on the collar, and two the outer side of her lengthened sleeves that ceased below her hips. The white sash twirled and fell into a six foot pile of pristine color of the tile flooring. Perhaps that was what she admired about this room? Or was it the high ceiling that appeared to disappear in the shadows. There were no windows and the miko had to light candles for the lack of lantern lighting on any sort.

The simply elegant material slipped silkily and slowly from her slender shoulders. The whisper on soft cotton pooling on the pale grey tile was nearly unheard in the weighty silence of the room. The atmosphere was undying and pressed against her chest as if it held the intent to crush her rapidly beating heart. Dimly Kagome was aware that something was happening. Something she couldn't control. She tried to calm her heart for hope that it was just paranoia and her adrenaline coursing her veins. For once she felt the aura of the darker spirit silencing her doubt. The ebony waves of a tortured sea washed over her and every pain ever inflicted from the council's influence poured over her. It flowed into her, surrounded her.

The air seemed cold around her as her breath was seen in misty puffs around her body. Flashing images coursed her vision and a dream she could never quite remember when she woke up played silently behind her eyes. The council controlled her…purposely led her astray from her charge just long enough for the almost deadly kind woman to meet her end.

"It was your fault!"

-Hai Kagome…hai-

The image of a slender woman chasing the halls at a blurred speed. Brilliant red head screaming behind her shoulders in silent wisps as the churning legs moved mechanically in her panic to reach the throne room. But she was too late. Kagome collapsed to the floor holding either side of her head. Tears didn't run down her face, her body too caught up in the flurry of pain that it knew wasn't real, it was only in her head as memories that weren't her own swarmed her mind.

"Iie…onegai…"

The words that left Kagome's mouth weren't her own, but the red haired goddess in her head. Grey eyes widened in terror at the bloody remains of her mistress. The white-blonde hair falling over the arm of the gold enamored throne in wavy spills. Her kind pale blue eyes empty and distant. Her normally glowing skin that shined with a gold tint like that of the very sun that warmed it was an ashy grey. The life swept from her as the blood crashed against the white marble floor in drips, splatters, and puddles. A river of red crying from every wound. The doors crashed open and guards pulled the stricken Taeku from their deceased, murdered queen. The red haired girl had struggled to release the dead beauty. They had all seen her with her sword protruding from the lady's heart, but failed to notice the blade still resided at her waist. Being covered in the holy, blessed blood of the misa-sama was a sin and Taeku would be not be killed, but forever tortured trapped for eternity in the soul of a human.

As Taeku (tai-ay-ku) was being led away her face looked once last time at her idol before the doors shut closing the horrid image from her watching eyes, but nothing would remove the image burned into her mind.

Kagome watched as the sorrow and betrayal, but most of all anger filled her heart. It wasn't hers, but it felt so real. It was then, in the play behind her eyes, that she saw and felt the split of Taeku's soul. The dark and pure have different ways of atonement. The pain of ripping the soul in half was their punishment for their failure. Each took on different names to call each other should the need arise. The pure part took the given name the mistress gave her while in life, Yukila. The darker half took the middle name, the given name, their father had given them, Kaekei. Yukila would live in silent torture in her prison within a human for atonement. However Kaekei shredded the prison walls as Yukila locked herself away, with her lengthened claws. Kaekei slaughtered anything in her path using her many years of torture training to release the emotions in her soul. Those years of pain she learned from personal experience.

-Ningen…break the glass.-

Kagome's eyes were blank in suffering and the emotional turmoil of her soul made it even simpler to call upon the powers of her miko. For these powers wished to heal their master as well as others around them and were willed to awaken easier when there was trouble. Except this danger was the risk of Kagome's soul being taken over by the darkness given to her by the shadowed soul of Taeku, Kaekei.

The secondary layer of her yukata, the under-yukata as Kagome labeled it for forgetting its true name, followed its formal companion. The undergarments fell swiftly as well as the band she had tied back her hair with. Kagome lifted her palms to lay flat against the glass. The natural oil of her hands made a glossy imprint. But the mist swirled to life moving across the surface with the aid of the miko powers lacing it with a light pink. The spirit in the glass responded to the need of one of nature's children, but instead of falling in spherical shapes so as to prevent injury, the spirit bent willingly to the plead request of the miko to fall in shards. Kagome slowed the descent of the shards, thanking the spirit, as she stepped back from the mirror leading the pieces to lay gently on the floor with a soft scrape.

-Now…first a slash from elbow to wrist on each arm-

Kagome followed the soft commands of Kaekei's almost calming voice. The shadow's voice a lower timbre and didn't have that sharpened edge to cut her consciousness with her natural viciousness.

The first two cuts were followed by a line following along her sternum. It went from top to bottom to stop at the dip between her collar bones. This was followed by a horizontal slash parallel to her two collar bones stopping at the juncture of her shoulders. Two lines fell from the outer corners of her eyes to drop down her cheeks and fall slowly under her jaw. Then the same lines curved inward at an angle to come to a point at the center of the dip between her collar bones. Kagome would have been panting from the ache of her body, was she truly in tune to it and not focused inward. The emotional pain was too great to notice the physical.

A half circle was cut ensuing on the outside of the socket of each shoulder with a smaller horse shoe inside. Cuts echoed across her body, on the outside of her knees, ankles and also over her hips to stop just above her womanhood on either side. A circle ran around her navel with a sun burst of lines forming a directional rose on her flat stomach. On her forehead the kanji symbol for protection formed over her brow. After that she felt fire lace up her back as another carving was created where she couldn't reach between her shoulder blades. Every line burned as the blood turned black. Starting with her face, in a sweeping light, the cuts she made healed leaving only an ink black line that thickened as it tattooed her body.

Kagome's cry died in her throat and Yukila's strong barrier around the room kept anyone from noticing any sounds created while Kagome made the symbols on releasing the guardians on her skin. Blue eyes glowed white as all pain disappeared and content was once again received. One convenience was that the barrier didn't need to hide scents as well sounds because an adaptive maneuver was for the blood of a guardian to be hidden and be sheltered from all beings, no matter species. And since Kagome embodied a guardian soul in her fresh, her blood was secured as well. Weakness would not be discovered this way.

With Koharu

Koharu stepped from the secret passageway and turned the corner to Kagome's room, well Koharu had to remind herself to keep Kagome's alias, Raiven. This way her presence would be somewhat safer even if the southern lord already knew she was here. She could remain simply a guest to the other lords, nothing special. Koharu didn't know why, but in her heart she knew Kagome was different...special and she needed to be protected. Koharu would do her simple part.

She entered the shoji screen and searched for the jubilant woman. Koharu saw the door to her changing room open down the small hallway. She walked in, but didn't see her. Suddenly brown eyes widened as a trembling hand grasped the color of her yukata in shock. Koharu fled the hallway, loosening her yukata enough to allow a full sprint. The servant abandoned her sandals and slipped somewhat it her tabi socks, but it didn't matter as long as she reached Inutaisho-sama as quickly as possible.

Koharu flung over the servant's door next to the much heavier throne room door. She ran into the room and fell to her knees not even noticing the surprised look on her lord's face. She did however feel the irritated gaze of his eldest son of her prostrated back. Luckily no one else was present.

"Gomen nasai my lord! But the woman…Rai-Raiven-sama!"

Sesshoumaru stood straighter acknowledging that perhaps this was important.

"Hai…why is she not with you?"

"There's blood…coming from underneath her door!"

Koharu looked up and honesty with slight fear lanced her dark brown irises. Her scent was clear except for those emotions along with the expected great worry. Inutaisho nodded to her, dismissing her. Koharu bowed with her forehead against the cold floor shivering before walking shakily from the room to gather her sandals she'd left. And with a frightened expression continued on with her duties.

--Be okay Kagome-chan.--

Sesshoumaru stormed after his father. The two youkai releasing their youki to let all in the vicinity the knowledge to leave. Sesshoumaru snarled a fang showing under his lifted lips. Inutaisho watched his heir curiously. They reached the door quickly, but Inutaisho stepped back and allowed his son control of the situation. Crimson dirtied the floor outside the door by only a few inches, but there was no smell. Inutaisho looked at his son and saw no surprise in his features.

--It seems my eldest has been hiding something…he will tell me later.--

Inutaisho's face darkened with promise. If it endangered his castle and domain he deserved to know. His son's silence could be considered treason for withholding such information from his lord. Even the lord's heir was not excluded from this rule.

Sesshoumaru and his father had walked into the room following Koharu's scent to the changing chamber. There they saw that the trail ended here and swiftly flickering eyes caught it. Sesshoumaru attempted to enter the room that he knew held a large wall-sized mirror, only to find it locked, of course, but being the impatient inu he was, Sesshoumaru just slammed the door open. The handle ripping off the wooden door.

Inutaisho could only shake his head at his son, but prepared for the worst inside that chamber. When the door opened a barrier immediately fell after a strong course of youki impaled against it. The barrier was meant to prevent sounds, but not intrusion. The girl obviously didn't think anyone would search for her so soon.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed at the body lying on the floor. She was still human from what his senses told him, but judging from the markings on her body she had committed some ritual. Sesshoumaru raised a much stronger barrier in the room ready to confess to his father.

"She isn't normal."

"I believe that obvious. Come now, Sesshoumaru, it isn't like you to dally around, get to the point."

"She is human miko infused with the soul of a guardian elf."

Inutaisho's eyebrows knitted.

"And how do you know this?"

"Observation and research."

"Hmm…human mikos of great potential…were used to contain the souls of guardians that were corrupt and destructive."

"Hai."

"And you kept this from me?"

"I had no proof."

Inutaisho stifled his growl. His son had reasons he couldn't just convict the girl without evidence, but Inutaisho recognized these markings. There were ceremonial and were very clear.

"The girl has fully accepted the souls into her body. They are one, no longer two parts."

Sesshoumaru didn't respond, but knew that this slip of a girl was now much more trouble.

"If she can remain in control of those powers, she'll be a great asset."

And with that Inutaisho left the room leaving his son with the human girl. Kagome was swimming in her own life essence, but no cuts were in her skin and her miko powers flared restlessly as it replenished the loss of her system.

Sesshoumaru watched, intrigued. He kneeled beside her form and studied her. The girl was very much naked. Supple breasts, quite ample for a human, rose with her steady breathing. Her flat stomach tightened in her sleep to reveal lean muscles. A slender neck was revealed to him as her head was turned to her right. It was such a perfect show of submission that he felt his beast rise to the unconscious deed of the girl. She knew not what she did to him by her simple actions. Long spindly legs, just yearning to wrap around his waist lay sprawled against the wet floor. Her ebony hair was lying in all directions with only a few pieces framing her face. A few choppy bangs hung over her closed eyes, but the majority joined the longer masses over her head. A full bottom lip pouted in her sleep as her eyebrows knitted. The human was awakening, but Sesshoumaru didn't move as clear ocean blue eyes opened to regard him.

Kagome sat up quickly shocked to see him sitting there so calmly. She moved to her knees and bowed before him hoping to ease any anger he might have with her. But it was then that she saw bare legs covered in red. And she screamed as a sculpted white eyebrow lifted humorously at her expense.

--Yes…a lot of trouble.--

"What…hey will you quit staring?"

Sesshoumaru rose gracefully and moved smoothly next to her. Sesshoumaru looked down at her and spoke lowly with a silky tone to his voice.

"Does this…bother you."

The youkai added a sexy pause and was rewarded with a heated blush tinting her marked cheeks. But her blue eyes swirled darkly with a fire unheard of in the human race, except for maybe Sango. The blush turned to one of uncontrolled anger as it lit her face highlighting her eyes.

"Hai! It's indecent and I thought humans are below you. Why would you be caught looking at one that way?"

"What way?"

His eyes had darkened, their honeyed color changing to a deep golden. His voice had turned sharp, but he drew a long claw down her cheek as the markings disappeared.

"That…way…"

Kagome was almost ashamed that her voice was so breathless if her attention wasn't completely focused on those darkening eyes.

"You're no longer human."

"…Nani…"

"You've merged with the inner soul…of an elf."

Kagome's mind swirled. She did feel different, but could it be true? By giving the guardian their deserved freedom had she lost her humanity? Kagome was vaguely aware of Sesshoumaru's departure by the rustling of silk and the lengthened sleeve that touched her forearm. Worried blue eyes looked at herself and watched as the last of the black markings fell away to leave her normal skin tone, if not a bit lighter.

For the first time during the whole ordeal, tears fell from Kagome's eyes. That is until she felt Yukila's warm embrace circle her shoulders like the first time in that vision, or dream, she had so many weeks ago. Kagome felt an invisible hand wipe her tears and cerulean eyes widened when she saw the shape of a hand cupping her cheek.

-You made us real. We now had a connection to the world. We won't have our own flesh, but we can truly live again.-

The hand wasn't flesh, but misty white in some places where the light from the doorway hit it, but for the most part clear. It looked like a formation of wind, but it was soft like Yukila's silky skin Kagome had felt while in her dream. It didn't look real, but it felt real and she realized that it would be only to her. Only her, now fully bonded, would see such a miracle.

-We will protect your spirit as you do us with your body.-

Kagome could even feel the acceptance of Kaekei and the slightest tinge of pride.

-Kid, I didn't think you'd survive.-

"What do u mean survive?"

Kagome's was soft, lyrical in her dazed state as she played with Yukila's fingers. The two parts inside her laughed, even Kaekei.

-Kagome not everyone could survive a binding with a guardian, very few in fact.-

"Then why did I?"

-Because you did it out of the goodness of your ningen heart…and not the powers you would receive.-

"Powers?"

-Unfortunately…you have much to learn or you'll lose control.-

Kagome smiled and turned to leave the room. She passed a female servant on the way out and she blushed. However the hanyou just handed her a robe and went to clean up the blood. That is before Kagome stopped her feeling Kaekei's warning before the shadow even spoke it.

"Allow me, won't you? It isn't safe."

Of course it was harmless, but disposing of it herself was much safer. Kagome's blood could be sued against her for that was the main ingredient for an enslavement bond. And the guardian beings would not bear to be trapped again after tasting the delicious feeling of freedom after so many years. Kagome lifted her hands palms down and swept her left out circling wide slowly. Her right fisted except for her index and middle finger which rose together just beneath her chin. Kagome silently chanted an incantation she didn't even know she knew and as the words combined with the motion of her left hand, the blood pulled in on itself. Then the red disappeared in a red mist that rose from the floor before dispersing and vanishing completely.

Then the miko left the chamber passing by a startled hanyou with a pleased smile and went to wash the blood from her body. However, the girl halted right before entering the bathing room. Both hands bracing the door way…

"Kami…"

-Nani? What's wrong Kagome?-

"Sesshoumaru just saw me naked!"

Kaekei chuckled and Yukila patted Kagome's inner consciousness consoling as that same hand appeared only to Kagome's cerulean eyes to smooth down her blood-soaked hair.

-Damn ningen! Bathe already we reek!-

With a shake of her head Kagome ran the water for he bath. Life was certainly going to be even more confusing.

In Yukila's Consciousness

Yukila laid on the soft grass in her designated territory of Kagome's soul. Once three souls now one combines to form the miko elf. A long since deceased hybrid of souls that dried out because of the rarity of their existence. The original protectors of nature and its creatures.

-Kagome…you don't know what you've done…-

Yukila couldn't stop the smile, for once not holding an ounce of sadness beneath the layers of warmth.

-You've saved all guardians…-

Yukila sent a look around her prison that was now her chosen home. She was meant to be here as was Kaekei. They had found their blood bind. Elves were once a fruitful and peaceful race. Until the elder ruler died without an heir, Dire (die-er), was the greatest ruler the elfin race had ever known. Thousands of centuries he ruled, but no heir and no mate to watch by his side. Dire was strong and trusting, but refused to marry for anything, but love. And those who sought him out wanted power.

-Such a foolish king-

His people fought over the throne and blood shed was the only life elves knew. Taeku was one of the first elves born in this error. I never knew peace…but the misa-sama descended to earth for its protection because the elves were destroying it with their fighting. The misa-sama was so kind she wouldn't hurt a soul, she was the purity of all life.

-She is similar to me…but to a much greater degree…-

The elves banded together to protect the deity and soon the council was formed for training and order. The guardians were formed as body guards and only the most elite became such. These souls were of the strongest in magical strength as well as intelligence, battle tactics, technique, etc. But soon the council became corrupt seeking the power the misa-sama held. The power she held over the elves was wondrous, her love spread through all of their hearts leaving only good thoughts and happiness. So the council set out to destroy her wanting to use the guardians. However the guardians were so loyal to their mistress that none would fall to their bating. So the council elders developed a plan to frame one, the most violent and controversial guardian, us, Taeku. The misa-sama saw their deceit, but would do nothing to harm her children. In her last minutes, the misa-sama created demons and humans hoping the elves would watch over and protect them as they did her. Her last hope was peace and the protection of life, but the elves in their sorrow hid away.

-We were hunted after our escape. And they caught us, but they didn't know our unified soul had split in our grief as punishment. They sent the darkness, Kaekei, to the underworld, but because we weren't united, the spell couldn't complete and set us free from our flesh.-

The council couldn't let a guardian soul loose on the earth, so it was bound to a human miko with great spiritual powers. Secretly the council hoped to be able to control the young girl and bring her to their side, but they didn't expect the separated soul of Taeku to protect her from them.

-Now they will feel fear once again…-

Kagome would defeat the council and bring the elves back into the light.

-And I will heal…through you…arigatou, Me-chan.-

Yukila turned her head as the wind blew around her drawing her hair back over her shoulders. In this distance she could feel the warm water washing over her and the heat soothed her troubled mind. Yukila settled back against the grass and slept without visions of the past.

In the near shadows, Kaekei sat with her arms folded against her chest. Her thoughts bearing on the approaching war against the hanyou. And she grumbled.

-That bitch of a 'lord' is just a waste of my time…-

Blah!

Anyone else have a headache? This is getting confusing. PLEASE tell me of any contradictions you see.

It's been awhile and I may have made some mistakes in my plot. I don't think so, but you never know.

There's no excuse…for this being late -.-

I've combined chapters 11-14 (f.y.i)

Words to know:

Mou urusai na!- oh shut up already!

Doushite- why?

Gaki- brat

Iie- no

Gomen nasai- I'm very sorry


	14. ch13 The Truth Behind the Shadowed Mask

A/N: I gave the three spirits nicknames to try and tell you who is speaking when all three converse. Just so you don't get confused they are listed below. There is a lot of dialogue, so I put who is who because I really don't like writing 'said Kagome' over and over as you will see.

Kagome- Me (only by Yukila), Kag

Kaekei- Kei (usually only Yukila)

Yukila- Yuki (by Kagome) Kia (by Kaekei)

--blah blah-- (Kagome speaking to other spirits, thoughts)

-blah blah- (Kaekei and Yukila speaking to Kagome)

Only outward dialogue in quotations. Does any of that make sense?

The Truth behind the Shadowed Mask

The water slid silkily across soft, smooth skin as the body passed by through conquerable barrier of the water's glass-like surface. A pleased sigh escaped dry lips. Dark hair spilled into the tub to soak its bloody tendrils. The water's pull stripped the strands of their abnormal coloring reddening the crystal clear color of the liquid. Kagome lips passed into a frown. She had thought she'd gotten it all out. The woman had gone to such pains to scrub her skin and hair clean before entering the tub, especially from her elbows down to her hands. Kagome reached over the edge and grabbed the flat basin with both hands. It was slightly heavier than normal because the container was still halfway filled with pinkish water from when she had washed before. Kagome balanced the basin on her raised knees and piled the majority of her hair over one shoulder. Kagome then scrubbed and rinsed the long tresses as much as she could once again. She ran her fingers through the raven mass once before flopping it back behind her. Steam sweated her face as the tired pores cleansed themselves of the red steeped into their depths where no cloth could reach. Kagome closed her eyes reveling in the wondrous feeling of being clean.

But her mind was truly else where, as usual. The wounds were gone healing sometime during her haze-shrouded actions. Then the lines simply disappeared on their own after shifting to inked ebony lines. At first she had wondered about it, but her split inner soul, now truly part of her own, informed her of certain aspects of the race she had just willingly become. One was that miko guardians were rare and also that her blood will hold no scent, except to her mate should she ever take one. This is the reason no demons in the nearby vicinity were alerted to her spilt blood. Whenever a miko guardian was injured, the blood scent on the air with its unique quality would bring many creatures seeking a mate or a meal. Basically the rare being would be in grave danger. Now a miko guardian, even when injured, isn't helpless, but these creatures often come in great masses. And there is only so much one person can take by themselves, so a little spell and all were safe.

This is also why the markings were no longer present. One had only to consider the fact of how easy it would be to find such beings if their birth marks or, like in Kagome's case since she wasn't a natural born guardian, ceremonial markings were shown all the time. The other beings would be easily enslaved and controlled much like Kagome was by Naraku or killed before being full-grown for fear of their possible potential. The purpose of the guardians has long been forgotten by all except those who must follow it, besides the council. But even their descendants that are passed on the knowledge of the elder order of elves still are forgetting the guardians' true purpose.

Kagome rested her chin against her chest. Inutaisho had returned home, that meant that in only half of one moon cycle, two weeks, the war would begin. This was all stated in a formal declaration of war sent by Inutaisho to the lord of the South.

--Naraku...--

His name flowed easily across her mind lubricated with the anger, hate, and of course pain that the male inflicted upon her. Kagome was surprised he had waited this long without attacking while the Taiyoukai was still within the mountains rocky range. The hanyou was up to something. Naraku wouldn't stall unless there was a specific reason that demanded he stall. He made himself a lot of enemies. Not only were two of the other three cardinal lords after him, but the council was as well apparently for stealing their pawns...

--I mean 'warriors.'--

Kagome felt Kaekei snicker and realized that she had as well, but Kagome had felt the shadow's humor well in her chest. It was almost as if the emotion was her own. Well, she did combine souls, so that would make sense that they would share emotions and such. But still Kaekei and Yukila had stated that Naraku was stealing guardians, like herself, except there were very few that had combined with a miko's spirit. Apparently this only amplified the purifying and protecting force. It was also technically the reason miko's were created and only a certain few that were set apart from the rest of the human race to be deemed a priestess with their powers. They were meant to find their respective guardian partners and form this hybrid soul, but since human's lives were so fleeting...it was even more difficult. One had to catch the blood mate, or destined partner, especially on the human side, at the right time in their life cycle. If the human was too old, their powers were already declining and wouldn't survive the ceremony. If the elfin guardian was too inexperienced they would kill their blood mate and themselves in the process. Also because this risk was highly common, many elves preferred to stay in their 'lower' forms.

Even with these natural guardians, Naraku would be a much greater foe. Kagome had begun history lessons of her elfin heritage and now knew that no guardian could be killed normally. Only elves without the guardian's training could be killed by an ordinary weapon. It took skilled magic, elemental powers, or poison, but nothing by the physical force of a weapon. And then even the weakest of barriers could prevent that. If Naraku has total control of even just five or six guardians, it would be disastrous to the mortal demons. Now demons are fast healers, but that is in comparison to humans. The demons are only partly immortal to time allowing their extended lives, but with enough wounds their bodies would give out. Elves on the other hand, the ones still living in the open, and not underground, were born into a time of cruel warfare. Their bodies were bred specifically for this purpose and it was their only purpose in life. There were forced matings to ensure strong offspring were sired. This ended up in many mates being slaughtered by their equally forced partners.

Kagome was skilled in the bow and arrow and now slightly in the katana from the short lessons with Sesshoumaru, but not enough for the task brewing in her mind. Sango was supposedly her new body guard since Kieina was once again disposed of on another mission that only her unique talent could accomplish. Kagome decided then to ask Sango for offensive training. Her miko lessons were considered sufficient in defense because that was the miko's duty. A miko is to protect their village and only attack a demon when necessary. Even then the attack strategies are limited because usually a purifying wave is released to destroy the threat.

The woman snuck beneath the water's surface and held herself down by a grip she had on the edge of the tub. Kagome lay belly down in the bath totally relaxed while surrounding by the water's soothing warmth. The crimson red had dispersed soon after entering the bath and now Kagome was trying to settle the squirming in her stomach. She knew something wasn't right and that these suspicions were connected to Naraku, but for the life of her, Kagome couldn't place this awkward feeling into reasonable thoughts. True, the male did send a few of his incarnations to collect her from the western citadel, but could he really think it would have been that simple? The west was using her as collateral and a bargaining chip.

--I'd have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to notice.--

Kagome wasn't bitter after all it granted her utilities, clothes, and safety, sort of. And most important of all, she had all the food she wanted a wing away, three whole meals! With her past lord, she was lucky if she got one meal every few days, then Kagome was punished for not completing some task correctly which was the result of her weakened, sick state. Well until she was more than just a slave and a use to him when he found out about her second soul. Then she got one a day because he hoped to keep her weak enough to control, but strong enough to serve him fully.

Kagome cringed, that man really was horrid. Especially since serving him fully, in his mind, was not just dealing with his army. Kagome stepped gingerly out of the tub of water-wrinkled toes. She was ashamed that she had helped that stupid hanyou as much as she did. Not only did she organize his army, train troops, though she kept a great many techniques hidden, and show him the existence of guardians and elves, but also stole the Tensaiga from the very demon house that Kagome was currently residing. Now back then she was only trying to get her freedom. That seemed to be the only thing important to her at the time.

–No matter who I hurt.–

What if it had been Rin? Kagome had hated Kaekei being in control, but the shadow had been doing what was best for all three of them. She was looking out for their connected lives. And Kagome couldn't be mad at her for that, but Kagome still kept track of how many lives were lost. Then she planned to care for twice as many as that amount as repentance. So, basically, the rest of her life would be spent as a wandering healer. At least that's what she thought until now. With this war on the so soon horizon, her healing abilities and her guilt would have a chance to be relieved. Actually, tomorrow the new recruits were shipping in from the surrounding villages, but nearly half of the army was already encamped outside the castle gates in fire-lit tents. Kagome felt Kaekei swell at this opportunity and Kagome decided that she would allow her to help with the new troops since only Kaekei knew what she did and didn't teach Naraku's troops.

-This is my chance to get that bastard back!-

Kagome laughed. Kaekei's voice was so emotionally charged and for once semi-optimistic, the key word being optimistic. It was funny because this persona of inner soul rarely ever spoke in a tone other than depressible solemnity, bitter anger, or steely sarcasm. So to here this shadowed horror so excited nearly elated, was just plain bizarre. There was only problem. Kagome needed training herself. She pulled the fluffy powder blue colored robe closer to her damp frame. Yes- during her sleep Kagome would unconsciously receive lessons on how to control her new innate powers. Hell without them, she'd probably be six feet under in mere minutes. Kagome was debriefed shortly on what it was she would be learning exactly so as to not waste day light when Kagome trained with Sango.

--Now that I mention it, I'll have to see her about that…--

Kagome laughed at her own stupidity. That was one of the most important things on her small agenda and she had forgotten it.

-I can teach you, you know.-

--Like you would.--

Kaekei bristled.

-If it would make you useful.-

-Stop bickering! You two must learn to get along!-

--Gomen Yuki-san.--

-I'm not, I only spoke the truth.-

-Kei!-

-Iie…it is.-

--Hai Yuki…she speaks the truth.--

The female had quickly sobered from her spat with Kaekei and fell back into the path of her last thought. Kagome would have the pleasure, she noticed the sarcasm, but continued on, to learn spell casting, further her knowledge of curses, poisons, and herbs that she wouldn't have learned from Kaede and her husband. Kagome was told of poisons with Kaede, but more along the lines of how to cure them, now she was to know how to make and produce them. Of course Kagome was to memorize the cures to such lethal creations, if they were even known or possible. However, most importantly she would learn the depths of all souls, including her own miko, on how to accept influences to gain strength or stability, to share thoughts, etc. This was necessary to learn materialization, such as for weapons. Materializing was a guardian's greatest skill along with summoning souls or presences and verbalization. Another helpful skill is the forest tongue, which is just being able to communicate with creatures. Verbalization can be a magnetic display of persuasion, a warning, but usually coincides with the chanting given during a spell cast.

Now the few problems with these skills were that Kagome could easier overwork or exhaust herself and that they take time to master. And time was one thing Kagome was severely lacking. But in a battle Kagome could use her miko magic for protection of herself and a few others should it be required. And really that wasn't enough, but in a dire situation the few minor tactics she did have under her belt could stall or possibly knock out an enemy. Kagome would have to learn quickly. Yukila had mentioned that meditating was another substitute for sleeping that Kagome could utilize. In the physical sense, magic aside, Kagome was rather weak. Now granted, for a female of her size and previously seen as human, weak wouldn't quite describe her, but compared to an elf or gaggle of demons and Kagome would be easily overcome. Of course one other fault was her natural grace, in the background Kaekei snickered again, but the sound was hollow in Kagome's chest signifying that her emotions were just her own, but that similar emotions could connect the beings together.

-For more power.-

--Nani?--

-The more of us that are connected together, the more powerful we will become.-

--That makes sense.--

The new guardian new very few katas, sadly true, and her use of real weapons was limited. Her main tool was the bow and somewhat the staff.

-But Me-chan, a staff can be very beneficial. Deepen your knowledge in that, you may find it useful to you in later endeavors.-

--Hai, Yuki-san.--

-Suuuure…take her advice like candy, but mine is automatically sour.-

--And why would I trust you? You'd steal the bell of a cow's neck.--

-They're noisy…and that was only once, er twice.-

Kaekei grumbled, crossed her arms, and settled back into her domain content to sulk. Kagome focused once again as she entered her changing room picking a rather close fitting fighting kimono. But too soon her thoughts blew away with her back into quiet contemplation. How would she convert Kaekei's instructions to show and teach the other soldiers? When Kagome was forced to surrender the forefront of her consciousness through the bindings of Naraku's spell, Kagome was cast into Kaekei's mutilated prison. She was still aware though. Kagome could see through Kaekei's eyes and feel any of the diluted emotions emitted from the woman, but the shadow's thoughts had been blocked from her awareness. Kagome could do little besides plead and shout with all her might. In her confinement there was no control over the spirit that had been in control.

Kaekei was merciful to the deserved or to those who simply weren't worth the time. She was strict and often harsh, if not cruel. The dark shadow lived by her own set of complicated rules to which one would get lost and a headache trying to figure out the twisted system. Honesty was however major axel to which the wheel rotated around. Kaekei had no patience for incompetence and little to no regard for kindness because that was mainly Yukila's department as what the shadow considered the 'weak' or 'soft' part of the soul they shared. The two were almost like Kagome's alternate personalities that she hallucinated and sometimes she would wonder if this was all in her head. That is until Sesshoumaru's words entered her head. 'You aren't human anymore.' And also Kaekei would knock her on her head or rather the consciousness in her mind. It's kind of like knocking on a hollow door, except inside her head.

-Me-chan, try to focus…-

--Hai Yuki-san.--

The largest problem was getting permission to train the soldiers, but also to be able to gain their respect and even hold their attention. Also, can Kaekei even take the hypothetical reins from Kagome at will without the help of the spell? And was it possible now that they were joined? These questions were silenced soon after being uttered by a rather irate shadow girl.

-Urusai ningen.-

--But…--

-Mou urusai na, and I will indulge you.-

-Kawaii! Kae-chan is softening up for our little Me-chan!-

-Urusai Kia-

-Fine…fine, but don't you lead her astray. I need to do my distance training.-

-Hai, hai. Go already.-

--Fine, how is it done?--

Kagome huffed, but looked down struggling to tie the black outer sash for her fighting kimono.

-We don't need the spell; that was created for the usage of only an outward force. However, I cannot replace you as before because we are now one part, now in two…rather three. To do this exchange, we would have to split into separate parts once again…and that is nearly impossible not to mention painful.-

Kagome was slightly startled as the longest string on words was played into the abyss of her mind, but she responded quickly despite that.

--It would hurt more than when we joined?--

-Not even you would survive it.-

--What do you by 'even me'?--

-Your strength is rare, not your physical muscles, but the virtual expanse of your soul is nearly limitless. It is this that enabled you to partake in the joining. Your soul was larger therefore being able to spread out the split soul instead of trying to force it into a more confined space.-

--So…it was less painful because there was more space in my soul for you and Yuki-san to combine with?--

-Hai.-

--Wouldn't it be harder because there is more to join?--

-Iie, it is actually easier.-

--Did the council know you were my blood match?--

-Hai…-

--Then wouldn't they be afraid I would combine with you and become stronger?--

-They assumed Kia and I would reject you, so even though we were joined our combined souls would not coincide peacefully. They also assumed that Kia and I didn't get along and believed that they could control you. It would be through promises of power or wealth. They would filter these through your subconscious like subliminal messages throughout your life time. Then you would easily become their tool.-

--And why hasn't that happened?--

It was strange to be having an intellectual conversation with Kaekei, but Kagome didn't want to jinx it. She was actually learning more. The shadow was very observant and extremely clever. Much more than Kagome had first thought. Kaekei was devious and crafty, the type to play practical jokes that could get one either killed or in deep trouble with your parents.

-Because Kia and I accepted each others differences. I believe you ningens would say that we 'agree to disagree.'-

--Hai, but why hasn't that council gained control over me yet?--

-We protected you. The three of us are one and so we must be one to survive. Even if I am not especially fond of the two of you, I won't 'go down with the ship.' If that means shielding you from those old crones, so be it.-

--I thought they were the council members' descendants and not the original people.--

-Hai, but that doesn't mean they are all young. Many are several centuries old, some much more than that. There is only one member we can trust, the oldest one.-

--How old?--

-That's irrelevant. He isn't the original council member, but the first substitute. Many of the others had been replaced several times.-

--And why is he trust worthy?--

-Because he understands the true purpose of the guardians and wishes for nothing, but the happiness and success of others. Unlike his fellows, greed and hunger does not rule his heart. It is seen in his aura.-

--How can you be sure?--

-Well…he is the one who suggested that Taeku's soul be entered into a human and not completely destroyed.-

--Can you destroy a soul?--

-Mochiron, it is the elves' greatest triumph. But it is considered a grave sin to destroy innocence. When Kia and I split she lost all of my influence and became true innocence. The elders, the council, wished to send up to the Makai, except the soul must be bound together with the evil dominating the confines. When Kia left, all evil was transferred with me and the council was not aware of this. So I was sent to the underworld, but Kia was not.-

--And you can't destroy half a soul.--

-Hai, so the two of us were…left wandering free within this realm, the living world, tied by an invisible string. You understand how dangerous this is?-

--Hai, you would be forced to possess others to exist and the council would lose any control of you?--

-Iie, it would be easier to control us this way, but to find us…that was their great task.-

--Ok…so what happened?--

-With a blood sample of Taeku…they found the corresponding aura. They found you, just newly born. Pure coincidence really.-

--And they bound you to me?--

-Hai.-

--But why didn't they join us together then?--

-Because the host, technically you, must make that conscious decision. Back then you were just a drooling idiot, so even you can see how profitable it would have been to even try to explain the situation.-

--Hey I was like what? Two months old??--

-Hai…hai…-

Kaekei's voice held a bit of amusement and Kagome could almost see her shaking her head.

-But…back to the point…-

--Oh my…you're almost as bad as I am.--

-I was answering your questions…-

--So? You didn't have to answer.--

-It would mean less explaining later…MOU! Cease this useless chatter.-

Kagome stuck her tongue out and then realized how stupid the gesture really was. She was sticking her tongue out at an illusionary figure in her head.

--Man, am I losing it.--

-Ningen.-

--I mean seriously…arguing with a part of my own soul?—

-NINGEN.-

Kagome laughed, but conceded.

--Fine fine, what do I do? I mean if the spell won't work and we can't switch places…--

-Do you wish me to tell you, or would you rather guess you way into the next century?!-

--I wanna guess!!--

Kagome gushed, but laughed at the frustrated sigh echoing through her mind.

--Go ahead, I was only joking…--

Kagome shrugged once.

--Ok so how is done sensei?--

Kagome spoke with fake wonder cloaking her tone.

Kaekei gritted her teeth, but once again sighed away her irritation and spoke smoothly.

-Simple. Sink in my presence, my influence and accept it as your own. Breathe my thoughts and live my mannerisms.-

--I can't do that.--

-Hai…you can…-

--But…--

Kaekei was just a tad frustrated. She was never one to trust humans, but with this one she would make a concession because Kagome had merged with the spirit of Taeku without even considering the consequences, especially since they were all on her part. This Kagome wasn't exactly the brightest and tended to whine too much for Kaekei's standards, but…she would put up with this ningen, and only this one. Now she just had to get the brat to relax and be less self-conscious.

-Believe you can. Wish it and it will be so. That is the elfin conquerable promise.-

--The ECP…--

-Hai. You were listening before? Wau, you are rubbing off on me. Anyways, our magic flows alongside our imagination. Now first you must relax.-

Kagome's face filled with a cross between determination and concentration before all washed away like sand moving downstream in a languid river. The tension in her face, all lines disappeared leaving her porcelain skin blank of her ever-present emotions. Her shoulders unwound, but her posture actually straightened from her previous slumped position.

--Okay, now what.--

-Quiet…-

Kaekei began to speak, but her voice dropped to a lower octave and became soft, whispery. It sent shivers up Kagome's spine and she curled her arms around her body. Her head tilted down to stare at the creases in his clothes as they bulged over the sash tied around her waist. But she found her eyes clouding and looking passed the cerulean cotton fabric. The whites of her sleeves flowed over to partly cover her face. The soft material rippled in front on unseeing eyes. Kagome felt an overwhelming wave of emotions so thick they were almost tangible. The sheer pull of it nearly magnetic, so much that the one it infected was hauled down to her knees. Kagome bent at the waist resting her forehead against the ground.

She curled inward clutching at herself seeking to soothe the throb of her rapid pulse as it compelled her blood faster. Millions of jumbled thought swept across her mind, quickly followed by images imitating the words in those random sentences. All the images moved in a charcoal stream pooling inside her memories. It spilled over and replaced the days of training with Kaede. It changed the passing sadness to unbearable grief. Every cut and stinging injuries exchanged for blood soaked clothes. And the twisting, knotting, throbbing pain circulating her frame like the air she breathed. It surrounded and filtered through her skin, weighing down heavily like a constant exhaustion. Kagome moved so her head rested between her knees that she was currently sitting on. Her hands swarmed into her hair clenching the strands. Her eyes shut harshly; she wanted so badly to escape this overbearing power. Like a cloak the sheer strength fell over her, consuming her, forcing certain images to focus and catch her attention.

Each picture was another face, another person she didn't know, but every expression was the same with only slight differences. But the same horror etched in the fear-filled creases of the brow and mouth. The quivering lower lip, but the difference lied in their eyes. Some were blank with only the reflections of Kaekei's cold stare or perhaps that cruel smirk she often played across her lips. But then there were children with orbs swimming with fear and pain or mothers with regret for not being able to protect their children. However there was one picture that floated attached to all of the others. This image moved and weaved within all the others flashing across some before quickly delving back into the stream. There was a screaming, a piercing shriek, but then they were all occurring at different times, each having a varied quality or tone of voice.

Then that fickle picture, the one that Kagome could never quite get a good look at flickered like an old, dying candle in front of unseeing eyes. It was that woman, the Misa, but the picture was actually cut in half. The left side was of her laughing, her eye shut in her pure joy, but the other was quite different. It was on the day she died, Kagome remembered this scene. Her small mouth was parted, but the only eye that could be seen was wide and empty. None of the mirth shown in its partner illustration existed. Death hung across her brow like a rain cloud. Then like the picture folded in on itself, crumbling and turning charred as an invisible flame licked its edges until only ashes remained.

A soft scream exclaimed from Kagome's suddenly sore throat. She was vaguely aware of someone opening a door as well as hurrying feet across the wooden floor. Kagome opened her eyes only to see red, a sea of red washing across her floor. Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew none of it was hers, or rather Kaekei's. Hatred shot through her heart just as coolly warm hands landed gently on her shoulders. A muted voice entered her ears, but couldn't be heard among the chorus of shrieks. Suddenly Kagome felt all emotions alleviate and her eyes cleared, but that madness remained torturing her inwardly. Kagome's focus had returned and she found herself peering into an oddly concerned face of her guard, Sango.

Kagome sat up and ran her hands over her clothes to smooth over the wrinkles. With one hard look at Sango, Kagome started for her door.

"Wait! Daijoubou desu ka?"

"Hai, Hanshi-san."

Sango was left standing in the girl's room with a chill itching between her shoulder blades.

"That was not the Raiven I met before."

And with that Sango turned and left the room to follow the woman, as her post stated was her duty. Though she doubted that woman needed her protection, the first did. How could one change so much in such a short amount of time? Sango kept her distance and she could tell that Raiven knew she was there. The woman had stiff fingers showing her irritation, but she spoke none of it and continued on her way. They seemed to be heading towards the throne room. Sango wanted to intervene, after all the taiyoukai was having a discussion with both of his sons. This was not a very good situation to begin with, but then to add Raiven who was already acting strangely…could be disastrous. Sango scooted up next to the west's guest and looked over at her. Sango then immediately retreated back behind her. Her face had been tight with tension and her jaw clenched with restrain, but her eyes were the darkest blue with a cold violet swirling around the pupil. When Sango had looked at Raiven, the purple had flashed nearly taking over the blue as a sneer rose in the upper lip. But she still spoke her piece so that at least the testy woman would know of the conference between father and sons.

"Inutaisho-sama is having a conference with the two princes."

"I am quite aware. They summoned me a short while ago, but I was indisposed."

Kagome looked back and gave Sango a hard look telling her to keep the incident back in her quarters strictly between them. Sango nodded, though they both knew that if it were necessary or became dangerous, Sango would tell the lord she had sworn loyalty to. Kagome opened the servant's door next to the throne and entered the throne room without so much as a bow or a knock. Sango followed, but with a slight blush of embarrassment at her lord's look immediately kneeled down onto one with one fist resting over her heart. She bowed her head then sat onto both knees with one hand resting on each thigh. She looked up and saw Miroku was for once not staring at her with that lecherous grin. Sango was caught quite off guard to see his features serious, but they had softened slightly, or rather relaxed, at her entrance. A pair of golden eyes also happened to notice this as well, but said nothing waiting for a later opportune moment.

"Welcome Raiven-sama. We expected you much later."

"Am I interrupting?" Kagome's voice was soft, but strangely demanding.

She didn't bow, nor prostrate herself, choosing instead to stand between the two brothers who were on opposite sides of the raised throne. They were also as far as they could be from each other that were at all possible. Kagome looked from one to the other before rolling her eyes and slightly shaking her head.

"Not at all, I wish to speak with you as well."

"Hai."

Her voice was terse and slightly deeper, and the usual smile everyone had come to acquaint with her wasn't there. Sesshoumaru watched her curiously and he looked up at his brother who apparently noticed the change as well, but the dolt had no idea why. Sesshoumaru glanced over her approvingly. She wore a fighting kimono with the outside layer being a dulled cerulean. It was tied tightly to her frame, but still gave an airy appeal. One could clearly see how petite the woman was in the shoulders and hips. The layers bulged here and there naturally with the fall of the fabric. The cut was high with the slits starting at the tops of her hips and stopping just above her knee. The outer sash was a black, but was still dwarfed by the eternity hue that was her hair as the ends fell loose down her back. The kosode she wore underneath was a pure white. The sleeves were halted and bound at her elbows by a thick white ribbon about an inch wide that wrapped around a few times, but the ends still hung down approximately six inches. Over her fore arms down to hook around her middle finger was a cream colored sleeve meant to protect the skin from some sort of armor, yet Kagome wore none. Her hakama were a deep cream and were also bound just below her knees by a white tie. Her inner sash couldn't be seen at the moment, but no doubt it was a white or cream hue. Over all, the look gave her the appearance of being swift and acrobatic, as was the use of wearing such a garment.

"As you know the war with Naraku is soon to occur."

Kagome only nodded.

"Then you are also aware of the fact that you will be used against him."

Again Kagome nodded, but this time also replied, "Taiyoukai-sama there is another way in which I wish to assist."

"Hm, and in what way?"

"I would like to train your soldiers."

Inuyasha scoffed and Sesshoumaru stiffened. The western army was known to be quite vicious; she would be nothing more than a plaything.

"There isn't anything a girl like you can do to help. Just go do some flower arrangements." Inuyasha turned his back and crossed his arms.

Kagome however reacted little; she simply closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she continued as if Inuyasha hadn't interrupted.

"I was forced to train Naraku troops and therefore-"

"You know how they are organized."

"Hai and also I know what was taught and what wasn't."

"This could be advantageous Inutaisho-sama."

Inutaisho turned to regard his elder son before nodding his agreement.

"You understand Raiven that you will not be taken seriously."

Kagome lifted her head looking right into Inutaisho's eyes, before a small malevolent smile appeared on her lips.

"Hai." She drawled.

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow at her wishing for her to continue.

"And should it be necessary I will put them in their place."

"They won't respect you."

"Hai, taiyoukai-sama, I am also aware of that. I do not need respect, only their attention."

Inutaisho rubbed his clean shaven chin, resting his elbow on the arm of his bone-constructed throne.

"Very well, but have one of my sons or Sango always accompany you."

"I do not need an escort." Kagome gritted her teeth.

All three demons regarded her carefully and the two humans, who had remained silent watchers, turned to gape at her. Miroku was the first to recover and decided to throw in his two cents.

"Perhaps a demonstration to prove her worth, my lord?" His stated calmly.

"That was what I was thinking." Inutaisho grinned at his advisor.

"Whatever you wish, taiyoukai-sama."

"You will a few of my chosen warriors of varying strengths as proof of your skill."

"If that is your wish." Kagome bowed her head then crossed her right leg behind her left folding her body into an elfin bow.

Inutaisho nodded and stood from his throne, all others bowed immediately at his rise. He waved them all up and to follow him out of the room. All inhabitants followed after their lord, except two stragglers who came after a scream of 'hentai' and a loud slap. Kagome glanced back at Sango and took in her flushed face as well as Miroku's goofy grin, but this time she didn't feel that warming mirth at their silly antics. Instead disgust at their foolishness stroked her heart and now finally Kagome knew what it was like to be Kaekei. Now she wasn't just feeling the emotions that overflowed the shadow's barriers, as they were very much diluted, Kagome was actually experiences how it would be to walk in her shoes.

The small caravan rounded corners and rambled down unknown halls to Kagome, at least until further down the end when she realized they were trekking a similar path that she had taken on her way to the dojo to spar with Sesshoumaru. A sullen chuckle welled in her chest, at least until I passed out.

--How did that happen? I mean I became you right Kaekei?--

-Hai, you were trying to accept my influence then, but didn't know how.-

--So I could have acted like you without being joined?--

-Not usually. You were drawing on my power, summoning me to the surface, which is similar, but is hard to control. That is one reason why you passed out. You were doing what the spell Naraku used was doing essentially, but unconsciously out of need.-

--So it's basically the same thing, except now that we're joined it's easier?--

-Hai, and safer for both of us.-

The small group stopped at the entrance to one of the dojo, though Kagome noticed it wasn't the one she was in before, but much, much larger. It was full of battling and sparing demons, even some hanyou as well, at least until all movement ceased. All of the warriors bowed, some lower than others, as they bowed according to rank. Inutaisho did a shallow bow in return to show his respect for his soldiers and the honor he held with them. It was something Naraku had never done and Kagome felt a twinge of praise rise. So even Kaekei could acknowledge honor as important. Kagome didn't know why that sounded odd to her, but she couldn't help feeling that the shadow was honor-less.

Inutaisho stopped and turned around and held out his hand to Kagome. In response, Kagome stepped forward from her position behind the two sons. The taiyoukai then addressed his men.

"I wish to test the skills of this young woman. Are they any that would challenge?" His strong voice echoed up to the rafters in the huge room.

The men looked from one to the next watching each other. Lust filled some eyes even though Kagome was, as they perceived her to be, human. Although there were also many who watched her with disdain and their eyes spoke volumes of that repulsion. Of course there were some of them in the middle, who really couldn't care either way, but wouldn't volunteer. Inutaisho watched his men with displeasure. Surely at least one would take his request seriously? He frowned when none moved from their assorted levels of prostration. Stone golden eyes slid over to the female standing at his right. She was obviously less than pleased and perhaps a touch bored? However her eyes met his at their sideway point and he saw a mischievous glint and he lidded his eyes to show his agreement. Inutaisho didn't know what the girl, Raiven as she was to be known, was planning, but he would follow along.

Kagome turned to the taiyoukai lazily heaving a large sigh, "Well, Taiyoukai-sama, if none of your men feel they can take this challenge you've bestowed upon them…perhaps you- would take their place?"

There was shock and uprooting rage in the warriors as they all stood up in their bout of expression. All voices remained silent in the crowd and would stay so until their lord allowed them to speak. Inutaisho ran his eyes over the warriors then tilted his head slightly to the side jostling the high pony tail on his head. The captured locks sprayed over his left shoulder falling like a collected waterfall over his loose white haori to his hips. He held up one hand to silence any possible outbursts and turned to Kagome.

"Hm, perhaps instead- you train with them for this would cause less unrest."

Inutaisho some in his army would not like this, but it was the best way for the girl to gain respect without ruffling too many masculine feathers. Kagome nodded her request after considering for a moment. She realized what he was doing. Kagome wanted respect and attention, but a woman defeating a male in combat, especially of a supposedly higher race, would seem outrageous and indefinitely embarrass that pour soul, if not enrage them. She would be pursued constantly. So training with them around her was the best option.

-Plus, if one of these 'warriors' should defeat you, by elfin law they would have the right to take you as a mate. And should they find out what you are, there will be many suitors.-

--How don't they already know what I am?--

-I cloaked you.-

--Why? Because it's safer?--

-Hai. Mochiron.-

"Then I shall leave you here to your own devices. Sango, I believe Kieina has a report to discuss with you."

"Hai, Inutaisho-sama. She is in the southern library?"

That went without saying. Kieina was always there when not on duty. The demon would often sit in the high tower and gaze into the distance. Looking towards someone she cared dearly for no doubt, but she often chose that library because it held the most ancient books of all four libraries. However Sango wished to be certain, searching through all four libraries was not an effortless task. Sango gave a short bow to all present and a lower one to her lord before skirting off the premises.

The demon lord left gesturing for Miroku to follow and allowed his sons to do as they please. Inuyasha removed his slippers and stepped onto the mat. Many sneers were sent his way, but he kept straight on to where there were practice katanas that weren't as sharp. He took one from the wall and saw his brother had as well, though one of slightly more weight. And without any words the two began to spar against one another. Their hatred was well seen, but one could tell that Sesshoumaru was steadily pushing harder at Inuyasha's limits and even under such pressure the hanyou responded well. He just reacted with harsher attacks and stronger advances. Sesshoumaru didn't need to do much besides adjust his strategy, but one could notice the slightest bit of sweat gleaming on his brow in the bright light of the dojo. And everyone knew that the hanyou, Inuyasha, was improving under his brother's somewhat indirect guidance. Sesshoumaru despised his brother, but he wouldn't have a disgrace for a half-brother if he was forced to have one.

Kagome watched them shortly without interest, the boredom of Kaekei's influence bearing down strongly on her, and her curiosity to explore the new environment too great to observe too long. Across the connected tatami mats was a rack hoisted up onto the wall. There was an assortment of bows, left unstrung, ranging from wood origin, functionality, and weight, or rather the strength one would need to utilize the weapon. Then near the end, the strings hung in a great rope all massed together in a braid. No doubt to keep the dozens of twine neat and orderly. Down further, parallel to the rack, but clear across the other side of the dojo were targets of diverse sizes and shapes to add a certain level of difficulty to each individual one. Kagome sidestepped one sparring match and then another, as she staggered her way across the room.

There was only one person on this area of the dojo. It was a tall, lithe male with an almost albino-like quality in the whiteness of his skin. Long, opalescent strands shimmered in the lustrous lighting were swept back into French braid starting at the crown of his head. Heavy bangs hung over his eyes, but with a vigorous shake of his head, they flew, curling and falling over themselves to one side or another leaving his sight clear. But it wasn't long before the rebellious strands returned to their chosen place. There was a slim black tie contrasting the locks were the thick braid ended at the backs of his silk clad knees. He wore a loose fitting white shirt that had fitted cuffs at the edge. The sleeves were pulled up so that the cuffs were fit tight against his skin at the elbow. The long sleeves hung and bunched over the cuffs, but regardless, kept his hands free. The male wore a close fitted wine colored tunic, vest-style that tied on the left side denoting him left handed. It fell to the tops of his thighs, longer the further inward near his crotch and curved up toward to touch his hips on the outside of his form. The neckline rounded just above his collar bone and the armholes extended an inch passed his shoulders.

His pants were bundled at his knees with a tie that could be released so that they hung full length. They were a stark black with horizontal slits at mid-thigh that were used to put weapons beneath the covering layer of cloth and a flash of a creamy white could be seen as he moved gracefully slipping an arrow into place on the bow and fire in one calculated, but swift motion. It was almost like he was moving with the refinement only blessed water could possess. He wasn't a demon, that was for sure, nor human or hanyou. Kagome felt an invisible connection to him instantly. His pointed ears, that were nearly two inches longer than the normal demon, clued her to know what his species actually was. His eyes were glass-like and shined with many highlights. They were almond shaped and were narrow. The orbs were the palest of greens, sea foam in color with a few speckles of emerald lining near the pupil, but only underneath, not on top.

His sculpted eyebrows knitted as he concentrated, before closing his eyes. With a slow, calm breath he shot, blindfolded. The arrow flew straight and true, hitting red, but couldn't be captured. The plumed shaft continued on until embedded itself in the wall behind the targets with a 'thunk.' The clearly elfin male, deigned by his sophisticated manner and the way he held himself, had a perfectly structured nose that had a slim bridge and slightly bulbous end. His lips were thin and his chin short, but well fitted for his face. His bone structure was refined with high cheek bones that held the smallest ounce of a darker skin tone from the rest of his face. He had a slender neck, but broad shoulders. He was all around long-limbed with large feet. He was almost out of proportion, but still almost irresistibly handsome. And when Kagome studied him she could see all the uses for every single part of his physique.

As Kagome approached he turned immediately returning the arrow left unfired into the quiver with the rest of his seemingly limitless stock. He studied her before crossing his left, dominate, of his two hands over to touch his right shoulder and bowed generously at the waist. Kagome allowed a thin smile, her normal self would probably be falling over herself at the show of respect from this beautiful man. However, under Kaekei's restraint and influence, she merely bowed crossing her right hand to touch her left shoulder; after all she was right handed, not left. He tilted his head to side and introduced himself, silently. Kagome watched his right hand raise forming symbols she'd never seen, but strangely understood. Kagome had tried once to memorize the human sign language that was created for those without the gift of speech and she actually remembered a few, but these were quite different. She felt Kaekei resist her action to speak and felt the shadow nod her head 'no.' Kagome then responded by signing her own name. She stared stupidly at her hand for a moment before catching the male, now known as Raikrin (rye-ker-in), smiling at her reaction. Kagome smiled in return, but still glared at her helpful, but none the less rebellious hand.

--It moved on its own!--

-You have my influence and I know the elfin silent tongue.-

--I'm guessing I never use my voice around them?--

-Not when you directly address them. It's considered rude because they cannot use they voice in return. It is a general civility.-

--Good to know.--

Raikrin held out his hand which Kagome just noticed were gloved, white and stopped just above his wrist, as he gestured to the wall rack of bows. As he moved his arm across his thin body, the glove lifted and slid down towards his palm. Blue eyes concentrated on the symbol tattooed into the nearly alabaster flesh. It was a circular shape and looked like the spade of the deck of cards.

Kagome had seen some of the elder human men playing with them at a foreign village far from where she was born. She had traveled there with Kaede while she was in miko training and someone was deathly sick at that particular village. She and her master had just passed by them and Kagome saw them playing some sort of game with different shapes on them. It was later on that she was briefed on the different suits and the rules of the game they were playing.

Inside the spade, whose curved top pierced the circle towards his elbow by no more than half an inch, the entire insignia being only about two and half inches in size, were several much thinner thins curving and twirling. These lines grew slightly thicker in the curves giving an elegant appeal. The lines bent into the loose form of what appeared to be an 'x'. The lines penetrated the spade, but not the thicker outer circle. The strokes were closer together near the center of the tattoo where the 'x' was most visible since the closeness of the lines made the color darker. Kagome averted her eyes to his face and bowed simply in thanks. Then she crossed behind him so as to not interrupt his practice further, unknowing of the attention she had received over the past three minutes of silent conversation. Except only a few of the dojo noticed, the majority resided from two pairs of golden eyes, so similar, yet so different in the same moment.

--Why is that tattoo familiar to me? Or rather you…--

-That is the mark of one of our closest and longest allies, from the north. That mark means that he is loyal to the Misa and the guardians, but not the council. The spade would have been a curved diamond shape had this one been loyal to the council and its elders.-

--So that's good?--

-Hai, very. He is valuable to our cause, and possibly…a cohort for you to associate with. He knows what you are, the reason for his bow, and will be someone for you to speak with in confidence about it. Should you want outside comfort.-

--Hai, that would be nice. Though Sesshoumaru knows, and his father too I think.--

-Hai, the dog demons are quite nosey. They were at a time, supposedly allies, but to the council, basically our government, not the people.-

--So…what?--

-They may turn us back into the council's care, if we don't die during all this mess you want to dive into.-

--Are you telling me you don't? The bloodthirsty Kaekei…avoid a battle?--

-This is none of our business. It is a pointless confrontation and a waste of my skill.-

--Except you want to get vengeance on Naraku.—

-Naturally…he treated us like his newest toy, indecently degrading.-

Kagome felt Kaekei raise her nose in arrogant disgust.

--But why doesn't he talk? Or can't he?--

-He can, if he would like, but his voice is only deemed upon the ears of those truly worthy. The northern clan was blessed with the voice of angels; I believe the ningen legend would be…sirens? It is the sound of persuasion, but this clan was a peaceful and compromising lot. They used it only to please their lord and lady. But the southern clan invaded and the northern clan lost their ruler, their master, and lady at once. They were silenced forever, even among themselves developing a silent code. It is said that even someone on the brink of death, could be revived by the lilting tone of one single syllable from these wood elves. Their voices, by myth, could persuade the underworld creatures, come to take the dying soul, back into the deep whence they came and leave the lucky spirit to the living world. Of course its never been proven, for on no known accounts has even one forest elf broken the unspoken mourning they put on themselves for their leaders.-

--Wow….you said an entire paragraph! I'm so proud of you!!--

Kaekei growled in annoyance.

-Just grab a damn bow and string it.-

Kagome walked along the rack fingering each, eyeing up each of the curves and types of wood searching for one that would suit her. Kagome was more for long distance shots than close range like the silent shooter behind her. His bow reached just below his hips and would easily be used to block if necessary, plus the string was sharp to cut any hagglers close by. It was a clean wire except for at the very center there were two pieces of leather attached one higher by an inch to allow people of different heights the same grip on the wired string. This was so as to not cut one's hand, but Kagome's saw that Raikrin didn't use either and his gloves that were undoubtedly lined with a protective layer allowed him this action. Then at the very end, the whitest wood struck her fancy drawing her closer. The shadow within her stirred much more than her usual, Kagome could picture her leaning forward. Kagome saw a fuzzy black hand stretch out from her chest, like a floating shadow missing its ground. The miko shook herself and scolded Kaekei.

--You want people to figure us out?!--

-Iie, but…that bow. The wood bent into the arch is from the Misa-sama's forest.-

--Your…master's wood?--

Kagome spoke gently not wishing to push further than necessary. She knew many things of Kaekei's nature, but she knew much less of her heart. The shadow was very likely to lash out in her pain, just like when she and Yukila were trapped within the dungeon in the elfin palace. Kaekei had shoved the trembling Yukila back into their consciousness and broke free from their prison with what looked like electric colored wires cutting cleanly through every layer of stone. The emotional state of her current influence wasn't exactly the strongest. Kagome was treading heavily on too thin ice, one slip would be her downfall, and knowing Kagome, she was due for a fall through into the dark frozen waters. Kagome though after mentioning the wood of Kaekei's past master, the one she was unrightfully accused of killing, the spirit morphed from icy to what one could possibly describe as a chilled warmth.

-Hai, she took many walks in the Besa Forest. It was burnt black by the near by volcano that once exploded, sending rivers of lava burning all life in its path. The forest was dark, no light penetrated to the leafy forest floors. She would walk guarded by us, combined as Taeku still, deep into the shadowed darkness. Misa would sit among the bows of the oldest trees, blessing them with her pure luminosity. Those trees she rested among were healed off the black charred scars turning the palest color of wood. It seems during my absence of that forest, the demons have ventured that deep to cut down those trees, they are probably very valuable. They are rare and can't be reproduced.-

--We'll use that one then?--

-Onegai…-

Kaekei's voice was soft, almost yearning. All edge was gone and Kagome was struck still by the quality of it. Her tone was needy, quivering almost like a lost child, nothing she had come to associate with the darker spirit of Taeku. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself dipping her head lower, trying to comfort the spirit she would never had guessed was hurting so terribly that one single reminder of her Misa-sama…made her confidence and courage fall apart. A cool skinned hand fell softly onto her shoulder squeezing with a gentle pressure. Kagome turned her head already knowing who it was. A loosened thin forelock that was ghostly white fell over her shoulder. A smooth cheek nuzzled her neck and soothed the emotions within her, overflowing her frame and what told the truth behind that hidden door locking Kaekei's heart. But that calming touch was swift, like a butterfly landing on one's nose, and too soon was gone without a single word spoken.

It was then that she realized the connection she felt earlier to Raikrin was what Yukila had mentioned as reverberation. It's like an echo, resounding through all the souls of elves pulling and stringing them together like the falling rain draining into a hollowed meadow. All elves are always one. It is very similar to the miko's resonance, an adaptation of it really. It was a gift from the Misa-sama, a way to connect all those deemed strong enough to protect the weaker kind. If an emergency ever arose, the miko's would send a call through this link, but since it was so unstable, undeveloped, the method was only for immediate emergencies that would effect all humans on a large scale. Except for elves, it was instant and unintentional. It was a way to calm, soothe, or reach on a more intimate level. Elves touched each other through their souls instead of just their minds.

Kagome turned and bowed lower this time. Elves were supposed to be a united species. Only an elf could comfort another completely. So why were all the clans so at war with each other? This question could not or was not answered by Kaekei or Yukila who was deep in her sanctuary within Kagome's soul mediating. So, Kagome let it lie and strung the bow. She lightly gripped the velvety wood; the surface lacked texture and was glossy in appearance catching the lights lining the walls of the dojo. The length was nearly her full height and clearly for long distances. Kagome walked over to the braided bow strings noticing that behind them were the bladed or wired lying side by side individually. Otherwise they might have be ruined, dulled, or broken by their neighbor. However, Kagome placed her hand flat beneath the braid and called up her miko power. Pinkish tendrils crept out of her finger tips to run up the string she desired and slipped that particular cord out threading it from the others without undoing or muddling the mass.

The young woman tied the long white twine through the hole of the top of that simple bow and around the top into a plain knot. Then with practiced ease pressed down with her knee onto the curve of the bend and used her free hand to tie the string down on the other end. Kagome felt her muscles stretch from not be used and cursed herself for not tending to her skills everyday as she had been at Naraku's. With her life not being constantly in danger, the miko found herself falling into that lull that peace grants the resting soul, but regardless draws it into laziness. Kagome tied the string, but had to flip the bow on its head to perfect the knot so that it wouldn't come undone.

With a deep, settling breath the guardian miko prepared herself for a long, harsh training session that was long overdone. She hadn't instructed her abilities since she arrives, except for that too short time spent under Sesshoumaru's guidance. Perhaps she would ask for a spar with him?

--Not now…but soon…--

And the guardian let loose the first of many arrows from the quiver that she had strapped to her back in an unconscious action during her many limitless trains of thought. The same wood creating the quiver, but as she fired, became stained with a curving back 'x' that once bled extending from and encasing the symbol for protection on her forehead with long calligraphic lines.

Blah! I picked at this for weeks and I was bored. Anyways a lot of this is dialogue, which I'm not too good at, mainly explaining the relationship 'do's and don'ts of the three spirits within Kagome. Well, I feel I may have overdone it, but…well tell me what you think.

Now- I realized how many names revolve around Kagome. Any of it confusing? Well, here's the gist of it, a basic summary.

Kagome- human miko, prominent form

Raiven- alias at Western Palace, though several know her real name including Sesshoumaru though he never uses it (she is called Raiven, but I will always describe her as Kagome unless it is in dialogue)

Taeku- the whole body and given name of the guardian elf whose soul is contained within Kagome

Kaekei- the darker part of the split soul, the shadow

Yukila- the innocence or kindness of that split soul

Words to know:

Wau- wow

Hanshi- warrior, feudal retainer


	15. ch14 Silent Machinations

A/N: Nothing to say, besides to apologize for such a long disappearance.

'Blah blah' Signing, or silent tongue

That may not make sense as of now, but its referring to Raikrin.

Silent Machinations

Kagome kneeled silently, sipping her herbal tea from the ornate ceramic cup. The glaze painted maples and falling fire-colored leaves warmed against the rose sunset as it blushed in the background. The hot clay made her fingers tingle soothingly. Curious sapphire eyes glanced across the swirling gold colored liquid and the table's surface littered with a tea pot and small treats to meet the face of her midnight companion. His long hair was loose and pulled around to rest over one shoulder. The luminescent locks shimmered in the candle lighting as they tumbled down into his lab and below the verge of the table. Incense burned around the room on several surfaces to splurge of the tastes of her guest.

After working herself with her archery, Kagome had resigned herself to meditation in order to improve her innate skills. Hours flew by in short moments filled with slow breaths and empty thoughts as visions, teachings rather, showed Kagome how to work her own power. The most important thing was to assess the situation carefully and use just enough energy to defeat your opponent. There were many precautions to keep her secret within a tight circle of people, two of which she already knew were the taiyoukai and his eldest son. However, after breaking her trance, Kagome found herself quite refreshed. It was unusual because normally she would have to literally drag herself to her room for recuperation. This realization brightened Kagome's busy mind with the truth that it was possible she was improving.

Kagome had then found a silent watcher in the back corner of the room. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against on the pillars supporting the ceiling of the covered walkway. His hand raised and spoke to her. It was his wish to discuss elfin matters and sort out their situation. Raikrin knew what she was and simply wanted to know how it was she ended up here. In return, he would tell his story as well. Kagome was only minutely surprised to find her hand lift and speak her acquiescence. After the short conversation, he turned and left without a word. Kaekei then told her to pick certain flower blossoms and make incense. An elfin tradition that was extremely polite and respectful. One would fill their home or shelter with their guest's scent, or favorite scent, as a sign of peace and trust of a non-violent affair. So, Kagome set about doing so. He hadn't given a time, but Yukila spoke up that all private matters in their culture were spoken only under the moon's high guidance.

Kagome had had about five or six hours, and to tell the truth, she wasn't sure she would have the incense finished. She quickly ran in and grabbed her supposed guard, Sango. Kagome had to leave the castle's walls to the neighboring fields and was 'forbidden' to do so without a guide, or in Kagome's opinion- chaperone. Then she proceeded to gather the herbs and place them inside an apron she stuck on to protect her clothes from the heavily pollinated flowers of the lush watery spring. Sango had stood there, her arms crossed, and sighing often. She would occasionally blow at her bangs watching them flutter in the air before resting back to gather at the square center of her forehead.

Kagome had taken her time. You couldn't rush herb collection or you'd wind up with the wrong root, stem, or flower. Kagome was quite efficient despite having a lack of memory, but perhaps it was because herbs took all of her stored memory, so there was nothing left for anything else? Kagome was actually only a half hour, much shorter than her usual time. Retreating back into the castle and into her room, Kagome washed, dried, and hung up the flowers for about two hours. Normally she would leave them for a few days…but… You always create the incense for your guest inside the room you will be sitting in. It gives a deeper, more natural undercurrent of the scent flowing in the area. Then it was refreshed with the incense was burned.

Of course, the aroma, though pleasant, was strong and somewhat overwhelming while drying. So, a certain irate hanyou, still disastrously worried about his lady fair, stormed into her chambers without knocking. Kagome had been taking a short nap after her afternoon tea that somehow always made her drowsy. She was in for a harsh awakening and yellow irises glaring down at her. Inuyasha had his hand over his face making his speech blurred and would have been hard to make out in her sleep-boggled mind, if he hadn't be practically screaming 'what the hell is that smell!'

Kagome glanced down at her tea inwardly chuckling. He had thrown a childish fit, to which she responded with a slap to his cheek. He had stared wide-eyed at her before they jumped into a rather…rambunctious argument. Sango had to silence them when she jogged into the room pushing them apart, one hand on each of their shoulders. A young man was standing in the doorway behind her with a bemused, but charming smile on his features. It was then that she was to be introduced to Miroku, descendant from a long line of Buddhist Monks and first advisor to Inutaisho. Only seconds after introducing herself under her alias 'Raiven' was Kagome to find her backside the home of an unwelcome visitor. A slap echoed followed by a swift punch from Sango. Kagome saw Sango in a new light at that moment. Her face was flushed and growling like a demon as she reprimanded the houshi as if she did it everyday. Or if Kagome's impression of Miroku was correct than Sango was blessed with this chore dozens of times a day.

A hand fell on hers startling her into dropping her cup. It was almost in slow motion. Kagome's eyes widening and a gasp falling from her mouth. Her small hand reached out to try and grab…the cup that was already caught? Kagome sat up straighter and tilted her head to the side. A pale hand held her cup a few inches above the table. Curious blue eyes followed the white hand to a revealed wrist, then the long ice blue sleeve of a kosode, up to the gently smiling face of her companion. His eyes were warm and humorous, but the smile made the elf so much more beautiful. He didn't look like one of the kami's earthly creatures, but of one belonging to that high court in the heavens.

Kagome reclaimed her cup, afterwards signing a thank you. After making her incense and a visit from Rin who had taken a short break from her morning lessons, she spent the majority of time learning the rest of the complicated symbols. Her hand was still a little sore and sometimes she felt she wasn't doing it right. Actually, to her sheer embarrassment, Raikrin had to correct her a few times during their short conversations so far. Kagome found she could understand very clearly, but the act of transferring her knowledge into the swift motions of hand was quite difficult and it was often that she had to slow down to make sure they movements were correct. Raikrin, though, didn't seem to mind, only nodding in encouragement to finish and hold up his hand in an effort to tell her to take her time.

Kagome smiled, placing her cup back on the table, she then stood from her sitting position on the floor pillows. She knew what he came for, not just a conversation. All elves needed compassion, to be touched, in order to survive and overcome the harsh bloodlust the power of their souls gives them. Kagome knew that this man had been sent into the taiyoukai's army to survey and tackle any mystical complications if there were any elves, especially if there were elfin half-breeds. Now, demons would sometimes mate with a human producing a half-breed. The child would usually be killed out of their belief that the offspring would blemish their bloodline and a disgrace to their lineage. However, elves were much different in that respect.

All half-breed elves would be killed directly from the womb. It wasn't a matter of disgrace or such reasons, but of safety. Elves are normally life-givers and the protectors of it, no matter what the species or breed. Of course, like it all societies there are those that kill and others that heal, but this is chosen at birth. Elves that are to kill are called hitogoroshi and those to heal are iyasu. The difference is in their abilities. Hitogoroshi have blood thirsty spirits that would only strike out at those they were healing. Even if they wanted to heal, their spirit wouldn't be satisfied. The smell of blood affected them too strongly.

Iyasu would not be able to undergo the strain of the murderous undertakings of the hitos. Simply- they would wither away because their spirit would be too overwhelmed and guilty. Unfortunately, it wasn't the individual's choice either. Once born and your aura observed, a few minutes later the babe would be sectored among its 'own kind'. Then a few times a day, one iyasu would be added to every future warrior. The soothing aura would calm the dangerous soul inside the child, even at such a young age.

The only problem with half-breeds was that their spirits didn't have just one role, life or death, but both. This caused a grave confliction inside their own body where their bloods struggled for dominance. Usually almost every one that was allowed to live in the beginning, died anyway, but in extreme pain. It was sheer torture for a pup that didn't understand its own sufferings, so they are always killed. It is the only justice the council could surmise, except for one. One elfin half-breed couldn't be destroyed. All attempts were healed within minutes. The soul coordinated and worked together instead of skirmishing. This soul was that of Taeku, the supposed single half-breed of the elfin line.

All elves were connected to each other by a mental link, but Yukila had said that it was impossible for them, the spirits of Taeku, to do so because of being a half-breed. However, that wasn't true anymore. Kaekei had discovered a link and connected, but was only met with tortured howls and pulsing aches. When Kagome was grinding her herbs for future ills, while waiting for her guest to arrive, she was told this rather worrisome news. Naraku was breeding half-blood elves, even though he knew, somehow, that most would die. Half-breeds were much stronger that pure bloods only because their limits could be stretched. In battle, when transformed into their true state, their minds were controlled only by survival instincts. They are completely focused on their targets and not those around them. They would slaughter anything that lived, anything that didn't share their special link. That meant pure elves as well as humans and demons, even plants for that matter. Kagome scowled.

He's using them, their just a tool, to kill…-

Kagome wasn't exactly against killing because some people were just not worthy to live in this world of the Kami-sama. Their only purpose was to manipulate others for their own amusement, like Naraku, and not so unlike Sesshoumaru. However, even he has some moral limit. Naraku was a waste of flesh and of life.

Kagome then felt a hand cup her cheek. Somewhere in her dazed thoughts, she had moved around the low-sitting table to kneel next to Raikrin and who knows how long ago that was. Yukila had spoken to Kagome about a favor that this hito elf might ask of her and that was for the comfort of an iyasu. Raikrin no doubt knew she was an elf and most likely exactly who she was. The miko had immediately feared he would speak her secret, but that was hushed by an aggravated yell from Kaekei that she was an idiot.

Flashback

"Me-chan…an elf won't disrupt the trust of another, especially to a demon, unless it is necessary."

"What do you mean necessary, Yuki-san?"

"Like if you were to lose control of your own powers. Only then in cases where it would be his duty to alert others of the danger they would be in."

"Am I really that dangerous?"

"Hai."

"Kei- don't interrupt."

Yukila's voice was motherly reprimanded and a tone that shut the shadow up rather quickly. That is if you don't count the incessant grumblings and mutters. Yukila continued as though Kaekei never put in her two cents.

" Hai, regrettably, but only if you lose yourself to your true form. Unfortunately, you are human; I don't know what that would be. I know what ours was, as Taeku, but…Gomen ne."

"Don't be, we'll just make sure we don't ever find out!"

Kagome smiled enthusiastically and both spirits, iyasu and hito shook their head at the miko girl.

End Flashback

Kagome smiled softly at Raikrin as she removed the hand that had removed her from the trance of her thoughts. She kneeled slightly away from him, bowing her head. Her entire frame relaxed, her muscles loosening, and slid off of her knees, pushing them to rest beside her at an angle, allowing Kagome to rest more comfortably on the floor. Raikrin watched silently, his narrow eyes wider than usual as he blinked curiously. His head tilted to the side, causing his long hair to jostle off his shoulder. The pale blonde strands swayed with the movement, the ends piling on the floor partly behind and beside their owner.

Kagome called upon the iyasu influence, that of Yukila, into her soul. She embraced it with loving arms as emotions swelled around her. They were nearly tangible in warm pinks, blues, and pale yellows swirling in the abyss of her soul. Kagome opened paled eyes, nearly translucent with their slightest grayish blue tinge. The pupil was thinner and her eyes were thinned with a kindness not of this earth.

A soft hand reached out to gently trace Raikrin's jaw line, making sure to stay clear of his neck. His natural defenses were lowered, but still on alert. Entering such a sacred area, one reserved for mates and masters would be dangerous for both. Raikrin was a hitogoroshi and therefore his transformation into his 'true beast' would be more painful. Iyasu, because they are influenced heavily by emotions, revert to their darker side much easier, but have little to no control. They would search and destroy, once their reason and sanity was truly lost, by locating body heat, vibrations movement sent out into the surroundings, and electric impulses the brain sends to make the body function. In contrast, a hito would use a weapon such as a sword or staff, the Iyasu always killed with only by their body's means, like claws, etc. It wasn't known why Iyasu never used weapons, but the only ones on their person were usually a small dagger to cut herbs or trim bandages. An iyasu would wither and die after killing anything at all. Most were vegetarians, eating vegetables, berries, and various starches. Iyasu could never be sent into battle, not even to guard. Even just witnessing could be deadly; their existence was hard in such a blood soiled world.

Hito were much more efficient and were both with a natural control, but that had to be developed over time. This training had to start right after birth by challenging and attacking the spirit of the new born babe. Then the child could slowly become accustomed to their own soul, the good and bad. However there were the rare few labeled 'natabe'. These elves had natural skills in learning and memorizing katas, magic, etc. They were often the only ones to have complete control of their fully transformed being. Iyasu Natabe were much rarer, but still there were rumors of a few existing, not that they were ever bring such unnecessary attention to themselves. Being an Iyasu Natabe was quite redundant and their status as such a treasured being was wasted because their skills could never be measured in battle.

Raikrin closed his eyes savoring the caressing hands. A fingertip drew along the bottom edge of his ear round the pointy tip. Then a soothing massage behind said ear made his stiff posture slump and his ever attentive focus to falter. She wasn't going to cause him harm; this little one had accepted her iyasu and her ever present hito would remain on guard despite being pushed into the background. Her hands were warm, more so that before as they cupped both of his cheeks. A thumb ran over his lips before she kissed him lightly there. She didn't kiss Raikrin at the center; no instead she left it near one outside corner. It was gentle and sweet, and when Raikrin only smiled slightly with his eyes still shut, it denoted this encounter was honestly platonic. Even though they both knew that from the start, this made sure there was no misconception on either part.

Kagome ever so carefully scooted closer as his arms moved aside to allow her sit in his lap. Kagome encircled his lithe body with her arms pulling him close to her heart. The emotions were overflowing and practically called for release. They were begging to heal and comfort this tortured soul, so long without a proper iyasu touch. Kagome probably wouldn't be his first choice or the best since she was, but a human and even her elfin side was a half-breed. However, several months killing without care did not make one choosey. His hands greedily held her, scrunching the fabric at her back. His head ducked down resting his forehead on her shoulder breathing in deeply.

The little one's scent was virtually overpowered by that of the pure spirit's now dominating influence. Where there was once a human miko was now only an iyasu with a slight darkening twinge of her other hito half. His eyelids fluttered in true bliss, the warmth of the light entering his cavernous soul was finally allowing peace to settle in his raging spirit. Perhaps now he could rest for a full eve without an ever restless soul tensed for attack. He could trust this child to watch over him instead. He would trust Taeku, the lost child of the Misa-sama.

A being banished from her own people for a crime she didn't commit and punished with the most severe penalty. Taeku's soul was extracted from her body in hopes to be purified of her darker demons leaving only an iyasu in its wake. The council…was foolish back then to think that a half-breed could be mutilated and removed of one half of their soul. It was their wish to 'save' half-breeds by choosing one destiny, one purpose for them. The members learned the hard way that neither the iyasu nor the hitogoroshi auras could be taken. The council should never have let such a creature like Taeku escape.

She was the one recorded half-breed to survive their birth and that was only because her hito awakened protecting herself on instinct. Taeku was allowed to live for study purposes, the council would never have believed that her spirit would actually coincide together. One of the reasons their plan to extract only one part of soul failed. The council has caused entirely too much unnecessary pain and not only to this woman-child, but most of the elves left in existence. Hitos forced into battles that they would never recover from, whether it is like his restless spirit or a longing for bloody carnage. Then the iyasu who were made to heal until layered in blood and shifted passed the brink of insanity.

Kagome ran her hands through his hair, stringing it behind his back. Her motions were almost like petting and even more so when a deep rumble stirred in his chest. His head turned sideways nuzzling her shoulder, but he always strayed from her neck. They were allies as of now, but not close enough to be so informal with one another. Kin and mates were obviously allowed and so were those who were confidants, but Kagome had just met this elf today. Also those who belonged to a master, that master was given the privilege. Elves did not have masters like humans or demons. A master could be a teacher or elder, but in this time of war, one's master would most likely be the captain or leader of the unit you were fighting with.

Raikrin tugged on her sleeve glancing at the piled floor pillows surrounding her low table. Kagome gave a languid smile; her liquid eyes shimmered with heavenly warmth. Kagome slithered to lay on the floor pulling her companion down with her. Each lay on their side with one hand clasped between them. The top layer Kagome's yukata fell open in the front down to the binding sash. It had been loosely tied to allow free, easy movement. The top layer was a pale sea green and the under kimono was another full layer that was a light cream. Normally she would have worn a pair of thin cotton pants that stopped just below her ankle and a plain long sleeved shirt. Along the bottom hemline was a curling, curving snake outline only in white. Her sash was white and blended nicely with her bottom layer. Her slippers fell off of her feet leaving them bare. Her legs curled upwards at the knees as she moved to fit to his form exactly.

Raikrin's kosode fell loose as well and fell over one shoulder. Across the front of his chest were three deep scars, another elfin tradition. Certain markings were given or rather craved into the skin to show status and skill. Kagome's were of ink because her status was marked by spiritual capacity where Raikrin's would be physical strength, endurance, etc. There was one long horizontal cut from shoulder to shoulder as well as a thinner one just below it that was about two inches shorter on each end. Then one vertical cut sliced through the second smaller marking and ran down the center of his chest until his sternum ended. After the markings are engraved, the true test comes to pass. A lethal poison is poured over the wounds; it is quite painful in Kaekei's words. Its purpose was to make the markings prominent and permanent.

Kagome placed an open palm against those scars. Tears began to sluggishly pour down her cheeks at the aura of pain still surrounding the wounds. She bit her lip, the emotions swelling inside her heart all turned dark. Violent reds, dark blues nearly black, and a burning orange swirled, meshed into one ugly hued brown. Her eyes narrowed and her heavy lashes just barely brushing cheeks. Her hands ran along those carved lines until reaching his kosode hanging on his shoulders. She pulled the elf hard against her. He felt so much pain, yet never uttered a sound. She could see the whole ritual playing over and over in her mind. It was a maze of shadowed clouds of numbness, whispered trails of blood, and electric shocks of pain.

"How could you just…you never said a word. They did such horrible things to you and you just sat there! Why! T-tell me why!"

Kagome stiffened and lifted her teary-eyed face to look at his. She could feel Kaekei's sigh as she removed one hand from Raikrin's kosode sleeve. She about to sign that she was sorry, but before she could make the first symbol, Raikrin's larger hand encased hers. Raikrin offered a small smile before wiping her tears from her cheeks. He smiled softly at her sniffles.

It would show weakness to scream or even flinch. Those marks are an honor and he took them with pride. It was not as harsh as you may think. The iyasu inside you is quite perceptive to emotions and sensitive to pain.-

Kae…Kaekei?-

Hush little one. You made no offense.-

Kagome settled down in his arms as they rested entangled against the pillows. It was so ironic. She was supposed to be the one to heal him, yet here he was holding her instead. She plunged a hand into his hair knowing that the strands were overly sensitive. It was an elf's pride, weakness, and pleasure. A comfort topped by very few things. She dragged her fingers through his long bangs curling the thin, petal soft strands around her finger tips. She frowned, her eyebrows knitted as a pout formed on her lips.

'Your hair is softer than mine!'

Kagome's small hand hesitated in its movement to fall just below his collarbone. A warm, low chuckle was her response. A peek upwards revealed his eyes were closed. Kagome smiled at the sheer contentment on those soft, masculine features. His skin was warm, except moistened where he mouth had rested against his chest. A few droplets of saliva fell against his pectorals, yet he said nothing. Kagome frowned wiping it away with the sleeve of her kimono and made a note to breathe through her nose. Remarkably though she was strangely at ease, Raikrin's smooth breathing and steady heart beat forming a lulling calm to fall over her. Still, Kagome's hip was killing her, resting against a hole between the pillows on the wood planks covered by tatami mats. She was resting mainly on her new male companion and though the position was comfortable, the contrast between her softly muscular body and his steely one was a little weird.

Kagome lifted herself up over Raikrin, tugging her lips to one side in a strange frown trying to decide if she should wake him. Before she could move or even make a decision, the male sat up bringing her with him. Raikrin took hold of her hand pulling the woman gently into his arms. Kagome smiled slightly, the spilling emotion was slowly disappearing from her eyes. She walked to the bed careful not to trip on any of the pillows she had set up for them to sit upon. Kagome felt like she was in a daze. The once powerful strength, nearly uncontrollable build up of feelings from Yukila's influence was now draining. Somewhere in the back of her mind, where unimportant or ignored information was stored, she knew that the reason was because it all had emptied into Raikrin's soul as comfort.

What she needed right now was sleep and just the sight of her bed made her steps seem heavy. Like each step was weighted by lead. Kagome's head lolled forward as her body released all consciousness. Yukila's presence faded; usually the Hito would leave the iyasu somewhere safe and continue on the way alone. No relationship or bond was formed, but Raikrin instead lay beside the young maiden. He pulled the girl against himself and held her as she slept. This one seemed almost too innocent to survive in this world, yet she wasn't that way at all. Her flickering eyes were always on the look out and her nimble mind at work. Kagome had overcome much before she was brought into the western citadel.

Kagome was surrounded by the aura of the man their western armies were about to fight. The southern lord hung heavily around her. Whatever encounter the guardian could have had with the hanyou was unknown, but was conceivably complex. For his scent was barely recognizable on the female's skin, but his aura still clung to her with a death grip.

Was she a slave at one time? How did she break the spell? Did she break it at all?--

The questions would remain unanswered for now, if not forever. He forbade himself the luxury of speech and he didn't need to be a psychic to know that it was painful for the girl. This little one who so easily gave part of her heart to him. Even if under the influence of her purer side, Kagome had accepted the iyasu actions with a hitogoroshi. Others, not of their direct culture, would have found such harmless acts odd. However, she did not, but follow through with a smile and open arms. The tremendous pressures did little, but make her faint. At times, the effects would be near death.

Though…knowing which spirit she bonded with I shouldn't be so surprised.--

You know…all of this just keeps coming to me. I hope no one's confused. If you have any questions at all, please email me. This is a Sess/Kag pairing. Kagome and Raikrin are purely platonic.

Words to know:

Hitogoroshi- murderer

Iyasu- heal, cure

Pronunciation:

Natabe- nah-tah-bay

Kaekei- kai-ah-kei (that may be a little overdone)

I didn't plagiarize. I know it and I would hope my readers do also. So this fic should continue without delay, though I may start another fic woot with a similar time frame, but more around the original plotline I had in mind for this fic. Kagome was always going to be part elfin…but this is a little farther in depth than I'd plan to go. Oh well- right?


	16. ch15 Dissolving Release

Dissolving Release

Sapphire eyes opened sleepily. Long lashes brushed against porcelain cheeks. Her hair was spread out to one side as she lay on her back. The ends fell over the edge reaching towards the floor. Last night's occurrences were still a blur. However movement beside her alerted her to the presence of another. Kagome's eyes widened in shock, her mouth opened and closed in rapid succession. No sound left her throat and soon she found her mouth rather dry.

Next to her was Raikrin. He was sleeping close-mouthed and of course he didn't drool. That would have been embarrassing. His long hair was neatly piled over his shoulder and an arm was thrown over her waist. It was loose and non-threatening. The elf was really warm and she was now cold sitting up. She realized the window was open across the room. She'd opened it in case the incense was too strong for him and just forgot to close it. It was still early, the sun barely up. Kagome snuggled back down under the arm and placed a hand on it relishing the smooth skin of his plump bicep. She turned in towards him and pressed her cheek against his chest. His heart beat was slow and strong. Last night it had indeed quickened to a needy fluttering. She felt safe- for once. Didn't she always feel safe with Sesshoumaru too?

Kagome then reflected. Sesshoumaru and Raikrin were very similar indeed, except Raikrin didn't speak out of a vow of respect for his deceased lord where as Sesshoumaru was just an arrogant bastard who thought useless conversation was below him. Kagome sighed. Of course this wasn't her only opinion of the stoic demon prince. He was indifferently courteous, if you were of worth. If you were born in the higher classes, you were tolerated usually. Sesshoumaru wasn't unfeeling, his emotions were precious and, to him, only a sign of weakness. His strength was unmatched as far as Kagome knew which was little in comparing such things. His iron will was known throughout all the lands as well as his honor. This code seemed random and sporadic, but when or if you got the chance to know him, the rules weren't so strange. Actually, instead of steel-plated walls, as you'd expect from Sesshoumaru, his honor code was flexible. However there were no loop holes to get around it.

Raikrin shifted around her. His soft skin warmed in the light peeking through her blinds. His long bangs hung heavily in his face moving rhythmically with his breathing. His lips opened and closed slightly as if he were talking to someone in his dream. Kagome couldn't see his eyes right now through his bangs, but most likely they would be moving under fluttering lashes as well.

Kagome lifted a hand and smoothed the loose hair behind his long, pointed ear. His eyes shot open so quickly that Kagome reared back against the bed further into her pillow. A hand pressed against her chest over her heart as she struggled to calm her breathing. However, Raikrin offered up only a charming grin before scooting off the bed. Kagome followed, but much father behind. His legs were so long it would be hard to keep up even if she wanted to. With a bow, Raikrin slipped out of the room, but not before giving Kagome a look from bent over in his bow. His eyes hardened slightly as if trying to get across the reality of his words. The message was sent without one murmur between them. Kagome nodded and he left.

There wasn't anything romantic between them. There couldn't be and inwardly Kagome was glad. She was having enough trouble right now just keeping herself updated on everything that was changing in her. Romance was not needed right now, she had enough complications, especially because today she was planning to train rather vigorously. In her sleep and through meditation, her tolerance for elfin magic and technique had grown exponentially. She would be sweating, that was for sure.

Kagome quickly cleaned up sliding into water that she was glad was cooler than normal. She tipped her head back and doused herself under the glassy surface. When she exited the bathroom, Kagome was refreshed and had that balmy sense of cleanliness. Her skin was slightly scented from the soap she used and also the incense she burned each time she bathed.

Kagome sidled into her changing room and slipped a finger along the numerous fabrics. In the end she picked a simple kosode and hakama outfit. The outermost layer of the kosode was of light airy cotton. The color was a pale blue. There weren't any designs or embroidery, which was sort of the reason she picked it. Kagome was going to wok out, not impress anyone. Beneath was another kosode, the under layer, and was white. The top layer was looser and so the under layer showed at the collar and halfway down her ribs. Her hakama were a dark royal blue that she tied above her knee. The fabric flopped over to mid-calf. The ties as well as her sash were both white. Kagome tied up her hair in a pony tail high at the crown of her head and slipped on sandals made of bamboo reeds tightly weaved together. The sandals were comfortable and by far her favorites, but she may as well just walk barefooted they were so thin.

The walk was surprisingly short from her room. Most likely this was in case she'd ever try to escape, Kagome would have to pass by the main branch of dojos to get there. It was strategic and quite like the taiyoukai of the west to consider such details. Kagome didn't want to enter the main dojo where the largest number of soldiers would train, but Kaekei pushed her to. After all, if they wanted to prove a point they needed to go where the majority would be. Kagome whined inwardly, but didn't really complain because it was plain logic.

As soon as the guardian walked through the doors of the dojo, she could feel all the eyes following her. It was uncomfortable and unsettling too. It was only like holes were being burnt into her back. Kagome scratched her neck, uneasy. Too many glares and lustful stares were sent consistently in her direction, more disgust that anything else. Kagome ignored each one keeping her chin level, not high as if she were haughty or overconfident because that would only bring her more trouble.

Kagome sidled over to the katanas hung up on the wall. Under each blade there were two pegs holding it level, but also allowing it to be easily removed. A few youkai nearby snickered when she drew a particularly long blade from the wall. Kagome turned drawing it fluidly from its encasement despite its length. The mastery of a sword depended on several things, but to Kagome the easiest way to handle one is to assume it is only an extension of herself. The life-stealing metal represented the darkness welling from deep within her heart that would elongate into her hand and flare to life with a vicious ferocity. Her miko surfacing on the sharpened edges to sear any tainted flesh it touched.

Kagome switched her grip and turned the blade to rest against her right forearm. She held it at an angle and spread her stance to a more aggressive position that gave Kagome the ability to move to the right, backwards, or forwards. Her only weakness was to the left because of the natural structure of the bones in her legs and she couldn't help that really. If an attack came from that direction though Kagome would have an advantage by kicking with her right leg, her dominant side.

Kagome stretched her knee by turning out her hip and bent her knees a little. One arm moved from her side to come across so that the palm of her hand was directly in front of her beating heart. The other moved outwards from it, the blade remaining where it rested against her thinly covered arm. Kagome could feel the cool weight of the steel against her skin as well as thickness of the hilt in her palm. The hilt was rough and well-worn, but the blade reflected light from the sun let in through the open-air dojo.

Kagome fluidly shifted weight to her left side and lifted her right leg with her foot moving behind the ankle of her left leg. Then in a slow, steady arc the foot extended from the knee and came across her body as Kagome turned to follow through the move continuously. Her pace was consistence despite the added weight to one side of her body that would have normally knocked out her natural balance. Kagome was now a quarter of a turn from where she started, but she never paused for a second. Her wrist turned sideways so that the veins were on top and rotated the sword in her grip. Kagome slashed the weapon out flat, her arm never changing position. Her arm extended straight and her body followed. Her left leg lifted and moved counter clockwise back behind her causing Kagome to spin.

Once her left foot touched ground, Kagome slashed upwards with the blade, flipping her wrist over again so that it was in a more natural state. She was aware of each pair of eyes watching her. The blade continued in an arc behind her head and her backed bent with it showing just how flexible the miko was as she extended backwards. Kagome rotated her hips allowing the blade to flow a spherical path created by centrifugal force. Then the guardian ducked down in an ever-moving spiral to the ground so that her weapon was parallel to the ground. Kagome thrust her left leg behind her again spinning crouched on her right foot. Kagome planted her left knee on the dojo floor facing the opposite direction from which she had begun with her blade in the same place against her forearm by rotating her grip on the hilt once again.

To Kagome this was a simple attack maneuver to use against several enemies if she was ever out numbered. It had once been a great challenge to keep balance and focus on the outward occurrences instead of her own movements. Kagome had to aim for her potential enemies of course and if she was too busy making sure she was accomplishing the move correctly he enemies could just dodge. Then she would be open to attacks and it would just be salt to injury.

Kagome was certain she was gaining the attention of the entire dojo, not only because she was supposedly human, but also due to her strange maneuvers. She was doubtful any of them had ever seen an elf nonetheless the moves it would make. Elves did not play around in battle; she gained that much from Kaekei. They moved like the wind, nimble as silk, and smooth as water. The mission was first at hand and once finished, they returned to base. Elves didn't 'play' with their prey like youkai, who seemed to find sick pleasure in it.

Kagome wiped her brow. After a series of katas, her energy was wearing low. She had yet to eat, so it was only a matter of time before she would have to stop. For some reason thought, Kagome wanted to keep going, despite her growing hunger. There was a need for perfection that Kagome had never known before. Usually she made the best of what she had, but it was like an instinct in the back of her head. Her survival depended on her skills; there would be no one who would save her, except maybe Naraku. Kagome growled lowly, noticing that some heads turned towards her at the sound. Kagome flat out ignored them, tuning their stares, glares, etc. out.

_--I would rather die than be put in that bastard's hands again.-- _

Kagome focused inward, taking a deep breath. She walked over to the katana rack once again, replacing her blade in its sheath. The guardian's steps were light, but not hurried. Kagome moved over to retrieve a staff. She had her own, but didn't want to reveal any of her powers to anyone unless necessary, even if these youkai were to be her allies. Naraku had spies everywhere; some may even be among the ranks of the Western Lord without his notice.

…With Sesshoumaru…

He walked into his father's office. His steps were unhurried, unconcerned, but still somehow held his pride and power in each stride. Sesshoumaru had just finished dressing after his bath when a servant sent him word that his father requested his presence. So here he was and here his father was not.

The shoji behind him opened and Inutaisho stuck a hand in at him waving Sesshoumaru out.

A silver white eyebrow rose at his father's antics. Would he not even show his face from behind the screen or enter to greet his son before they left for whatever destination he chose? Sesshoumaru inwardly shrugged and followed Inutaisho down the hall. He lengthened his strides until he was in step with the taiyoukai.

"I believe it is time we check up on the miko. Her power has increased two fold, but it is changing." Inutaisho said, breaking the silence.

"Her power has become situated in her body. Her soul's new size and arrangement took awhile to adjust."

"So you noticed as well, my heir?"

"Indeed, how could I not."

Inutaisho's eyes twinkled slightly at his son's wording. Sesshoumaru scowled at him, feeling the mirth in his gaze. The two continued out through the doors and into the dojo. The flora bloomed around them for all its worth in celebration of spring's entrance once again into their life cycle. Only one of the inu noticed. Sesshoumaru took it all in knowing that Rin would want to be outside instead of at her lessons. Perhaps he would retrieve her and let her play for awhile, as a break and reward for learning so studiously. Rin was extremely quick witted, her tutors had exclaimed. Rin reminded him of Kagome in more ways than one. Her cheer, kindness, intelligence, as well as her strange behavior. Both had accepted youkai into their lives with little to no fuss. Kagome's experience no less painful than Rin's. Rin was killed by wolves and Kagome was enslaved, yet they both held no fear with all of the soldiers now threading the castle for the upcoming battle.

Two pairs of golden eyes searched around for the miko. She was off in one corner; it was not hard to locate her. Her aura was very different from the youkai in the room; her ambience ran on a completely alternate wavelength. Kagome was currently in midair, one leg outstretched sending a sharp kick aimed for the neck of her invisible opponent. The power of the kick sent her turning around backwards and she followed the inertia. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes- the woman's back was now to her enemy. Just as he thought this the staff in her right hand, taller than Kagome herself, shot out backwards from her left side for the legs. Then she hopped around backwards onto her left hand inverting herself and gave a spiral turn. The last move would have hit her opponent in the gut with one leg and the neck again with her other. Kagome ended up in a crouch behind and to the side of her invisible enemy.

Her breathing was labored and sweat dripped down her brow. Kagome shook her hair sending her pony tail back over behind her shoulders. She returned to her beginning stance and did the move again, this time much faster. As the two watched, they realized that she did it slow once so her body could memorize every single element in alignment. Then the miko would increase her speed each time to practice her agility and endurance. After the sixth cycle through, Kagome collapsed from her crouch onto her knees. A small hand pulled a cloth from her sleeve and wiped her brow.

Kagome stood with a slight waver, her exhaustion was through the roof, but she still couldn't stop. Adrenaline was not her friend today. Her eyes were beginning to blur. Everything was beginning to get a blue tint. The colors lightening as she walked. Her own clothes were brilliant white in hues. Kagome was vaguely aware of a voice at the back of her head buzzing through her muddled thoughts like a gnat.

-Bitch! Wake up!-

Kagome snapped to attention at the harsh growl in Kaekei's tone. She could barely see now. Everything was a milky white almost gauzy. Then red flashed. It was a body. Kagome could see the heart, a bright red as well as the jugular vein at their neck. Their intestines were blue as well as their brain inside their skull. The rest of the body was either yellow or lime green. It was like she was seeing the body temperature of the being walking across her vision. The heart was pumping blood through their veins and Kagome watched tantalized. She licked her lips quickly.

-Remember this feeling, human.-

--Why Kaekei?--

Kagome shuddered as her own voice echoed through her mind. The tone was deep, coarse, and dark. It was almost lustful, not out of sexual need, but for blood.

-This is your base stage.-

--Base…stage?--

-When you are tired, hungry, thirsty, and under stress…your body will switch down from its normal state to this more primal stage. It requires less energy, but thought is lost. You do not want to be in this state unless it is necessary, do you understand? It is dangerous.-

Kagome wondered at the panic that had risen in Yukila's voice that had surprisingly interrupted Kaekei. Kaekei was probably going to insult her 'human' intelligence and stupid question. Kagome shook her head, a clawed hand lifting to rub her temple. Suddenly dizzy, Kagome collapsed again. It was in a busy, unfocused mind that she realized she had two shadows falling over her. A pair of arms circled her waist and pulled her up off the ground.

Kagome jerked and struggled in his grasp until a growl answered her movements. Kagome scratched at the body holding her that is until a familiar scent filled her olfactory senses. Pine, sap, and fresh soap filtered into her nose causing her to stiffen. The male snapped at her neck and Kagome instinctually recoiled, falling limp in his arms. Kagome nuzzled above the armor covering his chest, licking lightly at the skin of his throat. A rumble was her response before Kagome fell into unconsciousness.

…Later on…

Kagome awoke, once again, in a bed that was not her own. Kagome groggily glanced around her and sighed. Wondering why this always happened to her. It was like a bad case of karma just itching to bite her in the ass. Could she not ever wake up in her own room? Kagome stilled and groaned. This wasn't a good turn of events. She was beginning to think of this place, this citadel, as home.

Kagome didn't have much time to contemplate this though for the door she hadn't known was there opened. Light blinded her momentarily and Kagome was suddenly aware that all the windows in this room were covered with thick blinds. Kagome lifted a hand to her face. The door was shut and now what little night vision she had was lost because of those stupid colored spots from overexposure to her pupil.

"Drink."

The voice was soft, commanding, and arrogant. Instant recognition set a scowl on her face as Kagome took the proffered drink. She was too tired to fight or care for that matter. It was warm green tea, but it tasted strange. That damn voice interrupted her as if he could read her thoughts.

"Herbs to help you regain your strength."

Kagome gritted her teeth brushing some of her tangled hair behind her ear.

"Where am I?"

"My chambers."

"What!"

Kagome choked. As she coughed the cup was taken from her hand so as to not spill it. Kagome, after a minute of regaining her breath, looked over at Sesshoumaru incredulous.

"And what was wrong with my own room?"

He lifted an eyebrow at her, "Would you prefer the dungeons?"

Kagome scowled. He was so like Inuyasha at times. Sesshoumaru growled making Kagome start. Could he read thoughts?

"Yes, miko."

"What? Hey! Get out! That's an invasion of privacy!" Kagome said as she gripped both sides of her head.

Sesshoumaru watched her and despite himself, he chuckled. The sound was melodic, deeper than his speaking voice. Kagome stared at him, her mouth agape. There was a tug in her chest. Kagome closed her eyes as a throb shivered through her soul, a quake through her entire body.

Sesshoumaru moved in closer watching as the woman began to tremble. Her unfocused his eyes and saw the colors bursting forth from her soul, too many to count. Kagome was surrounded by a blanket of emotions, several he'd never seen before. There was one central color though and that was a brilliant jade green. Sesshoumaru blinked, clearing his mind. It was then that he noticed Kagome's mouth opened in pain. The seals containing her souls were dissolving, so that all three could meld into one. Sesshoumaru could have seen the three separate colors belonging to each if he'd wanted. Green for Kaekei, lavender for Yukila, and fuchsia for Kagome. The point was that her body couldn't contain the strain of all the memories, all the emotions.

Kagome's eyes snapped open. She needed an outlet. Where was Raikrin? He could take them away and leave her empty. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but it was better than this burning ache. Kagome's hands clawed their way up her middle. Something was happening; she was changing and way too fast! Where were Kaekei and Yukila? Kagome felt tears cascade down her cheeks and she bowed her head in shame. She didn't like anyone to see her cry, nonetheless Sesshoumaru, the proud youkai.

_-Wait! Sesshoumaru!- _

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome swallowed hard, breaking her pride and beginning to beg, "Help me…"

Kagome arched over backwards careening towards the bed. Her sentence had stopped with a gasping inhale of air. Her lungs were on fire, the very air inside them feeding the flames. Sesshoumaru shot out a hand gripping her wrist. He pulled the barely conscious woman closer to his side. Her eyes were heavily lidded and her mouth agape. Her bangs fell away from her face and Sesshoumaru found himself staring down into silver eyes, her elfin soul bared. Her mouth widened in a silent scream, but only a soft whimper emerged. Kagome jolted and her muscles tensed.

Sesshoumaru watched her visible pain and narrowed his eyes. She was mouthing his name even as her eyes and mind were distant from the plane of understanding. Sense was lost, thrown to the gale force winds and whisked off to the land of no return. Sesshoumaru leaned down and covered her open mouth with his own. He delved his tongue deep into her cavern. Kagome's soul accepted the proffered challenge and the gates that contained her soul broke, crumbling into nonexistence. The force rushed into him like a vicious river filling him with muddled thoughts and blurred feelings. Kagome grasped at his armor before clinging to the long sleeves of his kosode. Sesshoumaru cradled her head so that the entrance to her mouth was wider. Sesshoumaru felt himself being swallowed whole; he was teemed to the brim, his very skin sweating these emotions. For one who tightly reined his emotional heart, the experience was overwhelming.

Kagome seemed to be coming to for she was cupping his cheeks and her eyes shed water like rain down her face. The girl shifted and straddled his trim hips. She sat right down of him as her soul collapsed in on itself. Kagome ran her hands through his silky hair trying to calm the youkai down. Sometime during the flow Sesshoumaru had begun to cringe away from her, which was probably normal. However, he needed to stay close entire the endeavor was completely finished or it could harm both of them. This was one thing she learned after her night with Raikrin.

Sesshoumaru was being exposed to raw, unveiled emotions though where two of the three beings were more sensitive then he was. Their stimulations stronger and more uncontrolled, it didn't help that out of all the youkai she'd ever known, Sesshoumaru was the most sensitive, whether it be to sound, smell, or taste. Part of this was his breed, but the other was gifts individual to him. In her mind at the moment, Kagome wasn't sure how she knew that. Perhaps it was because she and Sesshoumaru were connected.

Kagome's arms entwined around his neck and ran her hands through his hair in another effort to comfort the male below her. Kagome rubbed her tongue against his, the rough texture of it sensual. Sesshoumaru didn't respond and that made her worry. Wouldn't he have pushed her off by now? Why did he help her at all? Was it because Kagome was the bait for Naraku? The last thought made a lot of sense, but it still saddened her. Kagome pulled away feeling the lull of the aftermath begin to take effect. She kissed his cheeks, over his eyelids, and his forehead on the navy crescent moon of his birthright. Her hands pushed his bangs from his face shocked to find sweat on his brow.

Kagome pulled away; panic already filling her heart once again. Her chest ached, she needed to rest, but Kagome had to make certain her youkai savior was alright. Sesshoumaru's posture was stiff and his head was tilted back, his head hadn't moved at all since the miko released him. Kagome now worried sick, overstressed, and emotional began to cry again. All the times that Sesshoumaru had helped her before ran through her mind. Like the night he saved her and bandaged her wounds, probably getting a decent look at her naked too. This thought made Kagome scowl for a second, but a groan stole her attention.

Sesshoumaru shifted, feeling warm thighs surrounding his own. A decent weight was resting on top of him. Golden orbs flickered open and he gazed up at the miko. Her eyes were a watery light blue, her thick eye lashes coated with unshed tears. Kagome ran a finger down his cheek and when his eyes followed the digit the woman pounced on him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Her chest knocked against his armor and would probably bruise. She seemed not to care at the moment.

"You're alright! For a moment….I…" She breathed in the scent of his hair, "I thought I hurt you!"

Sesshoumaru scoffed and would have tossed the girl to the floor by standing up, but he found he couldn't even lift his arms more than an inch off the bed. How was it this girl could move and he could not? The emotions of a simple elf could defeat the royal first born of the western taiyoukai?

"Miko! Cease your prattle, why is it I cannot move?"

Kagome sat back confused. Suddenly her eyes lit up and she hopped off his lap circling around to the pillows of his bed.

"The strain has overworked your body."

"Nonsense."

"No really, I'm surprised you didn't pass out."

He glared at her and Kagome shook her head. She stood in front of him and placed her hand half on his cheek and half on his neck. Her eyes deepened from sky to sapphire like clouds billowing in her large orbs.

"Not many would have survived at all." She smiled wanly, "How would I live with myself if my weakness caused your death?" Kagome averted her eyes with guilt.

"Don't be an idiot. It was my decision, pointless as it was, and no harm was done."

"You mean except the fact that you can't move?"

He growled deep in his throat. Kagome ignored this, but chuckled a little. He was all bark and no bite, at least for the moment. She pulled back the sheets and removed the extra, unnecessary pillows. Her movements were drugged, a slow rhythm that was steadily lulling her to sleep. Kagome stepped over to Sesshoumaru and simply pushed him over. He couldn't move and she was too tired to care. Sesshoumaru had resisted at first, but he didn't have much control over his own form so that little bit of hesitance didn't last very long. His hair flared out around him in jumbled tangles. Kagome crawled over him on the bed, not noticing how she had to straddle to get over, and also not realizing his eyes followed her like a predator.

Kagome gripped his shoulders and tugged his upwards towards the headboard. It wasn't as easy as she first thought it would be. She sighed, his head was resting on her lap and her hands were pinned beneath his back. She rolled him over levering his shoulder on one knee and managed to slip one hand out. Kagome tried one more tug, growled lowly surprised she had actually come close to a real growl, and gave up. Kagome slid her knees out and crawled up next to him. She leaned over him and studied his face. His eyes were lidded, heavy with drowse as well. Sesshoumaru's features were as blank ever, but in his eyes…there was something that wasn't there before.

The miko collapsed on top of him. Kagome righted herself attempting to move to one side, but failed miserably at that too. She nuzzled her cheek so that her nose rested just below his ear and jaw. Sesshoumaru tipped his head away revealing his neck. Kagome yawned, not knowing what Sesshoumaru showing his neck to her actually meant and fell away from consciousness. Sesshoumaru soon followed hot on her heels.

This was the strange position that Inutaisho found his son entangled in. Inutaisho had entered to check up on the unconscious miko, or had been when he felt a tremendous force break loose from inside the room. He had to grip the wall beside him to steady his balance. The elfin magic was strong, which was normal, but what bothered him was how wild it was. It wasn't too healthy for his son to be in close contact with such unveiled powers for too long.

Elves thrived off the beings around them. They devoured blood and souls to keep up their strength and unlimited magical abilities. Not all did of course, but one couldn't be too careful. They knew very little about this miko's past. She was human at birth, but ceased to be not long after. Her cravings for blood would soon appear now because the seals segmenting her souls were breaking down. Inutaisho witnessed it this afternoon. Her instincts were awakening and her humanity slipping away. He'd have to ask Raikrin to assist her in controlling them. If not then, judging by the initial impact the girl's release of emotion moments before, they would all be lost. This Kagome could have the potential to kill them all and not just those within the western territories either.

Inutaisho turned to walk out of the room, but glanced back for a moment pausing at the doorway. His stone gold eyes roved over his son's features. Sesshoumaru looked peaceful for once; his senses were completely shut down for, most likely, the first time since his mother's death. Inutaisho's face saddened at the thought of his first mate. There were times when he really did miss her, not that anyone would see this weakness in him besides Izayoi. Inutaisho had been overly surprised the first time he revealed his grief and sorrow over his long past mate. Izayoi was understanding and merely cradled him as he brooded and spoke of Saiyaka. Izayoi had laughed along with him, smiled at how happy he had been, and cried when he told of her death. Inutaisho was lucky enough to find not one, but two loving mates and oh how he loved them both.

Inutaisho walked back to the throne room calling a servant to send for Raikrin right away.

…Um…heh heh….Surprise! Another chapter! Anyways, I bet you're all like 'WTF! That stupid author finally posted!' Yeah well I deserve it; this has been long in the making, I just always stuck it on the back burner. Still, finally, some work on the pairing between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Let me know what you thought of this chapter because I basically flew by the seat of my pants on it. (I love that saying for some reason…maybe because it applies to nearly everything I do?)…


End file.
